Rancho Água Doce
by Dani Marjorie
Summary: Após anos separados Bella e Edward se reencontram e então um sentimento que ambos não tem mais controle vem a tona. Obstáculos precisam ser vencidos e em meio a misteriosos roubos de gado e imigrantes ilegais, eles precisarão lutar por esse sentimento.
1. Voltando

**Capitulo 1 - Voltando**

Estava eu de joelhos no chão e resmungando, tentando trocar o pneu do meu carro, um C3 preto, que é lindo e todo meu, quando alguém aparece e me faz a seguinte pergunta:

- Precisa de ajuda Isabella? – Com tom de risada na voz

No momento que ouvi, reconheci a voz. Ela ainda me fazia ter reações que pensei que tinham passado depois de tanto tempo. Parei o que estava fazendo e me virei pra ele e disse:

- Não Edward estou trocando o pneu sozinha porque quero provar uma teoria e quem sabe assim ganhar o Prêmio Nobel de Física. – disse com sarcasmo e sorrindo pra ele, tentando disfarçar o impacto que sua imagem teve sobre mim. Ele estava lindo demais, muito mais que as fotos que eu tinha dele, bem mais alto que eu, vestia um jeans Wrangler justo que marcava bem suas coxas torneadas , a camisa com dois botões abertos, onde eu podia ver um pedacinho de seu tórax que brilhava de suor, o chapéu Stentson, que escondia seus cabelos cor de cobre, que ainda deviam ser desalinhados como eu lembrava, e me olhava como se estivesse vendo minha alma, com seus olhos cor de Whisky, lindos demais. Quase desmaiei.

- Pensei que estava fazendo pose erótica, pois com essa mini saia e nessa posição tá deixando tudo mundo excitado – disse ele com malícia – acredito que é por isso que ninguém veio te ajudar, é bem melhor ficar na observação – piscou pra mim. Olhei minhas roupas e realmente eu estava com uma mini saia jeans, uma regata branca e tênis, mas em Tucson o calor era demais, pior que Los Angeles, e eu não tinha por que me envergonhar do meu corpo, pelo contrário, acho que eu tinha tudo no devido lugar. Pernas torneadas, bumbum arrebitado, cintura fininha e seios na medida, meus cabelos eram castanhos dourados e estavam presos em um rabo (mas soltos chegavam quase a minha cintura), com a franja comprida que cobriria parte dos meus olhos (que são bem verdes e com cílios longos), se eu não estivesse de óculos escuros.

- Bom, quem sabe não me candidato pra ser a próxima coelhinha da playboy, já que estou fazendo sucesso mesmo depois de dirigir horas de Los Angeles até aqui – pisquei de volta pra ele, que sorriu ainda mais e veio enfim me ajudar, e começou a trocar o pneu pra mim, enquanto eu o observava, lembrando o passado.

Conheço Edward que tinha eu 6 anos, ele tinha 8, mas quanto completei 10 anos meus pais me mandaram estudar na Europa, após terminar o colegial lá, fui para Universidade da Califórnia (UCLA), onde cursei Medicina Veterinária e Literatura. Meus pais têm uma fazenda nos arredores de Tucson (Arizona), próxima a fronteira com o México, o Rancho Toretto, e os Pais de Edward tem uma fazenda muito maior vizinha a nossa, Rancho Água Doce.

Desde que fui embora, não voltei mais ao Rancho, meus pais iam me visitar, pois eu sempre estava fazendo cursos de férias, aproveitando ao máximo a oportunidade de estudar fora do país, e mesmo estando na Califórnia, que é próxima ao Arizona, nunca fui passar um dia sequer no rancho, não queria ter que ver Edward, mas mantive a amizade com ele, sempre nos falávamos por correspondência e depois da informatização dos ranchos, nos comunicávamos por email e skype.

Edward se formou na Arizona State University, em Medicina Veterinária também, e trabalhava cuidando dos animais da fazenda de seus pais e arredores.

Hoje estava retornando depois de 12 anos, pra fazer o mesmo, trabalhar com meus pais (e abrir um consultório e pet shop no centro de Tucson e tratar de animais domésticos), e a primeira pessoa que encontrei foi justamente quem eu mais temia ver, isso porque um dia ante de ir embora, ao me despedir de meu melhor amigo, ele me beijou, foi um beijo inocente, infantil, mas foi o suficiente pra me fazer apaixonar ali mesmo, o suficiente pra me querer manter afastada todos esse anos, e agora eu podia chorar, ainda estava completamente apaixonada.

- Então moça bonita – disse Edward, me tirando completamente dos devaneios – já fiz o trabalho, o que vou ganhar em troca? – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Senti sua falta – disse num ímpeto, me arrependi logo em seguida – Humm, quer dizer, faz muito tempo né, e onde eu estava não tinha mais quem andasse a cavalo comigo. - será que consegui disfarçar? Pelo sorriso dele acho que não.

- Bom agora que está aqui, não tem mais esse problema, estou disponível quando você me quiser – peraí, ele disse você me quiser? O que isso quer dizer? E a namorada dele? É triste, mas eu sei que ele tem uma namorada, e que estava grávida dele.

- Legal – foi o que consegui dizer, idiota eu sei.

- Então que tal como pagamento, eu te dar uma carona? – Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele e cruzei os braços.

- Que tal eu te dar um abraço, pois faz doze anos que não te vejo, e um beijo de boas vindas? E o pneu trocado fica como presente. – ele disse, e meu coração acelerou na hora, só estava torcendo pra ele não estar escutando.

- Ok – disse e abri os braços e ele veio, e quando nossos corpos se tocaram eu não sabia se o calor que estava sentido era do sol, ou do fogo que me queimava por dentro, ele tinha um perfume delicioso, que misturado ao seu próprio me enlouqueceu. Era másculo, excitante, e me dava uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Eu não passei vontade, pois sem me soltar do abraço, ele virou o rosto na minha direção e me beijou e não foi igual ao beijo dos meus 10 anos.

...

**Então, gostaram?**

**Comentem, só assim posso saber a opnião de você... Se continuo postando.**


	2. É mais forte que pensei

**Capitulo 2 – É mais forte que pensei **

Esse beijo era indecente, deveria ser crime uma pessoa beijar assim. Ele sugava meus lábios, e passava a língua entre eles, me pedindo passagem, e eu dei. Sua boca tinha gosto de menta e café, uma delicia. Ele começou a sugar minha língua, e com sua língua ele passeava em todos os cantos de minha boca, e me adorava com ela. Entreguei-me totalmente, e estava amolecendo, mas sabia que não podia beijá-lo, mas não conseguia lembrar porque, ele me apertava a cintura e acariciava minha nuca, e eu apertava seus ombros tentando manter o pouco de equilíbrio que me restava.

De repente a razão me voltou, eu não podia beijá-lo, ele tinha uma namorada grávida. Com muito esforço me afastei dele, e comecei a puxar o ar, nem tinha percebido que eu precisava respirar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse vacilante, pois ainda estava tremendo devido às sensações provocadas pelo beijo.

- Te dando as boas vindas – disse na maior cara de pau – Do jeito que fiquei anos imaginando fazer. - encostou no meu carro, passou uma perna na frente da outra, cruzou os braços , ficou me olhando.

Olhei incrédula para ele, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Quer dizer que ele ficou anos imaginando como seria me beijar, e onde eu estava que não realizei sua imaginação? Acorda Bella, você estava estudando enquanto ele estava arrumando outra e engravidando ela lembra? Não se iluda ele não é pra você. Não pode ser.

- Vejo que você gostou, e pra ser sincero, foi muito, mas muito melhor do que imaginei. – ele disse lentamente saboreando cada palavra.

Sai dos meus devaneios com suas palavras, e uma raiva incontrolável se apossou de mim, semicerrei os olhos pra ele, coloquei a mão direita na cintura e apontei o dedo indicado da mão esquerda (eu sou canhota) e despejei nele o que se passava na minha cabeça.

- Escuta aqui, você não me vê pessoalmente há 12 anos, durante esse tempo todo conversamos e trocamos fotos sempre, você nunca insinuou que gostaria de me beijar, na verdade estava beijando todas as garotas de Tucson, terminou por engravidar uma delas, e agora de repente me beija dessa forma.

Edward arregalou os olhos e vi várias emoções passando por eles, desde surpresa, pois acho que ele não imaginava que eu sabia sobre Tânya, quem me disse foram meus pais, até tristeza, mas não sei o motivo desse sentimento.

- Tudo bem, vou ser sincera, realmente gostei do beijo – ele começou a sorrir e se mexeu pra vir em minha direção, fiz um gesto com a mão para pará-lo e continuei - Mas isso não quer dizer que vai acontecer de novo, eu sei sobre Tânya, e não vou ser eu a colocar chifres na cabeça dela, deixo isso pra outras que sei que você sai.

- Você faz uma idéia errada sobre minha vida, sobre mim, não é bem assim como está pensando, não sou um mulherengo – disse magoado.

- Não foi isso que me contaram, nesses anos todos de correspondência você nunca comentou sobre qualquer garota, escondeu de mim – cruzei os braços o coloquei a mão sob o queixo, numa pose pensativa - Fico imaginando o motivo disso, porque nunca me contou sobre suas garotas Edward?

- Eu não tenho nenhuma garota, nunca tive, apenas saia com algumas, aqui tem muitos festivais, você sabe, elas ficavam me amolando e eu cedia - falou e deu de ombros como se isso não fosse nada demais. Senti ciúmes. Que ódio.

- Brilhante resposta, mas agora me dá licença, pois tenho muito que fazer, estive dirigindo por horas, meus pais devem estar aflitos me esperando chegar.

- Vai querer uma carona ou não? – perguntei.

- Não, obrigada, Shadow está bem ali embaixo daquela árvore – apontou à direita e vi seu cavalo caramelo escuro, até então não tinha percebido – Mas amanhã vou passar no Toretto, e quero falar contigo, explicar algumas coisas. – disse num tom que me afirmava e não pedia permissão.

- Parece bom pra mim, até amanhã - respondi.

- Até - ele disse e levantou brevemente seu chapéu em comprimento e pude ver seus lindos e desalinhados cabelos, e me bateu um vontade de tocá-los, mas me controlei a tempo e ele recolocou seu chapéu e saiu caminhado rumo a seu cavalo, e eu? Eu fique babando como uma idiota, olhado seu traseiro apertado na calça jeans, perfeito, perdi o fôlego.

Balancei a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos impróprios, abri a porta do meu carro, entrei, liguei e sai lentamente, pegando a estrada rumo ao Rancho Toretto, voltando pro meu lar, pros meus pais, pra recomeçar minha vida.

Durante o caminho, que não era longo, fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido, lembrando do beijo, era impossível não lembrar, tive uma epifânia, e está me assustou de tal forma que não vi um buraco na estrada com antecedência, ao tentar desviar sai um pouco da estrada e o carro morreu.

Fiquei mais assustada, olhando pro nada durante um tempo, enquanto organizava tudo na minha cabeça. Não podia ser. Não podia.

A paixão que senti por Edward esses anos todos, devido ao beijo de despedida que ele me deu, além de nunca ter desaparecido tinha se multiplicado, e com esse beijo indecente que fez o fogo arder dentro de mim e me fazer quase se esquecer de tudo ao meu redor, mostrou-me a consciência de uma verdade. Essa paixão é mais forte que pensei, muito mais, ela sempre esteve aqui, apenas crescendo e se tornando parte de mim, parte que não sei se conseguiria me desfazer.

O que vou fazer agora? Tô perdida.

...

**Mereço Reviews? **

**Espero que sim. rs**

Gostaria de agradecer quem favoritou a fic e as meninas que deixarm reviews: **Mocho Azul, Karla e Anne Lima**


	3. Lar doce lar

**Capítulo 3 – Lar doce Lar**

Depois de mais um tempo tentando entender meus sentimentos por Edward, voltei a estrada, precisava chegar logo em casa, meus pais deviam estar ansiosos por minha chegada, eu não os via a oito meses, tempo de sua última visita a Califórnia.

Mesmo com roupa de calor me sentia uma meleca, suor e poeira eram as minhas camadas. Precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Ao longe avistei as cercas do Rancho, e ao atravessá-las alguns minutos depois vislumbrei a casa da fazenda, e fui tomada por um momento de nostalgia. Várias imagens começaram a passar por minha cabeça. Um passado muito distante, mas completamente doce lindo e jamais esquecido e disso eu tinha certeza.

Parei o carro no estacionamento, e logo Blue um velho Border Collie, veio me dar as boas vindas, abanando o rabo e pulando, me lambendo em todas as partes que conseguia, muito feliz em me rever, nem acreditei que ele ainda se lembrava de mim, pois quando sai do Rancho ele tinha 2 anos, e meu pais levaram ele a Califórnia somente duas vezes, e isso há no mínimo 4 anos atrás.

- Oi garoto lindo – disse passando as mãos em sua cabeça, e ele se sentou pra receber o carinho. – Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim, e que sentiu minha falta. – ele lambeu minha mão em confirmação.

- Bells, querida. Seja bem vinda. – Disse minha mãe, estava tão distraída com Blue que nem notei que ela se aproximava. – Estava preocupada com sua demora, já passamos muito da hora do almoço, e você não chegava. Foi tudo bem de viagem, aconteceu algo?

Minha mãe era assim, falava pra caramba, super preocupada, mas era maravilhosa. Estava com muitas saudades dela. Olhei seus olhos verdes iguais aos meus, ela sorria afetuosamente pra mim, abriu os braços e eu corri pra abraçá-la. E foi uma ótima sensação.

- Não imaginava que seria tão bom voltar, que me sentiria tão bem aqui. – disse emocionada.

- Aqui sempre foi seu lugar querida, você estava apenas passando uma temporada fora, mudando os ares, mas seu lugar é aqui. – disse mamãe.

- É verdade, meu lugar é aqui. - e ao falar essas palavras senti que era totalmente verdade, ali era meu lugar no mundo, nunca foi a Inglaterra, nunca foi a Califórnia, meu lugar era no Rancho Toretto, em Tucson, Arizona, junto a minha família e amigos, junto a Edward.

Não sei por que pensei nele agora, mas esse pensamento foi tão natural quanto respirar, e também senti que era verdade, que eu deveria mesmo ficar perto dele, mas não sei de que maneira. Melhor deixar pra pensar nisso depois.

-Vamos entrar filhinha, seu pai está lá dentro limpando a lareira, também estava preocupado com você. – saímos andando abraçadas e Blue nos seguia de perto.

Subimos os degraus que davam acesso a uma área em frente a porta de entrada da sala, o chão era de madeira e tinha um banco e uma cadeira de balanço de dois lugares, que ficava pendurada como uma rede. Foi sentada nesse banco que ganhei o beijo de Edward.

Entramos na sala, e meu pai se virou, estava todo sujo de carvão, mas mesmo assim correu pra me abraçar, me tirou do chão e me rodou. Senti-me como uma criancinha novamente, e me enchi de felicidade, era realmente muito bom voltar pra casa.

- Ai Bells, vocês está tão linda, nem parece que faz só oito meses que te vi pela última vez, você cresceu querida. – revirei os olhos, deixei de crescer a muito tempo, mas para meus pais parece que sou um bebê ainda.

- Só se cresci para os lados pai, pois continuo baixinha. – disse sorrindo pra ele, ainda em seu abraço.

- Que nada filhinha, você é a coisa mais linda desse mundo e não é nada baixinha. – revirei os olhos novamente, pais são sempre assim, a cria deles sempre é a melhor.

- Não tem comida nessa casa não, estou morrendo de fome, e antigamente, se me lembro bem, a mãe jamais deixaria alguém com fome na casa dela.

- Vamos agora mesmo pra cozinha, tem uma torta de frango com catupiry que acabei de fazer, sua preferida, e também tem suco de maracujá e sorvete de milho.

Senti meu estômago reclamar e segui mamãe até a cozinha, que ainda era do jeito que me lembrava, apesar de agora ter eletrodomésticos sofisticados. Sentei no balcão e esperei a comida, o cheiro era delicioso, e quando dei a primeira mordida na torta me senti flutuar, estava muito mais gostosa que o cheiro indicava.

- Mãe, tá ótimo isso aqui.

- Eu sei, caprichei, pois sabia que você estava chegando e queria que matasse a saudade da minha comida. – minha mãe é um doce né?

Continuei comendo as guloseimas que minha mãe colocou na minha frente, uma mais gostosa que a outra. Após comer, fui pro meu quarto, agora decorado de forma a atender minhas necessidades, minhas malas já estavam lá, enquanto eu comia meu pai as tirou do carro. Tomei um banho no banheiro do meu quarto, fiquei mergulhada na banheira durante um tempo pensando em Edward, no nosso beijo.

Pensei em Tânya e no filho que eu sabia que ela estava esperando, pensei no que Edward queria conversar comigo, nas insinuações contidas nas poucas palavras que trocamos. Sempre me senti muito confortável com ele, apesar da distância física, sempre estivemos perto um do outro, pois nunca deixamos de trocar noticias, por isso quando o encontrei hoje, consegui conversar normalmente, foi natural como se nunca tivesse ficado longe.

Depois do banho, desci pra conversar um pouco mais com meus pais, eles me colocaram a par das novidades dos últimos anos. Ultimamente estava ocorrendo muitas perdas de cabeças de gado em todas as fazendas das redondezas, em parte porque as cercas foram cortadas, pois a maiorias das fazendas ficam próximas a fronteira com o México, e em parte por serem roubados. Havia uma quadrilha que estava se especializando no roubo de gado, e preocupando demais as autoridades.

Da nossa fazenda cortaram as cercas por duas vezes, perdemos somente três cabeças de gado, e da fazenda vizinha, a Água Doce, roubaram cinco cabeças de gado há quinze dias atrás, e Carlisle Cullen o pai de Edward, estava muito aborrecido, pois entre os gados roubados havia um reprodutor raríssimo, e as autoridades estão tentando encontrá-lo para devolver a fazenda e diminuir o prejuízo deles.

- Bells, poderíamos ir amanhã à Água Doce, Esme adoraria rever você, e eu falei pra ela que chegaria hoje – disse minha mãe – Além do que você veria Carlisle, Alice e Edward.

Estava demorando minha mãe começar a falar de Edward, ela sempre soube da minha paixonite por ele, ela só não sabia da minha mais recente descoberta.

- Eu já vi o Edward mãe, um pouco antes de chegar aqui, por isso demorei, o pneu furou e ele me ajudou – dei de ombros, tentando mostrar que não ligava muito pro assunto.

- Sério mesmo? E porque não me disse? Eu sabia que ele estava louco pra te ver, quando disse que chegaria hoje ele ficou todo feliz.

- É, percebi que ele estava mesmo feliz de me reencontrar – tão feliz que me deu um beijo daqueles, pensei – Ele disse que virá me visitar amanhã, então vou esperar.

- Que bom que ele virá, vou fazer prato preferido dele, Pudim de Leite.

Não sabia que mamãe ficara tão puxa saco do Edward.

...

Então... mereço reviews?

Conto com os dedinhos de vcs trabalhando hein... Preciso saber a opnião de vcs.

Muito obrigada as meninas favoritaram a fic e as que comentara no capitulo anterior - **Karla, Gabi Mansen Cullen, Mah 288**

As meninas que favoritaram somente, espero ver a opinião de vcs nos reviews também...

**Bjos.**


	4. Tânya e Cavalos

**Capítulo 4 – Tânya e Cavalos**

Depois de ficar até tarde conversando e matando a saudade dos meus pais fui dormir, acordei no dia seguinte às oito horas, tarde pra quem mora numa fazenda, meu pais já estavam acordados há séculos, tratando dos animais e das plantações.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um vestido lilás, com mangas curtas que ia até o meio das coxas, coloquei uma tiara nos cabelos, e deixei solto pra secar e fui tomar o café da manhã.

Quando estava acabando de comer, minha mãe chegou e me chamou pra ir fazer compras com ela, precisava reabastecer a dispensa, e comprar os ingredientes pra fazer o pudim de Edward. Fomos na caminhonete dela até o centro, onde tinha um supermercado com mais opções de produtos. Andando nos corredores entre as prateleiras avistei Rosalie junto a sua irmã Tânya. Rose estava linda como sempre, e mesmo adulta matinha suas feições delicadas, iguaiszinhas de quando era uma garotinha, por isso a reconheci.

Estudamos no mesmo colégio antes que eu mudasse pra Europa, mas devido nossa diferença de quatro anos na idade nunca engatamos uma amizade firme, mas posso dizer que fomos boas colegas. Tânya também estudava no mesmo colégio, mas era cinco anos mais velha que eu, mas difícil ainda de ter uma amizade, mas ela sempre me tratou bem, como criancinha lógico, mas nunca tive o que reclamar dela. Sua gravidez estava bem evidente, uns cinco meses eu acho, não entendo muito bem disso, e ela ainda era muito linda, tão alta e loira quanto Rose.

- Bella, olha ali são Rose e Tânya, lembra delas? – disse minha mãe.

- Lembro sim. – Como não lembrar, elas eram as garota mais cobiçadas da comunidade, e nas festas sempre tinha par, mesmo sendo criança na época eu reparava.

- Vamos cumprimentá-las, vem. – Mamãe me arrastou até onde elas estavam.

Elas nos viram quando estávamos chegando e sorriram.

- Bom Dia Dona Renné – disseram as duas juntas.

- Oi meninas, bom dia. Lembram da minha filha Bella, está de volta ao Rancho.

- Oi Bella – disse Rose toda sorridente – Contente por voltar?

- Muito, sentia falta da família, de tudo na verdade.

- Bem vinda de volta Bella. Já encontrou com Edward? Ele te contou a novidade? – disse Tânya alisando sua evidente barriga.

- Ainda não nos falamos – menti – mas parabéns por sua gravidez, já sabe o sexo?

- Ainda não, estou somente com quatro meses, mas com certeza antes do casamento vou saber o que é.

- Você vai se casar? Perguntamos eu e mamãe juntas.

- Lógico, com Edward que é o pai do meu filho – disse com um sorriso enorme, e nesse momento eu quis me jogar da primeira ponte que encontrasse.

- Eu sabia que ele era o pai, mas não sabia do casamento – disse minha mãe.

- É que ainda estamos planejando, por isso não comentamos com muitas pessoas, só com a família, vocês são as primeiras fora a família que estão sabendo – disse Tânya, e Rose levantou uma sobrancelha, como que dizendo que era da família e não sabia de nada.

- Oh! Parabéns então – mamãe disse meio desanimada.

- É parabéns, sejam muito felizes – disse mostrando uma felicidade que não sentia.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos, ainda temos muita coisas a fazer – eu disse.

- É verdade, tenham um bom dia meninas – disse minha mãe.

- Prazer em revê-la Bella, logo irei ao Toretto te fazer uma visita – disse Rose – se você não se importar é claro.

- Será um prazer recebê-la, vá quando quiser.

- Tchau dona Renné, e Bella, te mandarei o convite do meu casamento.

- Obrigada Tânya – respondi sorrindo, mas minha verdadeira vontade era pular no pescoço dela, eu percebi que ela estava falando assim pra me provocar, mas não entendia o porquê disso, nunca fiz nada que pudesse fazer ela não gostar de mim, tirando o fato que me descobri mais que apaixonada pelo futuro marido dela, mas isso ela não sabia então não conta. Preciso saber por que Tânya agora aparentemente me odeia.

Acenamos nos despedindo delas mais uma vez e nos afastamos. Quando já estávamos longe o suficiente como não podia ser diferente minha mãe foi a primeira a falar.

- Você ouviu essa história de casamento, Esme não me disse nada sobre isso, e Rose fez uma cara como se não soubesse de nada também. Da última vez que encontrei Edward ele também não comentou nada. Tudo bem que ela está grávida e o correto seria o casamento, mas eles podiam já ter comentado com a gente, afinal somos extensão da família deles, temos o direito de saber também. Alice com certeza já estaria planejando uma mega festa, então acho que não disseram nada a ela, pois ele me chamaria pra ajudar, sempre a ajudo com as festas do Centro Comunitário e alguns dos Festivais. E porque você mentiu dizendo que não encontrou com Edward?

Depois do discurso de minha mãe, e fala sério, acho que ele nem respirou enquanto falava tudo isso pra mim, eu pude dizer algo.

- É, também percebi a cara que Rose fez, mas deixa pra lá mãe, talvez eles tenham um motivo pra isso, ou talvez Edward vá nos contar hoje quando for me visitar. Também não disse nada sobre já ter falado com Edward porque achei que não era importante ela saber. – dei de ombros

- Certo, vamos logo terminar de comprar as coisas, preciso chegar logo em casa e começar a preparar o pudim.

Terminamos as compras e voltamos ao Rancho.

* * *

Enquanto minha mãe preparava o almoço, fui dar uma olhada nos meus emails, e a maioria era do pessoal da faculdade, querendo saber se cheguei bem, dizendo que estavam com saudades e essas coisas que se escrevem em email. Depois responder todos, desci pra almoçar, e estava tudo uma delicia, realmente a comida da minha mãe era maravilhosa.

Após o almoço, resolvi dar um passeio pela fazenda, não sabia se Edward viria mesmo, muito menos que horas chegaria, sei que ele é bastante ocupado na fazenda, então não ia ficar sentada no sofá, roendo as unhas esperando ele aparecer, então vesti um jeans justo preto, e uma camiseta de manga curta branca que ficava bem certinha em mim, uma bota e prendi os cabelos num coque frouxo, e como estava sol coloquei óculos escuros e um chapéu de Cowboy.

Fui ao estábulo e lá estava George, um dos funcionários do rancho responsável pelos cavalos. Ele era um senhor de mais ou menos sessenta anos, trabalhava pra meu pai há muitos anos e me viu nascer.

- Hey George, tem algum cavalo por aqui? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- Menina Bella, que satisfação, seu pai comentou hoje de manhã que a senhorita tinha chegado que estava crescida e linda, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto. A senhorita está danada de tão linda, uma belezura. – ele sorria e me olhava maravilhado.

- Não adianta querer me agradar agora George, porque não foi na casa ontem pra me ver? Eu fico doze anos sem te implorar pra me deixar cavalgar sozinha, e agora nem uma visita da sua parte eu mereço? Fiquei magoada. – fiz biquinho pra ele, mas logo em seguida comecei a rir.

- Vem aqui garota e dá um abraço nesse velho – abracei-o, e tive a sensação que ele tinha diminuído, mas acho que fui eu que cresci mesmo, ele cheirava a feno e pessoa velha.

- Então George, agora eu já posso cavalgar sozinha, e quero um cavalo bem veloz.

- Nem pensar menina, faz muito tempo que não cavalga, deve estar sem prática, vou selar o tempestade, ele é cria do mestre e da pétala.

- Nossa ainda tem o mestre? – mestre é um cavalo lindo, e quando eu era pequena sempre queria cavalgar nele, só que ele era muito arisco, portanto só consegui uma vez e no colo de meu pai e pétala era uma égua campeã, mas não era tão velha.

- Sim, ainda temos, mas ele está velho demais, ninguém cavalga nele, só sai pra passear.

- E tempestade é nome de cavalo manso por acaso? – perguntei enquanto encostava o ombro no beiral e cruzava os braços.

- Quando ele era potrinho, era muito peralta, mas agora esta manso que só, não tem perigo nenhum, a senhorita pode confiar.

- Eu confio George. – ele me entregou os arreios e saímos pro lado de fora, onde ele me ajudou a montar.

- Tome cuidado menina, qualquer problema pode pedir ajuda de qualquer funcionário, e não saia dos limites do rancho, lembre que a senhorita está sem prática. – disse ele enquanto verificava se a sela estava bem presa, e se os arreios estavam sem emendas.

- Certo George, pode deixar que não farei nada demais. Até mais tarde. – disse e saí a galope, e foi como se nunca tivesse ficado tanto tempo sem cavalgar, eu ainda tinha prática.

Fui em direção ao curral, onde ficavam os porcos, mas o cheiro estava horrível, então me afastei e fui pro lado do gado, e nossa eram muitas cabeças. Vários funcionários me cumprimentavam, sempre levantando o chapéu, acho que papai deve ter falado pra todo mundo sobre mim.

A maioria deles usava aquelas roupas típicas de cowboy, chapéu, camisa xadrez com mangas dobradas e alguns botões abertos, calças bem justas e botas, eu nunca tinha reparado muito, mas agora olhando bem eles eram muito bonitos, tinham aquele ar másculo e viril, alguns estavam sem camisa, e nossa, eram peitorais perfeitos, fique de boca aberta. Resolvi sair dali logo antes que percebessem que eu estava olhando demais.

Cavalguei por ali por mais um tempo e resolvi ir na direção do pomar, quem sabe eu não comia uma frutinha tirada do pé, sem dizer que o cheiro de lá era muito gostoso.

Como já estava mais confiante no galope, incitei tempestade a correr um pouco mais, mas não contava com a velocidade do vento que me tirou o chapéu e fez meus cabelos se soltarem, e nessa confusão me desequilibrei, cai e sai rolando um pequeno morro que tinha próximo, nisso bati a cabeça numa tora de árvore recém cortada, senti uma dor enorme no lado direto da cabeça, onde bati, tentei levantar fiquei muito tonta mas não desmaiei. Deitei novamente.

Não sei quanto tempo estava deitada, acho que tinha uns dois minutos, não sei, ouvi um cavalo se aproximando velozmente, e achei que devia ser tempestade retornando, mas não era, pois quando a pessoa que estava montada chamou meu nome, no mesmo momento estremeci. Era ele. Era Edward.

...

**Muito Obrigada as meninas que comentaram no capitulo anterior: Gabi Masen Cullen e Mah 288.**

**E aqui vai mais um... Bjos, e amanhã tem mais.**


	5. Curativo e Lago

**Capítulo 5 – Curativo e Lago**

Ele chamou meu nome novamente, e outra vez estremeci, era incrível o poder que a voz dele tinha sobre meu corpo. Levantei a mãe esquerda e ainda deitada acenei pra ele. Ele pulou do cavalo e desceu correndo em minha direção.

- Oh meus Deus Bella, não se mexa – ele disse todo preocupado – Acho melhor chamar alguém, você precisa ir a um hospital.

- Que drama Edward, eu só cai e bati a cabeça, estou um pouco tonta, mas já vai passar. Ajude-me a levantar. – disse e já fui me levantando.

- Nada disso, fique aqui que vou chamar alguém. – me empurrou pra baixo.

- Até parece que eu vou ficar deitada no chão pra fazer sua vontade – me levantei de uma vez, e na hora senti tontura, mas Edward me segurou, e que pegada ele tinha, e estava cheirando tão bem que me embriagou, agora acho que eu ia desmaiar de verdade.

- Bella, você não está bem. Tem uma ferida aqui na sua fronte, está sangrando. – disse e tocou levemente onde estava ferido.

- Só preciso de um curativo e tá tudo ótimo. Você viu onde tempestade foi? – meu cavalo tinha me abandonado aquele ingrato.

- Entrou no pomar, vamos pedir pra alguém buscá-lo depois, eu te levo de volta no meu cavalo, é mais seguro – na hora todos os meus sentidos entraram em alerta, andar no cavalo com ele? Bem pertinho? Se controla Bella, se controla.

- Tudo bem. – disse com voz fraquinha, afinal eu tô ferida, e não podia demonstrar que tinha gostado da idéia.

Ele me ajudou no curto caminho de volta a estradinha, me ajudou a montar no cavalo e subiu ficando atrás de mim, eu disse isso mesmo, atrás de mim. Encostei-me em seu peito, sentindo um pouco mais do perfume dele e fechei os olhos, imaginando que poderia ser sempre assim. Logo já estávamos voltando a casa, pra fazer meu curativo.

- Então, porque você quis correr com o cavalo, ainda mais com esse vento, sem prática você iria mesmo se atrapalhar.

- Como sabe que fui correr, estava me vigiando?

- Estava indo ao seu encontro, fui te procurar na sua casa, mas sua mãe disse que você tinha ido cavalgar, então peguei um cavalo e fui tentar te encontrar. Já estava me aproximando quando vi você se atrapalhar com o vento no chapéu e no cabelo e cair.

- É me atrapalhei, mas não estou sem prática, foi um simples erro matemático.

- Sei – e aposto que ele revirou os olhos quando disse isso.

Continuamos cavalgando num silêncio confortável, e minutos depois chegamos. Minha mãe estava na varanda e quando me viu toda suja veio correndo tentando saber o que houve. Eu mal tinha descido do cavalo.

- Filhinha tá tudo bem? Você machucou? O que aconteceu? Está doendo? - Estava visivelmente aflita, ficava me apalpando pra ver onde estava ferido.

- Tá tudo bem mãe, eu cai e bati a cabeça, mas estou bem, só preciso de curativo e um banho e estarei novinha. – revirei os olhos.

- Vou pegar a caixa de curativos. Entra e senta lá no sofá querida, eu já volto. – e saiu correndo pra dentro de casa.

- Quer que eu te carregue Bella? – Edward perguntou sorrindo.

- Machuquei a cabeça, minhas pernas ainda estão boas. Eu acho - e dei um passo, meio que pra comprovar se realmente estavam boas. Senti-me tonta, mas conseguia caminhar.

- Então vamos, se apóia no meu braço.

Fui caminhando escorada em Edward até o sofá. Sentei e logo minha mãe veio fazer o curativo. Enquanto ela fazia, Edward contava pra ela o que tinha acontecido e avisou pra alguém buscar o tempestade.

Quando ela terminou eu fui tomar um banho, estava cheia de folhas secas grudadas no cabelo e barro em varias parte da roupa e no corpo. Enquanto isso, Edward estava comendo o pudim que minha mãe fez especialmente pra ele. Puxa saco.

Após o rápido banho, vesti um shortinho curto e uma blusinha frente única, já era de tarde e ainda estava muito calor, por isso aqui sempre uso roupas curtas, e também o que é bonito é pra se mostrar né? Deixei os cabelos soltos, passei perfume e desci.

Cheguei à cozinha e sentei ao lado de Edward, e mamãe me serviu um prato com pudim, ele já tinha comido a metade, se eu demorasse mais ficava sem.

- Tá sentindo alguma coisa Bella? Você ainda pode ter uma concussão? – disse ele.

- Relaxa, eu tô ótima. Nenhum dano mais grave. – disse e comecei a comer meu doce, tava muito bom, eu precisaria começar a me exercitar ou ia acabar engordando com a comida da minha mãe, tudo era tão gostoso.

- Edward, preciso ir na horta pegar salsinha pro jantar, mas fique a vontade, agora Bella te fará companhia. Se quiser mais pudim pode pegar na geladeira.

- Obrigado dona Renné. Fique tranqüila, estou satisfeito. – sorriu pra ela.

Minha mãe saiu e ficamos a sós, em silêncio, que depois de alguns minutos ele quebrou

- Vamos até o lago depois que você comer? – Tinha um lago nas redondezas, e muitos casais e famílias sempre faziam piquenique por lá.

- Acho melhor eu não andar mais a cavalo hoje. – coloquei mais um pedaço de pudim na boca.

- Eu vim de carro até aqui. É seguro pra você andar de carro comigo. Pode acreditar. – piscou e sorriu torto pra mim, e me lembrei do Edward com doze anos, o sorriso era o mesmo.

- Só se for agora – comi o último pedaço de pudim e pulei do banco, já fui andando em direção a saída.

* * *

Edward tinha um volvo cinza chumbo, muito lindo e bastante espaçoso, acho que dava pra dormir dentro do carro, entre outras coisas. Só não sei por que estou pensando sobre dormir no carro dele e outras coisas, na verdade talvez essa seja a última vez que eu fique tão próxima dele, portanto nem terei chance de dormi no carro, muito menos fazer outras coisas.

- Gostou do carro? – perguntou enquanto dava a partida e saia do estacionamento rumo ao portão da saída. Seu perfume mais acentuado dentro do carro me dava reações impróprias.

- É lindo, mas prefiro o meu. Sabe como é né, o primeiro carro nunca se esquece, é como o primeiro sutiã ou...

- Ou o primeiro beijo – disse ele, me interrompendo – Nunca se esquece o primeiro beijo, não importa quantos vierem depois, ele sempre será especial.

Fiquei quieta por um momento, olhando pra ele, que olhava seriamente pra frente, como se estive lembrando algo.

- Bom, depende de com quem foi o primeiro beijo, senão pode ser uma experiência horrível – eu disse depois de um tempo, e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Foi ruim pra você? – perguntou olhando pra mim. Desviei dos olhos deles, olhei pra frente, minha tentativa não tinha dado certo, mas não achei que ele me faria uma pergunta tão direta, ainda mais por que ele sabia que tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo. Já estávamos quase chegando. Ainda olhando pra frente respondi.

- Não, na verdade foi tão perfeito que me marcou pro resto da vida. – me arrependi de ter sido tão sincera, mas essa era uma coisa que não podia lutar contra, eu sempre acabava dizendo o que estava sentido pra ele, muitas vezes de maneira sarcástica pra disfarçar um pouco, mas pra ele, eu sempre falava a verdade.

O carro parou já tínhamos chegado, em silêncio ele desceu, veio abrir a porta pra mim e me ajudou a descer. Ligou o alarme do carro, pegou minha mão e saímos andando em direção ao lago. Estava começando a escurecer, a iluminação que beirava o lago já estava acesa, era uma imagem linda.

Sua mão na minha estava quente, um pouco áspera devido ao trabalho na fazenda, e parecia que se encaixava perfeitamente. Chegamos à beira e paramos, me virou de frente pra ele, me olhou nos olhos por uns segundos, a conexão do dourado no verde, e disse:

- Agora vamos conversar.

* * *

.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Então meninas... mereço reviews?**

**Agora devem estar curiosas pra saber o que eles vão conversar, né?... Mas só amanhã... A não ser que tenhamos bastante reviews nesse capitulo...rsrsrsrs**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, me incetivam demais... gby00, Gaby C, Anne Lima, Gabi Mansen Cullen.**

**Até...**


	6. Verdades Verdadeiras

**Capitulo 6 – Verdades Verdadeiras**

Continuei olhando pra ele, esperando pra ver o que ele iria me dizer. Tantas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça nesse momento, coisas do passado, do presente, mas não do futuro, era como se por enquanto não houvesse futuro pra mim, era somente nós dois, e toda nossa vida se encontrando bem ali, nos nossos olhos conectados. Edward me puxou pra sentar com ele no chão de grama, soltou minha mão, nossos braços se tocavam. Com as pernas cruzadas na frente do corpo e os braços apoiados nelas, olhando pra frente começou a falar.

- Por onde começo? – disse como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

- Que tal começar pela próxima festa da comunidade, seu casamento com Tânya? – disse olhando pro perfil dele.

- O que? Que casamento? – virou-se pra mim e sua expressão era de total surpresa. Tinha algo errado nessa história.

- Bom, hoje encontrei a Tânya no mercado, e ela já me convidou pro casamento de vocês, até me perguntou se eu já tinha te visto e se você tinha me contado a novidade. – Edward fazia uma cara de quem estava perplexo.

- Bella, eu vou te explicar tudo agora, mas eu preciso que você não me interrompa e nem tire conclusões precipitadas. Quando eu terminar você pode falar o que quiser, ok?

- Ok. – disse e me virei de frente pra ele e ele pra mim, estávamos sentados como índio.

- Depois que você foi embora eu fiquei muito só, tinha perdido minha melhor amiga, então comecei a me enturmar com os garotos, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob, James e Paul. Eu cresci com eles, e fomos todos juntos pra universidade. Vivíamos indo a festas, bares, baladas, era muita curtição, muita mulher, quase todo dia tinha algum lugar pra ir, bebíamos demais, não sei como conseguia enfrentar as aulas no dia seguinte, mas continuamos assim até o último ano do curso. Depois da formatura eu, Jake, Emmet, Jasper e James voltamos pra Tucson, Paul foi pra Phoenix, mas no verão seguinte veio passar as férias no rancho comigo.

"Nesse verão que ele estava aqui, reunimos toda a galera novamente e começamos a ir para os rodeios, festivais, feiras, todos os eventos que sempre acontecem aqui no verão, numa dessas vezes nos aproximamos de Tânya, Rosalie, Alice e Brenda. Apesar de sermos irmãos, eu nunca saia com Alice, nem com as amigas dela, depois que você se foi, nunca mais fui amigo de uma garota, mas depois desse dia começamos a sair todos juntos, e foi assim o resto do verão. Com o término das férias, Paul voltou pra Phoenix, e aqui cada um continuou com sua vida mas sempre íamos juntos a qualquer evento, fui ficando cada vez mais próximo das garotas, principalmente de Tânya. – ele deu uma pausa e me olhava como se pra ver que eu estava acompanhando seu raciocínio, eu estava, mas não gostava nada do que estava ouvindo.

- Agora começam os problemas - disse triste – Tânya é bastante bonita e insinuante, mas isso é da personalidade dela, ela se insinua pra todo mundo, mas acabei ficando junto com ela, tipo um relacionamento, era uma forma de estar acompanhado. No verão do ano passado Paulo veio novamente pro Rancho, e começamos nossa maratona de festas, bebidas e ficadas, ou sexo sem compromisso, como você queira rotular. – disse pra mim – Acabou que numa noite estavam todos meio bêbados, e Tânya acabou ficando com Paul. Não me importei, nunca tive sentimento nenhum por ela, estávamos juntos, mas era um relacionamento aberto. Durante o resto do verão eles ficaram juntos, e depois que ele foi embora continuei ficando com ela, mas já era uma coisa esporádica, de vez em quando saímos pra transar e depois cada um pro seu lado. Cinco meses atrás, Paul veio pro rodeio de Portaus, mas não ficou no Rancho, ficou numa pousada no centro já que só ficaria uma semana na cidade, ele e Tânya passaram essa semana juntos. Depois ele novamente foi embora, e eu e ela não ficamos mais juntos. Só que um mês depois começaram os problemas do roubo de gado, estávamos todos em alerta pra descobrir qualquer coisa sobre os ladrões. Pra poder passar mais tempo sem sair do rancho, resolvi ir a cidade e compra todo o matéria veterinário que eu precisaria pra usar durante dois meses, e nesse dia caiu uma tempestade daquela por aqui, deixando os acessos da cidade indisponíveis.

" Eu me abriguei da chuva na farmácia onde Tânya trabalha, era o lugar mais perto na hora que começou a tempestade, desde o rodeio eu não tinha falado com ela. Já era noite e nada da tempestade passar. Fiquei batendo papo com ela, não tinha nada pra fazer, até que a chuva melhorou e eu podia ir, então ela me pediu uma carona. No caminho pra casa dela, ela começou a se insinuar pra mim, me tocava, falava coisas, e acabei me animando um pouco. Ela vendo que estava dando resultado começou a investir mais e mais, até que parei o carro no acostamento e transamos ali mesmo. Como sempre usei camisinha, mas era uma velha que estava guardada á séculos no porta luvas, e nem olhei pra ver se tinha furado ou não. Acontece que um mês depois disso, ela me ligou dizendo que tinha ficado grávida."

"Fiquei desesperado, pois não queria que isso acontecesse, queria que meus filhos nascessem da mulher que eu amasse, mas precisava fazer a coisa certa, disse a ela que iria assumir a criança e ela também. Meus pais não gostaram nada, e Alice queria me matar, mas não tinha mais remédio, ela ia ter o bebê. Um mês e pouco depois da noticia, resolvi acompanhá-la na consulta médica, ela não queria que eu fosse e não me disse o dia e a hora, mas falei com Rose que passou os dados e fui direto pra lá, cheguei um pouco atrasado, mas me deixaram entrar na sala, na hora que entrei escutei a médica falando a idade gestacional dela, quase quatro meses, então a ficha caiu pra mim, o filho não era meu, se fosse ela estaria com no máximo dois meses e meio. Ela mentiu pra mim, o bebê era de Paul."

- Meu Deus Edward, se o bebê é dele, porque ela ainda fica falando pra todo mundo que o bebê é seu, e o pior que logo vão se casar? – eu sei, eu disse que ia ficar quieta, mas não agüentei tudo isso é demais pra uma pessoa só.

- Isso é outra parte da complicação – disse cansado – Depois que eu descobri tudo Tânya entrou em desespero, dizia que se os pais dela descobrissem quem era o verdadeiro pai da criança a colocariam pra fora de casa, ou a fariam abortar, e ela não queria passar por nada disso, então implorou pra eu continuar fingindo que o filho é meu até ela conseguir fazer o Paul buscá-la aqui pra morar com ele, daí ela contaria a verdade a todos, assumiria a culpa por tudo, e como ia ter onde ficar com o bebê iria embora da cidade e eu estaria livre da culpa e livre dela.

- Ela ainda não conseguiu falar com Paul? - Perguntei.

- Não, e é verdade, pois eu também tenho tentado falar com ele e não consigo os telefones não são mais dele e no endereço consta que ele mudou de lá. Eu, você e ela somos os únicos que sabemos a verdade, nem Rose que é irmã dela sabe.

- Mas porque ela me falou que vocês vão se casar? Minha mãe estava junto, pode perguntar pra ela, inclusive ela disse que me convidaria. Tudo bem que a Rose fez uma cara de quem não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas ela disse com um sorriso enorme de felicidade.

- Eu não sei Bella, o que eu sei é que tenho que concluir essa história o mais rápido possível, estou sendo prejudicado demais.

- É, precisa mesmo. – Falei pensativa, não conseguia entender como Edward foi cair numa cilada dessas. Foi muita bondade, pra não falar outra coisa, outro no lugar dele teria feito o maior escarcéu, mas ele tonto, vai e ajuda a mocréia. Tem que ser beatificada uma pessoa dessas. Santo Edward Cullen.

-Bella, você entendeu agora. Entendeu que não sou um cafajeste. Que não te beijei ontem só por curtição, e ou pra brincar com você? – disse levemente aflito.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, e ao lembrar do beijo comecei a sentir o mesmo calor. Tudo que eu pensava ontem já não valia mais, tudo tinha mudado, as verdades vieram a tona, clareando tudo que estava obscuro para mim, estabelecendo uma aura entre nós, e eu me sentia cada vez mais envolvida nessa aura que começava a nos rodear, eu sentia a pressão. Quando saíssemos dali nossas vidas teriam sofrido sérias mudanças, e se dependesse de mim seria pra melhor. Muito melhor.


	7. Decisão

**Capitulo 7 – Decisão**

Eu ainda olhava para Edward, bem dentro dos olhos dele, tentando decifrar o que eu estava vendo, e não conseguia acreditar no que era. Eu podia estar enganada, mas via devoção, amor, respeito, carinho, saudade, desejo, numa mistura que fazia seus olhos brilharem, me tragavam pra dentro deles. Me lembrei que Edward esperava respostas de mim, eu precisava dá-las.

- Porque me beijou Edward? – tive que ser direta, só assim caminharia pra uma zona segura. E precisava dessa resposta pra responder as perguntas dele.

- Eu precisava. Simplesmente precisava. Eu esperei doze anos pra provar seus lábios novamente, não tinha sido suficiente pra mim. – disse aflito. E eu vibrei por dentro com suas palavras.

- Fui seu primeiro beijo também? – ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativo pra mim.

- Porque me beijou aquele dia? – sei que não deveria ter importância pra mim, era passado, mas eu sentia que tinha que começar de lá, tínhamos que dizer o que nunca tínhamos dito antes. Entender o que passava na cabeça um do outro.

- Eu sempre gostei de você Bella. No primeiro dia de escola, quando te vi com o uniforme, aquelas tranças no cabelo, parecia uma bonequinha, tão linda. Eu senti que precisava me aproximar ficar perto de você, e fiz isso, ficamos melhores amigos e eu era feliz demais, cada sorriso, cada olhar que você me dava eu ganhava meu dia. Tudo era maravilhoso perto de você, meu mundo era completo. Mas ai você teve que ir embora, então eu quis uma lembrança sua algo pra guardar pra sempre. Sempre achei sua boca linda, ficava pensando que gosto teria então na despedida decidi te beijar os lábios, assim mataria minha curiosidade e ficaria com uma lembrança física sua, eu nunca me esqueci e você também não se esqueceu. – sorriu torto pra mim.

Eu nem precisava dizer o que tinha significado o beijo dele pra mim, ele já sabia, mas ouvir ele falar o que significou pra ele foi encorajador, mas mesmo assim eu quis detalhar como esse beijo influenciou minha vida.

- Eu nunca me esqueci, foi realmente uma lembrança. Toda vez que eu beijava alguém, vinha você na minha cabeça. Acho que por isso nunca me entreguei por completo num relacionamento, sempre faltava algo.

- E ontem, o que sentiu? Sei que ficou brava, pois pensava que eu estava namorando a Tânya, mas sei que sentiu algo? Me conta vai? – piscou e sorriu pra mim.

- Ontem eu senti uma coisa estranha, inexplicável, algo me queimando por dentro, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido beijando ninguém. Senti que era certo. – sorri pra ele, que pegou minha mão e beijou.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Eu sentia que estava chegando o momento crucial, estávamos colocando as cartas na mesa. Já estava mais do que claro que nos gostávamos desde crianças, e nem o tempo longe modificou isso, pelo contrário, só fez fortalecer o sentimento, e os relacionamentos que tivemos nesse tempo, só serviram pra nos mostrar que o que procurávamos não estava ali, o que eu queria estava nele, o que ele queria estava em mim.

- Bella, eu quero pedir uma coisa. – disse muito sério.

- O que você quiser.

- Faça meu mundo completo de novo. Me deixa te fazer feliz, eu sei que posso. Você é única, é tudo pra mim, é tudo que eu quero o que eu sempre procurei. Você me completa. Eu amo você demais, se o que eu sinto por você todos esses anos não for amor, eu não sei como nomear. – ele falava com lágrimas nos olhos de maneira fervorosa como se fosse uma oração.

Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu não conseguia descrever em palavras o que estava sentindo, mas era magnífico, perfeito. Era isso então, eu amava Edward todos esses anos, o sentimento somente foi desabrochando, mas eu sentia tanto medo, ele tinha sido muito mulherengo, baladeiro, e ainda tinha o problema com Tânia. Eu precisava pensar no que responder. Não podia me entregar assim. Se ele me machucasse eu não ia suportar.

– Eu preciso de tempo, tenho medo do que estou sentindo agora. Já não tenho mais 10 anos, e sei que muito tempo se passou, muitas coisas aconteceram, e ainda tem o problema com a Tânya, não quero me iludir Edward, não quero me machucar.

Ele ficou me olhando firmemente. Ponderando minhas palavras e ao mesmo tempo tentando decifrar o que via em meus olhos, que também estavam lacrimejando. Eu queria tanto ficar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que estava indo rápido demais, afinal eu voltei a cidade ontem e sei lá, estava confusa, tinha medo de não dar certo, afinal nos conhecíamos há muito tempo, mas não tínhamos convivência de vida, o que acho necessário pra se iniciar um relacionamento, e era pra isso que caminhávamos.

- Não Bella, você não precisa de tempo nenhum, doze anos se passaram, esse foi seu tempo, eu esperei ele passar também, e não vou esperar nenhum minuto mais pra você voltar pra minha vida. Não importa nada. Eu não vou machucar você, porque fazer isso seria me machucar também. Eu só preciso ouvir da sua boca, pois eu sei a verdade, o que você sente por mim? – disse com autoridade segurando firme minhas mãos.

- Eu também amo você. – eu jamais negaria, agora que eu sabia seria sincera. Eu amava Edward, desde os seis anos de idade, antes era uma coisa infantil, mas agora eu era uma mulher, e o amava como uma. Dizer em voz alta me libertou, comecei a chorar de felicidade, era tudo bom demais pra ser verdade. Novamente senti medo.

- Não chora princesa, mesmo ainda sendo linda chorando, eu prefiro te ver sorrir. – disse passando a mão em minhas bochechas – Agora que confessou que me ama, jamais vou te deixar partir de novo, nunca mais você vai sair de perto de mim, vou te algemar – falou em tom de brincadeira.

Comecei a rir, ele segurou meu rosto e foi abaixando a cabeça vagarosamente, olhando bem nos meu olhos, me dizendo com os dele o que ia fazer me pedindo permissão, eu consenti, ele me beijou, e OMG, tive uma experiência fora do corpo. Começou leve, doce e foi ficando apaixonado, necessitado, urgente. Ele chupava minha língua, meus lábios, dava pequenas mordidas e cada vez nos entregávamos mais.

Eu correspondia a altura, tinha me livrado do seu chapéu e enroscava meus dedos em seus cabelos, e ele enroscava o dedo nos meus, eu já estava sentada no colo dele, me agarrava a ele como se disso dependesse minha vida e ele igual. Eu sentia sua excitação abaixo de mim, e me excitava também. Cedo demais ele cessou o beijo, e outra vez eu tinha me esquecido de respirar, e ele também, pois assim como eu puxava o ar em lufadas, parecia que tínhamos corrido uma maratona. Começamos a rir.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo pra dar certo – Edward me disse carinhosamente enquanto acariciava meu rosto – eu conheço você mais do que imagina e você me conhece também, não estou dizendo que isso é o suficiente, sei que vamos passar por problemas, vamos ter que aprender a conviver um com o outro, a confiar, a compartilhar, mas o principal nós já temos, o amor que sentimos um pelo outro e de bônus nossa antiga amizade. – me deu um selinho.

Ouvindo essas palavras dele eu finalmente me convenci, ele realmente tinha toda razão, ter medo não poderia me impedir de fazer o certo, se eu desistisse dele seria uma covarde, e isso eu não era, sempre enfrentei as dificuldades, afinal vivi sem meus pais durante anos, eu tinha que me virar, assim aprendi a lutar, me tornei uma guerreira, então mais uma vez eu ousaria, eu lutaria por ele, por nosso amor.

- Eu quero Edward, eu quero você, quero demais.

- Eu sou seu princesa, eu sempre fui. – disse e me beijou novamente, me fazendo enlouquecer só de ter seus lábios nos meus.

- O que vamos fazer agora Edward? Tipo, como vai ficar nossa situação? – eu precisava saber o que tínhamos agora, o que falaríamos pra nossa família, o que aconteceria com Tânya, essas coisas.

- Bom, agora você é oficialmente minha garota, minha namorada. – disse sorrindo.

- Desde quando? Não me lembro de você ter pedido? – eu disse. Era muito convencido esse cowboy. E ainda sorriu torto pra mim.

- Então, Isabella Swan quer ser minha garota? Namora comigo? Mas já vou avisando que não adianta dizer que não, como eu disse antes se precisar eu vou algemá-la. – piscou pra mim.

- É né, já que não tenho outra opção eu namoro com você. – disse me fazendo de entediada, mas na verdade estava mais do que feliz, pois estava se tornando oficial, eu agora namorava de verdade Edward Cullen, era a garota dele. – Mas isso não me explica como vamos fazer as coisas cowboy, e nossa família, eles podem achar que sou destruidora de lares.

- Amor, primeiro de tudo, amanhã mesmo vou falar com a Tânya, posso estar sendo uma pessoa ruim, mas não quero mais saber dos problemas dela, já fiz demais. Segundo, vou falar com seus pais, pedir a permissão deles pra namorar você, e vou te levar pra comunicar meus pais também, e depois aos nossos amigos e conhecidos. – deu de ombros.

Edward não batia muito bem das idéias, até parece que dava pra resolver as coisas assim de um dia pro outro. Era tudo complicado demais, eu precisava ajeitar essa situação.

- Olha só vaqueiro, vamos fazer do meu jeito ok? Estamos juntos, mas por enquanto ninguém vai saber, nem mesmo Alice. Você resolve sua situação com a Tânya e depois esperamos um tempo pra poeira abaixar, daí falaremos com nossos pais que por enquanto continuarão nos vendo como os amigos que sempre fomos, assim não viramos assunto de fofoca e não ganho um monte de inimigos logo depois de ter voltado pra cidade, concorda?

- Bom, sua proposta é boa, mas só aceito com uma condição. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente, já vi que lá vinha bomba.

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito de nos encontrar escondidos durante o tempo que demorar pra poeira baixar, não posso mais ficar tanto tempo sem te tocar, sem te beijar. E saiba que só estou concordando com seu plano pra não dar motivo a ninguém pra falar mal de você. – puxou meu rosto pra ele e me beijou. Que delicia era beijar esse cowboy.

- Concordo com sua condição, mas temos que ser cuidadosos. – beijei ele – Agora é melhor irmos embora, já deve ser bem tarde, e não quero que meus pais comecem a imaginar coisas. – fui me levantando, e ele levantou também e me puxou pra um abraço e mais um beijo daqueles, fique com as pernas bambas.

- Vamos, mas amanhã depois que eu falar com Tânya venho ter ver.

- Melhor você me ligar, vou te passar o numero do meu celular, daí eu saio de casa e te encontro em algum lugar, pode até ser aqui mesmo.

- Tudo bem, pra mim o que importa é ver você.

Entramos no carro e viajamos de volta a minha casa conversando amenidades e fazendo planos pro nosso futuro. Agora eu via meu futuro, e ele estava ligado a Edward, eu tinha esperança que tudo ia dar certo.

Desci do carro depois de dar um beijo rápido nele, não podíamos correr riscos, mas quando entrei na sala não tinha ninguém, acho que meus pais tinham se recolhido, também já eram dez e meia da noite. Fui dormir feliz da vida, agora eu começaria a viver o meu conto de fadas, com meu príncipe encantando, só rezava pra que não aparecesse nenhuma bruxa má, nenhum vilão pra melar minha história, afinal já passamos por coisas demais, não é possível que tenhamos que passar por mais ainda, quero meu final feliz, poxa.


	8. Visitando Alice

**Capítulo 8 – Visitando Alice**

Acordei na manhã do dia seguinte me sentindo esplêndida, não via à hora de me encontrar com meu cowboy. Tomei banho cantarolando músicas românticas, coloquei um vestidinho solto desci pra tomar café, e fiquei conversando com minha mãe, que insistia em saber onde eu tinha ido com Edward, e o que tinha acontecido como não podia falar o real pra ela, me limitei a meias verdades, assim não cairia numa armadilha de minhas próprias palavras, apenas disse que fomos dar uma volta no lago e ficamos conversando sobre meus anos na Europa e na faculdade. Ela não acreditou muito, mas deixou pra lá.

Depois de escapar da mamãe fui pro meu quarto coloquei um avental, peguei uma agenda, um fichário e um estojo com canetas e fui dar uma olhada nos animais, precisava começar a exercer meu trabalho né? Portanto, fui primeiro ver os cavalos, o estábulo estava mais perto, e como eu ia rodar na fazenda a pé, comecei por lá. Era George quem estava lá, e me passou os dados dos cavalos, tais como raça, sexo, idade, alimentação, vacinas, etc., para que eu pudesse montar fichas individuais de cada um, e fazer o acompanhamento da saúde deles a partir de agora. George me passou também as fichas antigas, feitas por Edward, que uma vez por mês realizava consulta aos animais da fazenda, agora eu faria esse trabalho. Terminei com os cavalos e fui para o gado, depois para os porcos (e quase passei mal com o cheiro), depois passei pelas galinhas, só pra verificar a alimentação delas, pois esse tipo de animal não dava muitos problemas se na ração fossem servidas as vitaminas corretas.

Já passava muito do meio dia quanto voltei pra casa, ia montar um banco de dados no computador pra facilitar o controle das atividades que eu estava realizando, quando entrei na sala o telefone estava tocando, minha mãe deveria estar na horta e não ouvira tocar, fui correndo atender antes que caísse a ligação.

- Alô.

- Pode se preparar, pois quando eu te encontrar pessoalmente vou acabar com a tua raça. – eu sabia quem estava falando isso do outro lado do telefone. Alice.

- Minha amiga preferida. – tentei puxar o saco pra amenizar minha situação – Estou com tantas saudades suas. Nem consigo descrever em palavras.

- Pode parar de tentar me agradar sua desnaturada, sabe de uma coisa, eu nem deveria ter ti ligado, você está na cidade a mais de 24 horas e nem sequer teve a sensibilidade de falar um oi pra mim, e eu boba ainda ligo pra você. – como Alice era dramática.

- Me perdoe amiguinha, eu ia ter visitar ontem, mas minha mãe quis fazer compras, e Edward ficou de vir aqui, então acabei não tendo muito tempo, e hoje fiquei a manhã toda trabalhando, acabei de chegar na verdade, e não queria te dar migalhas do meu tempo, você merece muito mais. – Esperava que com essas palavras tivesse amansado um pouco a fera.

- Bom, me acalmei agora, mas só vou te perdoar se você vier me visitar hoje, eu podia muito bem ir te ver mas estou chateada ainda, então você vai ter que vir aqui.

- Tudo bem Allie, vou comer alguma coisa rapidinho, pois ainda não almocei, me arrumo e vou , ok?

- Certo, mas não coma muito, pois minha mãe vai fazer um lanche pra nós, ela também está morrendo de saudades de você.

- Combinado então, até mais tarde amiguinha. Beijos.

- Até, e venha logo, beijos.

Puxa, essa foi por pouco, ter a ira de Alice direcionada a você não era uma coisa muito legal sabe, então corri pra cozinha e tinha um prato preparado com comida pra mim, minha mãe tinha deixado sabendo que eu não tinha almoçado. Comi rapidinho, subi tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um shortinho jeans de barrinha dobrada, uma camisetinha rosa e tênis.

Deixei um bilhete pra minha mãe avisando onde estava indo, seria bom mesmo sair, pois estava super preocupada com a conversa que Edward ia ter com Tânya, precisava tirar isso da cabeça, a noite ele me contaria tudo mesmo. Quando estava indo pro meu carro Blue veio latido pra mim, resolvi levar ele comigo assim ele passearia um pouco também.

- Vem garoto vamos passear, mas se comporta hein, nada de ficar se engraçando com as cadelas por ai.

Ele abanou o rabo, acho que ele tinha entendido minhas instruções. Abri a porta do carro e ele subiu, entrei também, dei partida e saí pegando a estrada que me levava a Água Doce.

Após alguns minutos dirigindo, já podia avistar as cercas da propriedade, peguei a estradinha que dava diretamente na frente da casa, na verdade era uma mansão na fazenda. Estacionei, desci e Blue já saiu correndo em direção a porta, já estava avisando que eu tinha chegado. Fui caminhando em direção a entrada e antes de chegar a porta se abriu Alice saiu e começou a acariciar Blue.

- Você também veio me visitar menininho fofo, estava com saudades de você. – Blue abanava o rabo e lambia Alice onde conseguia. Ela era menor que eu, tinha os cabelos escuros cortado um pouco acima dos ombros, quase na altura do queixo, tinha os mesmo olhos dourados de Edward, era magrinha e graciosa, uma bonequinha e estava usando um vestidinho florido lindo.

- Oi Allie, demorei muito?

- Oi bruxinha demorou demais, para ser mais exata doze anos. – disse e me abraçou apertado. Eu senti muitas saudades dela também, só nos falávamos por correspondência e trocávamos fotos, igual com Edward.

- Mas agora estou aqui gatinha, e você vai enjoar de mim.

- Você sabe que não, vem vamos entrar que minha mãe também quer ver você. Deixe o Blue passear um pouco, depois ele vem. – e como se tivesse entendido o que ela falou, ele saiu em disparada indo passear.

Entramos na casa e era linda demais, tinha sido totalmente reformada, já não tinha nada que me lembrasse o passado. Atravessamos a sala visitas e fomos pra sala de TV, onde Esme estava assistindo programas de culinária. Quando a vi fiquei tão feliz, ela era uma segunda mãe pra mim e sempre tínhamos noticias uma da outra através de Edward e Alice. Ela era linda, tinha os cabelos acobreados como Edward, olhos castanhos e rosto angelical. Era linda.

- Oh Bella, como você está linda. Não posso crer que está tão moça. Todos nós sentimos tanto sua falta. – disse e me abraçou apertado, e eu também senti muitas saudades dela, e agora ela era minha futura sogrinha.

- Eu também senti dona Esme, mas agora estou aqui e não pretendo ir novamente.

- Ótimo. E como você está? Seus pais estão bem, tem uns dias que não nos falamos, eles devem estar felizes de você estar de volta.

- Estou muito bem, e já comecei o trabalho na fazenda. Meus pais estão muito felizes, e estão bem, mamãe queria ter vindo ontem comigo até aqui pra fazer uma visita, mas como Edward ia lá achei melhor deixar pra hoje a visita, mas ela tinha saído quando eu vim, por isso vim só.

- E também por que eu faria picadinho de você se não viesse logo. – disse Alice fazendo gestos como se realmente estivesse picando algo. - E agora vamos subir pro meu quarto, temos muitas coisas pra conversar.

- Desçam pra tomar um lanche depois. – disse Esme.

- Tá mãe, agora vamos Bella. – disse e saiu me arrastando.

- Daqui a pouco descemos dona Esme. – falei enquanto era arrastada.

Mal entramos no quarto Alice começou a me encher de perguntas. Queria saber como era na faculdade, como era morar sozinha, sobre os garotos que conheci, sobre os encontros e tudo mais, como se já não soubesse, pois eu sempre contava a ela as coisas por email, mas ela disse que queria me ver falar de novo pra ver nos meus olhos se não estava escondendo nada dela. Maluca. Mas a conversa complicou quando ela começou a me perguntar sobre Edward.

- Me fala Bella, você não está nem um pouquinho chateada sobre a gravidez da Tânya? Eu sei que você sente muito mais que amizade por Edward, mesmo que nunca tenha admitido, e também tenho certeza que ele também sente por você. - como ela era perceptiva.

- O que posso fazer Alice? Ficar chateada não vai me ajudar em nada preciso seguir com minha vida. – dei de ombros.

- Droga Bella, isso não tá certo. Se Edward pelo menos não fosse tão certinho, não achasse que o certo era assumir a Tânya junto com a criança, vocês poderiam ficar juntos, ele pagaria a pensão, visitaria o bebê e pronto, tudo resolvido.

- Alice, as coisas são como tem que ser. Você sabe se eles vão se casar? – aproveitei e perguntei pra ela, vai que o Edward não me falou toda a verdade.

- Por enquanto não, mas se ele vai assumir ela também, acho que logo eles casam, talvez depois que o bebê nascer já que a barriga dela tá muito grande, sei lá. Mas ainda tenho esperança que ele caia em si e desista dessa idéia de assumir ela também, não que eu não goste dela, mas não acho que ela combina com meu irmão. – então realmente quem mentiu foi Tânya, mas não contei a Alice o que aconteceu no mercado. Estava com a pulga atrás da orelha, Edward precisava voltar logo pra me contar o que aconteceu.

- Também acho que eles não combinam Allie, mas não podemos fazer nada, vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece. – fiquei com vontade de contar pra ela a verdade, mas ainda não podia, se um dia ela descobrisse que escondi dela, ia querer me matar.

Continuamos conversando e ela me contou que estava saindo com Jasper, um amigo de Edward, me lembro que quando conversamos ele mencionou o nome dele, ele fazia parte da turma que se juntava no verão. Alice estava muito empolgada, achava que ia dar namoro, e fiquei feliz por ela. Ela disse que Jasper era Oficial da Patrulha de Fronteira, um policial na verdade, mas que trabalhava a paisana, pra poder realizar as investigações sobre os imigrantes ilegais com maior eficiência. Ele descobriu que o coiote (pessoa que ajuda os imigrantes ilegais entrarem no país, e explora a mão de obra deles), corta as cercas das fazendas, assim várias pessoas podem passar ao mesmo tempo, só que a cerca acaba ficando aberta e alguns animais fogem. Foi o que aconteceu na fazenda dos meus pais.

Quando vimos já eram oito horas na noite, tínhamos esquecido de descer pra comer o lanche então fomos jantar. Carlisle já estava em casa, conversei com ele também, matando as saudades, ele era bastante parecido com Edward, os mesmo olhos, o jeito do rosto, era um pouco mais baixo que ele, tinha os cabelos escuros como os de Alice, era um homem muito bonito. Ele comentou comigo um pouco mais detalhadamente sobre o roubo de gado sofrido por ele, entre outros assuntos.

Estávamos todos comendo e conversando quando Edward chegou. Estava com uma expressão de contrariado, meio nervoso, e quando me viu a expressão mudou, tornou-se receosa. Sentou pra jantar conosco, mas falava pouco, ele tentou disfarçar, mas não estava adiantando muito, seus pais e Alice também perceberam que tinha algo errado, e questionaram ele sobre isso, mas ele dizia que estava tudo bem, era só uma dor de cabeça que logo passaria. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, tinha acontecido alguma coisa errada sim, e pelo jeito eu não gostaria de saber.

* * *

**Estou super feliz em saber que estão gostando da fic, e já temos 29 reviews... nem consigo acreditar...**

**Muito obrigada a todas que estão comentando, estou respondendo por MP... e por favor continuem, isso é muito importante pra mim.**

**Bjos e até o próximo...rs**


	9. Nem sempre é facil resolver

**Capitulo 9 – Nem sempre é fácil resolver**

Depois do jantar ficamos conversando na sala de visitas por uma meia hora, até que resolvi que estava tarde e precisava ir, ainda tinha que procurar Blue, Edward se ofereceu pra me ajudar, então me despedi de todos e saímos em direção ao meu carro. Ele deu um assovio alto, pra chamar Blue, que logo apareceu e ficou pulando nele todo feliz.

- Pode começar a falar Edward. O que aconteceu pra você ficar com essa cara? – perguntei logo de cara, a ansiedade pra saber estava me consumindo.

- Vamos entrar no carro pra ninguém escutar. – destravei as portas ele abriu a minha porta, Blue entrou primeiro depois eu, ele deu a volta e entrou.

- Amor não quero que fique brava, mas surgiu um complicação. Eu achei que ia ser fácil, mas me enganei.

- Para de enrolar e fala logo. – me deixava angustiada essa demora.

- Certo. Eu conversei com Tânya sobre terminar logo com essa farsa de eu ser o pai do filho dela, e ela não queria aceitar de jeito nenhum, começou a chorar fazendo o maior drama. Falei pra ela que estava namorando e que não podia continuar com isso, pois me prejudicaria então ela quis saber quem era e eu não disse. Ela disse que sabia quem era minha namorada e começou a tentar me seduzir, eu fiquei muito irritado com isso e falei que ela querendo ou não ia contar tudo para os pais dela já que ela estava agindo de má-fé comigo, daí ela começou a chorar de novo e começou a dizer um monte de coisas, tipo que era apaixonada por mim, que só ficou com Paul pra me fazer ciúme, pois ela via que eu não lhe dava muita atenção, que quando ficou grávida viu a chance de me fazer ficar com ela, por isso disse que o filho era meu. Fiquei estupefato com as declarações dela, não podia acreditar que ela era apaixonada todo esse tempo. – revirei os olhos, a coisa mais fácil do mundo era se apaixonar por Edward, ele era perfeito demais.

- Perguntei pra ela porque disse a você que íamos casar, e ela disse que sabia que agora que você tinha voltado eu ia correr atrás de você como um cachorrinho, que sempre soube que era de você que eu gostava, pois quando transávamos era seu nome que eu gemia, nunca o dela, então ela resolveu deixar claro pra você que eu não estava livre, já que ela tinha esperança que eu ficasse com ela de vez. Disse que sabia que era você a pessoa que estou namorando. Disse também que nunca teve intenção de me liberar da promessa que fiz pra ela sobre guardar segredo que o filho não era meu, então fiquei irado com ela, fiquei tão nervoso que quase fiz uma besteira, minha vontade era bater nela, mas me controlei.

" Comecei a pressioná-la dizendo que ia contar tudo aos pais dela naquele momento e aumentaria os fatos, e me passou pela cabeça que o novo o endereço do Paul que ela me deu poderia não ser verdadeiro, pois se ela tinha mentido sobre tantas coisas, poderia esta mentindo sobre isso também. Ela ficou com medo e acabou revelando que ela sempre soube o endereço dele, que me passou um falso."

- Eu vou agora acabar com a raça daquela sirigaita. – disse possessa da vida - Como pode uma pessoa ser tão dissimulada.

- Eu sei amor, mas fica calma agora tenho o endereço dele e vou dar um jeito dele saber, acho que ele gosta dela na verdade, pois ela falou que ele sempre ligava pra ela, mas ela o dispensou e nunca disse que estava grávida, talvez quando ele souber fique até contente.

- Certo, mas qual era a complicação que você falou, pois até agora entendi que foi uma solução, você descobriu todas as mentiras que ela contou e isso é ótimo não é? Então qual é o problema se nada mais te prende a ela? – Edward me olhou com cara de quem estava ponderando o que ia falar OMG o que era agora?

- Meu amorzinho não fica nervosa, mas eu preciso ir para Phoenix falar pessoalmente com Paul, então vou ajeitar minha agenda pra poder viajar no próximo fim de semana, e hoje já e quinta-feira. – que alívio, era só uma viagem tudo bem ficar uns dias separados, o importante era resolver a situação.

- Sem problemas cowboy, não vejo dificuldade nenhuma de você viajar – sorri toda sensual pra ele – Estarei aqui te esperando de braços abertos. – e abri os braços pra demonstrar.

- Mas tem um detalhe amor. – disse ele meio apreensivo, fechei os braços e semicerrei os olhos pra ele.

- Que detalhe, e fala sem enrolar, seja direto?

- Tânya vai comigo.

- O QUÊ? – gritei e fiquei de boca aberta e olhos arregalados pré ele.

Não podia acreditar que Edward tinha me aprontado uma coisa dessas. Viajar com Tânya era o cúmulo, eu não podia admitir isso. Tenho certeza que Tânya estava aprontando mais uma, e o bobinho do meu namorado estava caindo como um patinho.

Depois do meu grito, Edward se encolheu todo no banco, até Blue começou a choramingar, deviam estar achando que eu estava possuída. Mas eu estava mesmo, possuída de ódio daquela mulher. Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer, não ia entregar Edward de mão beijada pra ela. Não mesmo.

- Escuta aqui Edward, e presta bastante atenção, tá pra nascer a Isabella que vai deixar você viajar sozinho com a Tânya, tá entendendo, tá pra nascer. Eu não admito isso, jamais. Porque ela tem que ir também? Você pode resolver sozinho.

- Mas amor eu preciso encontrar o Paul e ela quer ir, pois vai ficar lá com ele. Ela disse que antes da viagem ela ia contar tudo pra família dela, assim quando eu voltasse já poderia seguir com a minha vida normal. É tudo que eu quero meu amor ficar sem vínculos com ela e assumir você pra todo mundo.

- Amor coisa nenhuma Edward, como você é ingênuo. Você acha mesmo que ela vai contar tudo pra família dela antes de ir? Ela vai é dar um jeito de te dar o golpe, vai dar um jeito de você não voltar mais. E você ainda quer que eu fique calma. – e só de pensar que ela podia fazer isso mesmo meu coração perdeu um compasso.

- Princesa, por favor, seja razoável.

- Razoável? Pelo amor de Deus Edward, é você quem não está sendo. Eu apenas estou zelando pelo nosso relacionamento, mas pelo jeito não significa muita coisa pra você. – sei que dramatizei um pouco, mas eu tinha que tentar tudo que pudesse.

- Não diga isso Bella. Você sabe que nada é mais importante que você. É pelo nosso bem que vou fazer esse sacrifício, se tivesse outro jeito eu faria, mas não tem. Por favor amor confia em mim.

Eu confiava nele, mas não confiava nela, e Edward é muito "bom samaritano", sempre quer ajudar e se ele já está nessa enrascada com ela, sabe-se lá o que mais ela poderia aprontar. Não podia permitir que ele se afastasse de mim. Fiquei olhando séria pra ele, com os olhos ele me implorava pra acreditar que esse era o único jeito, mas ai uma idéia surgiu em minha mente ele não precisava viajar sozinho.

- Tudo bem cowboy você pode viajar, mas com uma condição.

- Qualquer uma amor, o que você quiser eu faço, mas preciso ir. O que você quer?

- Simples, eu vou junto com você. – como eu não tinha pensando nisso antes, tudo bem que meus pais iriam querer saber por que alguns dias depois de chegar eu precisaria viajar e ainda mais junto com Edward, mas podia inventar qualquer coisa, tipo um congresso, um seminário, afinal ele também é veterinário.

- Bella amor, não é que eu não queira sua companhia, mas não há necessidade de você se ausentar agora, acabou de voltar precisa começar seu trabalho na fazenda, sem dizer que seus pais vão pensar o que de você viajar comigo.

- Amor da minha vida – disse toda amorosa e Edward abriu um sorriso imenso e disse que eu nunca chamava ele de amor. Ok eu precisava mudar isso, ele era mesmo meu amor. – Eu entendo tudo que você disse, mas já pensei em tudo, eu voltei há poucos dias, mas agora moro aqui não estou passeando, então posso viajar quando quiser. E quanto o que meus pais vão pensar sobre eu estar viajando com você, eu tenho um plano. – Sorri.

- Que plano?

- Vou dizer que vamos viajar pra um congresso ou palestra ou curso, qualquer coisa, vou pesquisar na internet se está tendo algum evento por lá, se não tiver eu crio um.

- Você acha que ele vão cair nessa amor? Não acredito que meus pais caiam.

- Se eles não caírem não tem problema, pois não vão me impedir de ir. E se Tânya vai mesmo contar tudo pra família dela antes de ir, então quando voltarmos poderemos abrir o jogo pra nossos pais, pois já vai estar tudo resolvido. Por isso antes de ir você precisa se certificar que ela contou tudo pra família dela, viu.

- Com certeza, faço questão de estar presente na hora que ela falar para os pais dela, quero ver por mim mesmo.

- Então está resolvido, sexta-feira que vem vamos pra Phoenix juntos. – eu disse feliz.

- Bem agora que resolvemos tudo e você não está mais brava comigo, posso te beijar? Estou querendo fazer isso desde a hora que te vi na sala de jantar de casa, aliás, foi uma ótima surpresa chegar em casa e te encontrar. – pediu todo carinhoso. Eu ainda morro com esse homem, juro.

- Você não merece, pois me irritou muito em pouco tempo, mas eu mereço. – falei e ataquei aquela boca maravilhosa. Eu nunca me saciava de beijar Edward, era sempre incrível. Agarrávamos-nos cada vez mais, e eu comecei a me excitar. Edward subiu a mão que estava na minha cintura pra tocar meu seio esquerdo por cima da camiseta, e na hora os senti ficarem rígidos, foi uma sensação incrível.

Ele me acariciava, apertava um pouco e eu me deliciava, ele baixou a mão e a colocou debaixo da camiseta, chegou até meu sutiã e me tocava por cima dele, depois o abaixou um pouco e me tocou a pele, apertava o bico do meu seio entre o polegar e o indicador, acariciava fazendo círculos com o polegar depois cobria ele com sua mão e eu já estava quase desfalecendo, a sensação era demais.

Eu não era nenhuma puritana, já tinha sido tocada intimamente e tinha tocado também, mas ainda era virgem e por mais que nesse momento tudo que meu corpo queria era que Edward intensificasse as carícias, minha mente dizia que perder a virgindade dentro do carro não seria legal, e isso poderia acontecer se ele continuasse me beijando e acariciando do jeito que estava.

- Amor, por favor, é melhor pararmos alguém pode chegar. – minhas palavras não tinham firmeza alguma, Edward continuava me tocando, começou a me beijar o pescoço e falar.

- Tudo bem amor eu vou parar, é que você me enlouquece demais. Eu te desejo tanto, que é quase impossível não querer te tocar em todos os lugares. – disse e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu perdi de vez minhas forças.

- Edward querido, não faz isso que agora sou eu que estou louca. – ele começou a rir baixinho no meu ouvido, me deu mais um beijo e se afastou.

- Eu te amo demais Bella.

- Eu também te amo Edward. – ficamos nos olhando e sorrindo. Ele veio e me deu mais um beijo.

- Vou entrar antes que minha mãe ou Alice venham aqui ver o que estamos fazendo.

- Se elas já não viram né, nem sei quanto tempo ficamos de amasso aqui dentro. – ele deu risada, pegou meu cabelo entre os dedos cheirou e começou a brincar com eles.

- Você cheira tão bem. Isso também me atrai, fico excitado só de sentir seu perfume. – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo corei. Como ele me dizia uma coisa dessas.

- Para de me falar essas coisas senão te levo pra minha casa, pra dormir na minha cama.

- Eu adoraria. – disse e começou a rir. – É melhor eu ir, não vou poder te ver amanhã pra começar a preparar minha agenda, mas te ligo tá?

- Vou esperar. – me deu mais um longo beijo e saiu. Veio até a janela do meu lado.

- Vai com cuidado amor, e me liga quando chegar. – me deu um selinho – Amo você, não se esqueça nunca.

- Não vou esquecer. Também amo você. Tchau. – dei partida no carro e Blue latiu pra Edward, tinha até me esquecido que ele estava aqui tinha ficado tão quietinho. Manobrei o carro e saí, buzinei pra Edward que acenou pra mim.

Fiz o caminho até em casa rapidamente, meus pais estava acordados assistindo TV, contei a eles o meu dia excluindo lógico a parte sobre o amasso no carro com Edward, fui pro meu quarto me preparar pra dormir planejando minha viagem no fim da outra semana. Estava um pouco inquieta, tinha o pressentimento que alguma coisa ia acontecer nessa viagem. Que Deus me ajudasse a não cometer nenhuma loucura tipo, assassinar Tânya.

* * *

**Olá... Estou muito contente com os comentários de vcs... Muito Obrigada mesmo...**

**Está ai mais um capítulo..**

**Mereço mais reviews?**

**Bjos e até o próximo...**


	10. Cíumes de você

**Capitulo 10 – Ciúmes de você**

Viajaríamos amanhã e eu estava neste momento uma pilha de nervos. Edward tinha ido à casa da Tânya, uma vez que ela ia contar a verdade para os pais e comunicar da viagem de amanhã. Íamos os três no carro de Edward, e estava me preparando psicologicamente pra agüentar essas horas com Tânya dentro do pequeno espaço. Não seria nada legal.

Eu e Edward a cada dia estávamos mais sintonizados, nos dias que não via ele sentia uma saudade imensa, mesmo falando por telefone. Sentia falta da sua presença física, o seu cheiro, seu toque, seu beijo. Eu adorava quando ele avançava um pouco o sinal, e eu provocava pra isso acontecer, ele dizia que eu era uma provocadorazinha, que uma hora não iria agüentar mais e chegaria aos finalmente e eu queria demais que isso acontecesse, mas tínhamos decido esperar a situação estar resolvida com nossa família sabendo de tudo, ele não queria ter relações intimas comigo enquanto não pudesses assumir o namoro publicamente, ele achava que eu merecia isso e ele já tinha esperado tanto tempo, poderia esperar mais.

Eu torcia pra durante a viagem termos algum tempo sozinhos, assim poderíamos fazer um passeio romântico visitar uns pontos turísticos, namorar um pouco, afinal estamos há três dias sem nos ver e só vamos nos encontrar amanhã de manhã na hora de viajar. O único lugar que com certeza vamos é uma feira veterinária que por sorte está acontecendo lá, assim minha desculpa pra viajar tinha fundamento.

- Filha, quer ajuda pra arruma sua mala? Se tiver faltando alguma coisa posso pedir pro seu pai ir buscar.

- Não mãe já arrumei tudo. Vou dar uma volta na fazenda agora pra fazer as últimas orientações antes da viagem.

- Certo, o jantar vai estar pronto às sete e meia, tente não se atrasar.

- Estarei aqui. Até mais tarde. – dei um beijo na minha mãe e sai.

Fui ao viveiro de todos os animais e dei orientações aos responsáveis por eles, quando eu voltasse iria começar a vacinação do gado, pois logo entraria a temporada de abate então eles precisariam estar com a saúde impecável, senão poderia impedir a venda da carne aos fornecedores. Continuei passeando por mais tempo tendo Blue como companheiro, parei e me apoiei em uma cerca, estava distraída olhando a paisagem, era muito bonito ver o contraste de cores, o gado, as cercas, o mato, o céu as árvores, as pessoas, tudo formava um infinito de cores, parecia um quadro, muito bonito.

- Doutora Swan. – alguém chamou me tirando dos devaneios.

- Sim. – respondi me virando pra ver quem chamava, e me assustei, era um vaqueiro muito bonito com a pele bem mais bronzeada que a minha, um rosto sério com olhos escuros brilhantes, estava vestido tipicamente, calças jeans, bota, camisa xadrez e chapéu a única coisa que o diferenciava é que usava um avental branco parecido ao que eu estava usando e crachá. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- A doutora não me conhece já que não sou funcionário regular do Rancho, venho apenas pra fazer a inspeção mensal, sou do ministério da saúde. Meu nome é Jacob Black.

- Oh sim, meu pai comentou comigo sobre o senhor. Só não disse que viria por esses dias.

- O senhor Swan me disse pra a partir de agora quando vier realizar a inspeção me reportar diretamente à senhorita, já que é a veterinária responsável. Hoje eu já realizei, então a partir do mês que vem te procurarei pra que me acompanhe durante os trabalhos.

- Tudo bem senhor Black, pode me chamar de Bella.

- Certo Bella, pode me chamar de Jake. – disse ele sorrindo e apertou minha mão, seu toque era quente e agradável, senti que ele era uma pessoa legal.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até que percebi que já hora do jantar, acabei convidando Jake pra ir jantar na minha casa e ele aceitou. Durante a conversa descobri que ele era o Jacob que Edward tinha comentado comigo, eles tinham estudado juntos e Jake fazia parte da turma que se reunia nas férias. Ele sabia sobre Tânya e também achava que ela e Edward não tinham nada a ver como casal. Ele me contou que namorava Brenda, amiga de Rosalie que ele conheceu numa das primeiras reuniões de férias. Adorei conversar com ele, além de ser divertido era bastante inteligente, tinha se formado em administração, e entrou como estagiário no Ministério da Saúde e acabou sendo efetivado como Inspetor Sanitário Rural, já que tinha experiência com fazenda, durante um tempo ele foi capataz em uma.

Depois do jantar Jake se despediu de todos e agradeceu pelo convite, marcou comigo a próxima visita de inspeção e me deu seu cartão.

- Bella vamos marcar pra fazer algo qualquer dia desses, assim posso te apresentar a Brenda.

- Pode ser Jake, vou adorar conhecê-la. Logo vai ter o próximo rodeio, talvez possamos combinar de nos encontrar lá.

- Pode ser. Então até mais, qualquer problema pode me ligar. Tchau.

- Tchau Jake. – acenei da varanda e entrei.

Após a partida de Jake, fiquei ansiosa, Edward não tinha me ligado o dia todo já eram nove e meia da noite. Subi pra tomar um banho e decidi que assim que terminasse ligaria pra ele. No banho fiquei pensando se algo poderia ter acontecido, percebi que durante o tempo que fiquei conversando com Jake tinha esquecido dos meus problemas, ele era realmente muito agradável e era bastante bonito, lógico que não chegava aos pés do meu cowboy, que um deus grego.

Já estava trocada, olhei meu celular e nenhuma mensagem de Edward, decidi ligar. O telefone chamou até cair na caixa postal, deixei um recado pra ele me ligar assim que ouvisse minha mensagem. Resolvi ler um livro pra me acalmar, quando estava terminando a primeira página meu celular tocou, corri pra atender e quando olhei no visor era Alice.

- Oi Allie, porque me incomoda a essa hora? – disse pra provocá-la.

- Oi bruxinha, vou fingir que não ouvi o que disse. Então, tudo preparado para a viagem de amanhã?

- Tudo sim, só preciso falar com Edward e confirmar o horário que ele vai vir me buscar. Ele por acaso está ai?

- Ainda não chegou, mas deve estar chegando. Quer que eu peça pra ele te ligar quando chegar?

- Não precisa fofa, deixei um recado na caixa postal dele. Quando ele puder vai ligar.

- Então tá, boa noite minha florzinha, e traga uma lembrancinha de lá pra mim.

- Vou trazer fofinha, boa noite pra você também. Tchauzinho e beijos

- Tchauzinho.

Depois de falar com Alice fiquei mais preocupada, onde Edward estava? Comecei a caminhar pelo quarto impaciente, estava quase fazendo um buraco no chão. Já eram dez e vinte quando meu celular tocou de novo, olhei e até que enfim era Edward.

- Dá pra me dizer onde se meteu até essa hora? - disse super irritada com ele.

- Estou na entrada do Rancho, você pode vir até aqui? – estava com a voz meio irritada também.

- Estou indo. – desliguei o telefone mais irritada ainda.

Desci sem fazer barulho pra não chamar a atenção de meus pais, eu estava de pijama, pois já ia dormir, mas como estava com pressa decidi não me trocar, vestia uma camisola de seda azul clara com alcinhas, chegava até o meio das cochas, coloquei por cima um robe do mesmo comprimento que fazia conjunto com ela e chinelos.

Durante o trajeto até a entrada da fazenda, que era mais ou menos dez minutos fiquei pensando que motivo Edward teria para estar irritado comigo, porque por sua voz ao telefone percebi que a irritação era comigo mesmo. Quando cheguei ao portão o vi, estava encostado em seu carro, com os braços cruzados, seu chapéu escondia um pouco seu rosto, mas dava pra ver sua cara de bravo, mas mesmo assim achei ele tão lindo, mas ainda estava brava. Parei bem na frente dele e cruzei os braços também.

- O que houve Edward? O que deu errado agora? Ficou o dia todo sem dar noticias nenhuma, estou super preocupada com você. Custava mandar uma mensagem de texto? – desabafei.

- Estava tão preocupada comigo que ficou passeando como Jacob pela fazenda, jantou com ele e ainda ficou batendo papinho na varanda. Combinando pra passear com ele. – disse entre os dentes. Fiquei em choque, não podia acreditar que Edward tinha visto tudo isso. Quer dizer que ele estava por aqui desde a tarde, ou alguém contou pra ele.

- Não acredito Edward, você estava me vigiando? Eu não estava fazendo nada demais, você conhece o Jake, sabe que ele faz inspeção aqui na fazenda, vamos ser parceiros no trabalho já que sou a veterinária responsável daqui, nos conhecemos hoje e o convidei pra jantar porque o achei muito legal.

- Quer dizer que pra você é Jake? Já estão assim então. – Edward tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos, estava me assustando. Como ele podia achar que tinha algo diferente entre mim e Jake?

- Qual seu problema Edward, você conhece ele também. Isso é ciúme por acaso? – pra mim só podia ser essa a explicação. Mas geralmente os homens não admitem que sentem ciúmes.

- É lógico que estou com ciúmes Bella. Que droga, eu venho aqui pra te ver, contar as novidades e vejo você passeando toda feliz com outro cara, rindo e brincando com ele. Eu o conheço e sei que não deixa passar a oportunidade de cantar uma mulher bonita e você é maravilhosa, linda e gostosa que é uma loucura. Então tenho todo direito de ficar com medo de perder você pra outro.

Agora estava explicado como Edward era bobo, até parece que eu teria olhos pra qualquer outro que não ele, mesmo ele todo enrolado com a Tânya eu decidi que lutaria pra ficarmos juntos, como ele ainda podia achar que eu o trocaria por outro. Involuntariamente um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, a vaidade tomou conta de mim, afinal Edward Cullen estava louco de ciúmes de mim. Senti que algum poder eu tinha sobre ele. Encurtei a distância entre nós o abracei e comecei a beijá-lo, no mesmo momento ele me abraçou apertado e correspondeu o beijo. Beijava-me desesperadamente, como se estive no deserto e eu fosse água pra refrescá-lo, corria as mãos pelo meu corpo, me apertava a cintura, desceu as mãos ao meu quadril me encaixou entre suas pernas e apertou meu bumbum, me pressionando mais contra seus quadris me fazendo sentir sua ereção muito dura contra meu ventre. Comecei a gemer em sua boca e ele na minha. Enfiou suas mãos por dentro do meu robe e tocou-me no bumbum por baixo da camisola, suas mãos estavam quentes, ele me apertava com tanta força que com certeza ficariam marcas. Eu com meus braços entrelaçados ao redor do seu pescoço puxava ele cada vez mais pra mim. O ar começou a ficar escasso e paramos o beijo.

Ainda na mesma posição ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro, os olhos deles ainda brilhavam, mas de desejo, e isso me excitou mais. Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas.

- Me perdoa amor, eu não imaginei que você me ver com Jake seria tão ruim, te faria pensar coisas sobre nós.

- Eu que peço perdão princesa, eu confio em você. É que tem toda essa confusão com Tânya tem me estressado demais e por um momento pensei que talvez você não quisesse passar por toda essa complicação e decidisse arrumar uma pessoa que possa ter dar o que merece.

- Eu já tenho o que mereço. Você. Então para de ficar pensando essas coisas, eu disse que aceitava você do jeito que estava e que esperaria resolver a situação e é isso que estou fazendo. Na segunda-feira quando voltarmos vai ser tudo diferente pra nós em relação ao mundo externo, pois vamos contar a nossa família, mas em relação ao nosso mundo interno, aquele que só vivemos eu e você, este continuará o mesmo, pois meu amor por você não mudou, continua tão forte quanto antes.

Edward me abraçou forte e começou a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço, e disse baixinho na minha orelha.

- Eu te amo tanto. Você é minha razão pra viver. Eu não poderia mais viver se perdesse você depois de tê-la na minha vida. Agora que tive seu amor uma vez, não posso mais ficar sem ele.

- Cowboy, para de falar essas coisas, você nunca vai me perder, lembra que falou que nunca me deixaria ir? Então, você não me deixa ir e eu não quero ir. Vou ficar pra sempre ok? Eu amo você.

- Desculpa se estou sendo bobo. É que ainda estou um pouco inseguro. É que enquanto eu não puder te assumir de verdade não vou ficar tranqüilo, quero ter dar tudo que merece.

- Você já me dá amor. – dei um selinho nele – Mas então, como foi com os pais da Tânya? E onde você estava já que o Jake foi embora há muito tempo.

- Bom, ela realmente contou tudo a eles que ficaram morrendo de vergonha dela, me pediram tantas desculpas e me agradeceram por mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez eu ainda me propor a ajudá-la a procurar o verdadeiro pai do bebê em Phoenix. Combinamos que eles mesmos vão contar a verdade a todo mundo, me isentando de qualquer coisa, e contando que Tânya foi embora pra viver com o verdadeiro pai do filho dela. – Edward me falava tudo isso enquanto acariciava meu bumbum, ainda estávamos na mesma posição e estava sendo difícil me concentrar no que ele falava.

- Eu vim pra cá logo que saí de lá então vi... Você sabe, fiquei vigiando vocês e depois que ele foi embora fiquei com raiva e fui dar uma volta no lago, vi quando me ligou ouvi sua mensagem e decidi vir, mas não podia chamar na porta então liguei, deu chamada em espera eu desliguei, fiquei um tempo aqui parado até que decidi ligar de novo e pedir pra vir aqui. Foi isso.

- Eu gostei do Jake, e se você não sabe ele namora a Brenda, que você deve conhecer. Conversamos sobre isso e sobre você e Tânya, sobre o trabalho, sobre infância nada demais.

- Eu acredito meu amor, agora vejo que fui bobo e até perdi a oportunidade de rever um você estava falando no telefone quando liguei a primeira vez?

- Com Alice, ela queria saber se já estava tudo pronto pra viagem. Então que horas vamos sair amanhã?

- Venho te buscar seis horas da manhã, assim chegaremos à casa da Tânya lá pelas seis e meia.

- Perfeito. Então é melhor você ir, amanhã vai acordar muito cedo pra chegar aqui seis horas. – ele me apertou mais contra ele, e se era possível fiquei mais mole ainda.

- Eu vou, mas quero mais um beijinho antes. – falou bem pertinho da minha boca.

- Só um? – falei com a voz fraquinha, mal terminei ele juntou nossos lábios, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me beijou apaixonadamente. E era sempre maravilhoso, e como sempre precisávamos de ar, e tínhamos que nos separar.

- Durma bem princesa. Sonha comigo. – disse e meu deu mais um abraço e um beijo – Te mando uma mensagem quando chegar em casa. Agora vamos até o meio do caminho que quero ver você entrar em casa, tá um perigo vestida assim. – me olhou de cima abaixo, corei.

- Estava com pressa de te ver, por isso não troquei de roupa.

- Por mim, pode se vestir assim sempre que quiser desde que eu seja o único a ver. Digo que você está um perigo, pois eu vou ter que matar qualquer um que te olhar vestida assim. É um perigo pra eles.

- Deixa de bobeira cowboy. Só você vai me ver vestida assim. Eu garanto. – pisquei pra ele.

- Eu acho bom. Vamos logo antes que alguém apareça. –e saiu me puxando pela mão.

Na metade do caminho nos despedimos de novo e corri pra casa. Consegui entrar sem que meus pais me vissem, e fui deitar. Minutos depois recebi a mensagem de meu cowboy dizendo que tinha chegado bem. Agora sim eu ia conseguir dormir tranqüila, e com certeza teria sonhos eróticos depois do amasso com Edward. Eu sentia que estava cada vez mais difícil mantermos as mãos longe um do outro, e desse jeito nosso celibato não ia durar nada.

* * *

**Olá... Mais um capitulo pra vcs, e esse tá super fofo... eu adorei escrever...rsrsrs**

**Muito obrigada as meninas que estão sempre comentando... Isso me alegra muito mesmo, continuem...rsrs**

**Posso aguardar a opinião de vcs nos comentários?... Não me desapontem...rs**

**Bjos.**


	11. Boa Viagem

**Capitulo 11 – Boa Viagem**

Eram cinco e quarenta e cinco e eu estava na cozinha tomando café da manhã, meus pais estavam comigo, me dando conselhos sobre a viagem.

- Charlie, Bella não é mais criança morou sozinha por anos, então não há problema nenhum ela viajar sozinha com Edward. – disse minha mãe.

- Eu sei Renné, só estou fazendo meu papel de pai.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo pai, mas a mamãe tem razão, eu sei me cuidar.

- Tudo bem querida. Eu sei que você já é auto-suficiente, mas eu fiquei tanto tempo longe não pude te mimar como gostaria, então me deixar fazer agora, poxa – disse papai emburrado e eu e mamãe começamos a rir, neste momento ouvimos a campainha da porta, Edward chegara. Minha mãe foi atender a porta.

Estava uma manhã bem fria e chuvosa, não eram as melhores condições pra viajar, mas tínhamos que ir mesmo assim, o que eu mais queria era me livrar de Tânya logo. Subi correndo pra escovar os dentes e vestir um casaco, minha mala já estava na sala. Fiz uma rápida oração, pedindo a Deus que me ajudasse a ser paciente e que desse tudo certo na viagem.

Cheguei à sala e vi meu cowboy tão lindo como sempre, também vestia um casaco para o frio e estava sem o seu inseparável chapéu, deixando amostra o emaranhado de bronze que eram seus cabelos. Conversava animadamente com meus pais.

- Bom dia Edward. – disse assim que me aproximei.

- Bom dia Bella, já está pronta ou quer que eu espere terminar algo?

- Estou pronta, podemos ir se quiser. – Edward pegou minha mala.

- Então vamos, Tchau senhor Swan, Dona Renné, tenham um ótimo fim de semana.

- Vá com Deus meu filho, boa viagem.

- Cuidado com minha filhinha Edward, quero ela de volta intacta. – nem preciso dizer que quem disse isso foi meu pai né?

- Tchau mãe, papai... quando chegar lá ligo pra vocês. – disse já empurrando Edward porta afora, assim ele nem precisaria responder meu pai. Desse jeito meu pai me mata de vergonha, nem parece que eu já tenho vinte e dois anos.

Fomos para o carro de Edward, que abriu a porta pra mim, guardou minha bagagem no porta malas e depois foi para o seu lado, deu partida no carro buzinou pra meus pais, e fomos embora.

- Desculpe pelo meu pai Edward, ele se esquece que já sou adulta.

- Não precisa se desculpar amor, seu pai tem toda razão, pra ele você está indo viajar sozinha com um cara que tem uma namorada grávida. É de se esperar que ele se preocupe com você, é normal.

- É olhando dessa forma você tem razão. – enquanto meus pais não soubessem que Edward não era nenhum cafajeste que engravida mocinhas ficariam reservados com nossa proximidade. De repente ele começou a parar o carro no acostamento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque parou? – não respondeu simplesmente me puxou e deu um beijo daqueles.

- Estava com saudades e precisava te dar um bom dia apropriado. – sorriu o sorriso torto que eu já adorava. – sem contar que logo Tânya estará no carro também, não teremos mais privacidade.

- É não me esqueci disso, mas é um mal que será para o bem. – voltamos pra estrada.

Continuamos conversando, falando sobre nosso passado e planejando nosso futuro. De Vila Sierra, o bairro onde ficavam nossas casas até o centro de Tucson era cerca de quarenta minutos e quando vi já estávamos na casa de Tânya. Edward desceu pra chamá-la, fiquei no carro observando e minutos depois ela saia junto com Rose e cada uma arrastava uma mala. Edward abriu o porta malas pra guardar as coisa dela, enquanto Rose entrou na casa e saiu novamente com mais duas malas, ainda bem que eu e ele tínhamos poucas coisas senão não iria caber.

Abri a janela e cumprimentei Rose.

- Bella, me desculpe pelas besteiras da minha irmã. Eu sempre imaginei que tinha algo errado nessa história toda, mas nunca imaginei que ela mentia tanto.

- Rose, você não precisa se desculpar, pois não tem culpa das mentiras dela, além do mais o importante é que agora ela abriu o jogo e vamos ajeitar as coisas, eu Edward estamos juntos e vou ajudá-lo em tudo que puder. Não precisava esconder de Rose a verdade, os pais de Tânya sabiam de tudo.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês – ela disse toda sorridente – sempre achei que ele arrastava um bonde por você.

- Eu com certeza sempre arrastei um por ele. – sorrimos juntas.

- Façam uma boa viagem, vou torcer pra dar tudo certo pra vocês.

- Obrigada Rose, quando voltarmos vá me fazer àquela visita.

- Farei sim. Tchau Bella. – me deu um beijo no rosto, saiu e foi se despedir de Edward, enquanto isso Tânya entrava no banco de trás.

- Oi Bella – disse Tânya na mais perfeita calma – Ótimo dia pra viajar não acha? Um friozinho é sempre bem vindo no Arizona.

Não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau da pessoa, conversando comigo como se fosse minha amiga. Virei o corpo pra trás pra olhar pra ela, queria ver qual a expressão dela. E me surpreendi em como ela parecia tranqüila e a vontade. Ela se sentia num verdadeiro passeio de férias.

- Um friozinho é sempre bom mesmo, mas em minha opinião a viagem seria melhor se fosse a dois. – Sei que fui meio rude, mas ela provocou primeiro.

- Eu bem sei como é isso, viajei diversas vezes com Edward nesse mesmo carro. Só nós dois, e era maravilhoso. – o sangue subiu a meus olhos e não me controlei.

- Olha aqui sua mulherzinha falsa... – nesse momento a porta de Edward se abriu e ele entrou, me impedindo de concluir minha resposta, não queria que ele visse que eu já estava irritada com Tânya.

- Bem temos cerca de duas horas e meia de viagem, passa rápido então vamos procurar ser amigos durante esse tempo. Sei que a situação da viagem não é boa pra ninguém, mas é preciso então vamos colaborar certo Tânya? – Disse Edward.

- Se depender de mim vocês nem vão perceber que estou aqui. – disse de maneira totalmente frágil.

- Estou bem meu amor. – eu disse a Edward.

-Certo, então vamos logo, quantos mais cedo chegarmos e resolvermos tudo mais cedo voltamos.

E pegamos a rodovia rumo a Phoenix. Durante o trajeto paramos algumas vezes para que Tânya fosse ao banheiro, e em uma dessas paradas Edward tentou ligar para Paul, assim avisaria que estávamos a caminho, mas o telefone dele deu caixa postal e os dizeres da introdução eram na voz dele, então Edward deixou um recado, pelo jeito as coisas dariam certo.

Era incrível, mas Tânya estava se comportando super bem, só falava quando pedia pra descer na próxima parada devido à incontinência urinária, fora isso não falou uma palavra durante todo o trajeto, e com isso até acabei esquecendo a raiva que ela me fez passar logo de manhã.

Assim que chegamos a Phoenix, fomos nos instalar no hotel onde Edward havia feito reservas, descansaríamos um pouco, almoçaríamos e depois iríamos ao endereço que Tânya tinha dado dizendo ser de Paul. Edward tinha reservado um quarto pra nós dois e um pra Tânya, no mesmo andar.

O quarto do hotel era simples, mas muito aconchegante. Assim que entramos Edward começou a me agarrar, e suas mãos pareciam que estavam em todos os lugares do meu corpo. Ele me levantou no colo e eu passei as pernas por sua cintura, e assim ele me carregou até a cama. Continuamos nesse amasso no livrando de nossas roupas simultaneamente. Ele deixou minha boca e começou a beijar o pescoço, e foi descendo até chegar aos meus seios, e pela primeira vez senti seus beijos ali. Ele beijava, lambia e foi descendo até que chegou ao centro de um deles que já tinha a ponta intumescida e tomou-a totalmente em sua boca, chupando, lambendo, me deixando muito excitada com essa carícia, enquanto tocava o outro com a mão, depois trocava dando igual tratamento aos dois fazendo sons de prazer que me levava a insanidade.

Eu me contorcia debaixo dele e nem me lembrava onde estava só sabia que queria muito mais de Edward. Ele começou a descer seus beijos em direção a meu umbigo, o contornava com sua língua e desceu um pouco mais chegando à borda da minha calça onde ele abriu o botão e desceu o zíper, já podia ver minha calcinha e ficou dando beijinhos ali e gemendo, enquanto eu segurava seus cabelos, gemendo também.

OMG, eu o queria tanto, cada vez que ficávamos nos pegando assim eu sentia que precisava dele me completando fisicamente e emocionalmente da forma que nenhum outro alguém fez. Eu queria que ele me tocasse onde eu ficava úmida, queria que ele me provasse, queria tocá-lo e prová-lo também. Eu o amava demais e queria ir ao próximo nível, uma semana atrás eu teria medo, mas agora eu tinha certeza, eu precisava fazer amor com Edward.

- Bella, você cheira bem demais. Sinto o cheiro da sua excitação e é inebriante. E cada dia fica mais difícil me controlar perto de você. – disse com a voz trêmula de desejo.

- Então não resista amor, eu quero tanto quanto você. – eu estava completamente insana, eu queria tanto continuar, mas eu sabia que ele ia parar, e foi só pensar ele realmente parou, levantou me deixando na cama semi-exposta, quente e necessitada. Droga.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você. – disse com voz torturada.

- Se com "isso" você se refere a sexo, eu tenho certeza que você pode. O que não é nada legal é você me provocar a esse ponto e depois me deixar na mão.

- Me perdoa amor, mas eu quero fazer as coisas da maneira certa com você. – ficou me olhando, aparentemente tomando forças pra me deixar ali – Vou tomar um banho. Peça o almoço pra gente. – e a razão dele ganhou. Droga de novo.

Esperei uns minutos pra me acalmar, minha excitação ainda estava longe de passar, Edward me provocara demais e saber que ainda dormiríamos juntos no mesmo quarto e com certeza na mesma cama, não ajudava em nada a tirar os pensamentos pervertidos da minha cabeça. Levantei arrumando minhas roupas, fui até ao telefone onde tinha um cardápio, escolhi filé de frango grelhado, arroz branco, brócolis, purê de batata e suco de laranha e pedi para ser servido no quarto. Peguei na mala uma calça de cotton tipo bailarina, uma camisetinha, um moletom com touca e zíper na frente e tênis, assim estaria mais confortável pra sair mais tarde, fiquei assistindo TV enquanto esperava Edward sair do banho, eu tomaria um banho também.

Estava assistindo um noticiário que falava sobre os imigrantes ilegais, tentavam fazer a ligação desses com a quadrilha que estava roubando gado em Tucson, mas até então as autoridades não tinham chegado a um denominador comum, continuavam com as investigações. Estava cada vez mais perigosa essa coisa de roubo de gado e imigrantes, precisava conversar com meu pai sobre maneiras de melhorar a segurança nas fronteiras do Rancho e assim a nossa segurança também.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com a porta do banheiro se abrindo e Edward saindo com os cabelos molhados e o peito nu, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, e todos os pensamentos pervertidos que eu tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça voltaram com força total. Ele queria manter essa coisa de não transar enquanto nossos familiares e amigos não estivessem sabendo sobre nosso namoro, mas fazendo essas coisas não estava me ajudando em nada a manter o controle.

- Amor, você pediu nosso almoço? – perguntou enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha. E eu olhando pra ele de boca aberta, salivando. Percebi que ele ficou me olhando com uma expressão divertida, percebi que eu devia estar com cara de tarada, ou no mínimo cara de idiota.

- Pedi. Acho melhor eu ir tomar meu banho agora, minha situação acabou de ficar mais crítica. – disse e entrei rapidamente no banheiro escutando ele dar uma gargalhada. Eu mereço.

Almoçamos tranquilamente, planejávamos falar com Paul antes de ir casa dele de cara, era uma forma de não assustá-lo com as novidades. Estávamos descansando sentados no sofá e conversando quando o telefone do quarto tocou e era Tânya, que pediu que Edward fosse até o quarto dela que era ao lado do nosso, disse que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Paul, e queria mostrar a ele. Fiquei desconfiada, mas como ela tinha se comportado bem até agora, resolvi deixar pra lá. Edward foi ver o que ela ia mostrar.

Quarenta minutos tinham passado e nada dele voltar então resolvi que ia lá ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando à porta do quarto dela, percebi que estava entreaberta, estranhei, mas entrei mesmo assim. Na ante sala havia dois copos sujos e uma jarra de suco, estava examinando quando ouvi barulhos vindos do quarto fui até lá abri a porta que estava fechada e não acreditei no que vi.

Edward estava deitado na cama, completamente nu e Tânya estava nua deitada ao seu lado com as pernas em cima dele, na hora comecei a enxergar vermelho, fui até a beira da cama e comecei a gritar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo sua vagabunda descarada? – puxei sua perna com violência tirando de cima dele, Edward nem se mexeu estava no sono das profundezas, com certeza sedado.

- Eu estou descansando, pois acabei de ter um sexo selvagem de qualidade. – sorriu e eu quis dar uma surra nela por me falar uma coisa dessas.

- Escuta aqui sua sem vergonha, se você está pensando que vou cair nessa conversa de que acabou de transar com meu namorado enquanto eu estava no quarto ao lado está muito enganada, no mínimo você colocou sedativo naquele suco que vi na ante sala, colocou ele na sua cama, tirou a roupa dele e a sua e ficou nessa posição pra me esperar vir aqui fazer um escândalo e terminar com Edward deixando o caminho livre pra você. – e enquanto eu falava via que estava certa, a cara de perplexa dela entregava, mas era uma idiota mesmo de achar que eu ia acreditar nessa armação, isso é mais velho que andar pra frente. Mas logo ela se recuperou.

- Ele veio ter comigo o que você não esta dando pra ele. – e depois dessa eu não agüentei e dei na cara dela, eu sabia que tinha que respeitar as grávidas, mas se ela não se respeitava por que eu iria?

- Eu dou pra ele tudo que ele quiser, inclusive antes dele vir aqui era isso que estávamos fazendo. – tive que mentir, ela não precisava saber das frescuras do Edward em não ter sexo comigo. Ela estava com a mão no rosto onde eu bati, mas ela não estava intimidada.

- Eu duvido, ele é muito certinho pra isso. Ele não faria isso ainda estando enrolado comigo.

- Pois pra sua informação eu sou irresistível demais, ele até que tentou ser o certinho, mas comigo ele perde o controle, eu o faço perder a razão. E você sabe muito bem disso, afinal quando ele transava com você era o meu nome que ele gemia não é? – sei que joguei sujo agora, mas ela pediu por isso.

- Sua ordinária, eu odeio você. Porque teve que voltar, por sua culpa ele não vai ser meu agora. – disse em seguida começou a chorar, pegou as roupas pelo quarto e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força e se trancou lá.

Tentei acordar Edward que durante toda a discussão não havia mexido um milímetro sequer, o que mais uma vez provava que nem que ele quisesse poderia ter feito qualquer coisa com Tânya. Peguei as roupas dele e comecei a vesti-lo. Reparei em como seu corpo era tão lindo, ele era muito gostoso, queria me aproveitar e tocá-lo um pouco mas achei que era errado fazer isso com ele inconsciente, estaria agindo como Tânya, então me controlei. Após vesti-lo tentei acordá-lo dando tapinhas e seu rosto, sacudindo ele, depois de uns minutos ele começou a balbuciar algumas palavras e abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Amor consegue levantar? Precisamos ir pro nosso quarto.

- O que houve? Minha cabeça está doendo tanto. – disse enquanto tentava se levantar, ele se apoiou em mim e fui guiando em direção a saída. Em nenhum momento Tânya saiu do banheiro.

- Vamos você precisa deitar, vou te dar um comprimido pra dor, você descansa e depois te explico tudo. – caminhávamos devagar enquanto íamos pro nosso quarto, chegando lá o deitei na cama peguei um comprimido na minha bolsa, peguei um copo com água e dei pra ele. Ele ainda estava grogue e deitou caindo no sono novamente.

Deixei-o dormindo e fui ligar pro meus pais, desde que cheguei não tinha ligado e queria me acalmar também. Conversei um pouco com eles, depois liguei pra Alice, e conversei um tempo com ela, depois fiquei na varanda do apartamento ainda tentando me acalmar da raiva que estava sentindo de Tânya.

Fiquei pensando no que aconteceu e me senti feliz, pois eu não tinha caído no golpe dela, e isso era ótimo e provava que eu e Edward realmente estávamos em sintonia, eu confiava demais nele, ele se tornara toda minha vida eu o conhecia muito também. Ele não me trairia com ninguém, muito menos com ela. Fiquei mais calma depois disso.

Com essa constatação percebi que realmente éramos feitos um para o outro, nosso destino era um só, eu seria sempre dele e ele seria sempre meu. Nada poderia mudar isso.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora... Mas meu marido me requisitou pra ir ao cinema hoje e acabei de chegar...rsrs**

**Novamente quero agradecer as meninas que comentam e pedir que continuem, e as que não comentam aproveitem agora...rsrsrs**

**Bjos...**


	12. Resolvido

**Capitulo 12 – Resolvido**

Acordei na manhã seguinte e olhei no relógio, eram oito horas da manhã, Edward ainda dormia tranqüilo. Ele tinha acordado um pouco antes da meia noite, ainda estava um pouco mole devido ao sedativo, aproveitei e expliquei a ele o que tinha acontecido. Ele ficou louco da vida com Tânya e disse que assim que chegou no quarto dela, ela estava tomando suco e ofereceu pra ele, que aceitou e enquanto eles tomavam o suco ela mostrou a mensagem de Paul dizendo para eles se encontrarem hoje as três horas da tarde na casa dele. Eles ficaram combinando formas de como contar a ele sobre a gravidez sem assustar muito, apesar de que eu acho que com o tamanho da barriga dela não dá pra esconder, mas eles estavam pensando nas hipóteses até que ele começou a se sentir tonto e enjoado e pediu pra ir ao banheiro mas ao entrar no quarto a tontura aumentou ele sentou na cama e depois só lembrava de mim o acordando.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho, me arrumei e pedi nosso café da manhã. Subi na cama pra acordar meu cowboy gostoso.

- Amor acorda. – fui distribuindo beijinhos por todo seu rosto – Acorda pigricinha, você tá dormindo demais. – ele começou a rir e me puxou pra debaixo dele.

- Se eu estiver sonhando não quero acordar. – disse e começou a me beijar – Só pode ser sonho que o primeiro som que ouço a acordar seja sua voz e a primeira imagem que eu vejo após abrir os olhos seja você, meu amor.

- Muito fofo isso que você falou cowboy. Mas acho bom se acostumar pois se depender de mim sempre que tiver oportunidade vou acordar você. Nem que seja por telefone. – disse e dei um beijinho em seu nariz.

- Pois eu vou adorar.

- Agora levanta amorzinho, logo nosso café chega, eu já pedi. – ele levantou e foi tomar banho.

Tomamos café e Edward resolveu ligar pra falar com Tânya sobre o horário do encontro com Paul, ela disse que estaria arrumada no momento de ir, e não comentou nada sobre a noite anterior, ele também não. Tínhamos combinado que eu não iria ao encontro, uma vez que depois do que Tânya aprontou não fomos falar ontem com Paul, e hoje sábado era o principal dia da feira de veterinária que precisávamos ir, não só pela história que contamos aos nossos pais, mas por que também seria bom no desempenho dos nossos trabalhos, então eu teria que ir por nós dois e seria até melhor não ter que andar com Tânya, eu não estava com paciência pra aturá-la e Edward disse que nada de errado podia acontecer enquanto eles fossem até Paul, resolvi acreditar que ele estaria mais esperto dessa vez.

Como já eram dez horas da manhã resolvi sair logo pra ir à feira, que funcionava das dez às dezessete horas no Centro de Convenções de Phoenix, me despedi de meu amor com muito receio, tinha medo que acontecesse alguma coisa errada, mas ele tinha prometido que qualquer coisa me ligaria, coloquei um jeans, uma camisa de preguinhas, bota por cima da calça e levei uma jaqueta, não estava muito frio, mas a tarde poderia esfriar mais, então o deixei no hotel peguei um taxi e fui.

A Feira era muito interessante, ganhei algumas amostras grátis de ração, produtos de higiene e brinquedos, Blue ia adorar, pois muitas coisas eram pra ele. Almocei por lá mesmo e na parte da tarde assisti uma palestra sobre "Cuidados Especiais na Criação de Gado", que me ajudou a esclarecer muitas coisas, pois agora era parte do meu trabalho e eu não tinha experiência nisso ainda. Aprendi também várias coisas que seriam úteis pra quando eu abrisse meu Pet-Shop.

Por volta de quatro e meia da tarde quando eu já estava dando as últimas voltas pela feira meu celular tocou, era meu cowboy.

- Oi meu amor. Então tudo resolvido?

- Sim princesa, tudo resolvido. Já cheguei ao hotel e queria saber se você quer que eu vá te buscar, assim podíamos dar um passeio e jantar em algum lugar legal pra comemorar, dai eu te conto tudo que aconteceu.

- Pra mim está ótimo, estou no Centro de Convenções ainda, quando chegar me liga que saio na porta principal tá bom?

- Ótimo amor, daqui a pouco estarei ai. Beijo nessa sua boca gostosa.

- Quero pessoalmente. Te amo. – desliguei o telefone e fui pra mais perto da saída, assim quando ele chegasse eu sairia rápido, aqui era ruim de estacionar.

Vinte minutos depois Edward me ligou avisando que estava na entrada, sai rápido e fui ao seu encontro. Ele estava com um sorrido que ia de orelha a orelha, lindo demais. Realmente tinha dado tudo certo com Paul. Assim que entrei no carro dei um beijo super apaixonado e cheio de saudades nele, que retribuiu a altura, como de costume perdi o fôlego, era sempre maravilhoso beijar Edward, só perdia para quando ele me tocava mais intimamente e beijava ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo sempre pedia por ele.

- Então princesa, como foi o passeio? Coisas interessantes na feira? – ele perguntou depois do mega beijo.

- Muito legal, mas acho que o que você tem pra me contar é muito mais interessante que meu dia na feira.

- Eu acho que não, mas sei que está curiosa, então vamos dar uma parada no parque central e eu conto tudo.

Fomos ao parque que tinha próximo dali, estacionamos e caminhamos rumo a uma árvore e sentamos debaixo dela, Edward encostado no troco e eu sentada entre suas pernas encostada e seu peito. Já era o crepúsculo, mas o parque tinha uma iluminação aconchegante.

- Sabe, não achei que teria que passar por situações como as que passei nos últimos dias. Quanta confusão.

- É verdade amor, mas agradeça a Deus que eu cheguei pra resolver os seus problemas. – ele riu comigo – Mas então me conta como Paul reagiu com a noticia e Tânya ficou com ele mesmo? Mas quero saber com detalhes, me conta desde o momento em que você saiu do hotel, tá? – ele começou a rir da minha curiosidade.

- Certo minha curiosinha, bati na porta do quarto da Tânya pra chamá-la pra sair, não entrei no quarto esperei ela no corredor onde ela veio arrastando a mala, ela me pediu desculpas pelo acontecido no dia anterior e eu percebi que ela estava com rosto marcado do tapa que a senhorita deu nela – ele olhou pra mim e dei de ombros, ela tinha merecido – fomos direto pra casa de Paul e assim que chegamos ele veio correndo me atender e pude perceber o choque dele ao ver Tânya grávida. Convidou-nos a entrar e serviu sucos pra gente, então contei a história pra ele, omitindo claro a parte em que ela fingiu que o filho era meu, e todas as confusões que ela arrumou, pois vai que ele vendo a encrenca que ela é decida devolver né? – comecei a rir com essa, mas ele tinha toda razão, aquela ali era encrenca das bravas.

- Pude perceber que ele realmente gosta dela, aceitou numa boa e ficou muito feliz de saber que iria ser pai, e também chateado de demorar todo esse tempo pra saber, ele queria ter estado presente desde o começo, o que prova que ele é um cara descente. Talvez eles até se casem. Então ela pediu perdão por não ter falado antes e pediu pra ficar morando com ele, já que tinha vindo com as coisas pra ficar. Ele ficou super feliz e aceitou na mesma hora. Tirei as coisas dela do carro a ajudei na arrumação. Fiquei lá mais um pouco conversando, contando como estão as coisas no Rancho, sobre os roubos essas coisas. Depois voltei pro hotel e te liguei.

- É pelo jeito ele gosta mesmo dela e confia, pois em nenhum momento questionou se o filho era mesmo dele né?

- Bom, pelo que ele me disse eles transaram sem proteção algumas vezes e acho que o fato de eu ter ido junto com ela pra contar a ele deu certa confiança, pois ele sabia que eu não apoiaria uma coisa errada assim com um amigo, e somos amigos há muitos anos.

- Com certeza isso também. Mas estou feliz por eles. Você acha que Tânya vai agir correto com ele? Tipo vai ser fiel, respeitar, essas coisas que tem que ter um relacionamento sério, pra dar certo?

- Não sei, mas acho melhor ela fazer, pois se ele desistir dela, ela vai ficar na rua da amargura. Os pais dela já lavaram as mãos.

- Acho que ela vai mudar, pelo jeito Paul é cara muito legal, então acho que ele vai fazê-la mudar por ele, ela não pode ser tão insensível ao ponto de não dar valor a um cara assim, além do mais ele é o pai do filho dela.

- Sim, você tem razão, mas agora vamos falar de nós dois. Como só vamos embora amanhã à noite o que quer fazer aqui na cidade? Sei que faz tempo que não vem pra cá, então temos várias opções para nos divertir.

- O que o senhor me sugere? – disse toda sensual, quem sabe assim ele decidia me levar pra cama de uma vez, e acho que ele percebeu a intenção por trás das minhas palavras, pois começou a rir.

- Eu sei o que está passando nessa cabecinha, mas não vamos fazer nada disso mocinha, eu já disse só quando nossos pais estiverem cientes do nosso relacionamento. Eu te respeito demais pra isso, você não é qualquer uma, você é minha vida, meu tudo. – depois dessa eu tinha derretido, era só um liquido respirando, esse homem era perfeito demais.

- Ok senhor certinho, você quem manda. – dei um beijo demorado nele – mas de vez em quando podíamos brincar um pouquinho né? Eu adoro quando você me toca em certos lugares, e queria muito que me tocasse em outros também. – ele arregalou os olhos pra mim e eu pude ver o desejo cravado neles, ele gemeu.

- Amor não fica me falando essas coisas, já é tão difícil me controlar e você fica me convidando, me provocando, e eu te quero tanto – puxou meu o rosto e beijou-me de forma desesperada – Eu estou fazendo isso por você, eu sei que é virgem então quero sua primeira vez seja especial, com tudo certo entre nós. – agora eu que arregalei os olhos, como ele sabia que eu era virgem?

- Como você sabe que eu sou virgem?

- A forma que você me responde toda vez que toco mais intimamente me mostra que ainda és muito inocente, e eu adoro isso. Ver como cada vez você se entrega um pouco mais pra mim, e é assim que eu quero até que seja toda minha, eu vou adorar te ensinar tudo. – eu nem imaginava que ele tinha percebido tudo isso e não via a hora dele virar meu professor particular de assuntos do prazer.

- E eu quero que me mostre. – ataquei aquela boca maravilhosa, chupava sua língua e ele a minha, era tão doce e quente e sensual. Pena que estávamos em público.

Como já estava anoitecendo decidimos ir embora e procurar um restaurante pra jantar. Encontramos um bistrô aconchegante e comemos lá. Depois andamos mais um pouco namorando pela cidade e voltamos ao hotel perto das onze da noite.

Coloquei uma camisolinha curta e provocante, pois mesmo entendo Edward eu ainda tinha minhas necessidades e precisava saciá-las, e deu certo. Deitados na cama conversando comecei a beijá-lo, ele como sempre correspondia, logo eu comecei a tocá-lo, me lembrava dele nu no dia anterior e precisava sentir com ele totalmente conciente de mim, tocava seu tórax e fui descendo para onde eu mais queria sentir, e ele estava totalmente desperto e duro por baixo do moleton, coloque a mão por dentro de sual calça e estava sem cueca, com meu toque senti ele pulsar em minha mão. Era grosso e bastante grande, tinha um pouco de umidade na ponta, me lembrei das conversas com minhas amigas sobre como masturbar um homem e comecei a fazer movimento da ponta a base, Edward gemia cada vez mais em minha boca e pescoço, eu gemia com ele que me apertava os seios e minha cintura, até que descidiu desces até o meu centro pulsante e úmido, me tocou por cima da calcinha e eu gemi mais, eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Continuei os movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro, ele decidiu afastar a calcinha e tocar diretamente em minha pele, eu gritei de susto e prazer quando ele introduziu um dedo dentro de mim e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem também, enquanto com o polegar ele acariciava o meu botãozinho inchado.

- Amor você está tão molhada, e oh céus, tão quente e apertada. Que delicia. – essas poucas palavras tiveram um efeito incentivador, comecei a trabalhar mais ágil nos momentos que fazia nele. Ele começou a gemer mais descontrolado e mover os quadris na direção da mão.

- Isso amor, me deixa saber que te dou prazer também. – eu disse, ele começou a fazer sons ininteligíveis que me deixaram mais excitada e intensificou os movimentos em mim, derrepente senti seu líquido quente e grosso em minha mão, e isso foi o suficiente pra me fazer pular do precipício onde estava, foi uma sensação avassaladora que me deixou tremendo. Foi um prazer intenso como nunca senti, imaginava como seria fazer amor com Edward, eu precisava muito que isso acontecesse.

Ficamos deitados na mesma posição alguns minutos nos recuperando da avalanche de sensações que nos consumia. Ele foi o primeiro a falar.

- Esse foi o melhor não sexo da minha vida. Você foi demais princesa. – disse isso e foi tirando seu dedo de dentro de mim e o levou a sua boca, começou a chupá-lo, eu gemi com isso – E seu gosto é muito melhor que seu cheiro. – Tirou minha mão de dentro de sua calça e me puxou pro banheiro, onde ele a lavou e entrou no box pra tomar banho.

- Banho de novo cowboy? – pena não dava pra vê-lo nu pois o vidro não permitia.

- Preciso me acalmar senão não vou conseguir dormir e vou fazer amor com você a noite toda. – e isso era tudo que eu queria que ele fizesse, céus eu estava virando uma tarada, só pode. – E acho melhor que a senhorita esteja dormindo quando eu for deitar, ou no mínimo não tente me seduzir de novo, e eu falo sério Bella, se comporte por favor, nós já fomos longe demais.

- Eu prometo que vou me comportar. Por hoje. – e sai rindo do banheiro.

Deitei na cama e me cobri, senti que depois do orgasmo avassalador que tive estava molinha e cansada. Edward veio deitar e me puxou pro peito dele, dormi em menos de cinco minutos.

No dia seguinte acordamos cedo e fomos passear pela cidade, visitamos um shopping onde comprei lembrancinhas pro pessoal,não podia voltar de mãos vazias. Compramos algumas roupas também. Almoçamos e fomos visitar um museu, onde passamos o resto da tarde, quando saímos de lá fomos a um caixa eletrônico sacar dinheiro e abastecemos o carro pra voltar a Tucson.

De volta ao hotel arrumamos nossas coisas pedimos um lanche pra comermos no caminho, eram vinte e uma horas trinta quando decidimos pegar a estrada, se não tivéssemos problemas por volta de meia noite estaríamos no Rancho Toretto. A volta foi super tranqüila só nós dois sem ninguém pra atrapalhar, brincamos, rimos, nos divertimos demais.

Depois de um tempos ficamos em silêncio curtindo apenas a companhia um do outro, eu estava muito feliz que tinha dado tudo certo e que agora não tinha nada pra ficar no nosso caminho. Agora tudo ia começar a se encaixar, iríamos assumir nosso namoro e poderíamos sair com nossos amigos em casais. Eu não via a hora de freqüentar os festivais e rodeios junto com ele. Ver ele realizar a montaria e quando ganhasse jogar beijos pra mim. Meu mundo começaria a fazer sentido. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Quando estávamos chegando na entrada do rancho, me assustei pois haviam vários carros da policia e uma ambulância estava saindo de lá. Fiquei muito preocupada e olhei pra Edward que também aparentava estar. Assim que chegamos à entrada um policial nos barrou.

- Ninguém pode entrar disse o policial.

-Mas eu moro aqui. - gritei, estava super nervosa, quem era ele pra me impedir de entrar em minha própria casa?

- Ela é filha dos donos da fazenda. – disse Edward, e o policial acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e nos deixou passar.

- Oh Meu Deus Edward, o que será que aconteceu? Eu vi uma ambulância saindo.

- Eu também vi, mas deve ser algum funcionário que passou mal. – disse tentando me acalmar, mas percebi que ele não achava que era isso.

Assim que estacionamos desci e fui andando em direção a varanda de casa onde tinha uma pequena aglomeração de pessoa, chegando perto vi minha mão que chorava inconsolável, Edward que tinha me alcançado também percebeu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro. Minha mãe me viu e veio correndo em minha direção.

- Oh Bellinha, ainda bem que você está aqui. Eu não poderia agüentar sozinha. – disse em meio a soluços e me abraçou.

- O que aconteceu mãe, onde está o papai? – seu soluços aumentaram e ela me soltou e me olhou nos olhos, eu já estava chorando só de vê-la chorar.

- Houve um assalto. Ele foi baleado.

Somente senti meu corpo paralisar e depois começar a amolecer, minha visão ficou turva e começou a escurecer, nos meus ouvidos havia somente um zumbido, toda felicidade que eu estava sentindo momento atrás tinha desaparecido, me sentia caindo num abismo de escuridão, tudo começou a sumir, meu último pensamento foi, oh Deus, por favor, não leve o meu pai. Ele não.

* * *

**Terminou tenso eu sei... mas tudo tem um porquê...**

**Muito Obrigada as meninas que tem comentado sempre, e também as que favoritaram a fic... Quem ainda não comentou aproveite agora...**

**Bjos até o próximo.**


	13. Complicações

**Capitulo 13 – Complicações**

Acordei sem saber onde estava, olhei para os lados e vi que estava em meu quarto minha cama. Estava desorientada, mas de repente como uma flechada tudo voltou pra mim. Meu pai tinha sido baleado e eu não sabia se ele ainda estava vivo. Novamente comecei a chorar convulsivamente acho que devia ter alguém do lado de fora ouvindo, pois logo em seguida a porta se abriu. Era Edward.

- Shiu, calma princesa, calma.

- Como calma Edward, meu pai. Ele... – não consegui completar a frase, os soluços vieram mais fortes me impedindo até de respirar.

- Ele não está morto princesa, ele está muito mal, mas está vivo. Ele é um homem muito forte e vai sair dessa. Você também precisa ser forte, sua mãe precisa de você. – minha mãe. Céus, eu ao invés de consolar ela desmaio, que bela filha que sou.

- Onde ela está?

- Está dormindo agora, minha mãe deu um remédio pra ela. Meu pai e Alice também estão com ela no quarto.

- Precisamos ir pro hospital, preciso saber o real estado dele. O que você sabe?

- Somente que ele foi baleado numa tentativa de assalto aqui no rancho, provavelmente tentaram roubar gado, sua mãe não está em condições de contar muita coisa, temos que esperar ela melhorar pra sabermos o que houve realmente.

- Vamos avisar minha mãe, quero ir agora ao hospital, preciso saber as reais condições do meu pai, se tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer. – levantei da cama e sai em direção ao quarto da minha mãe, me sentia um pouquinho melhor, minha cabeça começa a clarear e eu ficava cada vez mais ciente das coisas que precisava fazer.

Edward me seguia de perto, ao entrar no quarto encontrei Carlisle, Esme e Alice, mamãe estava deitada e totalmente sonolenta, devia ter tomado alguma coisa, senti um aperto no coração de vê-la assim, pois ela sempre era bastante agitada e falante, nunca ficava doente e sempre cuidava de mim. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e falei baixinho com ela.

- Mãe, vou com Edward ao hospital, preciso saber como papai está. – ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Os remédios começaram a fazer efeito – disse Carlisle – os policiais estão na sala e querem falar com ela, melhor você avisar que hoje ela não tem condições.

- Eu vou falar com eles. – passei a mão pelos cabelos dela fazendo carinho.

- Nós ficamos com ela querida, pode ir. – disse Esme.

- Alice, você sabe onde são os quartos de hóspedes onde tem cobertores e lençóis, então ajeite as coisas pra vocês dormirem ta?

- Pode deixar, nos viramos por aqui. Ligue de lá pra dar notícias.

- Eu ligo. Obrigada por estarem aqui nos ajudando. – levantei e me juntei a Edward que estava perto da porta.

- Vocês são nossa família também querida. – disse Carlisle – As famílias devem sempre estar unidas. – assenti em concordância e fiquei feliz em saber que podia contar com eles também, além de Edward.

- Vamos Bella, ainda temos que falar com os policiais. – Edward disse e foi me puxando para o corredor indo em direção a sala.

Eu estava cada vez mais fora do transe, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que há poucas horas atrás estava rindo, feliz com Edward no carro, brincando, fazendo planos. Agora parecia que isso tinha acontecido há muito tempo. Em minutos minha vida tinha virado de pernas pro ar. Eu precisava me esforçar ao máximo e ficar com a cabeça no lugar, minha mãe precisava de mim e eu tinha que resolver muitas coisas, ficar chorando agora não ajudaria em nada, eu tinha que estar concentrada nas decisões que teria que tomar, nos fatos que teria que me responsabilizar até essa confusão toda terminar.

Mal tinha resolvido um problema e outro aparece, parecia até que eu estava amaldiçoada ou sei lá.

Ao chegar à sala encontrei dois oficiais, um era alto e louro muito bonito, ao seu lado o outro era bastante forte e bronzeado, muito bonito também, tinha a estrela de xerife no peito.

- Doutora Swan, sou Jasper Withlock da Patrulha de Fronteira e esse é o Xerife Emmett McCarty. – o nome Jasper não me era estranho, então lembrei que ele era o paquera de Alice, ambos levantaram brevemente o chapéu me cumprimentando.

- Oh sim, vocês que gostariam de falar com minha mãe?

- Sim, precisamos que ela fale no depoimento sobre o que presenciou dos acontecimentos. – disse o oficial da patrulha.

- Sei que é importante, mas ela não tem condições de responder nada agora está sob efeito de sedativos, mas amanhã eu a acompanharei até a delegacia, agora eu preciso sair pois vou ao hospital pra saber o estado de saúde do meu pai, os senhores fiquem a vontade pra andar pelo rancho, se precisarem de algo falem com algum dos funcionários ou com o senhor Carlisle Cullen, ele está responsável até eu voltar.

- Certo doutora, desculpe-nos tomar seu tempo. Aguardaremos a senhora sua mãe e a senhorita amanhã na delegacia. – disse o xerife McCarty.

- Estaremos lá xerife, agora com licença. – eles levantaram o chapéu novamente eu acenei com a cabeça e saí indo em direção ao carro de Edward.

- Amor preciso te falar, Blue também foi atingido, mas foi de raspão, eu já fiz um curativo nele e ele vai ficar bom, só precisa descansar.

- Meu Deus, mais isso ainda. Onde ele está? – quase tive outra síncope ao saber que meu cachorro também estava ferido. Céus, isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Alice o colocou num dos quartos de hóspede assim ela pode dormir vigiando ele, e dar os remédios, fica tranqüila que ele ta fora de perigo.

- Certo, quando eu voltar dou uma olhada nele, agora vamos logo. Estou preocupada demais.

Edward dirigiu rápido até o hospital de Tucson, em menos de meia hora estávamos lá. Assim que chegamos pedimos informações sobre onde meu pai estava e fomos informados que no momento ele estava passando por uma cirurgia para retirada do projétil. Ficamos na sala de espera por horas até que o médico que realizou a cirurgia de papai viesse nos dar noticias.

Chorei muito nos braços de Edward, sentia o desespero querendo tomar conta de mim, mas eu lutava contra isso, eu precisava continuar inteira. Meu pai era um homem tão bom, descente e não merecia passar por nada disso, eu precisava descobrir porque tinham feito isso com ele, e não ia descansar enquanto não conseguisse.

- Senhorita Swan? – estava cochilando no ombro de Edward quando o médico me chamou, levantei de um pulo e fui em sua direção.

- Sim doutor, como está meu pai? – Edward parou ao meu lado e me abraçou, tentando me passar um pouco de sua força, demonstrando que estava ali por mim.

- Bom, ele agora está na UTI. Retiramos o projétil, mas houve muitos danos. Uma das balas entrou de frente perfurou o pulmão e saiu, a outra entrou na lateral e perfurou o fígado, o intestino e se alojou na bexiga, nós a retiramos, mas ela causou várias lesões como a senhorita pôde perceber. Conseguimos conter a hemorragia e suturamos os órgãos atingidos, agora temos que aguardar um período de quarenta e oito horas pra tirá-lo do coma induzido e ver como vai reagir o organismo dele.

- Ele tem chances de sobreviver doutor? – Edward perguntou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, senti muito medo de ouvir a resposta.

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, agora é somente com o organismo de seu pai. Vamos ver se ele vai começar a se curar, mas ainda há o risco dele desenvolver uma infecção. Somente podemos aguardar agora. Se a senhorita quiser pode visitá-lo na UTI, mas somente pelo vidro, ainda não poderá entrar no quarto.

- Eu quero, mas por favor doutor meu namorado pode ir comigo? – eu precisava dele comigo.

- Claro podem ir juntos, só mantenham o silêncio. Uma enfermeira vai acompanhá-los até lá. – ele acenou pra uma enfermeira que veio em nossa direção e deu instruções a ela pra nos levar até meu pai.

- Obrigada doutor – eu e Edward dissemos juntos, e seguimos a enfermeira que nos levaria até a UTI pra ver meu Pai.

Chegando lá senti minhas pernas amolecerem, se não fosse Edward sustentando meu corpo eu na certa cairia de joelhos no chão, pois foi difícil demais acreditar na imagem que estava vendo. Meu pai cheio de tubos, pálido e com aparência frágil, não aparentava nenhum pouco aquele homem forte que administrava o Rancho, que estava dias atrás querendo cuidar de mim, desempenhando papel de pai preocupado por sua filha maior de idade viajar sozinha com um rapaz. Senti uma dor imensa em meu peito, e desabei a chorar novamente. Edward me abraçava mais forte, e dizias palavras pra me acalmar.

Tinha apenas pouco mais de uma semana que eu tinha voltado, mal tinha aproveitado a companhia dos meus pais, matado a saudade deles e agora acontecia isso. Eu simplesmente queria poder voltar no tempo, queria nunca ter ido embora, queria poder demonstrar meu amor, ficar perto daqueles quem me amam. Mas talvez tivesse que ser assim, talvez tivesse que passar por isso, acredito que tudo na vida tem um propósito.

Eu só não sabia quanto mais ainda teria que chorar.

* * *

**Amanhã será o último capitulo que posto em sequência, pois a fic ficará com capitulos igualados aos já postados em outro site...**

**Quero agradecer a meninas que comentam sempre... Quero dar um olá especial as que comentaram no último capitulo... Mah288, gby00, M. e Gabi Mansen Cullen**

**Até amanhã... e comentem mais minhas lindas, preciso saber a opinião de vcs...rs**

**Bjos.**


	14. Depoimento

**Capítulo 14 – Depoimento**

Saímos do hospital por volta das cinco horas da manhã, e voltamos ao Rancho pra tentar dormir um pouco. Edward estava tão cansado quanto eu, mas parecia uma rocha, não aparentava nem um pouco de cansaço e não reclamou nenhuma vez de eu estar molhando sua roupa com minhas lágrimas ou de ter que ficar ouvindo minhas lamentações, pelo contrário, parecia que ele me entendia perfeitamente e me passava a força dele, me mantendo inteira e de pé.

Ao chegar encontramos todos na cozinha tomando café. Minha mãe estava melhor, eu tinha ligado avisando sobre o estado de papai, e todos ficaram confiantes que tudo ia dar certo. Eu e Edward comemos com eles, depois subimos pra dormir um pouco, fomos primeiro ao quarto onde estava Blue pra checá-lo, Alice tinha dito que ele estava bem, mas eu queria vê-lo. Ao entrar no quarto ele abanou o rabo pra mim em reconhecimento e choramingou, me abaixei perto dele e o acariciei, tirei um pouco o curativo que Edward tinha feito no lombo dele pra ver o ferimento, era bem superficial, ele logo estaria correndo pelo Rancho novamente. Edward ficou no quarto pra dormir ali, fazendo companhia a Blue e eu fui pro meu quarto, do jeito que estava deitei não conseguiria nem trocar de roupa. Dormi imediatamente.

Acordei por volta do meio dia, tinha dormido pouco, mas não sentia mais sono, tomei um banho bem quente pra relaxar o corpo, me arrumei e desci, ainda tinha que ir a delegacia com minha mãe, também queria saber o que realmente tinha acontecido no Rancho. Encontrei minha mãe sentada na sala junto a Carlisle, Esme e Alice.

- Bom dia a todos. – eles responderam em uníssono, me sentei com eles – Mamãe precisamos ir a delegacia, ele querem que a senhora deponha sobre o que aconteceu aqui ontem, assim eles podem ter melhores condições na investigação.

- Eu sei filha, Carlisle tinha me dito que eu teria que ir lá hoje, estava só esperando você acordar pra podermos ir, vamos todos.

- Certo, cadê o Edward? – já fui me levantando pra podermos ir logo.

- Está lá fora falando com George e Sam, eles apareceram logo depois dos tiros então ele quis ouvir a versão deles.

- Eles já deram o depoimento deles pro xerife?

- Sim, foram ontem mesmo a delegacia, estão apenas contando a Edward o que disseram a policia.

- Certo então vamos, ainda quero ir ao hospital ver se papai teve alguma evolução.

- Também quero, só vou avisar a Leah que vamos sair.

- Quem é Leah? – minha mãe nunca teve empregada dentro da casa, então estranhei.

- É a filha de George, ela veio pra me ajudar hoje com as coisas da casa, ela vai ficar tomando conta de tudo enquanto estivermos fora. – acenei em compreensão e fui saindo em direção a varanda, junto com os outros.

Lá fora estava Edward e os funcionários mencionados por minha mãe, assim que ele nos viu se despediu deles e veio em nossa direção.

- Estamos indo a delegacia? – perguntou.

- Sim, a Renné está vindo. – disse Carlisle.

- Você está se sentindo melhor princesa? – Edward perguntou me acariciou os cabelos e me deu um selinho, fiquei surpresa com sua atitude na frente da sua família, e acho que ele percebeu, pois logo se explicou.

- Eles já sabem sobre nós, na verdade sobre tudo. Contei hoje de manhã, pois não dormi muito e sua mãe também está sabendo, disse que era uma ótima noticia em meio a tantos problemas. – disse e sorriu torto pra mim.

- Estamos todos muito felizes por vocês querida, nada nos agradaria mais que ver você e Edward juntos, não é meu bem? –disse Esme e depois olhou pra Carlisle.

- Sim minha Flor, fazemos muito gosto por essa união. – Carlisle sorriu pra mim, me mostrando que realmente estava contente do meu recente namoro com Edward.

- Isso ai cunhadinha. – disse Alice toda sorridente – Nada melhor como sua super-hiper-mega-amiga ser sua cunhada também. – piscou pra mim, revirei os olhos, Edward me abraçou e eu agradeci a todos por terem me aceitado. Minha mãe chegou nesse momento.

- Bellinha, estou tão feliz por você e Edward, uma noticia maravilhosa em meio a toda essa confusão. Eu sempre soube que vocês acabariam juntos, só precisava que você estivesse aqui. E Graças a Deus você está não sei o que faria sem você meu anjo. – ela me abraçou toda emocionada.

- Você é mais forte que eu mamãe. – dei um beijo nela e fomos abraçadas em direção ao carro de Edward, eu e mamãe fomos com ele, os outros no carro de Carlisle.

Durante o caminho Edward nos contou que ficou sabendo pelos funcionários, que foram encontrados rastros que iam em direção a Rancho Água Doce, o que significa que quem esteve no Rancho Toretto fugiu através da fazenda vizinha. Os rastros eram de no mínimo seis pessoas, e a baia onde estava um dos novos bezerros adquiridos pelo meu pai, estava com a fechadura estourada, o que mostra que estavam tentando roubá-lo, ou talvez roubar todos os três novos bezerros que estão lá, pois eles são de uma raça caríssima que papai vai começar a produzir, são duas fêmeas e um macho.

A delegacia ficava no centro de Tucson, como quase tudo, há alguns quilômetros do hospital. Ao chegarmos fomos recebidos pelo oficial James Stanford, que nos conduziu a sala do xerife, onde minha mãe seria ouvida. O xerife McCarty nos recebeu e cumprimentou a todos, deixou que ficássemos em sua sala que era bastante espaçosa enquanto minha mãe desse seu depoimento.

Mamãe sentou na cadeia bem em frente à mesa do xerife, eu juntos com os outros nos sentamos nos bancos próximos da porta, ao lado tinha um bebedouro e uma mesa com uma garrafa de café e um pote com biscoitos amanteigados.

- Senhora Renné Swan, por favor, pode começar contando como tudo começou aquela noite? – disse o xerife McCarty – A senhorita Brenda Walker, nossa escrivã vai digitar tudo e no final a senhora assinará se estiver condizente com o que foi dito. – notei atrás de sua mesa que havia outra mesa com um computador, onde estava sentada uma moça morena muito bonita, com longos cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos brilhantes, notei também que após ser mencionada ela sorriu e cumprimentou Edward e sua família.

- Quem é ela amor? – perguntei a Edward.

- Lembra da nossa turma de férias que te contei? – acenei com a cabeça em afirmativo – Então ela também fazia parte, e agora é a namorada do Jacob.

- Ah, é a Brenda do Jake. Ela é muito bonita.

- Você é muito mais princesa. É linda demais. - meu cowboy disse e me deu um rápido beijo na testa, sorri pra ele, que era sempre tão fofo, não tem como não amar uma pessoa assim.

Mamãe estava há um tempo em silêncio, acredito eu que tentando organizar as idéias pra poder falar as coisas com mais detalhes ao xerife, por fim começou a contar.

- Bom, eu e Charlie estávamos dormindo quando escutamos nosso cachorro Blue latir muito, de uma forma que não era normal dele, então resolvemos descer e verificar o que estava acontecendo, fiquei na sala enquanto Charlie foi ao escritório pegar uma espingarda para sair, pois ele não sabia o que podia encontrar lá fora, eu o acompanhei até a varanda e fiquei lá olhando ele indo em direção ao estábulo que fica a cerca de 800 metros da casa, seguindo o som dos latidos de Blue até ele desaparecer. No Rancho temos uma pequena vila, onde moram alguns funcionários, então decidi ligar para Sam, um dos nossos capatazes, e avisei o que estava acontecendo, ele disse que iria até o estábulo para verificar junto com Charlie, já que anda tendo vários roubos nas fazendas vizinhas.

"Depois de falar com Sam, fui novamente pra varanda e quando estava chegando lá escutei disparos então resolvi correr em direção ao estábulo, mas depois voltei e entrei em casa pra ligar pra policia. Depois de ligar informando o que tinha acontecido, corri novamente para o estábulo, ao chegar lá encontrei Charlie caído perto da entrada, e Blue choramingando ao seu lado, pois também estava ferido. Tentei falar com ele, mas ele estava desacordado, comecei a gritar pedindo ajuda, uns minutos depois chegaram Sam, George e Jared, que ficaram desesperados com a cena que presenciaram, pois era muito sangue, eles queriam levar ele pra um hospital, mas eu disse que já tinha chamado a emergência, então um deles tirou a camisa e me disse pra segurar ela em cima do ferimento das costas dele onde saia muito sangue, eu fiz isso, depois eles saíram pra procurar quem tinha feito isso, fiquei sozinha, e passados mais uns minutos ouvi sirenes e recomecei a gritar, logo os paramédicos chegaram e começaram os primeiros socorros no meu marido, me disseram que ele tivera sorte, pois eles estavam por perto voltando de uma outra ocorrência, por isso tinham chego tão rápido." – mamãe chorava muito lembrando o acontecido, e eu também ainda mais agora sabendo dos detalhes.

- Senhora Swan, quantos animais tinham no estábulo? Tinha algum objeto de valor? – perguntou o xerife, ele esperou um tempo para que minha mãe se recuperasse e voltasse a falar.

- Temos um pequeno escritório anexo ao estábulo, lá tem um computador bem velhinho, alguns produtos de limpeza, produtos veterinários, arquivos dos animais, essas coisas. Animais temos doze cavalos, três potrinhos e três bezerros recém comprados, é uma nova raça que Charlie quer produzir.

- Pelo que me consta dos depoimentos dos funcionários que estavam na cena do crime junto a senhora, a baia onde estava alojado um desses bezerros teve o a tranca estourada, a senhora saberia nos informar o porquê? E se tiver algo mais a acrescentar pode falar. – disse o xerife McCarty.

- O que eu sei é que esses bezerros são de um tipo raro de gado e caríssimo, se não me engano o nome da raça é Milttrer, Charlie vai começar a criação deles, e pretendia também fazer exposição numa feira. Acredito que se a baia de um deles estava com a tranca arrombada deve ser porque esses bezerros eram alvo do roubo. Só isso xerife.

- Certo senhora Swan, muito obrigada pela colaboração, agora é só assinar o depoimento e estará liberada. – Ele tirou uns papéis da impressora, minha mãe leu rapidamente e assinou. Despedimos-nos do xerife, que deixou bem claro que investigaria a fundo o caso do meu pai, pois não se tratava mais só de uma tentativa de roubo e sim tentativa de assassinato. Ele achava que meu pai tinha visto algum dos bandidos, e esperava ansiosamente que ele acordasse assim poderia prestar um depoimento muito esclarecedor.

Depois de lá fomos ao hospital visitar papai, dessa vez entramos no quarto dele. Ele continuava no coma induzido, mas o prazo de quarenta e oito horas acabaria logo e então saberíamos se ele realmente ficaria bom, o médico disse que no monitoramento as respostas dele estavam satisfatórias.

Edward nos deixou em casa e foi para a sua, seus familiares também, ele prometeu voltar mais tarde. Em casa estava tudo tranqüilo e Leah tinha feito comida pra nós, comi e depois fui ver como Blue estava. Mamãe tinha ido dormir, ainda estava tomando alguns remédios.

Eram dezoito horas, decidi tirar um cochilo também, mas antes fui pegar a correspondência que tinha visto na mesinha da sala. Ao verificar as cartas encontrei uma estranha, não tinha remetente e do lado de fora estava escrito apenas Família Swan, abri a carta e ao ler seu conteúdo quase tive uma Síncope, ela dizia:

**TIRE A POLICIA DESSE CASO OU SOFRERÃO CONSEQÜÊNCIAS PIORES, ISSO FOI SÓ O COMEÇO.**

* * *

**Olá meninas... Agora Igualamos ao outro site, mas como amanhã é dia de postagem lá também, então teremos novo capitulo aqui... como minhas provas da faculdade começam segunda, provavelmente só terão posts na sexta-feira da semana que vem.**

**Espero bastante comentários hein... Agradeço a M. e Gabi Mansen Cullen que comentaram no capitulo passado.**

**Bjos.**


	15. Ameaças

**Capitulo 15 – Ameaças**

Reli diversas vezes o que estava escrito na folha, eram letras grandes recortadas erraticamente de jornais e revistas e coladas numa folha sulfite branca, não conseguia acreditar numa coisa dessas, parecia caso de filme, somente lá que eu via isso. Minha família estava sendo ameaçada e eu não fazia idéia do porquê. Eu tinha retornado há pouco tempo, mas eu sempre soube o que estava acontecendo por aqui e não havia nada de sinistro que minha família pudesse ter feito pra estar passando por isso agora.

Podia ser somente medo que os assaltantes tinham de serem descobertos, pois com certeza meu pai viu alguém, por isso atiraram nele. Eu pensava em tantas possibilidades, mas não eu não conseguia pensar em uma que trouxesse menos problemas a nós. Eu sinceramente não gostaria de tirar a policia do caso, seria ridículo fazer isso, ficaríamos vulneráveis demais, mas também se eu não cedesse ao pedido eles poderiam fazer algo mais que ameaçar.

Decidi ligar para Edward, precisava contar a ele o que estava acontecendo, seu celular deu caixa postal, então liguei na casa dele e no terceiro toque foi atendido.

- _Rancho Água Doce, boa noite_.

- Boa Noite, aqui é Isabella Swan, eu quero falar com o Edward, ele está? – acho que era a secretária de Carlisle que atendeu ao telefone, pois não era voz de nenhum membro da família.

- _Sim ele está só um momento que vou avisá-lo_.

- Obrigada. – fiquei aguardando por uns minutos até que Edward veio atender.

- _Alô meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – sua voz demonstrava preocupação. Típico.

- Mais ou menos, é que preciso saber se você vai vir mesmo aqui, preciso falar uma coisa importante com você, mas não pode ser por telefone, se quiser posso ir até ai, é urgente. – disse tudo de uma vez, eu estava um pouco aflita.

- _Eu entrei agora em casa, tive que resolver umas coisas lá fora, tomarei banho rapidinho e vou te ver ok?_

- Certo fico esperando, te amo cowboy, beijos.

- _Também te amo princesa, até logo. Beijos._

Desliguei o telefone e subi ao meu quarto pra tomar um banho também, a idéia da soneca tinha desaparecido completamente, eu não poderia estar mais desperta. Ao término do banho me troquei colocando um vestido longo com um bolero por cima e chinelos então desci para esperar meu cowboy.

Fui até o quarto onde estava Blue, ele estava mais alegrinho, dei remédio a ele e desci até a sala de TV, ele me seguiu e se deitou no meu pé quando sentei em um dos sofás pra assistir algo, queria me distrair enquanto Edward não chegava.

Estava compenetrada numa reportagem do Dicovery Channel sobre uma epidemia de ratos que aconteceu em uma fazenda no Texas há alguns anos atrás, eles devoravam os porcos vivos, comiam as plantações e tudo que podiam e quando a comida acabou começaram a comer uns aos outros, estava tendo arrepios involuntários, pois se tem algo na vida que tenho pânico são ratos, na faculdade eu detestava ter que mexer com eles.

**TRIMMMMM TRIMMMMM**

Tocou o telefone me fazendo pular de espanto, fui até o aparelho trêmula tanto pelo susto quanto por medo de atender e se fosse do hospital com más noticias?... era uma possibilidade remota, mas ainda era uma possibilidade, poderia também ser qualquer pessoa, muitos sabiam do acontecido com meu pai e queriam oferecer ajuda ou ter noticias do seu estado, e ainda eram oito horas da noite, não tinha sentido ficar com medo, mas independente do susto eu tinha uma sensação estranha.

- Rancho Toretto. – atendi como todos aqui costumavam atender.

- _Olá Isabella, estou ligando somente pra reforçar a solicitação anterior, tire a policia das investigações na fazenda, e nada de pior acontecerá com sua família_. – disse a voz pausadamente para que eu pudesse entender totalmente o que era falado, e depois desligou.

Continuei por um tempo com o telefone na mão olhando o nada e um pensamento me surgiu, como sabiam meu nome?

Não que isso fosse uma coisa impossível de acontecer, pois eu sou daqui, e agora que voltei e exerço a profissão de veterinária fiquei mais conhecida, sem contar que Vila Sierra não é um bairro muito grande e com certeza muito sabiam da minha volta, mas ainda sim eu não achava que meros ladrões de gado _desconhecidos_ se dariam ao trabalho de descobrir o nome de cada membro dessa família pra ameaçar, e mais, como eles sabiam que era eu e não minha mãe que tinha atendido ao telefone, pois tínhamos o timbre parecido e pouco sotaque. Quem falou comigo tinha certeza que era eu na linha.

Outra coisa que me intrigou muito foi a voz ao telefone, esta me era vagamente familiar, o que tornava tudo muito mais insano, as pessoas que eu conhecia por aqui eram poucas, e a maioria eram da minha infância e eu provavelmente não reconheceria suas vozes pelo telefone, eu nem reconheci a voz da secretária de Carlisle e talvez eu a conheça. Isso estava _muito estranho_.

Escutei o interfone tocar, e novamente pulei de susto, isso estava ficando cada vez pior, eu precisava me controlar, corri até a porta e espiei pela janela pra ver quem era, vi meu cowboy, lindo como sempre com seu chapéu fazenda sobra em seu rosto, jeans justo e camisa com a manga dobrada e um pouquinho aberta mostrando o início dos cabelos de seu peito. Simplesmente tentador, quase me fazendo esquecer tudo que tinha para falar a ele.

- Entra. – disse assim que abri a porta, ele passou deixando um rastro de perfume delicioso, eu inspirei fundo deixando o aroma penetrar e me acalmar, fechei a porta.

- O que houve amor, fiquei tão preocupado que vim o mais rápido que pude. – me deu um beijo, e me abraçou.

- Recebi uma carta alarmante, vou mostrar a você vem comigo. – me soltei do seu abraço peguei sua mão e fui em direção ao meu quarto, chegando lá peguei a carta e dei pra ele. Ele leu e me olhou de olhos arregalados.

- Quando isso chegou? Você sabe à hora, se foi o carteiro ou se simplesmente apareceu? – perguntou tudo de uma vez.

- Não faço idéia, eu ia tirar um cochilo antes de você chegar e resolvi antes pegar a correspondência para saber se tinha algo urgente, algo que tivesse que receber maior atenção, então essa carta estava no meio, como achei estranha abri e tive essa surpresa desagradável. – sentei na poltrona perto da janela.

- Não consigo entender o porquê disso. Porque eles teriam algo contra sua família? Tem alguma coisa que você não está me falando? – entreabriu os olhos, parecia que ele tentava ler minha mente.

- Eu não sei, mas sabe da novidade? Tem mais. Recebi um telefonema agora pouco dizendo a mesma coisa, achei a voz familiar, mas pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, o intuito é que eu tire a policia do caso de qualquer jeito. Não farei isso. Sem contar que me chamaram pelo meu nome. – Edward ficou me olhando, pensando no que eu tinha dito depois começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Você achou a voz familiar? Te chamaram pelo nome? – ele disse como se estivesse fazendo essas perguntas a si mesmo, e acredito eu tentando respondê-las. Sentou em minha cama e depois me olhou como se uma lâmpada tivesse sido acesa dentro da sua cabeça – Você parou para pensar que a ameaça poderia ser exclusiva a uma única pessoa, e ao citarem "família" seria a forma de despistar das verdadeiras intenções, ou seja, te prejudicar?

Nossa, eu realmente não tinha pensado dessa forma, Edward podia estar certo, o alvo poderia ser somente eu e minha família poderia estar sendo atingida por minha culpa. Mas por quê? Eu não tinha inimigos, não declarados a mim, aqui em Tucson a única pessoa que tive uma indisposição foi Tânya, mas ela estava tão longe, não poderia ter dedos dela nessa situação. Poderia?

- É uma teoria a se pensar cowboy. Pode ser que tenha razão.

- Alguma idéia de quem possa te querer mal? – perguntou com a voz aflita.

- Não faço idéia amor, mas eu vou descobrir. – disse pensativa.

- Não me diga que está pensando em investigar você mesma? – seu tom deixava claro que desaprovava qualquer idéia do tipo "justiça com as próprias mãos", mas parada eu não ia ficar. – O xerife McCarty está mais que apto a fazer isso por você amor. – agora seu tom era carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo autoritário, tentava me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Estou pensando sim, eu tenho quase certeza que conheço a voz de quem me ligou, e o xerife vai se ater a investigar o acontecido num todo, ou seja, ele vai investigar a ligação do que houve aqui com o que está acontecendo nas outras fazendas, e a tentativa de assassinato do meu pai vai estar incluída nisso, mas eu tenho a sensação que há algo por trás que tem haver somente comigo e preciso saber o que é.

- Bella, por favor, não faça besteiras eu acho que o ideal é você deixar tudo na mão das autoridades, será melhor assim, você tem muita coisa pra resolver nesse momento, sem seu pai aqui o Rancho está em suas mãos, sua mãe não tem condições de tomar conta de tudo sozinha. – se aproximou e ajoelhou-se na minha frente, beijou minhas mãos e fez os olhinhos do gato de botas. Posso com isso?

- É você tem razão sobre isso, tenho que priorizar o Rancho. Amanhã mesmo vou falar com o xerife, de qualquer forma ele precisa saber mesmo. – dei de ombros, mas eu ainda iria fazer a minha investigação, ele não precisava se preocupar a toa, eu tomaria cuidado.

- Eu gostaria de ir com você, mas tenho várias coisas pra fazer lá na fazenda, alguns bezerros podem nascer amanhã eu preciso estar lá pra controlar.

- Sem problemas meu amor, eu te ligo depois disso, tenho várias coisas pra fazer aqui também, acho que vou ficar uns dias sem te ver. – fiz biquinho.

- Nada disso mocinha vamos dar um jeito nisso, não posso ficar muito tempo longe. – segurou meu rosto e me beijou com paixão – Enquanto isso prometa que vai se comportar, essas ameaças podem ser sérias, você precisa ter muito cuidado então prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem. – passou os braços por minha cintura. – Eu não quero nem imaginar algo ruim acontecendo com você minha princesa, me deixa apavorado.

- Eu prometo amor. – disse cruzando os dedos em minhas costas e o beijei apaixonadamente.

* * *

Acordei cedo e fui fazer minhas obrigações no Rancho, depois falei com mamãe e conseguimos fazer a parte administrativa que meu pai fazia. Ligamos para fornecedores, atualizamos as contas a pagar e as pagas, rodamos pela fazenda verificando os serviços e os funcionários, todos queriam informações sobre a saúde de papai, e ficavam contentes em saber que ele estava se recuperando. Passei para verificar os bezerros Milttrer, eles precisavam ser vacinados e pesados, e fiquei satisfeita em constatar que estavam muito saudáveis, eu resolvi fazer um escala de serviços em que eles eram minha prioridade. Consertamos a porta da baia onde eles estavam e instrui George e Sam sobre os cuidados que eles deveriam receber se eram uma preciosidade seriam tratados como tal.

Depois do almoço fui ao centro com minha mãe, deixei-a no hospital eu fui falar com o xerife McCarty, ela não sabia das ameaças ainda, achei melhor não preocupá-la mais, então lhe disse que apenas queria conversar com o xerife para saber se ele tinha alguma novidade. Levei a carta e mostrei a ele, contei também sobre a ligação que recebi, ele disse que mandaria a carta para analisar, procurariam digitais ou qualquer outra evidência, ficou também de pedir judicialmente que o telefone de casa fosse grampeado por eles, assim poderiam tentar rastrear caso ligassem novamente.

Saí de lá e fui ao hospital, tive ótimas noticias, meu pai estava melhorando muito e provavelmente tirariam ele do coma antes das quarenta e oito horas completas, eu e minha mãe ficamos eufóricas com isso. O médico disse que talvez na manhã seguinte meu pai acordasse, então dependendo de como fosse ele poderia receber visitas e conversar.

Voltamos para casa exultantes, a noticia de que meu pai estava melhor era excelente. Liguei para Edward e contei as novidades, disse também sobre minha visita ao xerife, ele ficou satisfeito em saber que eu estava cumprindo minha promessa, como nosso dia tinha sido cheio não nos encontraríamos, mas disse que talvez amanhã ele fosse ao hospital comigo visitar meu pai.

Jantei com minha mãe, e depois conversamos por um longo tempo, enquanto arrumamos a cozinha com Blue o tempo todo por perto, ele estava muito melhor. Falamos de diversas coisas ligadas ao tempo em que estive fora, ela queria de todo jeito saber sobre os namorados que tive na faculdade, já que eu quase nunca falava sobre eles em nossas conversas ou nas visitas que ela me fazia. Meus pais nunca conheceram nenhum deles.

Na verdade não foram muitos, mas contei pra ela minha experiência no assunto, se é que podia chamar uma dúzia de encontros e meia dúzia de namoros que não duraram mais que dois meses de experiência. Lógico que tiveram uns que foram mais longe comigo, digo em termos de carícias, mas nenhum deles jamais chegou ao meu coração, este sempre foi de Edward, mesmo eu não tendo a plena consciência disso.

O telefone tocou me livrando de continuar contando as história para ela e eu mais que depressa corri para atender, acreditava ser Alice, Edward disse que ela me ligaria, queria falar algo relacionado a Jasper, seu paquera que era o Oficial da Patrulha de Fronteira que conheci recentemente e de forma nada agradável devido aos acontecimentos no Rancho, tenho certeza que os planos dela eram me apresentar ele pessoalmente, provavelmente numa festa, ou em alguma atividade para casais que ela adorava criar.

- Rancho Toretto boa noite. – estava um pouco sem fôlego por causa da pequena corrida da cozinha a sala.

- _Espero que sua visita ao xerife tenha sido pra cumprir minhas instruções querida Isabella_. – me senti gelar por dentro no momento que ouvi aquela voz novamente. Mais uma vez a sensação que a conhecia, de forma distante, mas ainda sim familiar.

- Quem é você, e o que quer da minha família. – gritei ao telefone, estava irritada e assustada, minha mãe veio correndo pra saber o que estava acontecendo e Blue latindo atrás dela.

- _Você poderia perguntar o que eu quero de você, Bella_.

* * *

**Então? **

**Mereço reviews? **

**Espero que tenham bastante na minha próxima atualização hein, pois percebi que as reviews dimunuiram muito, não me deixem triste por favor...**

**Somente sinto informar que o próximo post só virá na sexta-feira que vem, pois essa semana começam minhas provas e são duas semanas das mesma, mas vou dar um jeito de escrever e postar na sexta, portanto meninas me incentivem comentando bastante.**

**Quero dar um obrigada especial a quem comentou no último capitulo M..**

_**Beijinhos.**_


	16. Bem vindo de volta

**Capitulo 16 – Bem vindo de volta**

Minha mãe estava apavorada agora que sabia sobre a carta e as ligações, eu tive que contar depois da última ligação, quando eu descontrolada acabei gritando com a pessoa no telefone, chamei a atenção dela sobre algo que estava errado. Tranqüilizei-a dizendo que o xerife estava ciente da situação e estava tomando as devidas providências, que eu só não tinha dito sobre tudo a ela para não causar mais preocupações. Ela acreditou em tudo que eu disse, acho que se sentia segura sabendo que a policia já estava no caso.

Mais uma vez aquela mesma voz, e percebi que ele disfarçava um pouco para falar e mesmo assim mais uma vez eu tinha certeza que a conhecia de algum lugar, lutava com minha mente para lembrar, mas não conseguia. Agora eu tinha certeza que era o alvo, mas não tinha dito isso a minha mãe, ela poderia dizer a Edward e eu não queria nem imaginar como ele ficaria se soubesse disso, era capaz de colocar um chip GPS sob minha pele, assim ele saberia cada passo que eu desse.

Após o episódio infortuno subi para dormir, ou tentar dormir para ser mais exata, mas só tive pequenos cochilos a noite toda, acabei levantando bem cedo e fui trabalhar, nada melhor para te fazer esquecer um pouco seus problemas.

Sendo sincera comigo mesma admiti que minha terapia não funcionou nenhum pouco, só pensava em maneiras de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O que eu tinha feito de tão grave que despertou a fúria de alguém a ponto de quase assassinarem meu pai? Vislumbrei diversas situações equivocadas do meu passado, mas não acreditava que qualquer uma delas pudesse trazer todo esse mal.

Passei a manhã toda e parte da tarde vacinando os animais e colocando em dia os arquivos, até esqueci de almoçar. Quando voltei para casa já passava das duas da tarde, ao chegar notei que minha mãe estava muito contente, tinham ligado do hospital tiraram meu pai do coma e ele tinha acordado. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei uma roupa confortável, liguei pra Edward e contei as boas noticias em seguida fui ao hospital com minha mãe.

Chegando lá conversamos com o médico responsável pelo tratamento do meu pai, que nos levou direto ao quarto dele foi uma felicidade imensa vê-lo acordado, ainda continuava pálido e aparentemente bem frágil, mas eu podia ver que ele ficaria bem. Orei silenciosamente a Deus agradecendo por isso. Saber que meu pai não corria mais o risco de morrer, que estava se recuperando de ferimentos graves, que logo poderia voltar ao Rancho e fazer as coisas como sempre fez me levou lágrimas de felicidade aos olhos.

Minha família era meu porto seguro, meu pai era meu herói e depois de tanto tempo longe deles o que eu mais queria e ficar pertinho, sentido o que é ter a coletividade do lar, a união, pois isso era o que representava pra mim, e agora eu via a família de Edward assim também, uma extensão, e ele era meu solido futuro, por isso eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, o porque dessas ameaças, não poderia deixar nada estragar esse futuro que teríamos juntos. Não poderia deixar nada me separar das pessoas que amo.

- Não chora bonequinha, não foi dessa vez que se livrou do seu velho aqui. – revirei os olhos para meu pai, eu estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que nem notei que chorava litros, e muito menos que ele também notou.

- Bem vindo de volta. – sorri contente pra ele – Ai papai estou tão feliz que está acordado, que está se curando.– o abracei meio desajeitada, pois ainda tinham tantos fios ligados a ele, mas eu precisava sentir que era real.

- Eu também minha filhinha, eu também. – e me senti tão feliz em ouvir ele me chamar de filhinha que tinha a sensação que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Contamos a ele sobre o que estávamos fazendo no Rancho, assim ele ficaria ciente que quando voltasse não encontraria tudo em abandono, estávamos dando continuidade ao seu trabalho, ele quis mencionar sobre o que houve na noite em que foi baleado, mas eu e mamãe não deixamos, achamos que era melhor ele descansar mais um pouco, teria tempo de sobra pra nos contar sobre tudo. A prioridade era sua recuperação.

Deixei minha mãe com ele no quarto eles precisavam ficar um pouco sozinhos, fiquei sentada no corredor aproveitei para atualizar minha agenda, depois de um algum tempo avistei Edward e Alice vindo em minha direção. Me abraçaram assim que chegaram, e meio que brigaram antes pra ver quem abraçaria primeiro, Edward sendo o possessivo que é conseguiu ser o primeiro, ele entrou na visita primeiro também então fiquei conversando com Alice.

- Cunhadinha, eu estou sabendo das ameaças, Ed acha que pode ser uma coisa diretamente a você, sua opinião é essa também? – perguntou enquanto apertava muito suas mãos apoiadas em seu colo, eu sabia que isso era um tique que ela tinha, indicava nervosismo.

- Sim florzinha, pode ser, mas não tenho certeza. – procurei ser vaga na resposta, somente minha mãe sabia da última ligação e mesmo assim ela não sabia os detalhes, não sabia que o problema era realmente dirigido a mim.

- Edward está super aflito, tem pensado até em levar você e sua mãe para ficam conosco até seu pai melhorar.

- Ele é tão exagerado, não precisa nada disso, todos os funcionários que moram na vila estão em alerta e qualquer coisa o xerife mandará alguém. Tenho certeza que não vai dar em nada essa coisa toda, só querem assustar. – eu realmente queria acreditar nisso também.

- Pode ser, mas é melhor prevenir, Edward ficaria arrasado se algo acontecesse com você e eu acho que morreria, imagina perder sua melhor amiga logo depois que ele volta a sua vida fisicamente. – ela fez um biquinho ao terminar de falar, rolei os olhos.

- Florzinha, fica tranqüila que tão cedo você não vai se livrar de mim, se eu morrer volto do além para ter assombrar. – comecei a imitar uma alma penada para ela e cai na risada, ela acompanhou e ficamos rindo por uns minutos.

- Você conheceu Jasper não é? – disse ela mudando totalmente o assunto – Sei que não foi uma condição agradável para conhecê-lo, mas aconteceu. O que achou dele? – eu sorri, fiquei feliz em pensar um pouquinho em coisas corriqueiras como paqueras, amores não correspondidos, possíveis pretendentes. Eu sentia falta de ter um tempo de qualidade com Edward, fazia apenas dois dias que voltamos do hotel em Phoenix, mas parecia que eram meses tamanhas complicações que tinham acontecido. E hoje faziam exatas duas semanas da minha volta, e eu nunca imaginei que em tão pouco tempo me aconteceriam tantas coisas.

- Então cunhadinha, o que você achou dele? – perguntou Alice novamente, me tirando das divagações.

- Muito bonito, mas não tive uma oportunidade real de conversar com ele, conversei mais com o xerife McCarty.

- Ele é mesmo lindo não é? Você terá oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, pois semana que vem teremos o primeiro Rodeio da temporada e como com certeza seu pai vai estar melhor e provavelmente terá voltado para casa, suas preocupações estarão menores e você vai poder se divertir um pouco, afinal, isso ainda não aconteceu desde que voltou. Sem contar lógico seu fim de semana com Ed em Phoenix.

- É verdade, ainda não fiz nada divertido na cidade, mas em compensação desde que voltei só estou tentando resolver problemas e trabalhando bastante também, não tive muito tempo pra pensar em outras coisas mesmo. Nem estou dando muita atenção ao meu namorado. – disse pensativa encostando a cabeça na parede.

- Isso cunhadinha do coração fica a seu critério mudar. Nos não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar nossos homens soltos por ai. – e eu tive que rir com esse comentário, olhei para ela.

- Nossos homens? Que eu saiba a senhorita não tem homem algum. Não definitivamente.

- Bom essa situação está com as horas contadas, Jasper vai me pedir em namoro antes do Rodeio então só estou entrando no clima da situação, afinal, logo vou ter namorado também. – disse dando de ombros, eu tive que rir novamente.

- Florzinha, o que te faz ter tanta certeza que ele vai assumir um compromisso, pelo que sei vocês apenas saíram juntos umas quatro vezes e se beijaram somente nos três últimos encontros. Isso não parece estar perto de se tornar um relacionamento sólido.

- Você tem pouca fé cunhadinha e eu não. Tenho certeza que no próximo encontro Jasper vai assumir comigo, você e Edward depois de um dia após se reencontrar começaram a namorar, então eu já passei da hora, foram quatro encontros, então no quinto será a decisão. Tenho cartas na manga. – disse e bateu palmas repetidamente e rapidamente, parecia uma criança feliz por ganhar um presente.

- Florzinha, acho melhor não contar com o ovo antes de a galinha botar, e estou dizendo isso não é por não ter fé, na verdade se eu fosse Jasper assumiria contigo no primeiro dia, não se encontra garotas tão perfeitas como você tão facilmente nessa cidade, a única coisa que não quero é que se magoe. – e era verdade, ela podia estar com tanta esperança e tudo dar errado, nunca se sabe o que realmente se passa na cabeça dos homens, a não ser que estejamos falando da cabeça de baixo, essa sim sempre sabemos o que quer. Sexo. – Além do mais eu e Edward nos conhecemos há anos e sempre fomos apaixonados, por isso assumimos um relacionamento tão rápido, era uma coisa que sempre quisemos, mas não podíamos por estar tão afastados fisicamente.

- Relaxa cunhadinha linda, vai dar certo você vai ver, mas fico emocionada em saber que mesmo em meio a seus problemas, ainda tem um tempinho para se preocupar comigo. – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto falava.

- Eu sempre tive um tempinho para pensar em você, e sempre vou ter. – sorri para ela que me abraçou contente. Nos soltamos quando Edward voltou dizendo que Alice podia entrar.

- Sessão de abraços? – perguntou ele enquanto sentava no lugar vago de Alice – Porque se for eu quero ganhar o meu. – disse rindo, sentou no lugar que Alice estava e me abraçou em seguida, eu correspondi.

- Não amor, estávamos conversando coisas de garotas e Alice ficou emocionada e me abraçou. – falei pertinho do seu ouvido, pois ainda estávamos abraçados.

- Coisas de garotas? Sei? Com certeza então era sobre garotos, só espero que meu nome tenha sido citado nessa conversa, já que minha namorada era uma das participantes. – disse tentando parecer bravo enquanto me soltava do abraço.

- Claro você é _meu_ garoto não é? – pisquei pra ele – Então estava presente não só na conversa, mas em meus pensamentos e meu coração, senhor ciumento. – beijei seu nariz, e ele abriu um sorriso tão lindo que fez meu coração perder uma batida.

- Senti sua falta. – disse acariciando minha bochecha – E estou muito feliz de saber o quanto seu pai está bem, até vê-lo não imaginei que estava tão bem assim. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu?

- Ainda não tocamos nesse assunto com ele, vamos esperar ele estar um pouco mais forte, então avisaremos o xerife assim ele poderá prosseguir um pouco mais com as investigações.

- É melhor esperar mesmo. E você amor como está? Teve alguma nova ligação, ou carta ameaçadora? – eu podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de Edward.

- Ontem ligaram novamente, mas a mesma coisa de sempre. – desviei meus olhos do dele ao mentir, eu sabia que era errado esconder dele, mas eu também sabia que ele não aprovava o que eu pretendia fazer, então era melhor que ele não soubesse as reais palavras ditas naquela ligação.

- Logo o xerife vai conseguir rastrear as ligações, então não precisamos nos preocupar, seu pai está bem, provavelmente semana que vem terá alta, tudo vai voltar ao normal princesa fica tranqüila. – me deu um beijo longo e calmante, nesse momento todos os pensamentos desapareceram da minha mente e isso só me deu mais vontade de ficar grudada na boca dele o tempo todo, fugindo dos meus problemas.

Era somente a sensação me consumindo, seu beijo tinha um poder incrível sobre mim, não importava se era calmo ou indecente, ele sempre acendia uma chama por dentro, e logo me senti de volta ao quarto de hotel em Phoenix, lembrando das sensações que suas carícias me proporcionaram, e um segundo depois desaparecerem, percebi que ele tinha parado o beijo e como mágica tudo voltou a mim.

- Amor é tão bom beijar você, fico imaginado como eu consegui viver sem isso por tanto tempo? – falei.

- Eu acho o mesmo, mas eu sei que não funcionaria para nós um relacionamento a distância e também acho que foi melhor dessa forma, nós fomos construindo o sentimento pouco a pouco, amadurecendo com o tempo e isso com certeza vai nos deixar mais forte. – me deu outro beijo.

- Não posso conceber jamais a idéia de um dia ficar sem você em minha vida, sabia? Eu te amo tanto, preciso tanto de você como o ar que preciso pra respirar. Acho que na verdade só comecei a respirar agora. – me aconcheguei mais em seu abraço.

- Eu também princesa, eu nunca vou partir e nunca vou deixá-la _partir_ novamente. Você é tudo pra mim, e quero ser tudo pra você também. – nos beijamos novamente até perder o fôlego.

Ficamos sentados quietinhos por um tempo, somente curtindo a presença um do outro. Alice voltou e Edward foi embora com ela, fiquei mais um pouco com meu pai, e depois fui com minha mãe para casa. Estava me sentindo muito confiante e feliz, independente do perigo que estava direcionado a mim. Eu não sentia um pingo de medo por mim, mas sim pelas pessoas que amo, eles são importantes demais pra mim, eu não poderia de maneira alguma deixar que qualquer um deles se machucarem por minha causa, e meu pai já tinha se ferido, por pouco não perdeu a vida.

Eu tinha certeza que aqueles que amo deveriam ser protegidos, e faria o impossível para que nada de mal acontecesse a eles, mesmo que isso custasse minha vida, o único problema era que talvez eles pensassem a mesma coisa em relação a mim, desejassem fazer o mesmo por mim, além de que eles poderiam sofrer muito caso algo acontecesse comigo.

Será que eu estava pensando em fazer a coisa certa?

Eu estava num mato sem cachorro.

* * *

**Estou triste...**

**Me esforcei para trazer o capitulo pois estou em semana de provas e chegar aqui e ver tão poucos comentários é muito triste. A fic tem mais de dez alertas, menos de cinco comentários por capitulo, então _provavelmente_ este será o último capitulo postado aqui, estou pensando em parar de postar aqui e passar o link de outro site onde posto para as pessoas que realmente acompanham e comentam. Ainda não decidi, até sexta-feira que vem, que é quando vou postar novamente no outro site decido se postarei aqui também. Avisarei sobre a decisão tomada. **

**Quero agradecer as meninas que deixaram reviews no último capitulo: M., Gabi M. Cullen e gby00, vcs fizeram meu dia melhor, muito obrigada.**


	17. Aquela noite

_**Capitulo 17 – Aquela noite**_

Há três dias papai tinha acordado, eu não tinha recebido mais nenhuma ligação sinistra. Estava consumida com os trabalhos no Rancho e ainda tinha prometido a Alice que amanhã a ajudaria encontrar a roupa perfeita para ir ao Rodeio no sábado da semana seguinte, ainda era sexta-feira. Como Alice era desesperada!

Na visita de ontem, o xerife McCarty apareceu no hospital e pediu para colher o depoimento de papai que prontamente concordou, mas marcaram para hoje, pois o xerife precisaria verificar umas ocorrências e ele e a escrivã só estariam disponíveis depois disso, eu aproveite e disse a ele que tinha recebido uma nova ligação, e que nesta a pessoa dizia saber que eu tinha ido falar com ele, isso o deixou chocado, e me disse que a única explicação era que poderia haver um infiltrado na delegacia.

Eu tinha certeza disso.

Devido a suspeita de um infiltrado ele decidiu fazer o serviço de colher o depoimento de papai pessoalmente, não queria que mais ninguém soubesse o que meu pai iria dizer, eu concordava plenamente.

Neste momento eu estava me encaminhando ao hospital, ia acompanhar todo o procedimento com a autorização do xerife. Mamãe ficaria no Rancho, ela não queria ter que ouvir e vivenciar tudo de novo, preferiu ficar resolvendo algumas coisas.

Cheguei em cima da hora, papai já estava meio sentado na cama apoiado em travesseiros, e o xerife sentado em uma cadeia do lado esquerdo dele, levantou um pouco colocou um gravador em seu colo e sentou, então começou a ler um bloco de notas, pedi licença e desculpas pelo atraso e sentei numa poltrona que tinha bem em frente ao pé da cama. Eles ainda não tinham começado, estavam me esperando.

- Sr. Charlie Swan, poderia contar com o máximo de detalhes possíveis o que aconteceu na noite em que foi baleado? – disse o xerife lendo em seu bloco de notas.

- Vamos lá. – disse papai de forma pensativa e recostou um pouco mais nos travesseiros – Estava dormindo quando escutei meu cachorro latindo demais, resolvi verificar, pois com certeza algo errado acontecia. Desci ao escritório para pegar uma espingarda calibre doze que tenho, minha esposa que também acordou me acompanhou até a varanda, eu disse para ela ficar lá enquanto eu ia ver o que estava acontecendo. Segui os latidos do cachorro e cheguei ao estábulo, logo imaginei que estavam tentando roubar meus novos bezerros. Ouvi barulhos vindo lá de dentro, e alguma iluminação que imaginei ser de lanternas, cheguei um pouco mais perto e em silêncio, mas o cachorro tinha parado de latir e acredito que isso fez com que eles desconfiassem que algo tinha mudado.

- O senhor disse eles? Chegou a ver quantos eram? – disse o xerife.

- Com certeza eram sete, tinha uma mulher entre eles também, e mesmo estando um pouco escuro eu percebi que ela tinha os cabelos louros bem claros, estavam presos em uma trança que sobressaia debaixo do chapéu que ela usava. Os homens eu pude ver bem somente dois deles, um era louro também, bastante alto e musculoso, o outro era moreno bronzeado, cabelos bem escuros e tão alto quanto o louro, mas menos musculoso.

- Teria como descrevê-los mais detalhado para que possamos fazer um retrato falado?

- Apesar de no dia estar escuro, acho que dá para descrever um pouco das fisionomias deles.

- Continue de onde parou então, depois voltamos às características físicas dos suspeitos que o senhor viu.

- Certo Xerife. Então, assim que o cachorro parou de latir esses três que eu disse antes saíram, foi quando me viram, eu dei o primeiro disparo que acertou a porta do estábulo, logo eles atiraram também, cerca de cinco disparos que acertaram primeiro o cachorro e depois a mim. Eu cai, mas continuei olhando pra eles apesar da dor, os outros saíram logo após os primeiros disparos, então pude contar quantos eram antes deles correrem. Percebi que eles não tinham planejado nada caso fossem surpreendidos enquanto praticavam o crime e como os disparos já chamariam muita atenção eles resolveram fugir. Depois disso só me lembro de ouvir a voz de minha esposa gritando, e após um tempo outras vozes e sirenes e ser carregado por alguém, nada muito nítido, e mais um tempinho depois só escuridão até acordar aqui.

Eu fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas que invadiram o Rancho, tudo bem que os bezerros eram valiosos, mas tanto assim a ponto de quase matarem meu pai? E outra coisa que eu não conseguia entender, o que eu tinha haver com tudo isso? Qual ligação a tentativa de roubo dos bezerros tinha haver com a ameaça contra mim? Será que realmente havia uma ligação?

- O Senhor pode nos descrever agora um pouco mais das características físicas das pessoas que viu?

- Sim, claro. Vejamos, o homem moreno tinha aparência hispânica, cabelo bem escuro levemente crescido e liso, usava cavanhaque. Cheguei a ouvi-lo falar algo em outra língua com seus parceiros, mas não me lembro bem o suficiente para identificar qual era. O homem loiro era bastante branco e tinha feições meio angelicais, não aparentava ser estrangeiro, tinha o cabelo cortado em estilo militar. Sobre a mulher loira não pude muito bem ver o rosto, pois ela estava de chapéu, o que vi bem foram seus cabelos bem louros e compridos, poderiam ser peruca, mas não posso dizer, era bastante magra, sua vestimenta estava bem colada ao corpo. Todos os três tinha boa aparência e boas roupas. Os que saíram carregavam mochilas nas costas, foi a única coisa que consegui reparar. Acredito que eles deviam ter algum veículo estacionado ali por perto.

- Sr. Swan, eu agradeço a sua colaboração e acho melhor entrar em contato com o Departamento de Polícia de Phoenix, para conseguir um funcionário que possa fazer um retrato falado baseado nos dados que o senhor passará sobre as pessoas que viu no local no dia da ocorrência. Logo contatarei o senhor para marcarmos uma data para que esse trabalho seja feito. – eu também achava que seria melhor vir alguém de Phoenix para fazer isso.

- Eu que agradeço Xerife, e fique tranqüilo o que estiver ao meu alcance eu farei para ajudar, assim como minha família também.

- Tenha uma boa tarde Senhor Swan. – ele apertou a mão de meu pai se despedindo, e veio em minha direção – Srta. Swan posso lhe falar um minuto por gentileza?

- Claro Xerife McCarty. – disse e me levantei – Só um momento que já volto papai. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e me olhou desconfiado, eu sabia que ia ter que contar a ele depois.

Do lado de fora do quarto o Xerife me informou que ainda não tinha conseguido a autorização judicial para grampear o telefone do Rancho, mas que logo conseguiria. Disse-me também que estava montando uma lista de pessoas suspeitas de ser o infiltrado, que depois gostaria de conversar comigo sobre eles, pois podia ser que eu tivesse alguma rusga com algum deles, e qualquer coisa poderia ser fundamental na busca de descobrir o autor das ameaças. Eu concordei com tudo, eu queria que isso acabasse logo.

- Então me conta, o que o Xerife queria com você? – eu mal tinha entrado no quarto e meu pai tinha disparado a pergunta.

- Me dar algumas informações sobre a investigação. – disse dando de ombros.

- E? – disse papai – Eu sei que tem mais. – é não dava pra enganá-lo.

- Certo pai, eu vou te contar tudo. – e contei tudo a ele sobre a carta e as ligações, inclusive sobre como a última dava a entender que era alguma coisa direcionada a mim. Pedi que ele não dissesse nada a mamãe e nem a Edward, e ele prometeu que não contaria nada. Ele ficou bastante preocupado comigo, mas acreditava que o Xerife era competente o suficiente para proteger nossa família.

Aproveitei e contei a ele sobre o meu namoro com Edward, mas antes tive que contar a coisa toda sobre a Tânya senão ele poderia surtar, mas acabou que ele ficou muito contente por estarmos juntos e disse que gostaria de conversar com Edward em breve. Fiquei com um pouco de medo dessa conversa. Ficamos conversando e rindo o resto da tarde.

Quando sai do hospital, dei uma voltinha pelo centro, depois resolvi ligar para Edward, estava com saudades. Seu celular chamou duas vezes e ele atendeu.

- _Oi princesa. Que bom que ligou, estava pensando em você nesse momento._ – disse todo amoroso e eu quase derreti.

- Estou com saudades, faz três dias que não nos vemos, então pensei que eu poderia dar uma passadinha ai pra te ver ou você poderia vir aqui no centro para fazermos algo.

- _Humm pode ser, primeiro comemos num lugar legal e depois poderíamos ir ao lago. O que acha?_

- Parece ótimo. Quer que eu vá te buscar? – ir ao lago seria uma boa, precisávamos ficar sozinhos um pouco, namorar e quem sabe outras coisas. Meu pensamento voou longe agora.

- _Não precisa amor, sairei daqui em dez minutos. Te encontro no shopping, ok?_

- Ok, até daqui a pouco então. Te amo.

- _Também te amo. Beijos._

Caminhei em direção ao Shopping e fiquei vagando por lá enquanto esperava Edward, liguei para minha mãe avisando que ia sair com ele. Passeando por lá acabei encontrando Rosalie, e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, ela acabou me confidenciando que estava saindo com o Xerife McCarty, e a parabenizei por isso ela merecia, pois era uma pessoa muito legal e o Xerife parecia ser uma boa pessoa também. Contei a ela com detalhes o que houve em Phoenix com Tânya, e Rose me disse que ela tinha ligado uma vez pra dizer que estava bem, fiquei feliz por ela.

Nem vi o tempo passar, quando percebi meu celular tocava, atendi e era meu amor dizendo que já estava no shopping, queria saber onde eu estava pra me encontrar. Eu fui até ele. O avistei de longe, estava de costas para mim, e desnecessário dizer, mas lindo como sempre, eu adorava as roupas que ele usava, sempre tão másculo com seu jeans preto justo delineando seus quadris estreitos e suas pernas perfeitas, seu chapéu preto que dava um ar de cowboy sexy e misterioso a ele e sua camisa com mangas dobradas na cor azul realçou seus ombros largos, suspirei de contentamento em saber que tudo aquilo era meu.

Fui me aproximando em silêncio e quando estava próxima o abracei fortemente. Ele se virou rapidamente e me deu um beijo que somente ele sabia dar, respirei seu delicioso perfume e eu amoleci em seus braços.

- Que saudades da sua boca. – disse ele assim que parou o beijo.

- Eu também cowboy. Na verdade eu senti saudades de você todo. – pisquei pra ele, que sorriu malicioso.

- Então acho melhor irmos comer logo, pois não vejo a hora de matar as saudades de você. – me deu mais um beijo delicioso e me apertou um pouco mais no abraço.

Escolhemos uma lanchonete na praça de alimentação e comemos lá mesmo, logo em seguida cada um no seu carro seguimos em direção ao lago. Chegando lá estacionamos o carro um ao lado do outro, descemos e caminhamos em direção à beira do lago. Comecei a me lembrar da última vez que estivemos lá, parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo. Como da outra vez o crepúsculo se aproximava e as luzes do lago estavam acesas. Uma paisagem linda demais.

Edward carregava um travesseiro e uma manta que ele estendeu embaixo de uma árvore, ele sentou em cima do travesseiro e encostou-se à árvore, eu sentei entre suas pernas e encostei nele. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, ele acariciava meu cabelo, e beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

- Seu pai está bem? – perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

- Sim, cada dia está melhor. Contei a ele sobre nós e ele disse que quer conversar com você. – dei uma risadinha.

- Eu já imaginava. Também quero conversar com ele. – revirei os olhos e resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Hoje o Xerife foi colher o depoimento dele.

- Ele identificou alguém do ataque? – contei a ele tudo que meu pai tinha dito inclusive que iria fazer um retrato falado das pessoas que ele viu. Novamente perdi a oportunidade de contar da última ligação, me doía ter que esconder isso dele, mas por enquanto era necessário ele já tinha muita coisa com que se preocupar.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando sobre o incidente no Rancho e depois caímos num silêncio confortável, apenas apreciando a linda paisagem. A lua estava linda brilhava muito, iluminava as árvores deixando o lago com um aspecto misterioso e no geral o ambiente tinha um clima sensual.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que estava com saudades de mim todo, mas até agora não fez nada pra acabar com ela. Acho que sua saudade não era tanta assim. – disse com certeza pra me provocar e funcionou. Virei-me para ele e ataquei sua boca. Eu beijava com força e com fome, comecei a passar a mão por seu tórax e ele começou a gemer. É, eu tinha certo poder.

Continuamos nos beijando, ambos sedentos um pelo outro, quando percebi eu estava deitava sobre ele e sua camisa estava aberta. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e fui descendo para seu peito, ele tinha o tórax duro e levemente musculoso, comecei a provocar seus mamilos com minha língua, ele gemia. Voltei para sua boca e ele colocou a mão que estava na minha cintura por debaixo da blusa indo em direção aos meus seios, me arrepiei toda ao sentir ele afastar o sutiã e me acariciar os mamilos totalmente eretos. Comecei a gemer também, incentivando ele a continuar.

Senti minha camiseta sendo tirada de mim e logo em seguida o sutiã, fiquei com a parte de cima do meu corpo totalmente exposta para ele, que me virou na manta ficando por cima, beijava minha mandíbula e meu pescoço e foi descendo até chegar aos meus seios e o tomou em sua boca, ele me sugava faminto doía um pouco, mas era maravilhoso. Eu me inclinava para dar mais acesso a ele, que acariciava meu outro seio com a mão enquanto me sugava. Eu apertava seus cabelos entre meus dedos delirando pela sensação, eu tinha certeza que se ele continuasse me provocando daquela forma eu poderia gozar somente com ele me chupando os seios. Eu sentia que minha intimidade estava encharcada, e meus dedos dos pés se retorciam.

Uma de suas mãos desceu para o cós da minha calça onde ele desabotou e desceu o zíper, mexia no elástico da minha calcinha, depois começou a empurrar ela um pouco para baixo junto com minha calça, eu levantei os quadris para ajudar e nessa hora eu agradeci por essa calça não ser tão justa como as que costumo usar, ele a abaixou até minhas coxas e tocou diretamente em meus lábios íntimos encontrando meu clitóris começando a acariciá-lo, eu estava cada vez mais enlouquecida, pois ele me sugando os seios da forma que fazia, e me provocando intimamente ao mesmo tempo, me deixava na borda eu estava quase chegando lá, faltava muito pouco. Ao mesmo tempo ele esfregava seu membro em mim, que mesmo vestido eu percebia que estava muito duro. Isso me excitava ainda mais.

- Amor, você está tão molhada. Está me deixando louco. – sua voz estava rouca e carregada de excitação, e eu fiquei mais próxima do precipício. Eu só queria me jogar de lá. – Minha vontade é tomar você aqui agora mesmo.

- Por favor, amor faça isso. Eu quero tanto você. – eu nem reconhecia minha própria voz.

- Logo meu amor. Logo. – e passou a provocar meus seios mais ainda e friccionar meu clitóris mais rápido, de repente senti o clímax chegando, e deixei vir. Meu corpo estremeceu, e eu tive que morder os lábios pra não gritar, foi maravilhoso me sentia fora do meu corpo. Logo depois comecei a amolecer me sentindo satisfeita, os dedos de Edward eram incríveis eu imaginava como seriam outras partes.

Quando voltei a mim me lembrei de onde estávamos. No lago.

Comecei a me mexer para tentar me recompor, Edward percebendo minha intenção me parou.

- Calma princesa, estamos só nós aqui. Ninguém viu nada.

- Tem certeza? Imagine se alguém nos visse numa situação dessas? Seriamos noticias por muito tempo. "Os respeitados veterinários Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan foram vistos em cenas muito libidinosas embaixo da árvore no Lago Greenshaw."* Meus pais me matariam. – Ele começou rir da minha narração, e eu acompanhei.

- Nada disso vai acontecer amor, mas eu preferia que as noticias fossem um pouco diferentes, em vez de dizerem que nos viram em cenas libidinosas, poderiam dizer que estávamos fazendo amor.

- Ah tá b... O QUÊ? – arregalei meus olhos para ele e não poderia enxergar mais luxuria do que via em seus olhos. Será que ele tinha planejado isso?

Se eu tinha escutado bem, ele disse que estaríamos fazendo amor. Se isso quer dizer o que estou pensando... Nem dei tempo dele mudar de idéia, simplesmente agarrei sua boca enquanto chutava minhas calças para baixo e comecei a despi-lo. Pelo jeito nossa noite seria longa e ficaria na história.

* * *

* Inventei esse nome do lago, na verdade o lago também é minha invenção. rs

* * *

**Olá... Como vão vcs? rsrsrs**

**Resolvi que continuarei postando aqui no site, em um dos reviews uma leitora me falou que quem comenta aqui é por que gosta da fic, e isso me deixou feliz e então pensei, porque deixar de postar aqui se tem pessoas que gostam muito e sempre comentam? Mesmo sendo poucas pessoas. Então resolvi agradar essas leitoras, como fiz no outro site, após o capitulo vinte vou contabilizar quem sempre comentar e disponibilizarei no meu blog, 3 capitulos bônus no PDV de Edward, em situações inéditas, coisas que ele viveu no passado, antes do reencontro com Bella. Isso é o minimo que eu poderia fazer por fazer por vcs, queridas leitoras que muito me divertem e alegram com seus comentários. O prmeiro bônus já está escrito.**

**Para quem não comenta sempre, ainda dá tempo de mudar a situação. O próximo capitulo já está pronto, só vai depender dos comentários para que seja postado. Minhas provas já terminaram, portanto agora as atualizações serão mais frequentes. Conto com a opinião de vocês nos comentários.**

**Agradeço a quem comentou no último capitulo: M., Nami, Gih Pattinson, Paloma Gomes e a querida Gabi Mansen Cullen.**

**Bjos e se quiserem falar comigo estou todos os dias no Twitter: (arroba)Dani(undeline)Marjorie.**


	18. Perfeitos Juntos

_**Capitulo 18 – Perfeitos juntos**_

A sensação de ter o corpo nu de Edward junto ao meu era maravilhosa, ele beijava com adoração cada parte do meu corpo, me preparando para tomá-lo. Tê-lo me beijando e sugando minha intimidade era simplesmente maravilhoso, eu nunca tinha sentindo nada assim com tanta intensidade, acredito que nosso amor tornava tudo perfeito.

- Seu gosto é muito melhor que seu cheiro amor. – disse ele com a voz rouca, mandando descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo que paravam diretamente em meu centro pulsante.

- Amor, por favor continua, hoje eu não saio daqui enquanto não tiver tudo de você.

- Não se preocupe princesa, hoje você será minha de verdade, de corpo e alma. Sei que não deveria, mas já não posso esperar mais, eu te quero muito. – disse e me beijou indecentemente, me fazendo sentir meu gosto em sua boca, eu adorei e somente com isso tive meu segundo orgasmo da noite. Incrível. Ele voltou para o meio de minhas pernas e fez questão de sugar todo meu fluído.

- Deliciosa. Gostosa demais. – disse ainda próximo a minha intimidade, eu sentia o sopro quente de suas palavras já me deixando excitada novamente. Ele voltou para me beijar, me acariciando os seios.

Eu precisava retribuir todo esse prazer que eu estava recebendo, inverti nossas posições e comecei a descer pelo seu corpo, ele logo percebeu minha intenção.

- Bella amor, não precisa fazer isso.

- Shiu... Eu quero sentir seu gosto também, só você pode? – pisquei e sorri para ele, logo em seguida tocando em seu membro que era grande, grosso e estava muito duro e ereto. Tinha um líquido na ponta que colhi com o dedo e esfreguei em minhas mãos, comecei a fazer movimentos para baixo e para cima ele gemia a cada oscilação.

Eu olhava seu corpo nu iluminado pelo luar, deitado totalmente entregue a mim, ele estava lindo demais, seus olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior, sua imagem era pura excitação me deixando mais louca, era inexplicável que num curto período eu estava pronta para outro orgasmo eu sentia que poderia gozar só de tocá-lo, só de vê-lo gemer para mim, só de sentir seu membro pulsando em minha mão. OMG eu era um tarada com certeza!

Tomei seu membro em minha boca e me deliciei ao ouvir o gemido alto que ele deu. Eu o acariciava com minha língua e o tomava mais profundo em minha boca, acariciava com as mãos o espaço que ficava para fora e também seus testículos. Ele segurou meus cabelos me guiando na velocidade que ele precisava, olhei em seus olhos e vi todo o desejo que ele sentia por mim refletido neles. Ele me queria muito e estava adorando cada pedacinho do que estava acontecendo, assim como eu, afinal foram anos imaginando quando esse dia ia chegar.

- Princesa, eu vou agora, não posso segurar mais. – sua voz saiu num sussurro, e eu continuei ministrando as carícias em seu membro até senti-lo se derramar em minha boca. Foi espantosa a sensação, ele tinha um gosto que foi perfeito ao meu paladar, eu nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém, mas tinha certeza que gostaria de fazer com ele sempre, sentir seu gosto me excitava de forma mais selvagem, me deixava poderosa saber o que eu causava nele.

Comecei a subir roçando em seu corpo até alcançar sua boca, o beijei e nossos gostos se misturaram em nossas bocas, formando uma combinação perfeita de fluídos. Ele inverteu nossas posições novamente sem romper o beijo, me abraçava como se disso dependesse sua vida. Continuamos assim beijando e com os lábios acariciando o pescoço, o queixo, a orelha, em pouco tempo ele estava pronto novamente e eu já estava fervendo.

- Eu amo tanto você. E sonhei tanto com esse dia. – ele disse emocionado para mim, seus olhos brilhavam e refletiam as luzes do lago, estavam marejados de lágrimas, mas cheios de amor e luxúria.

- Eu também amor, eu quero você tanto quanto você me quer e estou pronta. – alcancei sua boca e beijei com calma transmitindo todo o amor que sinto por ele. Senti ele se ajeitar melhor sobre mim, separar minhas pernas com as dele para se encaixar entre elas, eu as abri o máximo que pude, sua ereção roçava em minha entrada. Comecei a me sentir um pouco nervosa, mas a excitação tomava conta do meu ser, eu não desistiria de senti-lo dentro de mim, me possuindo, me marcando como dele.

- Se eu te machucar ou se estiver doendo muito me avisa que eu paro meu amor. – ele disse bem próximo ao meu ouvido, enviando mais descargas elétricas para meu corpo. Sua voz tremia ligeiramente.

- Você não vai me machucar amor, vamos nos encaixar perfeitamente, pode acreditar. Fomos feitos um para o outro, então tudo sairá perfeito essa noite. – realmente acreditava nisso.

Eu olhava para o céu estrelado, lindo demais, a lua cheia como testemunha da nossa entrega. Eu não poderia imaginar forma mais perfeita disso acontecer, de me entregar a ele. Inconscientemente eu sabia que minha virgindade tinha que ser dele, ele teria que ser o primeiro e o único, e eu seria a única para ele também, somente comigo ele faria amor.

Encaixei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, ele cheirava tão bem, seu perfume me embriagava, a mesma combinação máscula e excitante que senti no dia que nos reencontramos, ao mesmo tempo em que me acalmava me excitava, tornando mais fácil ficar relaxada para não sentir muito desconforto no momento da penetração.

Senti quando ele devagar começou a adentrar em mim, me acariciava os seios e me beijava para que eu relaxasse. Ele parou um pouco quando chegou a minha barreira, me beijou de forma mais persuasiva, e empurrou um pouco mais para dentro de mim, senti a barreira da minha virgindade se rompendo. Senti dor, mas logo passou, pois eu sentia os dedos de Edward me acariciando delicadamente os seios, e sua língua percorrendo todos os cantos de minha boca, me perdi na sensação e quando percebi ele estava todo dentro de mim. Me senti completa.

- Eu te machuquei? – ele perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Não amor. Mas porque está parado? – disse num sussurro e tentei mexer meus quadris, ele me segurou impedindo o movimento.

- Não princesa, preciso ficar um pouco assim, seu corpo precisa se acostumar comigo e também preciso me concentrar senão vou gozar em um minuto. A sensação de estar dentro de você é demais para mim. – falou olhando em meus olhos, me acariciando o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. – Você é realmente perfeita pra mim.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu para mim e me beijou o pescoço, começou a dar pequenas mordidas e lambidinhas, falava palavras carinhosas e ao mesmo tempo excitantes e então minutos depois começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

Eu custava a acreditar no que estava sentido, era admirável, comecei a me movimentar junto com ele, era como se nossos corpos dançassem ao som das batidas de nossos corações, uma sincronia perfeita de movimentos cadenciados. Eu o abracei com minhas pernas, permitindo que ele fosse mais profundo em mim, aumentando a fricção entre nossos corpos me fazendo ficar mais próxima de um novo clímax.

- Você é tão gostosa Bella. Muito mais que imaginei. Tão apertada e quente. Tão úmida. Uma delicia. – sua voz era tremula e ofegante, ele chupava e dava pequenas mordidas nos meus mamilos, no meu pescoço, sua boca e língua não paravam era como se estivesse me provando. Seus movimentos aumentavam gradativamente, ele empurrava mais rápido e um pouco mais forte contra mim.

- Me aperta Edward, me abraça forte. – ele fez como pedi e comecei a sentir arrepios e tremores por todo meu corpo, eu estava chegando ao clímax, senti minha intimidade se contraindo ao redor do seu membro, eu queria me contorcer toda, mas Edward me apertava tanto que eu não podia, somente meus dedos dos pés se retorciam, o apertei muito também, grudei em sua boca e simplesmente me joguei do abismo mais uma vez, e foi muito melhor, mais intenso e mais gostoso do que todas as vezes, eu gozei ao redor do seu membro pulsante, logo senti ele jorrando dentro de mim. Foi maravilhoso demais.

Nossas bocas grudadas nos impediram de gritar, mas ficamos gemendo um no outro. Nos soltamos para recuperar a respiração, eu sentia ele molhado de suor e eu não estava diferente, olhamos nos olhos um do outro e sorrimos. Nem nos meus melhores sonhos com ele eu conseguia imaginar que seria tão lindo, tão intenso, tão correto, tão magnífico como foi.

- Eu amo você. – acariciei seu rosto.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo, minha vida. Minha mulher. – beijou-me carinhosamente, sorri para ele, feliz em ouvi-lo afirmar que agora eu era sua.

Nossas vidas não podiam estar mais entrelaçadas. Somos perfeitos juntos.

* * *

Acordei sentindo dores na região entre minhas pernas, conseqüência das minhas peripécias com Edward no lago ontem à noite, tínhamos nos amado mais duas vezes depois da minha primeira vez, e cada uma foi melhor que a outra. Eu nunca me esqueceria do brilho dos seus olhos refletindo o lago, a luz da lua sobre seu corpo nu, nossos sussurros roucos de desejo, o encaixe perfeito de nossos copos. Foi a experiência mais excitante da minha vida, me deixou extasiada e completamente satisfeita.

Edward foi um amante incrível, soube ter paciência, me ensinou aos poucos, me tocava os lugares certos, e eu me orgulhava de saber que apesar de minha falta de experiência eu consegui deixá-lo louco, e ele me achou mais que perfeita pra ele. Fomos excelentes um para o outro.

Cheguei super tarde, mas minha mãe nem percebeu. Agora eu me lembrava que não tínhamos usado nenhuma proteção, ou seja, nenhum tipo de anticoncepção, então decidi ir logo cedo a farmácia mais próxima e comprar uma pílula do dia seguinte, eu só esperava que funcionasse. Não que eu não quisesse ter um filho de Edward, mas agora não seria o melhor momento, não com todas essas coisas acontecendo. Aproveitei e comprei mais de uma, pois com certeza ia demorar um pouquinho eu marcar uma consulta com algum ginecologista e finalmente poder tomar algum medicamento. Poderíamos também usar preservativo enquanto isso, o difícil seria lembrar na hora do fogo.

Quando retornei ao Rancho minha mãe tinha saído, deixou um bilhete avisando que ia ao hospital visitar papai, encontrei Blue na sala próximo a lareira deitado com as pernas para cima, abertas, numa pose de relaxamento e folga total, devia estar com calor, fui até ele e acariciei sua barriga e ele amoleceu em contentamento, já estava completamente curado do acidente o que foi uma sorte, porque Blue já era um cão bastante idoso. Fiquei brincando com ele um tempinho.

Como ainda estava cedo resolvi checar meus emails, coisa que fiz em meia hora, depois fui preparar algo para comer, optei por umas frutas, eu sairia mais tarde com Alice para fazer a compra das roupas que usaríamos no Rodeio e provavelmente ela iria querer comer algo por lá, então só forraria o estômago mesmo.

Estava procurando uma roupa para ir ao shopping quando meu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem.

"_12h35min. – Mensagem de Edward: _

_Sonhei a noite toda com você, estou morrendo de saudades. Posso te encontrar no shopping mais tarde? Te amo minha princesa."_

Fiquei sorrindo olhando para o celular, meu cowboy era tão perfeito. Com poucas coisas ele me fazia ficar mais apaixonada por ele. Se é que isso era possível. Respondi sua mensagem.

"_Também estou com saudades e exijo que me encontre mais tarde, estou morrendo de vontade de repetir as atividades de ontem. Te amo, bjs sua Bella."_

Enviei a mensagem e continuei procurando a roupa, como estava bastante calor optei por um vestidinho bege florido em azul e levemente rodado, até o meio das coxas e sem alças, com um bolerinho azul que fazia parte do conjunto e para finalizar um sapato de salto com a frente aberta da mesma cor do vestido.

Escolhi esse look, pois como minhas intenções para mais tarde eram um pouco ousadas, com essa roupa ficaria mais fácil de realizar meus desejos, eu queria deixar Edward cada vez mais louco por mim, e iria provocá-lo muito e para isso escolhi uma calcinha bem sexy, não precisaria de sutiã com esse vestido.

Meu celular tocou indicando outra mensagem.

"_12h50min. – Mensagem de Edward:_

_Provocadorazinha, só com suas palavras fiquei louco, quando eu pegá-la mais tarde você vai me implorar para tomá-la. Te encontro as 18h30min, vamos ao cinema. Te amo minha gostosa. Bjs."_

Comecei a gargalhar, eu duvidava que precisasse implorar, ele já estava louco sem me ver quando visse entraria em combustão, mas estava adorando esse jogo. Eu sabia ser sedutora, e ele não perderia por esperar.

Edward não tinha planejado nada do que aconteceu, foi simplesmente natural e eu adorei que tivesse sido assim. Ele ficou um pouco preocupado, pois ele queria ter falado com meu pai informando sobre nosso relacionamento antes que ele se aprofundasse. Para mim isso era uma coisa do século passado, mas comigo ele queira fazer tudo corretamente, nas palavras dele, então eu o deixaria fazer como queria, eu já tinha conseguido o que desejava.

Tomei banho e me arrumei com capricho, coloquei uma tiara, mas deixei os cabelos soltos os cachos largos e úmidos me deram um ar sexy, passei perfume, fiz uma maquiagem leve e depois juntei minhas coisas na bolsa e desci para esperar Alice, ela viria me buscar para irmos num carro só, seria bom assim eu voltaria com meu cowboy.

Mal tinha chego à sala ouvi barulho de um carro na entrada, espiei na porta e avistei o Jepp dela. Deixei um bilhete para minha mãe, peguei minhas chaves de casa saí e tranquei a porta, joguei um beijinho para Blue que estava deitado em cima do sofazinho da varanda e fui de encontro a ela no estacionamento.

- Oi cunhadinha, você está linda. Preparada para nossa tarde de compras? – disse ela toda alegrinha, parecia que estávamos indo a Disney e não ao shopping.

- Mais que preparada florzinha. Vamos indo, porque antes das seis horas temos que terminar tudo, pois Edward vai me encontrar lá para assistirmos um filme e eu não quero deixar de fazer esse programa de namorados. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e fui para o lado do passageiro.

- Não preocupe, vai dar tempo o suficiente. – disse e foi entrando no carro.

Ela deu partida e pegamos a estrada rumo ao centro, uma tarde de compras nos aguardava. E uma possível noite de muito amor me aguardava, e eu estava ansiosa para ela chegar.

* * *

**Olá... **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... E espero muitos reviews...rs**

**Agradeço a quem comentou no capitulo anterior: M., patylayne, Gih Pattinson, Gabi Mansen Cullen e lc.**

**Bjs e até o próximo.**


	19. Beijos e Tiros

_**Capítulo 19 – Beijos e Tiros**_

A tarde com minha querida cunhada foi divertidíssima. Conseguimos achar as roupas perfeitas para ambas, lógico que depois de praticamente entramos em todas as lojas do shopping.

- OMG Belinha, aquela bota é perfeita, eu tenho que comprá-la – e saiu me arrastando para dentro da loja e eu sem opção nenhuma entrei.

A tarde toda foi assim, ela se desesperava na frente de uma vitrine e dizia que precisava comprar aquilo, como se não comprar fosse custar sua própria vida. Dramática eu sei, mas achamos as botas perfeitas também.

Rimos muito, pois estávamos sendo muito paqueradas, brincamos e conversamos diversas coisas. Ela falou muito sobre Jasper e pelo que entendi as coisas entre eles estavam muito mais além do que eu imaginava. Eles já tinham transado e ela não tinha me contado antes, essa era a "carta na manga" que ela tinha mencionado. Ela estava feliz, pois tinha certeza que o relacionamento deles evoluiria, já que o sexo entre eles tinha sido maravilhoso e eu fiquei contagiada com o otimismo dela.

Fiquei somente sendo sua ouvinte, então nem tive a oportunidade de falar sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e Edward na noite anterior, com certeza não me faltaria oportunidade para contar. Comentei com ela que tinha encontrado Rose, e que a mesma tinha me contado que estava saindo com o Xerife McCarty, e ela como sendo Alice começou a dar pulinhos de felicidade, imaginando diversas atividades para fazermos em casais, eu somente ria de seus planos.

Por volta das dezoito horas resolvemos ir até o cinema e ver qual filme estava passando, assim quando Edward chegasse eu já teria alguma idéia do que poderíamos assistir. Achei dois filmes bem legais, só precisava da opinião dele para escolher qual deles assistiríamos.

Alice decidiu que quando Edward chegasse iria embora, ela não queria ser vela do casal mesmo eu insistindo para que ela ficasse, pois em minha opinião ela não seria vela íamos apenas assistir um filme não ficar de pegação, isso eu deixaria para depois, mas mesmo assim ela não concordou.

Minha mãe me ligou avisando que passaria a noite no hospital com meu pai, já que agora ele estava em um quarto que poderia ficar com acompanhante, eu disse a ela que estava no shopping e que iria assistir a um filme com Edward, para ela não se preocupar que ele me levaria para casa. Ela disse para que me divertisse bastante, pois eu tinha passado por muito estresse e se despediu dizendo que chegaria em casa amanhã depois do almoço. Isso seria bom para meus planos.

Pegamos um sorvete e ficamos sentadas próximo ao cinema esperando meu cowboy. Logo comecei a ouvir um burburinho vindo de umas adolescentes que estavam sentadas próximas de onde estávamos, quando olhei para onde elas olhavam quase desmaiei. Eu não podia acreditar em meus olhos.

Edward vinha caminhando em nossa direção, quer dizer ele mais parecia estar desfilando, vestia um jeans azul lavado que se ajustou perfeitamente em seu corpo, contrariando seu visual habitual, usava tênis e uma camiseta preta com algo vermelho escrito na frente, ela se ajustava em seu tórax deixando ele bem mais chamativo, parecia mais musculoso, estava sem chapéu e seus cabelos bronze totalmente desalinhados, eu nunca o tinha visto tão casual, não tinha nada de cowboy nele, mas estava incrivelmente sexy, me senti ficar úmida na hora, perdi totalmente as palavras e fiquei de boca aberta.

- Ai meu Deus, que cara mais gostoso é esse, para ele eu _dava_ _tudo_ e ainda agradeceria dele aceitar. – Alice deu uma risadinha depois de ouvirmos esse comentário vindo das garotas ao lado, recuperei minha sanidade, me levantei e fui andando de encontro ao meu namorado.

Assim que cheguei perto me joguei nos braços dele e dei-lhe um beijo digno de cinema. Ficamos grudados até o ar nos faltar. Nos olhamos nos olhos e sorrimos.

- A que devo essa recepção tão calorosa? – ele perguntou.

- Eu precisava mostrar para certas garotas que esse cara gostoso aqui – toquei com o indicador da mão esquerda em seu peito – tem dona, e que ela cuida muito bem dele. – fui arrastando o dedo pelo seu peito, descendo até chegar à borda da calça.

- Hum, então quer dizer que tivemos uma crise de ciúmes aqui. – ele disse sorrindo satisfeito e malicioso, pegou meu dedo que estava na borda de sua calça o levou a boca e chupou. Eu gemi descaradamente. – É bom saber que minha dona cuida bem de mim, mas eu quero cuidar muito bem dela mais tarde. – e eu como a sem vergonha que estava ficando gemi novamente, me sentindo mais molhada ainda.

Esse filme tinha que acabar logo ou não me responsabilizaria por meus atos.

- Acho melhor escolhermos logo o filme, quanto mais cedo assistirmos, mais cedo acaba. – o peguei pela mão indo até onde Alice continuava sentada. Ela ria satisfeita com minha pequena crise de ciúmes.

- Não vai mesmo com a gente Florzinha? – eu disse enquanto ela cumprimentava o irmão.

- Não meus amores, dirvitam-se. Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer agora do que ir ao cinema com vocês. – ela piscou para mim e já imaginei o que seriam suas coisas mais interessantes.

- Se comporte Alice. – disse Edward sério, revirei os olhos para ele.

- Pode deixar irmãozinho. – jogou um beijo para ele – Tchau cunhadinha, depois nos falamos e gostei de ver que você realmente manda no pedaço. – começou a rir e saiu andando, eu ri também e Edward revirou os olhos.

Caminhamos abraçados em direção a bilheteria, olhei para trás e vi as garotas que tinham ficado interessadas nele, comecei a sorrir para elas que estavam com cara de decepcionadas. Adorei isso. É eu realmente mando no pedaço, pelo menos nesse pedaço de homem.

-Amor, eu fiquei entre assistir Os mercenários ou Salt, achei os mais interessantes e você quer ver qual? – perguntei a ele.

- Você assiste a esse tipo de filme, digo filmes de ação? Achei que garotas só gostassem de filmes românticos. – ele estava bem impressionado com minha escolha, rolei os olhos.

- As garotas que você costumava sair deviam ser assim, mas eu sou diferente, gosto de todos os tipos de filmes, e no momento gostei desses dois. Qual vai ser? – ele sorriu para mim.

- Vamos assistir Os mercenários então, assim você não fica com ciúmes da Angelina Jolie. – disse debochado.

- Ótima escolha, eu não gostaria que você saísse da sessão todo roxo de tanto apanhar de mim. – dei um soquinho em seu peito e ele gargalhou alto.

- Se você me bater amor eu vou é ficar mais gamado por você. – me abraçou e beijou, depois deu uma mordidinha no meu lábio inferior e me soltou.

Entramos na fila da bilheteria e compramos nosso ingresso. Edward comprou pipoca e refrigerante, entramos na sala que estava com pouquíssimas pessoas e nos acomodamos num lugar bem no cantinho, longe de todos. Ainda faltava um tempinho para o filme começar.

- Amor, porque você está vestido dessa forma? – perguntei, ainda estava encantada com ele.

- Não gostou?

- Você poderia estar vestido de mendigo que eu iria babar por você do mesmo jeito. Só não estou acostumada a ter ver vestido assim, está parecido com os rapazes de Los Angeles.

- Eu queria ficar mais bonito para você. Eu sei que não está acostumada com o pessoal daqui, nosso jeito de falar, as roupas, as festas, então queria parecer mais o seu tipo de cara. – revirei olhos novamente, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha feito isso hoje. De onde Edward tirou essa idéia? Puxei seu rosto para mim e olhei bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Edward, _você é_ o _meu tipo_ de cara, independente de qualquer coisa. Eu até gostaria que você tivesse um pouquinho mais de sotaque, mas você fala quase como eu, quase sem sotaque algum. Como eu disse, mesmo que estivesse vestido de mulher eu ainda seria caidinha por você. De onde você tirou essa idéia de parecer "meu tipo de cara"?

- Eu só quero te fazer feliz princesa – deu de ombros – Ontem foi muito especial para mim, foi mais um sonho realizado e me deixou mais caído por você do que já sou e só estou tentando assegurar que você me queira sempre, assim como eu quero você. Sei que quando chegou aqui tinha uma idéia pré concebida de mim, e de certa forma estava certa em pensar que eu era um cafajeste... eu fui por um tempo, mas essa fase já tinha passado. Depois que comecei a ficar com Tânya estava somente com ela. Mas eu sempre quis você, sempre.

- E você sabe que eu também sempre quis você. Nunca tive um relacionamento sério. O seu passado não importa para mim, temos que olhar para o futuro. Daqui para frente será _sempre eu e você_. – ele ficou me olhando como se estivesse analisando minhas palavras, depois seu semblante mudou, percebi que ele queria me perguntar algo sério e que queria muito que eu desse a resposta.

- Porque nunca veio nas férias? No Skipe quando eu perguntava isso para você sempre fugia do assunto? Eu queria tanto ter te visto pelo menos uma vez nesses doze anos. – sua voz soava magoada e ao mesmo tempo desesperada.

Fiquei olhando para ele por um tempo, pensando em como responder a sua pergunta. Optei por dizer a verdade. Ele merecia ouvi-la.

- Eu nunca vim porque tinha medo de você, tinha medo de te ver, eu sempre tive uma paixonite por ti que se iniciou com aquele beijo de despedida. Eu sempre achei que você só me via como amiga, e não queria estragar isso, perder sua amizade. Eu sabia que você saia com várias garotas na faculdade, Alice comentava, meus pais comentavam... você nunca disse nada, eu achava estranho que sendo sua amiga você não me falasse, mas depois pensando bem achei que isso era coisa que só se comentava entre meninos, então eu apenas tentei continuar o máximo longe, não queria ter que te ver com uma garota, seria doloroso demais para mim. Mas eu não queria nunca perder sua amizade. – meus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas enquanto eu falava tudo para ele e minha voz um pouco diferente, pois eu estava me esforçando para não chorar.

- Ah! Minha princesa. – ele acariciou meu rosto e eu baixei os olhos – Se você soubesse que todas as vezes que eu estive com qualquer garota era em você que eu estava pensando, era sua boca que eu desejava, seu corpo que eu queria suando embaixo do meu... eu sonhei contigo cada dia de todos esse anos, e por isso vou fazer de tudo para jamais te perder. Eu te amo demais, você é minha vida agora.

Eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas e comecei a chorar ainda bem que estava um pouco escuro e com poucas pessoas dentro da sala. Não estávamos num lugar adequado para fazer confissões mais já que começamos tínhamos que continuar e falar sobre o passado. Eu estava feliz em saber que durante todo esse tempo eu não amei sozinha, ele também sempre me quis. Não lamentava que só agora conseguimos ficar juntos, tinha que ser assim de outra forma não daria certo.

Ele enxugava minhas lágrimas, mas sua expressão não era de preocupação, ele sabia que elas eram de felicidade, mesmo eu não tendo dito nada ele entendia o que se passava em minha mente. Era incrível a sintonia que tínhamos, se eu acreditasse em almas gêmeas eu diria que Edward era a minha e eu era a dele, somente assim explicaria toda essa forma que nosso relacionamento reagia. Éramos realmente entrelaçados um no outro, desde criança.

- Você sabe que me sinto da mesma forma não é? – eu disse a ele – Eu também não posso mais ficar sem você, também vou fazer de tudo para que nada nos separe. Jamais.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu torto para mim – Não tem mais volta para nós. – me acariciava os cabelos, fechei meus olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação – Será _eu e você sempre_. Até o fim dos nossos dias. Eu garanto.

Eu sorri de olhos fechado absorvendo suas palavras. Eu e ele até o fim dos nossos dias. Isso era o suficiente para mim. Abri os olhos e me deparei com seus olhos dourados me olhando intensamente, percebi as luzes da sala de cinema se apagando, pois os trailers começariam a passar na tela, ele baixou a cabeça e me deu um beijo longo, calmo, que demonstrava que tudo o que disse era a mais pura verdade e eu aceitei essa verdade, a deixei tomar espaço dentro de mim.

- Agora vamos assistir ao filme. Fazer nosso primeiro programa de namorados. – sorri para ele concordando.

- Então passa o meu refrigerante para cá. – eu puxei o saco de pipoca de suas mãos e comecei a comer, ele deu risada passou o braço sobre meus ombros e se acomodou melhor na poltrona.

Durante o filme eu provoquei meu cowboy com diversos episódios de mãos bobas. Minhas mãos escorregavam o tempo todo por seu peito, sua perna, sua virilha e ele não deixava por menos, suas mãos todo o tempo escorregavam para debaixo da saia do meu vestido e de vez em quando ele apalpava meus seios. Ainda bem que Alice não ficou conosco.

Após o filme que foi ótimo por sinal, Edward me levou em casa, e eu o convidei para entrar com segundas e terceiras intenções em minha mente. Eu sabia que minha mãe não voltaria até amanhã, então imaginei que poderia convencer Edward a passar a noite comigo aqui.

Assim que ele entrou Blue pulou em cima dele contente, ele como ótimo veterinário que é deu tudo que Blue queria, atenção. Era lindo ver como ele tratava bem meu cachorro e fiquei imaginando nós dois casados, nossa casa, filhos e um cachorro, seria uma família linda e perfeita.

Depois de um tempo Blue resolvei ir para fora e Edward ficou na sala de visitas sentando confortavelmente no sofá próximo da lareira enquanto eu fui buscar vinho para tomarmos durante a conversa. Coloquei a garrafa e duas taças na mesinha de centro, e sentei ao seu lado, ele sendo muito cavalheiro abriu a garrafa e nos serviu.

Durante um tempo bebemos e conversando amenidades, até que eu achei que já estava na hora de por meu plano em prática, ainda mais depois de todas as nossas declarações na sala do cinema.

- Amor estou me sentindo um pouco tonta, me ajuda ir até o meu quarto? – fiz a maior cara de inocente que consegui. Ele sorriu para mim, me dando a entender que estava entendendo muito bem onde eu queria chegar com meu pedido. Ele colocou sua taça na mesa e me pegou pela mão. Subimos juntos até meu quarto ele entrou comigo, fechando a porta em seguida.

Sentei-me na cama e cruzei as pernas lentamente, estava adorando essa coisa de seduzi-lo e adorando mais ainda que ele gostasse que eu fizesse isso. Ele ficou encostado na porta me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais gostosa que ele tinha visto, e eu me sentia muito sedutora com ele.

Com o dedo indicador eu o chamei até mim, ele veio caminhando lentamente como se fosse um felino prestes a atacar sua presa, e eu queria demais ser essa presa. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e colocou suas mãos em meus joelhos descobertos, me fazendo descruzar as pernas e subindo lentamente suas mãos em minhas coxas indo por baixo do meu vestido até chegar à junção dos meus quadris, eu estava ficando cada vez mais quente, e tinha certeza que não era efeito do vinho.

- Sua pele é tão macia princesa. – ele veio se aproximando do colo dos meus seios que estavam na direção do seu rosto e passou a língua no decote da junção dos meus seios, me fazendo arfar. – Eu adoro o gosto que ela tem. – e continuou provando minha pele bem ali enquanto me apertava por baixo do vestido.

- Amor isso é tortura sabia. – eu disse sem fôlego me inclinado para trás ficando com os braços apoiados na minha cama.

- Você me torturou a noite toda com esse vestidinho sexy, onde eu posso ver o bico dos seus seios totalmente eretos, me chamando para chupá-los. – ele abocanhou um deles por cima do vestido e deu uma mordidinha – Eu aposto que você está com uma calcinha mínima, como se seu vestido não fosse provocação suficiente. – ele chegou às laterais da minha calcinha e o tecido era tão fino em suas mãos que com pouca força ele a rasgou, me fazendo dar um pequeno pulo de susto, fazendo minha excitação que já estava abundante começar a escorrer como um pequeno riacho. Ele puxou de mim o pedaço de pano rasgado e o segurou firme em suas mãos trazendo perto do seu rosto e respirando profundamente nele. Eu precisava ficar nua urgentemente e queria que ele ficasse também.

- Edward tira a roupa para mim, me deixa te ver se despindo. – eu pedi enquanto tirava o bolero e os sapatos, ele levantou e pegou a barra da camisa e começou a puxá-la para cima como se fizesse um Strip-tease particular para mim, seu maravilhoso tórax aparecendo aos poucos. Ele jogou a camisa no chão e começou a desabotoar a calça, eu coloquei minhas mãos para trás e puxei o zíper do meu vestido, enquanto ele deixava sua calça cair ao chão, ficando só de cueca boxer, ele chutou os sapatos dos pés e também a calça, tirou as meias e quando viu que eu o olhava de boca aberta apenas segurando o vestido com os braços para não cair ele puxou sua cueca de uma vez liberando seu glorioso membro que apontava bem na minha direção.

Deu um passo e ficou bem na minha frente e eu tive que tocá-lo, eu precisava prová-lo novamente e foi o que fiz, o tomei em minha boca arrancando um gemido alto dele, e o chupei até que ele se despejasse em minha garganta, me fazendo sentir o maravilhoso gosto dele.

Após isso ele me levantou da cama e o vestido caiu aos meus pés me deixando nua, ele se afastou um pouco e me olhou de cima a baixo, quando me olhou nos olhos novamente eu pude ver todo seu desejo por mim.

- Você tem o corpo mais lindo que eu já vi. – me beijou a boca de forma lasciva – Eu te desejo tanto que não acho que um dia ficarei saciado. – me beijou novamente e foi delicadamente me empurrando para deitar na cama, assim que deitei ele deixou minha boca indo para o pescoço, depois meus seios onde se demorou um tempo, até começar descer por minha barriga, o tempo todo falando o quanto eu era linda, gostosa, e que deixava ele louco, continuou descendo até chegar a minha intimidade que a essa altura já escorria, afastou bastante minhas pernas e começou a chupar meus lábios, provocando meu clitóris até que eu chegasse ao clímax, o que aconteceu logo pois eu já estava muito perto.

Ele subiu fazendo caminhos de beijos por meu corpo até chegar a minha boca, me dando mais um beijo lascivo, e já penetrando meu corpo me fazendo ter aquela mesma sensação de estar completa novamente, o sentindo como se dançasse em cima de mim. Eu querendo experimentar e tirar tudo que pudesse dele o forcei a sair de cima de mim e se deitar para que eu pudesse ficar em cima dele. Eu queria cavalgá-lo. Ele sorriu para mim adorando a idéia de me deixar no controle, e eu procurei tirar o máximo de gemidos que podia dele.

Passamos a noite toda fazendo amor, e cada vez que terminava eu já queria a próxima e ele também, já era madrugada quando pegamos no sono exaustos.

Tinham passado apenas poucas horas que tínhamos dormido quando de repente ouvi barulhos de tiros, me fazendo sentar na cama sobressaltada, Edward também acordou no susto.

- Foi barulhos de tiros não foi? –eu perguntei temerosa a ele.

- Sim, tenho certeza que sim e não muito longe daqui. – e foi se levantando da cama procurando suas roupas.

- Onde pensa que vai Edward? – perguntei pulando da cama também me enrolando nos lençóis.

- Vou lá fora para ver. Pode ser que tenha alguém, algum funcionário indo ajudar também.

- Não Edward, não vou deixar você ir sozinho, pode acontecer alguma coisa com você. – abri o guarda roupa e peguei uma calça de moletom e camiseta, nem coloquei lingerie, vesti a roupa. – Vamos ligar para o xerife.

- É melhor você ficar aqui Bella, eu não vou demorar. – fui em direção a porta abri e me virei para ele.

- Você vem ou não? – e sai deixando ele que logo percebi me seguia na escada.

- Vai ligando para o xerife enquanto eu vou lá fora. – e assim que ele terminou de falar ouvimos outro estampido, aparentemente mais próximo.

Saímos correndo para fora, e avistamos alguns funcionários do Rancho correndo em direção ao pomar, corremos também e chegando lá tive uma visão horrível. Um corpo ensangüentado próximo do local onde há alguns dias atrás eu tinha caído do cavalo. Quando percebi quem era gritei.

* * *

**O suspense voltou nesse capitulo...rsrsrs Quero ver nos comentários o que acharam do cap? E a cena de ciúmes da Bella? Quem vcs acham que a Bella viu? Vamos lá mocinhas, comentar não doi nada e faz um bem danado para a autora que vos escreve...rsrsrsrs**

**Quero muito agradecer as meninas que comentaram no capitulo anterior: Bethinha Poloni, Gih Pattinson, M. T. Cullen e Gabi Mansen Cullen... Vc me dão combústivel para continuar, muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Se quiserem falar comigo estou todos os dias no twitter: (arroba)Dani(underline)Marjorie.**

**Bjs.**


	20. Assassinato e Confusões

**Capitulo 20 – Assassinato e Confusões**

Corri para mais perto e só não o toquei porque Edward me segurou. Não podia acreditar que_ George _estivesse morto. Quem teria feito uma maldade dessas?

Eu ouvia os burburinhos em minha volta, Edward pegava informações com as pessoas e eu só estava de pé porque ele me apoiava, na minha cabeça somente passavam os momentos que passei com George em minha infância, era muito triste saber que ele se foi, e ainda mais dessa forma tão violenta.

- Vamos voltar para sua casa princesa, já está quase clareando o dia, e não dormimos quase nada. Já chamaram o xerife e não podemos fazer mais nada por ele. Sinto muito. – Edward disse com muito pesar na voz, e eu fiz que ele falou, não podíamos mais fazer nada, era visível que George estava morto.

Chegando em casa ele me levou para o meu quarto e me colocou para dormir, eu sabia que não ia conseguir mesmo estando super cansada, eu não poderia encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir tranqüila, pedi para Edward ficar comigo, ele assim como eu não tinha dormido quase nada. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e começou a cantar baixinho para mim.

Enquanto ouvia a doce canção em sua voz eu me perguntava por que toda vez que eu estava feliz acontecia algo para estragar minha felicidade? Será que era coincidência ou tudo que estava acontecendo tinha ligação. Os telefonemas tinham cessado, mas isso não significava que tinham desistido. Será que a morte de George tinha algo a ver com o roubo e as ameaças ou era um fato isolado?

Em meios a esses pensamentos confusos acabei adormecendo. Não tive sonhos e logo acordei, vi Edward ressonando tranqüilo ao meu lado, ele também tinha sucumbido ao cansaço. Levantei devagar para não acordá-lo e fui ver se minha mãe tinha chegado. Encontrei Leah na cozinha preparando o almoço, olhei no relógio e eram dez horas da manhã.

- Bom dia senhorita Bella. – disse Leah sorrindo triste com vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh Leah eu sinto muito. – fui até ela e a abracei. – Você não devia estar aqui, acho melhor ir para sua casa.

- Não, por favor, eu prefiro estar ocupando a cabeça com alguma coisa, Sam está resolvendo as coisas para mim, e Emilly está com a esposa de Jared, não quero ficar em casa sozinha pensando no que aconteceu. – eu a abracei novamente entendendo perfeitamente seus sentimentos, eu no seu lugar também não gostaria de ficar parada e sozinha.

- Tudo bem querida, fique aqui o quanto quiser. Tem alguém mais de sua família que não foi avisada?

- Sim, tem meu irmão mais velho Seth, se a senhorita puder me fazer o favor de avisá-lo eu agradeceria. Acho que na ficha do meu pai tem o telefone dele.

- Tudo bem, vou avisá-lo. Minha mãe já chegou?

- Ainda não, mas o xerife passou por aqui para falar com a senhorita, eu disse a ele que estava dormindo, então ele foi ao pomar onde os oficiais já estavam.

- Ele disse se ia voltar?

- Disse que voltaria depois que os peritos liberassem o corpo. – sua voz falhou um pouco na palavra corpo.

- Entendi. Vou ligar para minha mãe avisando sobre o acontecido e tomar um banho, depois descerei para comer alguma coisa. Obrigada por estar aqui ajudando, principalmente porque não é sua obrigação e tenha certeza que lamento muito sua perda. – ela balançou a cabeça num sim e eu sai em direção ao escritório.

Disquei para o celular da minha mãe, chamou duas vezes e ela atendeu.

_- Oi amorzinho, estou indo para casa agora_. _Seu pai está tão melhor, acho que logo ele vai ter alta. Estou tão feliz. Não na verdade estou radiante._ – disse minha mãe toda falante e contente ao telefone, pena que eu teria que dar a má noticia a ela.

- Oi mãe não tenho boas noticias. – resolvi ser direta, não ia adiantar querer enrolar para contar a noticia.

_- O que houve meu amorzinho? _

E em resumo contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido com George dentro do Rancho, bom tudo que eu sabia que tinha acontecido. Ela desabou a chorar e disse que iria falar com meu pai antes de vir e também precisava se acalmar, pois agora não estava bem para dirigir. Eu a aconselhei que fizesse isso mesmo, seria melhor ela chegar quando já tivessem tirado o corpo de George do pomar.

Depois de falar com minha mãe subi para tomar um banho, ao entrar no quarto fui checar Edward que ainda dormia. Separei uma legging preta, um camisão azul escuro que me cobria até as coxas e uma sapatilha preta. Não sei se era meu estado de espírito, mas o dia que estava nublado me parecia mais cinzento que o normal, meio triste. Tomei um banho bem quente para tirar o estresse que eu sentia.

Fiquei o tempo todo pensando em George, pelo que eu sei de sua vida ele era viúvo há muitos anos e seu outro filho pelo que me lembro mora em Montana, ele foi embora para fazer faculdade, se casou e continuou por lá mesmo, aqui sua família se resumia em Leah com sua filhinha Emilly e o genro Sam, que também era funcionário do Rancho.

Terminei o banho e fui para o quarto me trocar, quando estava penteando os cabelos percebi Edward despertando.

- Que horas são. – disse ele sonolento.

- Onze e vinte. Deixei uma toalha no banheiro para você, toma um banho e depois desce para comer alguma coisa. Vou procurar o telefone de contato do outro filho de George e ligar para avisá-lo, Leah me pediu, depois comemos juntos. – dei um beijo nele e segui para o escritório.

Falei com o filho de George, ainda bem que tinha vários telefones de contato dele. Ele me disse que estaria vindo hoje ainda para Tucson, para ajudar a resolver as coisas referentes ao velório e enterro do pai. Fiquei muito triste em ter que dar essa noticia a ele, eu sentia uma afeição enorme por George, ele me viu nascer.

Almocei com Edward, que logo depois foi para sua casa dar a noticia aos seus pais. Mamãe chegou, ela estava muito chateada com o acontecido e ao mesmo tempo com muito medo, disse que papai ficou desolado com o ocorrido, ela até demorou um pouco mais para vir embora, pois ele não ficou bem depois da noticia, ela disse que voltaria a dormir no hospital essa noite só por precaução.

Eu conversei com o xerife McCarty e o mesmo me disse que George foi baleado com dois tiros nas costas e um na cabeça, que pela disposição do corpo ele estava correndo quando levou os tiros nas costa e caído quando levou o na cabeça que foi de perto, disse também que com ele encontraram uma colher de pedreiro suja de terra. Perguntou-me se eu sabia o que ele poderia estar fazendo no pomar às quatro e quarenta da madrugada, e eu disse que não tinha a mínima idéia.

Tudo que o xerife me falou me deixou pensando muito. George cuidava do estábulo, a vila de funcionários fica do lado oposto ao pomar, ele já beirava os setenta anos e não era adepto de exercício, sempre mexeu somente com os cavalos então porque ele estava no pomar naquele horário? O que poderia ter acontecido que resultasse seu assassinato?

Eu sentia que alguma hora minha cabeça iria explodir com tantas perguntas, com tantos problemas. Era desesperador imaginar o que o dia seguinte reservaria para mim.

* * *

Hoje completava uma semana do assassinato de George. Tinha sido um funeral bonito, feito na capela aqui no Rancho. Ninguém conseguia se conformar com o que havia acontecido. Era realmente difícil, George trabalhou no Rancho por anos, acho que era o funcionário mais antigo.

Conheci Seth, seu outro filho que veio ao funeral junto com sua esposa Molly e seu filhinho Kevin, um garoto de 08 anos. Tudo que o Rancho devia a George eu paguei a Seth e Leah, e também liberei a casa de George para que Seth pudesse ficar lá por uns dias resolvendo as coisas por aqui até poder voltar a Montana.

Esses dias acho que foram os mais difíceis que passei em apenas três semanas da minha volta. Papai recebeu alta na terça-feira, lógico que isso foi um alivio para nós, ele estava se recuperando muito bem, mas fazíamos o máximo para mantê-lo em repouso. Edward veio aqui para conversar com ele sobre nosso namoro, lógico que papai deu sua benção, deixando ele mais tranqüilo.

A noite seria o primeiro dia de rodeio e eu tinha confirmado com Alice que iria eu precisava me distrair um pouco, desde sábado passado eu não tinha conseguido passar com Edward mais de duas horas, não tivemos muito tempo para namorar, então eu queria muito passear um pouco. Precisava me distrair.

Uma coisa estava me deixando muito chateada, com os acontecimentos recentes no Rancho meus pais tinham decidido passar um tempo numa casa de praia que eles têm em Miami, eu nem sequer cogitei a idéia de ir com eles, não tinha como me afastar de Edward, sem dizer que alguém tinha que cuidar do Rancho e de Blue. Meus pais estavam pensando seriamente em vender o Rancho, e isso não me deixava nada feliz.

Eu os convenci a pensar mais um pouco sobre a venda enquanto viajavam, eles partiram hoje a tarde. Levei-os ao aeroporto, fiquei feliz deles saírem um pouco de Tucson meu pai precisava de descanso, e seriam pessoas amadas a menos para que eu me preocupasse, já estava na hora de começar minha investigação.

Chegando em casa depois de levá-los ao aeroporto encontrei a caixa de correio cheia de correspondências, peguei e ao verificá-las percebi novamente uma carta estranha, joguei as outras cartas na mesinha de centro e abri a carta suspeita. Dentro havia novamente uma folha de sulfite com palavras formadas a partir de letras recortadas de jornais e revistas, ela dizia:

**VOCÊ NÃO ME OBEDECEU E PIOROU AS COISAS. TEREI QUE VISITÁ-LA PESSOALMENTE EM BREVE. PAPAI, MAMÃE E NEM SEU NAMORADINHO ORDINÁRIO PODERÃO LIVRÁ-LA DA MINHA FÚRIA. DESSA VEZ VOCÊ ME DIRÁ SIM, ENTÃO NÃO TERÁ MAIS VOLTA. AGUARDE QUE LOGO ENTRAREI EM CONTATO.**

Eu gelei por dentro quando li essas palavras, algo nelas me dizia que não importaria o que eu fizesse, o cara por trás dela viria atrás de mim. Ele disse "dessa vez você me dirá sim", então com certeza alguma vez eu tinha dito não, se isso aconteceu eu com certeza o conhecia muito bem, e acredito eu que esse era o motivo dessa perseguição. O meu não.

O impossível para mim era entender a ligação disso tudo, eu já não conseguia mais achar que o roubo de gado tinha algo haver com isso, a não ser que fosse coincidência. Eu sempre fui muito intuitiva, e nunca me dei mal em seguir essa intuição, agora ele me dizia que eu precisava tomar bastante cuidado, pois a coisa era muito mais séria do que eu pensava.

Guardei a carta no criado mudo do meu quarto, fui tomar banho, pois logo meu cowboy viria me buscar para ir ao Rodeio. Durante o banho eu pensei muito e decidi que seria melhor contar a ele o que não tinha dito até agora, sobre a ligação ameaçadora e conseqüentemente contar sobre essa nova carta, afinal o cara não estava para brincadeira. Eu somente agradecia a Deus por meus pais terem viajado, mas eu ainda tinha que me preocupar com Edward, tinha que protegê-lo e a melhor forma era contando tudo a ele.

Saí do banho um pouco mais calma, agora que já tinha traçado meus próximos passos queria esquecer um pouco dos meus problemas essa noite, viver como uma garota de vinte e dois anos com um namorado apaixonado e me divertir numa festa. E decidi que era exatamente isso que ia fazer. Edward também merecia se divertir, então eu só conversaria com ele quando voltássemos do Rodeio, acho até que seria melhor, pois ele estaria mais relaxado depois do passeio e talvez não ficasse tão bravo comigo por ter escondido coisas dele.

Acho que esse era um bom plano.

Vesti uma mini saia jeans azul lavada, camisa branca de manga curta, cinto largo de fivela grande e bota estilo cowboy caramelo claro, estava uma típica cowgirl. Prendi a franja do meu cabelo no alto da cabeça e deixei o resto solto, me maquiei, passei um perfume delicioso peguei minha bolsa e chapéu e desci para sala.

Ouvi barulhos na cozinha, fui lá ver o que era. Encontrei Leah guardando as compras que minha mãe tinha feito ontem, para deixar a casa abastecida de mantimentos para mim.

- Já são oito horas Leah, você já deveria ter ido para casa. – disse me encostando no balcão. Ela se virou rapidamente assustada.

- Oh, desculpe senhorita Bella, mas eu queria deixar tudo arrumadinho antes de ir, já estou terminando.

- Você vai ao Rodeio?

- Vou sim, assim que sair daqui. Sam já deve estar arrumado e Emilly deve estar louca para sair logo. Aquela menina adora uma festa. – disse sorrindo enquanto falava da filha de seis anos. – Temos que retomar nossa vida não é mesmo? Chorar para sempre não adianta nada.

- É você tem razão. Então vá logo, deixe que eu guardo o resto amanhã.

- Já terminei, só faltam os produtos de limpeza que estão na lavanderia.

- Pode deixar que eu guardo amanhã, vá logo encontrar seu marido. Você precisam se divertir um pouco mesmo. – sorri para ela enquanto a acompanhava até a porta da cozinha, que dava para os fundos da casa.

- A senhora quer que eu venha amanhã preparar o café?

- Não precisa Leah, eu mesmo faço. Se precisar da sua ajuda mando lhe chamar está bem?

- Sim senhorita. Então até mais. Dirvita-se.

- Divirta-se você também. – e ela saiu indo em direção a vila de funcionários, eu tranquei a porta da cozinha e fui verificar se as outras estavam trancadas. Escutei o interfone tocar quando estava voltado para a sala. Olhei pela janelinha e era Edward parado na varanda de entrada. Coloquei o chapéu, peguei minha bolsa e abri a porta para ele.

- Boa noite cowboy. – ele estava totalmente a caráter, lindo demais.

- Boa noite cowgirl. – ele disse e me puxou para um beijo avassalador e eu vi que precisaria retocar o batom toda hora essa noite. – Você está linda vestida assim, ninguém ficaria melhor nessa roupa do que você.

- Alice comprou uma parecida e ficou linda nela. – sorri para ele.

- Com certeza ela não chegará aos seus pés. Já estou vendo que terei que ficar muito atento essa noite, pois vestida assim está pura sedução, vai chamar muita atenção. Esses seus olhos verdes estão mais cativantes e suas pernas estão muito sexys com essa saia curtinha.

- Não está tão curta assim amor. – falei olhando para minha saia, não estava muito curta mesmo, mas minhas pernas eram bem torneadas, eu não tinha culpa.

- Está no comprimento para me deixar loucamente excitado. – rolei os olhos para ele.

- Vamos logo vai, antes que você desista. Quero vê-lo na montaria todo gatinho. Aí eu que vou ter que me preocupar, pois as mocréias vão cair matando em cima de você. – fui puxando ele pela mão enquanto ia em direção ao carro dele.

- Que nada amor, eu não sou tão bom na montaria, e elas geralmente se aproximam dos caras que são feras.

- Cowboy, é só elas darem uma olhada para você. Será o suficiente. – ele estava vestindo um jeans azul justo com pequenos rasgos nas pernas. Camisa preta de mangas dobrada, cinto de fivela grande, bota marrom escura com uma pequena espora e chapéu marrom, extremamente lindo e com aquele perfume que me deixa extremamente louca.

Eu tinha certeza que sofreria um pouquinho essa noite. Isso que dá ter um namorado tão gostoso assim.

Durante o caminho ficamos conversando sobre a viagem de meus pais e a possível venda do Rancho, que me deixava aflita, pois eu sinceramente não queria sair de Vila Sierra e se meus pais vendessem mesmo o Rancho eu teria que alugar um apartamento no Centro de Tucson, tudo bem que provavelmente eu receberia algum dinheiro com a venda, o que me possibilitaria montar meu pet shop, mas ainda sim seria ruim ir morar sozinha novamente, seria como voltar atrás em minha vida, eu não queria mais ficar só.

Edward não tinha uma opinião formada sobre isso, a única certeza que ele tinha era que não queria que eu fosse embora para Miami, ele faria qualquer coisa para me fazer ficar em Tucson e se não tivesse jeito iria embora comigo.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos ao local onde acontecia o Rodeio, demoramos um pouco para estacionar, pois estava lotado, deixamos o carro longe e fomos caminhando. Eu adorei sentir no ar aquele cheiro caracterísitico, uma mistura de feno, esterco, fumo de corda e alcool, que me remeteu diretamente a minha infância, me fazendo ter muitas lembranças boas . Assim que chegamos encontramos com Alice e Jasper, estavam super abraçadinho, pelo jeito ela tinha conseguido o que queria, eu não via à hora de conversar sozinha com ela. Junto a eles estavam o xerife McCarty e Rose, que pelo visto já tinham assumido o relacionamento também.

Resolvemos procurar um local mais tranqüilo para sentarmos juntos, o xerife como autoridade conhecida da comunidade conseguiu um camarote na área VIP, e fomos todos para lá. Estava divertido demais esse encontro de casais, o xerife era um piadista e Jasper não ficava para trás, acho que nunca ri tanto em minha vida. Eu e a meninas fomos dançar na pequena pista que tinha dentro da área, e estava uma delicia, há muito tempo eu não dançava assim, estava ótimo.

Voltamos para nossa mesa para descansar um pouco, comer e beber alguma coisa, nossos pares estavam sentado lá conversando, assim que sentei Edward me agarrou e me deu um super beijo eu lógico adorei, ele ficou o tempo todo abraçado a mim e hora tocava meu rosto, hora minhas mãos, depois me beijava, abraçava mais apertado, era nítido sua felicidade por eu estar com ele ali, acho que devia ser mais um sonho realizado para ele, fiquei feliz em mais uma vez ser a protagonista.

Continuamos mais um tempo sentados conversando e rindo, logo os outros dois casais resolveram sair, deixando eu e meu cowboy sozinhos, ficamos namorando ali e após um tempinho chegou Jake com sua namorada Brenda e vieram no lugar onde estávamos para nos cumprimentar.

- Bella, que bom te encontrar aqui. – Jake disse e quando levantamos para cumprimentá-lo ele me deu um caloroso abraço e senti Edward ficar rígido ao meu lado – Essa é minha namorada, Brenda Walker. – colocou na minha frente a bela morena.

- Olá Brenda, já nos conhecemos de vista.

- Sim, eu me lembro que você foi acompanhar sua mãe no depoimento. – disse sorrindo simpática para mim.

- Isso mesmo. Você já conhece Edward não é mesmo? – disse apontado para ele ao meu lado.

- Sim, nos conhecemos. – eles se cumprimentaram beijando o rosto e em seguida Edward pegou na mão de Jake num aperto daqueles de macho e um meio abraço.

- Então Edward, como vão as coisas lá no Rancho? – disse Jake a Edward, eu puxei Brenda e nos afastamos deixando eles conversarem.

- Vamos deixá-los colocando os assuntos em dia. – falei a Brenda que acenou concordando e me seguiu em direção ao bar onde pegarmos algo para beber.

Ficamos batendo papo perto dali por um bom tempo, ela era uma moça muito legal, divertida e inteligente, achei que ela combinava muito com Jake, que apesar do pouco tempo que eu o conhecia já adorava, e comecei a gostar dela também.

Fomos à pista e começamos a dançar então avistei James, um dos oficiais que conheci no dia em que fui com minha mãe a delegacia, ele estava falando bem pertinho do ouvido de uma garota e a mesma pelo jeito não gostou do que ele falava pois o olhou com cara de muito brava e saiu deixando ele sozinho, achei engraçado, desviei o olhar dele e me concentrei na dança e na conversa com Brenda.

James chegou perto de nós e começou a dançar, depois entrou na conversar também, logo Brenda foi chamada por uma conhecida dela e nos deixou sozinhos. Eu e James enquanto dançávamos começamos uma conversa entusiasmada sobre os crimes que andavam acontecendo pela redondeza, falamos sobre várias teorias de quem podiam ser os culpados até que do nada ele resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Então Bella, você não acha que agora que voltou deveria experimentar vários sabores ao invés de ficar com um só? – ele falava chegando cada vez mais perto de mim – Você pode acabar enjoando, e eu só quero te ajudar. – pegou minha mão – Uma mulher tão linda como você não deveria jamais se prender a alguém. – eu olhava para ele perplexa, e quase parando meus movimentos de dança, não podia acreditar em tamanha cara de pau da pessoa. Quando ia dar uma resposta daquelas para ele, senti meu braço sendo puxado para trás com certa violência que me fez bater em um tórax rijo, me virei para ver quem era e dei de cara com Edward que estava super vermelho e com uma expressão nada amigável em seu rosto olhando diretamente para James.

- Adeus James, eu e Isabella estamos indo embora agora. – James engoliu em seco e acenou saindo rapidinho Edward foi me puxando ou melhor, me arrastando em direção a saída.

- Edward, não podemos ir embora assim, você ainda tem que competir na montaria.

- Esqueça. Não vou fazer nada disso enquanto você fica dançando e de conversinha com outros caras. – disse ríspido, minha boca caiu depois dessa. Quer dizer que a culpa era minha, senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim. Puxei meu braço que ele ainda segurava e parei, ele parou também e virou para me olhar.

- Ok, pode voltar para fazer suas coisas e se divertir, eu vou embora sozinha. – disse e saí caminhando em direção oposta a dele, ouvi ele chamar meu nome mas não olhei para trás. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não me importei. Eu nem sei como faria para ir embora, já que ele tinha me trazido, mas a raiva era tanta que não ouvia mais nada e não pensei mais. Comecei a chorar e corri para ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Como ele podia achar que eu estava dando bola para aquele idiota do James depois de tudo que passamos e conversamos nos últimos dias? Tropecei numa pedra e cai de joelhos, chorei mais, senti dor, mas ainda bem que o lugar era gramado então não me machuquei muito. Ouvi que alguém se aproximava correndo, assustei-me de imediato, só faltava ser um maníaco, me levantei rápido para continuar fugindo, mas não deu tempo, de repente senti mãos me puxarem para trás e gritei desesperada, então senti minha boca ser tampada, o estresse e o desespero me desestabilizaram, entrei em choque e vi tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

**Me desculpem terminar o capitulo assim novamente, mas esse acabou ficando maior que o outro e eu tinha que deixar um clima de suspense também né, só que dessa vez não foi proposital, eu precisava mesmo dividir o capitulo...rs**

**Quero agradecer as reviews do capitulo passado que me deixaram muito contente, tanto pela quantidade quanto pela qualidade e infomar que o bônus que eu mencionei há algum tempo já está postado no blog e estarei enviando o link as leitoras que sempre comentam, (ou seja as mais fiéis) através de MP, se der tempo hoje ainda, senão amanhã... Espero os comentários do bônus no próprio blog. Não me decepcionem. **

**Agradecendo os reviews de: Pandora A., Bethinha Poloni, Paloma Gomes, Gih Pattinson, gby00, Gabi Mansen Cullen e em especial a Agome chan que me deixou um review enorme e muito legal... Muito obrigada meninas...rs**

**Quero ver bastante reviews nesse capitulo também... mesmo que sejam pra brigar comigo...rs**

**Bjs.**


	21. Desculpas, Coversas e Decisões

_**Capitulo 21 – Desculpas, Conversas e Decisões**_

Ouvi alguém me chamar, mas a voz vinha de longe, pelo menos é o que parecia me sentia entorpecida, mas aos poucos fui voltando a mim lentamente e percebi que estava meio deitada e apoiada em alguém, abri meus olhos devagar e vi Edward que me olhava e estava com o rosto dominado pela culpa.

- Me perdoa princesa – ele me puxou para seu colo, seus olhos estavam marejados – Eu fui um imbecil com você, e agora te fiz desmaiar, eu não tinha a intenção de te assustar, mas não queria que seu grito chamasse atenção demais. Por favor, não fica brava comigo. – abaixei o rosto por um tempo pensando, eu já não estava mais chateada com ele e fiquei feliz de ser ele a me pegar, podia ter sido o louco que me escreve cartas. Olhei para ele novamente.

- Vamos levantar e sair daqui cowboy, no caminho de casa conversamos. – falei suavemente e ele se levantou e me puxou, me dando um abraço muito apertado.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou com a voz aflita.

- Não muito, a grama amorteceu minha queda. Acho que foi só a dor de bater os joelhos no chão. – sorri e ele me apertou mais no abraço e depois me beijou.

- Desculpa. – beijo – Desculpa. – beijo – Desculpa. – beijo – Eu não queria ter chateado você, mas quando vi aquele canalha do James todo para cima de você, pegando sua mão e você toda sorrisos para ele, eu fiquei cego, só queria te afastar dele o mais rápido possível. – acariciou meu rosto – Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer e fico louco só de te imaginar com outro. – me deu outro beijo, dessa vez bem demorado e carinhoso, um beijo de desculpas mesmo.

- Tá tudo bem amor eu peço desculpas também, pois sei como você é ciumento, mas eu não tava toda sorrisos para ele e sim apenas conversando, estava divertido então do nada ele começou a me cantar, eu já ia responder quando você chegou.

- Quer dizer que ele te cantou? – disse ele subindo algumas oitavas da voz. Ai droga, acho que não devia ter falado essa parte.

- É ele disse uma besteirinha, mas não importa amor, vamos embora tô me sentindo um pouco enjoada. – Ele me olhou bem e pelo que percebi resolveu deixar esse assunto para outra hora, me pegou no colo e eu dei um gritinho de susto.

- Não precisa me carregar cowboy, eu posso ir andando.

- Eu sei que pode, mas eu preciso me redimir por te magoar então estou começando agora. – me deu um beijo na bochecha e continuou caminhando comigo no colo até o carro, eu nem falei mais nada sabia que não ia adiantar reclamar.

Seguimos para minha casa e durante o caminho comecei a ficar apreensiva, não pelo silêncio que se instalou, pois Edward estava se sentindo muito culpado por me chatear e conseqüentemente eu ter caído no chão e depois desmaiado, ele somente ficava me olhando de rabo de olho, e eu não falava, pois me lembrei que tinha que conversar com ele, contar sobre a ligação que me ameaçava bem como a carta que recebi mais cedo, era esse o motivo de minha apreensão.

Meu medo era que agora quem ia ficar chateado ou mais era ele, e eu não queria ficar brigando poxa, a nossa noite tinha tudo para ser maravilhosa e estava sendo um caos total, e a tendência era piorar, meus planos iniciais não estavam dando certo.

Assim que chegamos abri minha porta para descer, sem esperar que ele viesse abrir como sempre fazia, eu fiz isso por estar nervosa com a situação e não por estar brava com ele, mas foi o suficiente para ele fazer um carinha de triste.

- Você ainda está chateada comigo né? – fui até ele e o abracei.

- Não meu amor, só estou com pressa para entrar em casa, preciso falar algumas coisas com você e estou nervosa com isso e morrendo de medo de que você fique muito bravo comigo. – falei com a cabeça encostada abaixo do seu queixo, sentindo seu delicioso e calmante perfume.

- Eu não quero que você pense que sou um ignorante que vai ficar brigando por tudo com você, eu sei que fiz papel de idiota, mas isso foi meu ciúme falando mais alto, e peço sinceramente que me perdoe, não vou dizer que não vai acontecer mais, mas vou tentar ao máximo me controlar.

- Cowboy, para com isso, eu gosto do seu jeito e sei que vou me acostumar com seu ciúme assim como você vai se acostumar com o meu. Começamos a namorar agora e vamos passar por muitas coisas, o importante sempre será tentar compreender um ao outro, ok? – disse segurando o rosto dele em minhas mãos olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Certo princesa, mas eu não mereço que você seja tão benevolente comigo, é sério. - rolei os olhos para ele, nem ia discutir mais, pois sabia que ele ia continuar com esse drama.

- Tá vamos entrar logo que quero tirar essas botas, e como disse preciso conversar com você. – seguimos em direção a varanda de entrada.

Assim que entramos fui em direção ao meu quarto para tirar as botas, Edward me seguiu, sentei na poltroninha perto da janela e comecei a tirá-las, ele sentou em minha cama e ficou somente observando. Guardei as botas no closet e sentei novamente na poltrona, olhei para ele que me olhava meio preocupado, mas pelo jeito preparado para escutar o que quer que eu tenha para falar.

- Primeiramente eu quero que me perdoe por ter escondido de você essa informação, só quero que saiba que minha intenção era boa, eu não queria que você se preocupasse a toa. – falei com a voz um pouco trêmula de medo que piorou quando vi a expressão que Edward fez.

- Não se preocupar a toa você quer dizer, não se preocupar com bobagens ou não se preocupar com você? – perguntou sério.

- Não se preocupar com bobagens relacionadas a mim.

- E que bobagens relacionadas a você são essas? – perguntou com a voz ligeiramente sarcástica.

- Certo, eu vou ser direta. Quando disse a você da última vez que tinha recebido uma nova ligação, eu disse que a pessoa tinha dito as coisas de sempre, mas eu menti. – ele semicerrou os olhos para mim, mas não disse nada, então continuei – Eu perguntei a pessoa no telefone o que ela queria com a minha família e ela me disse que eu devia perguntar o que queriam de mim.

- E só agora você está me falando isso, pois para você não passa de uma bobagem? – disse com a voz alterada demonstrando todo o nervosismo.

- Bom, eu achei que não precisava preocupar ninguém, somente contei a papai e pedi que ele não contasse a ninguém. Contei ao xerife também, mas sem entrar em detalhes que a ameaça era diretamente para mim, só contei a ele porque a pessoa que ligou sabia que eu tinha ido à delegacia. O xerife suspeita que tenha um infiltrado. Entenda que eu não queria trazer problemas, acabei de voltar e logo acontecem vários incidentes, no começo eu achei que tudo somente tinha haver com os roubos, mas depois eu fui ver que eu tenho muito haver com tudo e nem sei se os roubos são minha culpa.

- Mas você não acha que dividir seus problemas comigo seria uma forma de aliviar o fardo para você. Eu podia muito bem ajudar a investigar, tenho muitos contatos dentro da policia. Eu poderia ajudar a encontrar esse infiltrado também.

- Eu concordo, mas tive medo, eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma se algo te acontecesse por minha culpa. – meus olhos ficaram marejados de lágrimas nessa hora.

- E você acha que eu ficaria bem em saber que algo te aconteceu e eu não fiz nada para impedir? – ele gritou, jogou o chapéu no chão e passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma bruta. Me encolhi na poltrona.

- Eu pensei em fazer o que fosse o melhor para todo mundo, eu refleti sobre as conseqüências e de inicio achei que o melhor seria esconder, ainda mais que as intimidações tinham cessado, mas agora já não acho mais viável, pois recebi uma nova ameaça e essa me deixou muito assustada.

- Te ligaram de novo? O que disseram? – ele perguntava de forma ríspida, estava muito bravo comigo.

- Me mandaram uma carta, vou te mostrar. – peguei a carta na gaveta e entreguei para ele, fiquei esperando e observando enquanto ele lia, seu semblante foi ficando mais irado.

- Com certeza ele conhece você e quer se vingar por algo que você tenha feito. O que você não me contou sobre seu passado? – ele disse de forma ameaçadora com os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu não tenho nada de horrível no meu passado, pelo menos eu acho. Nada grave que possa ter gerado uma vingança contra mim.

- Aparentemente essa pessoa não pensa assim, então acho melhor você começar a pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu contigo e me contar, só assim talvez possamos encontrar possíveis suspeitos e investigar.

- Tudo bem, vou pensar sobre isso. – abaixei minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para os meus pés descalços.

- De imediato o que podemos fazer é não deixá-la de maneira nenhuma sozinha aqui no Rancho. – eu abri a boca para protestar e ele me calou com um gesto. – Não adianta reclamar, enquanto seus pais não voltarem eu vou ficar dormindo aqui, posso ficar em outro quarto se quiser, mas vou ficar.

- Edward, eu acho que você está exagerando.

- Não estou. Coloque um chinelo e vamos agora mesmo à minha casa, vou pegar umas coisas minhas para ficar aqui e contar tudo a minha família. Amanhã ligaremos para seus pais e contaremos tudo a eles e também que estou aqui com você.

- Não, por favor, não conte aos meus pais, não quero atrapalhar o descanso deles, eles voltam em uma semana para resolver sobre a venda do Rancho então falaremos com eles.

- Tudo bem, vamos somente dizer que eu resolvi ficar aqui para te ajudar e não te deixar sozinha, mas vamos contar a minha família, talvez eles possam nos ajudar.

Eu sabia que não ia adiantar argumentar mais então coloquei as botas novamente e fui com ele para sua casa, ele levou a carta e lá contamos tudo aos pais deles que ficaram muito preocupados comigo e apoiaram Edward na decisão de ficar comigo no Rancho. Ele pegou muitas coisas, parecia que estava se mudando para minha casa, ajeitou as coisas no carro e nos despedimos de todos. Seu pai pediu que ele passasse lá amanhã, pois queria conversar umas coisas, ele concordou e fomos para minha casa.

Chegando lá descarregamos o carro e levamos tudo para meu quarto, Blue nos seguia o tempo todo, acho que tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Abri um espaço no meu closet para que ele pudesse guardar suas coisas. Assim que terminamos ele trocou de roupa e foi deitar na minha cama. Durante todo o caminho de volta, e do tempo que ficamos trabalhando arrumando as coisas ele não me disse uma única palavra. Eu já estava prestes a chorar, eu sabia que ele ficaria com raiva, mas não achei que ficaria sem falar comigo.

Troquei-me colocando uma camisolinha leve, ele já estava de pijama e deitado na minha cama, deitei ao seu lado. Ele estava com os braços apoiados sob sua cabeça, olhando para o teto, fiquei de lado virada para seu lado, esperando ele olhar para mim e assim conversarmos, eu não queria dormir brigada na nossa primeira noite aqui. Depois de um tempo, acho que percebendo que eu continuava com o olhar insistente, ele virou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você está chateado comigo, mas, por favor, não me ignora. Já está sendo ruim o suficiente passar por tudo isso, você não precisa me punir mais. – desabei no choro.

Sem dizer nada Edward me abraçou e começou a enxugar minhas lágrimas, depois começou a me beijar e eu correspondi entusiasmada, logo o senti puxando a barra da minha camisola com o intuito de tirá-la de mim, eu de muito bom grado aceitei, ele se posicionou em cima de mim e eu abri minhas pernas, muito ansiosa para recebê-lo.

Nos amamos com calma, demonstrando o quanto apaixonados e o quão importante éramos um para o outro. Fazer amor era uma das formas que tínhamos para nos lembrar que não podíamos ficar separados. Essa também era uma forma dele me mostrar que eu estava perdoada. Enfim nossa noite não tinha sido totalmente perdida.

Acordei e logo percebi os braços de Edward me segurando bem junto ao seu peito, e isso me dava uma sensação de segurança que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, na verdade tudo com ele muito mais intenso. Tentei sair da cama de forma a não acordá-lo queria prepara o café da manhã e trazer para ele na cama. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um vestidinho de algodão cor de rosa e com alcinhas e desci para preparar nosso desjejum.

Preparei panquecas, ovos e bacon, os servi em dois pratos, depois preparei suco de laranja e café. Estava distraída arrumando tudo nos pratos e na bandeja quando senti braços passando ao redor do meu corpo e seus lábios me acariciando o pescoço, sorri satisfeita e me virei para ver Edward com os cabelos molhados e desalinhados, coloquei as mãos em peito nu que ainda estava quente e ligeiramente úmido pela água do banho, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei sua boca.

- Senti sua falta na cama por isso acordei. – disse espalhando beijos por todo meu rosto.

- Eu queria te agradar levando café da manhã na cama para você. – fiz um biquinho que ele em seguida beijou.

- Me agradou muito mais ver você toda dedicada preparando a comida. Você fica muito sexy com esse avental na beirada do fogão, quase perdi a cabeça te peguei de jeito aqui mesmo.

- Quer dizer que você estava me observando há muito tempo?

- Não muito, mas o suficiente para tomar coragem e de contar minha decisão. – disse sorrindo lindamente.

- Que decisão? – perguntei super curiosa.

- Na verdade para essa decisão se concretizar eu preciso da sua concordância. Precisa que você me responda uma pergunta.

- Então pergunte? – sorri deixando claro que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Ele ficou me olhando sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo analisava meu rosto. Tocou levemente meus lábios com seus dedos e depois com seus lábios iniciando um beijo leve que depois se tornou persuasivo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – disse assim que nos separamos – E tudo que mais quero é ter você para sempre e você quer o mesmo não é? – eu assenti lógico, eu o queria para sempre também. Ele me beijou novamente de forma persuasiva e apaixonada e eu já estava totalmente entregue, tinha a impressão que ele estava me beijando dessa forma para me convencer a concordar com o que ele ia falar.

Depois de um tempo ele parou o beijo, me olhou nos olhos se afastou um pouco e lentamente foi se abaixando até ficar apoiado somente em um dos joelhos, estranhei a atitude, mas quando ele levou sua mão ao bolso e de lá tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha eu comecei a respirar com dificuldade e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pois agora eu percebia o que ele fazer.

Seu sorriso era tão lindo que eu tinha a sensação que ele iluminava o cômodo mais que o sol que brilhava lá fora, em meio às lágrimas eu sorri também. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou a caixinha já aberta exibindo um lindo anel prateado que sustentava um enorme e reluzente diamante.

- Eu sei que posso estar sendo precipitado, mas não vejo outra forma de conduzir nossas vidas, eu quero isso há muito tempo e não acho que tenha motivos para ficar esperando, portanto serei direto. – ele respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos de forma penetrante, seus olhos estavam marejados – _Casa Comigo_? – ele disse emocionado, sua voz estava embargada. As lágrimas já rolavam soltas pelo meu rosto, e eu emitia pequenos soluços. Sentia que em meu peito meu coração estava prestes a explodir, olhei os olhos brilhantes de Edward e ali vi tudo que precisava.

- Oh Meu Deus, sim é claro que me caso com você.

Ele se levantou colocou o anel em meu anelar esquerdo beijou minhas mãos e depois os meus lábios, em seguida me pegou no colo e caminhou indo em direção ao meu quarto, lá me colocou delicadamente em na cama e começou a se despir me despindo logo em seguida. Me beijava e tocava possessivamente em todas as partes do meu corpo que podia, era como se quisesse decorar minhas formas. Fizemos amor apaixonadamente comemorando nosso recente noivado. Só paramos depois que nossos corpos languidos cederam satisfeitos. Eu adormeci feliz, agora era a noiva de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Devido ha alguns acontecimentos que de certa forma me abalaram a fic está entrando em reta final, não sei precisar quantos capitulos exatamente, mas será menos que o planejado inicialmente. Estou enxungando muitas coisas para terminá-la logo.**

**Agradeço as reviews do capitulo anterior: gby00, Pandora A., Gih Pattinson, Agome Chan, Bethinha Poloni.**

**Peço que a leitora _Gih Pattinson _entre em contato comigo pelo email: daniela(underline)marjorie(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com ou Twitter (arroba)Dani(underline)Marjorie, para que eu possa passar o link de onde posto os bônus da fic.**

**Para quem já tem o link é so ir lá conferir que o Bônus 2 está postado.**

**Bjs e até breve.**


	22. Planos e Planos

**Capitulo 22 – Planos e Planos**

Meu cochilo fora breve, cerca de uma hora, pois o relógio marcava onze e meia da manhã quando acordei. Olhei em minha mão esquerda onde repousava o imponente anel que significava para mim muito mais do que um compromisso, significava a estabilidade do meu relacionamento com Edward. Agora eu analisava e pensava o quanto fui boba em esconder as coisas dele, nós éramos um só e tudo que acontecer com ele vai me atingir assim como o que acontecer comigo atingirá a ele.

Senti Edward se mexendo, olhei para ele que estava deitado sobre meus seios, tinha o semblante tranqüilo e feliz, sorri, logo seus olhos foram se abrindo devagar e pareciam estar mais dourados que antes, ele sorriu para mim também e começou a me beijar os seios e foi subindo chegando ao meu pescoço e depois a minha boca.

- Amor é melhor você para com isso, nosso café da manhã já vai virar almoço. – disse num sussurro assim que ele parou de me beijar.

- Relaxa princesa, hoje é domingo. – disse começando a me tocar em lugares estratégicos para fazer minha resistência esmorecer.

- Pode parar cowboy – foi difícil, mas fui me afastando e sai da cama – Vamos descer para comer e começar a planejar as várias coisas que temos que fazer. – me vestia sob seu olhar atento enquanto falava.

- Seu corpo é tão lindo. – seus olhos brilhavam de luxuria – E agora é só meu, para sempre. – rolei os olhos para ele.

- Sempre foi e sempre será _só seu_, agora levanta logo e vamos descer para comer.

Ele levantou e eu tive que me controlar para não agarrar aquele lindo corpo nu e definitivamente jogá-lo na cama, pensar que ainda teríamos muito tempo me ajudou então logo escapei do quarto, fui para a cozinha pouco tempo depois Edward entrou então nos sentamos para comer.

Mesmo fria a refeição ainda estava gostosa e foi bem tranqüila, sentamos um ao lado do outro com nossas pernas se roçando. Eu pensava tantas coisas já que a partir dessa decisão que tomamos muita coisa ia mudar em nossas vidas, precisávamos planejar, não digo a cerimônia do casamento em si, pois eu não fazia questão de festa ou coisas do tipo, mas tinha a venda do Rancho, o problema das ameaças entre outras coisas, sem contar que agora pelo menos por uma semana estaríamos praticamente morando juntos.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – disse meu cowboy me tirando dos devaneios.

- Então primeiro me dá o beijo. – eu disse e fiz biquinho para que ele me beijasse e ele beijou – Eu estava pensando sobre o que vai mudar agora que decidimos nos casar.

- Bom, eu estava pensando nisso também e não sei você, mas eu gostaria que a cerimônia se realizasse o mais breve possível. – engasguei com o que ele disse.

- O que seria o mais breve para você?

- Para mim seria ir para Las Vegas assim que seus pais voltassem de Miami, mas com você merece mais que isso, acho que um mês no máximo seria o suficiente para preparar um casamento digno de você.

- Meu Deus Edward, eu nem pensei em festa ou nada do tipo, mas jamais pensei em me casar em um mês. Nem temos onde morar, tipo um lugar só nosso. Sem contar que com todas essas coisas ruins caminhando na minha direção não acho uma boa idéia fazer uma festa agora.

- Princesa, em primeiro lugar eu já tenho uma idéia de onde podemos morar, em segundo não faremos um festa enorme, pode ser uma coisa íntima entre a família e amigos, você escolhe, mas eu faço questão de um casamento tradicional, mesmo ele sendo simples e em terceiro, fique tranqüila que nada de ruim vai te acontecer, não vamos deixar de viver normalmente nossas vidas por causa dessas ameaças. – disse totalmente seguro e eu só pude concordar com ele, não tinha nexo mesmo eu me restringir por causa das ameaças.

- E onde você tem idéia de morarmos?

- Bom, vai depender de você aceitar e talvez eu precise da ajuda do meu pai, mas eu estava pensando em morar aqui, já que seus pais pretendem vender o Rancho e eu já tinha nos planos de comprar uma terra para mim mesmo, então só estou tentando unir o útil ao agradável.

Fiquei de boca aberta olhando para ele, era uma idéia realmente maravilhosa, apesar de ter pedido aos meus pais para pensar melhor eu tinha certeza que eles venderiam o Rancho de qualquer forma, o bom é que se nós comprássemos juntos minha parte sairia de graça, já que sou a única herdeira.

- Se você não quer ficar aqui tudo bem, podemos procurar outro lugar para comprar, pode demorar um pouco mais, mas eu só quero que você goste do lugar onde for morar. – disse meu cowboy me tirando da abstração e provavelmente achando que a cara que eu estava fazendo juntamente com meu silêncio indicavam que eu não era adepta de sua brilhante idéia.

- Lógico que adorei a idéia amor, eu somente estava pensando que como sou a única herdeira a minha parte do Rancho não seria contabilizada no valor, seria uma ajuda na compra, pois eu não tenho muito dinheiro guardado e comecei a trabalhar agora.

- Não se preocupe com isso princesa, eu tenho uma boa quantia e se não der posso contar com a ajuda do meu pai, ele estava mesmo interessado em comprar esse lugar e agregar ao nosso.

- Aqui seria o Rancho Água Doce II? – perguntei rindo.

- Não, aqui poderia ser o _Rancho Água Doce_, já que o verdadeiro nome da fazenda dos meus pais é _Fazenda das Águas Adocicadas_, aqui seria Rancho por ser uns Hectares menor.

- Sério? Eu sempre pensei que o nome lá era o outro.

- É por causa do costume que o pessoal tem de falar Rancho e não Fazenda e as vezes mudar o nome das coisas por conveniência. Mas então o que você acha? Daqui a pouco vou sair para ir falar com meu pai, você viu que ontem ele me pediu para ir lá. Já posso adiantar o assunto para ele, que serei eu a comprar aqui?

- Claro, pode falar tudo, mas eu gostaria que se o Rancho fosse nosso mesmo, mudasse o nome de Toretto para _Água Doce_, acho que fica mais bonitinho.

- Vai ter o nome que você escolher minha princesa. – disse e me beijou o nariz.

- Então tudo ótimo, eu acredito que meus pais vão vender o rancho que qualquer forma. Enquanto você for lá vou ligar para eles e contar a novidade, vou falar também que você está ficando aqui para não me deixar sozinha.

- Certo, mas fala com jeito para seus pais não pensarem que estou querendo abusar de você já que eles não estão aqui. – rolei os olhos para Edward, sinceramente não sei de onde ele tira essas idéias.

- Pode deixar que vou falar com jeitinho. Deus me livre eles pensarem que a pequena e ingênua filhinha de vinte e dois anos deles está sendo muito aproveitada por você. Realmente eles tinham que viajar para você vir roubar a filha e a fazenda deles, sem contar que o anel no meu dedo é do chiclete né? – falei sarcástica e um pouco irritada e ele começou a rir da minha cara.

- Amor. – disse me abraçando – Eu só quero...

- Fazer tudo certo com você. – falei completando por ele, numa imitação horrível de sua voz, ele riu mais ainda e me beijou, me tirando o fôlego.

- Eu sei que você acha que é besteira, mas eu não vejo assim, eu fui muito cafajeste em certos momentos da minha vida e não que justifique, mas foi por gostar de você que fiz muita besteira, agora que estamos juntos eu quero fazer tudo certo, não é uma forma de me redimir, mas sim de agir como um homem correto que eu sempre deveria ter sido. Não sei se faz sentido, mas tudo que for relacionado a você eu sempre vou agir assim. – me deu outro beijo e eu resolvi aceitar tudo que ele quisesse desde que sempre ganhasse beijos assim.

- Tudo bem amor, será como você quiser, agora vai lá se arrumar para ir falar com seu pai, deixa que eu arrumo tudo aqui. – dei mais um beijo nele.

Fui lavar a louça e arrumar a pequena bagunça que fiz na cozinha, Edward subiu para se trocar. Pouco tempo depois eu já tinha terminado e fui colocar comida para Blue, que ficou muito contente, quando voltei meu cowboy estava na sala falando ao telefone, eu suspirei em ver como esse homem era lindo, eu tinha muita sorte de tê-lo como noivo e em breve como marido e só de imaginar esse corpo em minha cama todos as noites eu...

- Estou indo lá princesa, você vai ficar bem sozinha? Se quiser eu te espero se arrumar e você vai comigo. – disse ele me tirando dos pensamentos impróprios para o horário.

- Não amor, pode ir eu vou ficar, vou ligar para meus pais e depois vou procurar o que fazer. – dei um abraço e beijo nele e o acompanhei até o carro.

Depois que ele partiu fiquei pensando em como contar as noticias aos meus pais, o ponto a favor era que pelo menos eram boas noticias, o ponto contra era... bom na verdade não encontrei um então era melhor ligar logo, peguei o telefone e disquei para a casa dos meus pais em Miami, pelo horário eles já estaria acordados.

Quem atendeu foi minha mãe e deixei-a falar primeiro, pois percebi que ela estava muito feliz com a estadia lá e queria compartilhar tudo comigo, mesmo que eu quisesse falar primeiro não teria conseguido, mamãe estava como sempre, extremamente falante. Depois de um tempo ela colocou no viva voz e pude também falar com papai, logo eles me pediram que eu contasse as novidades então contei primeiro que Edward tinha decidido ficar aqui para me ajudar e não me deixar sozinha, eles adoraram atitude dele e até elogiaram, depois eu disse que ele tinha me pedido em casamento e eu tinha aceitado, eles ficaram radiantes e minha mãe já começou a planejar a festa, tive que cortar um pouco suas asas, se deixar ela era pior que Alice quando se tratava de organizar eventos.

Perguntei a eles se já tinham tomado uma posição a respeito da venda do Rancho, eles disseram que estavam inclinados mais ainda em vender, principalmente agora que eu já estava praticamente casada, então comentei com eles a idéia de Edward em comprar o Rancho para morarmos lá depois de casados, eles adoraram e disseram que assim que voltassem agilizariam a papelada de transferência com o advogado, já que eu era herdeira somente uma parte da fazenda seria realmente vendida. Meus pais tinham realmente se convencido que morar me Miami seria o melhor para eles, e eu só queria que eles ficassem felizes.

Fiquei feliz em ver que eles gostaram da novidade e me apoiaram em tudo, Edward também ficaria feliz em saber, ainda mais que meus pais gostaram da atitude dele e não acharam que ele estava querendo se aproveitar de mim. Sinceramente, só Edward para achar uma coisa dessas.

Mais uma coisa já tinha sido resolvida, provavelmente os pais dele há essa hora já estariam sabendo e se Alice estivesse sabendo também já estaria fazendo planos. Eu não tinha nada de importante para fazer agora, então decidi navegar um pouco na internet.

Em meu email vi a mensagem de uma amiga da faculdade, Ângela, ela me dizia que estava grávida e que se casaria dentro de quinze dias e estava me convidando para a cerimônia, eu não tinha como me ausentar do Rancho então apenas a felicitei pelas bodas e a informei que também me casaria em breve aproveitando para convidá-la, faltando somente confirmar a data correta que o casamento aconteceria e disse que assim que possível levaria meu presente pessoalmente a ela.

Acabei ficando muito tempo na internet, pesquisando coisas de casamento quando vi já passava das quatro da tarde, resolvi desligar o computador e descer para ficar um pouco na varanda, estava um sol gostoso de fim de tarde, ideal para ficar deitada na rede que tem lá.

Assim que deitei escutei as patas de Blue batendo no assoalho, olhei e vi ele se aconchegar em baixo da minha rede, acho que ele estava carente sentindo a falta dos meus pais, por isso ficava me seguindo o tempo todo, mas logo a saudade dele ia acabar e provavelmente ele se mudaria para Miami junto com eles, ele não ia agüentar ficar comigo sem meus pais, era mais apegado a eles do que a mim.

Eu cochilava e acordava a intervalos regulares, sonhando coisas confusas e estranhas, em um desses sonhos vi o rosto de um ex-namorado, achei bizarro, pois do nada ele apareceu na minha cabeça, pensei se isso significava alguma coisa, não encontrando a linha de raciocino resolvi deixei para lá.

Depois de um tempo estava quase cochilando novamente quando ouvi o barulho de um carro se aproximando, levantei a cabeça para olhar e vi que era Edward, deitei novamente fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando ele vir até mim.

Senti seus lábios em meu rosto, depois em minha orelha e então nos meus lábios, eu nunca me cansava de sentir seus beijos, seu carinho, entre nós é tudo tão perfeito, tão intenso. Eu o amava muito e agora minha meta seria me tornar sua esposa.

Ele se deitou na rede comigo, me puxando para seus braços.

- Então, como foi a conversa com seu pai? Já contou a sua família sobre o casamento?

- Sim, e eles ficaram tão contentes que eu achei que eles queriam era me ver pelas costas. – rimos juntos – E meu pai me apóia em comprar Rancho, disse que se eu precisar de dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa pode contar com ele, na verdade foi para isso que ele me chamou, ele estava pensando em comprar o Rancho para que eu administrasse para ele, mas ele fica muito mais feliz em me ver comprar e simplesmente me ajudar caso eu precise.

"Alice foi a que mais gostou, já estava planejando uma mega festa de casamento para nós, e eu tive que esvaziar o gás dela, senão chegaria à lua. – rimos novamente – O importante é que ela vai nos ajudar e ela entende bastante disso, uma coisa a menos para nos preocuparmos.

- Ótimo, falei com meus pais também e eles adoraram tudo inclusive quando voltarem vão procurar o advogado e preparar a papelada para venda de parte do Rancho, já que eu tenho uma parte e essa não será vendida. Apesar de que depois do casamento vai ser tudo meu e seu mesmo, então acho melhor já conversamos com o advogado e fazer nosso pacto antenupcial, o que acha? Talvez isso até ajude na venda do Rancho para nós dois.

- Acho uma ótima idéia meu amor, como sempre você é brilhante. – disse e me deu um beijo – Agora que tal se mais tarde nós fossemos assistir um DVD juntinhos na sala, aproveitar um pouquinho o tempo juntos e sozinhos, já que logo teremos tantas coisas para fazer como trabalhar e planejar as coisas do casamento junto com Alice e nossas mães. – disse me beijando e passando o nariz no meu pescoço.

- Humm, isso é também uma ótima idéia, como sempre você é brilhante. – repeti sua frase anterior e caímos na risada.

Ficamos mais um pouco na rede e entramos. Resolvemos tomar banho juntos e lógico que demoramos, pois Edward inventou de me ensaboar e com isso ele me massageava em pontos estratégicos do meu corpo, me deixando louca, então acabamos fazendo amor e eu adorei a sensação de nossos corpos molhados se atritando e a água morna da banheira me deixava mais relaxada o que contribuía para me excitar muito mais.

Depois do banho mais que gostoso colocamos nossos pijamas, ainda era cedo cerca de sete da noite, mas como não íamos sair tampouco receber visitas, decidimos que queríamos ficar confortáveis. Fizemos uns sanduíches de presunto e queijo e alguns de creme de amendoim, peguei uns bombons de chocolate, suco de abacaxi em caixinha e refrigerante, levamos tudo para sala de TV e colocamos na mesinha de centro, colocamos travesseiros e cobertas no sofá e nos aconchegamos para assistir o filme.

Ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer e muito mais ainda para resolver, mas me desliguei de tudo e resolvi curtir o momento com meu noivo perfeito.

* * *

**Comentem...**

**Quero agradecer as reviews das leitoras: Pandora A., M., Agome Chan, gby00 e Gabi Mansen Cullen.**

**Bjs e até logo... rs**


	23. Novos Crimes e o Infiltrado

**Capitulo 23 – Novos Crimes e o Infiltrado**

A segunda feira chegou imponente e depois de um fim de semana com tantos acontecimentos era estranho voltar à normalidade, apesar de que no meu caso nada era tão normal assim, principalmente considerando a iminência de um maníaco querendo me pegar.

Acordei com o despertar do relógio, nem acreditei que já eram cinco e meia da manhã, olhei para o lado e vi Edward ainda adormecido e estava tão lindo. Me levantei cambaleante indo em direção ao banheiro e fiz minha higiene bucal, aproveitei e tomei um banho rápido para despertar, quando voltei ao quarto para me trocar e chamar Edward, ele já estava acordado, sentado na cama.

- Bom dia meu amor. – disse e dei um beijo rápido nele, que estava com uma carinha de sono que o deixava com um ar infantil tão fofo que tive vontade de atacá-lo na cama, me controlei e sai desses pensamentos, eu estava tarada demais e isso era por culpa dele. Até quando ele era fofo eu me excitava incrível.

- Bom dia princesa. Acho que meu dia hoje vai ser excelente, pois acordar e te ver assim tão linda me torna com certeza o homem mais sortudo desse mundo. – disse e me puxou para sentar no seu colo onde senti certa parte de seu corpo bastante desperta, eu estava enrolada na toalha e não resisti, dei uma reboladinha, arrancando um gemido dele. – Princesa desse jeito eu vou cancelar todas as consultas que tenho hoje e passar o dia na cama com você. – dei uma risadinha safada para ele contente em ver que eu não era a única tarada desse relacionamento, já que ele estava tentando tirar minha toalha.

- Como uma boa futura esposa, devo me comportar e ir preparar seu café da manhã para que meu querido futuro esposo tenha um excelente dia de trabalho, ainda mais que você vai ter que fazer uma pequena viagem. – fui me levantando do seu colo, me desvencilhando do seu abraço e ele nem ajudava, ficava dando beijos no meu braço e me apalpando em lugares estratégicos – Tome um banho relaxante, mas não se demore ou vai chegar atrasado. – e fui me trocar, quando já estava vestida com um moletom sai do closet e vi Edward ainda sentado na cama do mesmo jeito, percebi que ele tinha ficado o tempo todo me espiando enquanto eu me trocava. Parei em frente ao espelho da parede para pentear meus cabelos ficando de costas para ele.

- Você acorda tão linda princesa. Até essa sua voz ligeiramente rouca me excita.

- Você está dizendo isso só para me agradar e me fazer mudar de idéia. – me virei sorrindo e apontando para ele.

- Não é só por isso, mas está funcionando? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- De certa forma sim porque eu gosto dos seus elogios, me fazem bem sempre, mas isso não significa que vou ficar na cama com você. – disse sorrindo e sai antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa quem me fizesse mudar de idéia e pular de volta para aquela cama.

Desci para preparar algo para que ele comece antes de sair para ir para trabalhar, eu sabia que hoje ele iria a algumas cidades vizinhas e que só voltaria à noite, pois tinha muitos clientes para atender por lá, eu sairia um pouco mais tarde já que meu serviço era no Rancho mesmo.

Preparei ovos mexidos, pão de queijo, café e suco de laranja, assim ele poderia escolher o que comer. Eu já estava com a mesa pronta e tirava os pãezinhos do forno quando escutei seus passos no assoalho, olhei para trás e o vi todo arrumado e tão lindo, com um ar de cansaço, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, pois nossas atividades noturnas foram bastante intensas, meu corpo não me deixava mentir.

- Humm, o cheiro está ótimo. – disse ele me abraçando por trás e enfiando o rosto em meus cabelos, pude sentir o cheiro de colônia pós barba que emanava dele, o cheiro era embriagante e tentador.

- Só espero que o gosto também esteja bom. – disse voltando à realidade, e dei um suspiro.

- Com certeza estará, pois tudo que você faz é perfeito.

- Nossa você realmente acordou inspirado hoje hein? – disse sorrindo, pois realmente ele estava extremamente carinhoso.

- Só estou feliz porque passei uma noite maravilhosa com minha linda noiva, e ela me proporcionar um café da manhã maravilhoso como esse na presença dela é muito mais do que eu poderia pedir. – disse e me deu um beijo muito apaixonado, que me fez ficar totalmente entregue.

Eu somente pude sorri depois dessas palavras dele, era palpável sua felicidade e me contagiou. Comemos tranquilamente e depois fui com ele até o carro para me despedir. Depois que ele partiu fiquei olhando até seu carro desaparecer de vista e voltei para ajeitar a cozinha e me arrumar para trabalhar também.

Passei boa parte do dia entredita com arquivamento e relatórios, agora que eu sabia que muito em breve teria que me ausentar para minha lua de mel, decidi que procuraria deixar tudo o mais organizado possível. Eu ainda não tinha conversado com Edward, mas teríamos que contratar alguém para realizar nosso trabalho enquanto estivéssemos ausentes. Tanto no Rancho como nos clientes dele e até na fazenda dos pais dele.

Já eram seis horas e eu ainda não tinha feito nem metade do serviço que queria fazer, mas decidi deixar para depois, eu precisar ir para casa e preparar o jantar. Estava me sentindo praticamente uma esposa, pois fiquei boa parte do tempo pensando no jantar que tinha que preparar para Edward e queira caprichar para ele ver que não morreria de fome se casasse comigo. Como morei boa parte da minha vida sozinha eu sabia cozinhar muito bem, mas desde que tinha voltado eu não tinha cozinhado nada, não precisava, pois minha mãe fazia tudo e adorava e eu que não iria tirar isso dela.

Assim que cheguei joguei o avental na lavanderia, lavei as mãos e fui procurar ingredientes para preparar brócolis no vapor, frango grelhado e arroz branco, não ia fazer nada sofisticado mas com certeza ficaria saboroso pois modéstia a parte eu achava meu tempero muito bom, para beber preferi suco de abacaxi, já que achei conveniente não tomar nada alcoólico por se tratar de uma segunda feira.

Já passava das sete e meia quando eu terminei de preparar tudo, então fui tomar um banho para ficar bonita e cheirosa para meu amado noivo. Eu não queria que ele chegasse em casa e encontrasse uma mulher toda bagunçada cheirando a óleo de cozinha.

Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, depois vesti um short azul escuro curto e bem soltinho e uma regata branca, pois como sempre estava muito calor, deixei os cabelos úmidos e soltos, isso dava uma sensação mais refrescante, coloquei um chinelo customizado bem bonitinho, me perfumei e desci para esperar Edward chegar.

Assim que cheguei à sala encontrei Blue cochilando deitado no tapete próximo a lareira, parecia que ali era o lugar preferido dele apesar de sempre dormir na varanda, ele me viu ir para a sala de TV e decidiu me acompanhar, assim que sentei e liguei a TV ele se deitou no tapete perto dos meus pés e voltou a cochilar.

Comecei a assistir um documentário sobre Seriais Killers e estava muito interessante, esse era um assunto que eu gostava muito, se não fosse veterinária teria feito psicologia com certeza, eu achava fascinante tentar entender a mente humana.

No intervalo comercial do seriado houve o chamado para o telejornal que começaria logo depois e a noticia principal era o novo ataque que a quadrilha que anda roubando gado na região tinha cometido. Foi muito rápido eu teria que esperar para assistir no telejornal e entender bem o que tinha acontecido.

O telefone tocou acordando Blue e me assustando, ultimamente isso acontecia sempre, agora eu tinha dado para ter medo do barulho do telefone. Fui com um pouco de receio atender, pois me lembrei da carta ameaçadora e do maníaco que disse que em breve entraria em contato comigo, será que era agora esse contato?

- Rancho Toretto. – atendi já sentindo falta do nome do Rancho, pois logo mudaria.

- _Oi minha princesa, ta tudo bem?_ – que alivio, era meu cowboy.

- Oi meu amor, estou bem e você? Vai demorar muito para chegar.

- _Não, estou a caminho, dentro de trinta minutos no máximo estarei chegando. Liguei para te avisar e saber se estava tudo tranqüilo por ai_.

- Está tudo tranqüilo e não corra, venha com calma, estarei te esperando de braços abertos, morrendo de saudades. Sem contar que tem um jantar quentinho e saboroso esperando por você.

- _Não tem como eu ir devagar depois disso, ainda mais sabendo que tenho uma noiva muito gostosa de sobremesa_. – disse e começou a rir e eu também adorando a idéia de que seria a sobremesa dele.

- Venha com calma, pois sua sobremesa não vai a lugar nenhum.

- _Ok, logo estarei ai, se cuida minha vida e não esqueça que te amo muito. Beijos_.

- Eu também te amo cowboy. Até já. Beijos. – e desliguei o telefone me sentindo nas nuvens e mais uma vez imaginando como seria muito parecido com isso minha vida de casada com Edward.

Eu sempre soube que gostava dele e quis muito um dia poder pelo menos ficar com ele, mas nunca imaginei que um dia estaria assim tão apaixonada e tão entregue a ele. Eu já não podia mais viver sem Edward, eu só tinha vivido até agora, pois não sabia o que era ser dele, agora depois de tudo que vivemos juntos para mim era impossível viver sem a vida dele entrelaçada a minha.

Quando percebi lágrimas escorriam em minha bochecha só pelo simples pensamento de ficar sem ele em minha vida, enxuguei o rosto e espantei esses pensamentos, pois isso nunca ia acontecer. Voltei a prestar atenção no programa que estava assistindo anteriormente, que logo acabou dando inicio ao telejornal que deu como primeira noticia os novos roubos.

O lugar onde tinha acontecido era na Fazenda dos McKay, ficava em Douglas, uma cidade vizinha e se não me engano o Edward trabalhava para o dono desse lugar, inclusive tinha ido lá hoje.

No noticiário informaram que foram roubadas doze cabeças de gado e que eles tinham conseguido pistas concretas que poderiam levar a quadrilha, mostrou o xerife dando uma entrevista falando sobre a certeza que alguns imigrantes ilegais estavam envolvidos na quadrilha e que a mesma ajudava o imigrantes na entrada do território, fazendo deles seus funcionários.

A reportagem continuou, mas meus pensamentos foram para longe, se as autoridades já tinham pistas concretas sobre os possíveis integrantes da quadrilha eu precisava falar com o xerife urgentemente, sem contar que tinha as novas ameaças, além do mais ainda tinha o infiltrado que me deixava pensar que realmente essa quadrilha que rouba gados tem alguma coisa contra mim, e o infiltrado também. Eu as vezes achava que nada estava ligado, mas outras vezes achava que tudo estava ligado. O melhor que eu poderia fazer era conversar mesmo como xerife.

Peguei um bombom que estava em cima da mesinha, e comi de nervosa que estava, eu sabia que iria jantar logo, mas essa noticia tinha me deixado meio exaltada e não queria preocupar Edward, saiba que o chocolate me acalmaria um pouco.

Blue levantou de repente e correu em direção a sala e em seguida ouvi o barulho da porta, fui olhar só para constatar que era Edward que tinha chegado e estava sendo bem recebido por Blue. Fui até ele e dei um beijo cheio de saudades.

- Olá noiva, você está com gosto de chocolate. – ele disse depois de me beijar em seguida beijou como se quisesse experimentar mesmo o chocolate em minha língua.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho calorias. – eu disse brincando com ele.

- Mesmo que tivesse eu não me importaria de ficar enorme de gordo, se isso significasse que eu poderia provar de você sempre que eu quisesse. – falou totalmente malicioso e juro que depois desse comentário dele aconteceu comigo uma coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo, eu corei e ele começou a rir com vontade. – Quer dizer que te deixei envergonhada? Não acredito nisso. – ele riu mais um pouco impressionado.

- Não é por que a maior parte do tempo eu sou desinibida que não fique sem graça com suas palavras de vez em quando. – disse soando meio constrangida, meio divertida, ele riu novamente e me deu outro beijo.

- Muito bem senhorita 'de repente tímida', o que teremos para jantar?

E assim fomos juntos para a cozinha, onde eu tinha preparado uma bonita mesa, nos servimos e começamos a comer. Durante a refeição ele me falou sobre como foi seu dia e comentou comigo sobre o assalto sofrido pelos McKay, eu disse a ele sobre o noticiário e minha vontade de conversar com o xerife, o que o agradou muito, ele também achava que eu deveria falar tudo e se dispôs a ir comigo, pois como me disse uma vez tinha bons amigos que trabalham no cumprimento da lei e talvez alguns deles pudesse ajudar. Mas eu não queria esperar sua folga, eu tinha que ir logo falar com o xerife.

No dia seguinte nosso ritual foi o mesmo, Edward iria numa pequena viagem novamente e eu dei uma checada rápida nos afazeres marcados em minha agenda, vendo que poderia protelar o serviço e ir primeiro falar com o xerife. Assim que Edward saiu me arrumei, colocando jeans sandálias e uma blusa larga com um top por baixo, pequei a última carta recebida coloquei em minha bolsa, peguei meu óculos escuro e a chave do meu carro e sai.

Dirigi com calma, pois ainda era cedo, eu não sabia se o xerife estaria lá a esse horário. Assim que cheguei fui recebida por James, e dei graças a Deus por Edward nem se lembrar que ele trabalha aqui, senão ele não teria me deixado vir sozinha de jeito nenhum. James me olhou de cima a baixo, na maior cara de pau mesmo e depois me deu bom dia. Eu respondi entre dentes, passei por ele e entrei no prédio. Fui direto a recepção e falei com um senhor simpático chamado Harry, que me indicou o assento para que eu pudesse esperar o xerife que ainda não tinha chegado.

Esperei cerca de vinte minutos e vi quando o xerife entrou no ambiente, assim que me viu veio até mim.

- Bom dia senhorita Swan, eu precisava mesmo lhe falar, ia ligar e pedir que viesse aqui ou me desse um horário que pudesse visitá-la no Rancho.

- Bom dia xerife McCarty. – sorri para ele – Pelo jeito tivemos transmissão de pensamentos. – disse de forma simpática a ele, que sorriu de volta para mim.

- Vamos até minha sala para conversarmos. – me fez um sinal cavalheiresco para que eu fosse à frente, quando chegamos a porta eu parei e ele a abriu para que eu passasse primeiro, depois entrou e fechou a porta. Me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa e ele atrás da mesa.

- Eu já consegui alguém para fazer o retrato falado com seu pai, então quero que a senhorita verifique quando será possível o agente ir até o Rancho para fazê-lo.

- Meus pais estão passando uns dias em Miami, mas no começo da semana que vem estarão de volta, creio que durante a semana poderá ser feito, o senhor por favor já converse com o tal agente para agendar o dia e meu pai vai recebê-lo. Só precisamos ver o horário correto.

- Ótimo, ele indo até o rancho deixa a coisa mais sigilosa, todo o cuidado é pouco. – disse ele com o ar sombrio. – mas acredito que ser for logo de manhã seria melhor.

- Vou agilizar isso com papai, pode deixar. Tem alguma outra novidade xerife?

- Senhorita Swan, creio que já sei quem pode ser o infiltrado. – meu coração acelerou com a notícia – No assalto ao Rancho dos McKay segui uma pista e encontrei um imigrante ilegal ferido, escondido em uma caverna perto das montanhas que margeiam Douglas e Bisbee. Ele me deu um depoimento muito esclarecedor, que guardei no mais absoluto sigilo, somente a escrivã Brenda sabe. Ele está sob custódia, mas internado num hospital de Bisbee. – arregalei os olhos para ele.

- E o que ele disse xerife, o senhor pode compartilhar comigo, afinal ainda estou sendo ameaçada, recebi uma nova carta que inclusive trouxe para o senhor. – mexi em minha bolsa para encontrar a carta e entregar para que ele pudesse ler, assim que a encontrei entreguei a ele que imediatamente a pegou e fazia várias expressões durante a leitura.

- Bem ousada essa pessoa. Ainda precisamos descobrir por que ele está contra você, mas agora tenho certeza que as duas coisas estão interligadas. Vou ficar com essa carta também e mandá-la para a perícia, quem sabe nesta temos alguma sorte.

- Pode ficar com a carta xerife. – disse fechando minha bolsa – E o que dá ao senhor essa certeza de que as coisas estão interligadas?

- Bem, o imigrante me disse o nome do possível infiltrado, e se ele está passando informações sobre você ao líder da quadrilha quer dizer que esse líder quer algo de você e ele já deixou bem claro nessa carta. Acredito que a quadrilha está cometendo vários delitos na região, inclusive o assassinato de George pode ter sido por alguém do bando, mas a vingança contra você pelo jeito é algo isolado, ou seja, alguém, uma única pessoa do bando quer te fazer mal, por isso preciso que a senhorita pense muito, e não descarte um mínimo desentendimento que possa ter gerado essa vingança.

- Tem toda razão xerife. Eu prometo que vou pensar em todo o meu passado e tentar levantar qualquer coisa que puder ajudar, mas e quanto ao infiltrado, quem pode ser ele?

- Pela descrição dada pelo imigrante preso, ele se refere ao oficial James Stanford.

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Me falem nos comentários! rs**

**Quero agradecer aos reviews das leitoras: M. T. Cullen, Pandora A., gby00, Gih Pattinson, Agome chan e Gabi Mansen Cullen.**

**Bjs e até o próximo capitulo...rs**


	24. Alguma Soluções e Mais Problemas

**Capitulo 24 – Algumas soluções e Mais problemas**

Sai da delegacia e voltei para casa no piloto automático, me custava acreditar no que o xerife disse sobre James, que até onde eu sabia e independente do que aconteceu no Rodeio era amigo de Edward. Eles faziam parte da mesma turma que freqüentava os festivais nas férias.

O xerife tinha me pedido para não contar a ninguém, que só tinha me dito sobre o depoimento do imigrante, pois eu precisava me precaver, estava pensando na minha segurança, ainda mais que não era uma certeza absoluta, mas eu tinha que contar a Edward, ele também precisava ser protegido sem contar que eu não queria mais ter segredos para ele.

A partir de agora James seria monitorado de forma continua e discreta, pois o xerife queria pegá-lo no flagrante, ele achava que assim chegaria ao líder da quadrilha e conseguira enfim acabar com todos os crimes que andavam assolando os habitantes de Tucson, lógico que isso aconteceria se James fosse mesmo o infiltrado.

Eu sinceramente tinha medo da reação que meu cowboy teria, mas iria contar e pedir que ele guardasse o segredo. Quando cheguei em casa me troquei colocando uma roupa mais confortável meu avental e sai para meus afazeres do Rancho, assim que sai na varanda encontrei Sam, que me pediu que fosse rapidamente ao curral, onde uma vaca estava parindo, aparentemente o bezerro estava ao contrário, então eu precisaria auxiliar no nascimento ou perderíamos os dois. Isso foi o suficiente para me fazer esquecer meus problemas.

Foi um pouco difícil o parto da vaca, mas consegui salvá-la e ao bezerro também, depois desse trabalho resolvi ir para casa, no caminho começou uma tempestade então corri um pouco para não me molhar muito. Assim que entrei em casa ouvi o telefone tocando e corri para atender.

- Rancho Toretto. – disse sem fôlego devido à pequena corrida.

_- Oi cunhadinha linda._

- Oi florzinha, ta tudo bem contigo? Agora que está namorando esqueceu as amigas. – disse rindo para provocá-la.

_- Diferente de certas pessoas eu nunca esqueço minhas amigas. Mas numa coisa você tem razão eu estou namorando Jasper._ – disse e deu um gritinho no telefone e eu tive que rir.

- Eu sabia depois de ver vocês dois agarradinhos no sábado só podia ter dado certo seu plano.

_- Eu te falei que daria certo, mas não liguei para falar disso, quero falar sobre seu casamento, que eu vou organizar. Já separei umas revistas e alguns sites com as informações que vamos precisar, quero saber quando você vai ter um tempo disponível para ver, só quero lembrar que se vocês pretendem se casar em um mês sugiro que nos encontremos o mais rápido possível. – _eu ficava impressionada com o fôlego dela.

- Certo Alice, você poder vir amanhã aqui? Na parte da tarde estarei livre.

_- Ótimo, por volta das duas da tarde estarei chegando. Se prepare seu casamento vai ser maravilhoso._

- Não se empolgue Alice, eu só quero é dizer sim e quero ouvir Edward dizê-lo, como isso vai acontecer não tem importância.

_- Você que pensa, o sim será dito numa cerimônia espetacular, criada por mim lógico_.

- Que seja Alice, amanhã te espero as duas. Beijos florzinha e mande beijos meus aos seus pais por mim.

_- Estarei ai, beijos cunhadinha. _

Assim que terminei de falar com Alice subi para tirar a roupa úmida e tomar um banho quente, tudo que eu não precisava agora era ficar doente. O banho quente e relaxante me levou novamente aos pensamentos do meu encontro com o xerife esta manhã. Eu não conhecia James até voltar a Tucson, sei que ele tinha estudado na Universidade com Edward, e que ele era daqui, com certeza não o conheci antes, pois fui embora logo, nem o Jake eu tinha conhecido só me lembrava de Rose, Tânya e a família do Edward.

Talvez meu cowboy pudesse esclarecer alguma coisa, eu precisava encaixar o que James tinha haver com meu passado, pois até agora não encontrava nada em comum. Eu queria chegar e perguntar diretamente para ele, mas isso seria acabar com toda a investigação do xerife. O jeito era ter paciência, muito cuidado ao tratar com James caso eu precisasse e descobrir com Edward o máximo possível e claro pensar muito sobre meu passado.

Terminei meu banho e vesti uma saia rodada bem soltinha verde, uma blusinha preta e chinelos, peguei um bloco de anotações para marcar coisas referentes ao casamento que eu precisaria falar com Alice amanhã e anotei também para não esquecer de olhar no meu pen drive as fotos dos meus antigos amigos da faculdade, quem sabe olhando para seus rostos eu não lembrasse de fatos importantes.

Olhei no relógio e já eram seis e meia, eu estava atrasada na preparação do jantar, corri para a cozinha e procurei na dispensa algo que fosse rápido para preparar. Optei por milho em conserva levemente dourado na manteiga, frango frito e arroz, sorte que tinha lentilha de molho então só precisei refogá-la. Terminei tudo em quarenta minutos, então preparei um suco para acompanhar a refeição, quando estava terminando de adoçar escutei o latido de Blue, devia ser Edward chegando.

Tirei rapidamente o avental que estava usando, lavei as mãos e fui em direção a sala para recebê-lo. Blue estava com as patas dianteiras apoiadas na porta olhando para fora, assim que cheguei lá vislumbrei Edward vindo em direção a varanda, ele estava tão vaqueiro vestido daquela forma e com seu chapéu, o jeito de andar dele era tão firme e concentrado, ele não tinha me visto espiando pela porta, eu percebi que ele estava bem distraído. Mirei no movimento dos músculos de suas pernas dentro do jeans apertado que ele usava, a cada passo dado eles saltavam a vista, o movimento de suas mãos e tórax era hipnotizante.

Quando estava subindo a escadinha da varanda ele me viu na porta, me de um sorrido lindo eu retribui e abri a porta, saindo e me jogando em seus braços. Ataquei sua boca totalmente faminta de seus beijos, ele retribui com igual furor. Eu tinha sentido tanta falta dele hoje, nem tínhamos nos falado desde que ele saiu de manhã. E também toda essa coisa com James me fez um pouco mais melindrosa hoje.

- Eu não poderia pedir recepção melhor que essa, se isso for uma prévia de nossa vida de casados, acho que vou adianta a cerimônia para o próximo fim de semana. – disse ele todo alegre depois do nosso beijo, ainda me segurando em seus braços.

- Depois de casados será melhor que isso meu amor, mas deixe o casamento no prazo que está, já vai dar trabalho suficiente nesse pouco tempo que teremos para organizar tudo.

- Pode ter certeza que Alice vai dar conta princesa.

- Não duvido, ela já me intimou para uma reunião amanhã à tarde.

- Não disse. – ele riu e foi me puxando para dentro – Ainda bem que vou estar trabalhando fora novamente amanhã, senão era capaz dela me segurar aqui também. – e deu uma risada tão gostosa, eu era muito boba por Edward mesmo, tudo que ele fazia me encantava, até o simples som de sua risada mexia comigo.

- Sorte a sua, já eu não tenho escolha, afinal sou a noiva né? – disse beijando meu anel.

- A noiva mais linda e maravilhosa do universo. – revirei os olhos para Edward, do universo era um pouco exagerado não?

- Vamos comer que fiz o jantar. – e o arrastei para a cozinha.

Depois da nossa agradável refeição, Edward foi tomar banho e eu fiquei assistindo TV, eu adorava documentários e sempre encontrava alguns legais para me distrair. Eu ainda não tinha dito nada a ele sobre minha conversa com o xerife, e ele em sua empolgação em me contar como tinha sido interessante o seu dia acabou por não me perguntar nada. Eu esperaria ele voltar e com jeito contaria tudo a ele.

Depois de um tempo meu noivo gostoso se juntou a mim. Assistimos ao programa juntos enquanto conversávamos sobre várias coisas inclusive o casamento. Estava um clima muito agradável, nós dois na sala com ele deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo e eu acariciando seus cabelos, ele suspirava em contentamento, mas eu precisava falar com ele sobre James então teria que fatalmente acabar com o clima romântico em que estávamos envolvidos.

- Amor, hoje fui mesmo ao centro e falei com o xerife. – ele virou o rosto para mim com expressão de curiosidade.

- Nossa você tinha me dito que iria, me desculpe por não perguntar antes. – ele pegou minha mão direita e beijou carinhosamente a palma – Então como foi lá? Alguma novidade?

- Na verdade muitas novidades, boas e ruins também. – ele se levantou ao ver minha expressão, sentou com uma perna em cima do sofá, ficando parcialmente de frente para mim, pegou novamente minha mãe e ficou me olhando esperando que eu continuasse a falar.

- Meu Deus Bella, fala logo que já estou ficando agoniado aqui. – e o clima romântico definitivamente tinha ido embora.

- O que você sabe sobre o James Stanford? – perguntei isso, pois achei que seria o melhor caminho a seguir para revelar tudo a ele, e não ir direto ao ponto como estou acostumada.

Por sua expressão ele estranhou minha pergunta e ao mesmo tempo vi lampejos de ciúmes em seus olhos, tive vontade rir, sério, Edward era realmente incrível.

- Eu vou te responder, mas depois quero saber por que dessa sua curiosidade, pois eu não esqueci que ele deu em cima de você no Rodeio. – eu revirei os olhos, não disse que ele estava com ciúmes também, me segurei muito para não rir, pois o assunto era sério, mas eu amava a forma como eu podia saber o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando só de olhar seus olhos ou sua expressão. Como eu amo esse cowboy ciumento.

-Eu vou te explicar tudo depois meu amor e você vai entender o porquê da minha pergunta. – dei um rápido, mas apaixonado beijo nele como se para afirmar que todo meu interesse em James era nada, que na verdade eu era dominada por ele, o que não era mentira, mas eu precisava passar isso a ele. Funcionou, pois ele me deu em troca um dos seus lindos sorrisos.

- Bom, o que sei sobre ele é que ele nasceu em Bisbee e trabalhava no Rancho Lawless onde eu o conheci, pois meu pai tinha muita amizade com Jordan Lewis, dono do Rancho. Ele morava com sua mãe, não conheceu seu pai, pois ele abandou sua mãe quando ele tinha meses de nascido, ela trabalhava como lavadeira no Rancho e fez muito esforço para criá-lo bem. Eu fiz amizade com ele quando tínhamos cerca de quinze anos, numas das minhas visitas junto ao meu pai ao senhor Lewis, depois disso sempre mantivemos contato, depois fomos juntos para Universidade e fortalecemos um pouco mais a amizade e como você sabe lá nos juntamos a Jasper, Jacob e Paul e nas férias saíamos juntos para as baladas daqui.

"Assim que voltamos para Tucson ele logo conseguiu o emprego de oficial de Policia, assim como Jasper o de Oficial de Patrulha da Fronteira, então cada um foi viver sua vida e só nos encontrávamos nos festivais mesmo. Quando começaram os roubos eu acabei me aproximando deles novamente, pois estava ajudando nas investigações, como disse a você eu tenho alguns contatos na policia por causa disso. E agora depois do que aconteceu no Rodeio, quero James longe de mim e muito mais ainda de você.

Ele parou de falar e ficou me olhando, deduzi que tinha terminado. De sua descrição sobre James não consegui encontrar nada que pudesse me ajudar a entender porque ele estaria passando informações minhas para a quadrilha de roubo de gado, muito menos o que ele teria a ver com meu passado se eu nem o conhecia antes de sair daqui para morar na Europa.

- Então princesa, não vai me falar porque perguntou sobre James? – disse Edward beijando minha mão, buscando novamente minha atenção.

- Vou te falar o que o xerife McCarty me falou e depois você tira suas próprias conclusões ok?

- Tudo bem, só não quero mais saber de você escondendo nada de mim. – ele disse sério.

- É por isso que vou te contar tudo, mesmo o xerife me pedindo para não contar nada a ninguém, pois esta informação é super confidencial. Eu te contando, somente nós dois o xerife e a Brenda saberemos disso então, por favor, sem ataques. – ele revirou os olhos pra mim quando eu disse a última palavra, mas ficou quieto esperando que eu começasse a falar.

- Bom na minha visita o xerife me contou que neste último assalto que teve no Rancho McKay ele seguiu uma pista e prendeu um imigrante ilegal ferido, não sei o nome dele, mas ele foi inquirido pelo xerife a respeito dos crimes que andam acontecendo e uma das informações que ele conseguiu foi algo sobre o infiltrado que comentei com você. – ele acenou confirmando – Pelos dados que esse imigrante deu ao xerife, ele acredita ser o Oficial James.

Assim que acabei de falar vi várias expressões passando pelo rosto de Edward, raiva, espanto,entendimento, e por último preocupação.

- Quer dizer que no sábado, lá no Rodeio você estava correndo perigo e eu com meu ciúme idiota achando que era outra coisa. – revirei os olhos para ele.

- Edward, o James deu mesmo em cima de mim, mas não sei até que ponto ele chegaria, se isso foi uma coisa isolada dele ou não e nem o xerife tem certeza que seja ele, é uma possibilidade baseada no depoimento de um criminoso. Naquele momento o seu ciúme era plausível, mas, por favor, não comece a se martirizar, vamos ser racionais e pensar em nossa segurança.

- Certo princesa, como sempre você tem razão. Eu vou procurar saber um pouco mais da vida dele com o pessoal, afinal ele era da nossa turma, talvez o Jake ou até mesmo o Paul saibam alguma coisa. Vou conversar com Alice também e com meu pai. Deve ter alguma coisa que ele tenha deixado a mostra e qualquer coisa pode nos ajudar.

- Isso mesmo amor, o xerife também me pediu para que eu tentasse me lembrar de qualquer coisa do meu passado que pudesse acarretar uma vingança, portanto vou olhar umas fotos para tentar lembrar algo. Enquanto isso vamos ser cuidadosos, sempre telefonando um para o outro, procurando ter o máximo de comunicação ok?

- Ok princesa, vamos conseguir resolver isso juntos. – me puxou para seus braços e me beijou – vai dar tudo certo e logo estaremos casados e felizes aqui.

Permanecemos um bom tempo em um silêncio confortável, cada um com seus pensamentos a procura das mais diversas soluções. Passados mais alguns minutos ele se levantou e desligou a TV, eu olhei para ele sem entender o que ele fazia, ele me puxou pela mão e me beijou daquela forma persuasiva que só ele sabia fazer. Eu correspondi adorando a sensação que esse seu beijo me proporcionava, era como se eu não pudesse negar nada a ele após ser beijada assim e quanto senti suas mãos descendo para meu bumbum percebi o que ele queria, então não me fiz de rogada, parei o beijo sorri para ele, peguei sua mão e o puxei em direção ao meu quarto. Era disso que precisamos para relaxar a tensão da conversa.

Chegando lá o empurrei em direção à cama e comecei a me despir em sua frente, ele olhando para mim hipnotizado fazia o mesmo, eu achava extremamente erótico cada um tirar as próprias roupas enquanto olhava ou outro, era como se tivemos nos conectando mentalmente antes de nos conectar fisicamente a partir desses olhares.

Andei sensualmente a pequena distância que me separava dele, que já estava completamente nu sentado a beira da cama. Olhei de cima a baixo e estremeci ao notar seu membro tão ereto e pronto para mim, assim que parei em sua frente me foquei em seus olhos, eles brilhavam tanto e transbordavam de luxuria. Me inclinei e comecei a beijá-lo, inicialmente de forma doce porém a excitação foi tomando conta de nós dois e o beijou se tornou totalmente lascivo.

- Eu adoro sua boca princesa, adoro tudo em você.

As mãos de Edward passeavam em meu corpo e aos poucos ele foi me puxando para ele, que foi indo para o centro da cama e me colocou sentada em seu colo, de frente para ele com minhas pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo me fazendo sentir sua ereção muito dura roçando em minha entrada totalmente molhada e isso me deixou louca então não esperei, me encaixei nele e foi como se todos os meus medos e problemas tivessem desaparecido.

- Oh! Bella, você está tão quente e macia. Tão apertada que me põe louco de tesão. – ele falava entre arquejos e eu somente fechava os olhos e sentia a potência de seu membro dentro de mim – Olha princesa, veja como nos completamos perfeitamente. Veja como nosso encaixe é perfeito. Você completa meu corpo, minha vida e meu coração.

Eu olhei para baixo, vendo nosso encaixe perfeito enquanto me movimentava sensualmente sobre ele, que me conduzia e me apertava o bumbum com força e ao mesmo tempo me sugava o pescoço, os meus seios e depois me beijava a boca. Ele gemia meu nome freneticamente e eu choramingava baixinho o dele, pois estava tão consumida pelas sensações que mal conseguia falar.

Em um movimento ele nos deitou na cama, ficando em cima de mim e aumentou o ritmo do vai e vem, e isso me colocou tão louca que meu clímax chegou intenso, como sempre era quando eu fazia amor com Edward. Um pouco depois eu senti ele se derramando dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo gritar o meu nome.

- Você é tudo para mim Edward. Eu amo você. – ele me beijou e me disse o mesmo.

Ficamos ali deitados, conectados não só fisicamente eu sentia nossas almas conectadas também. Edward saiu de dentro de mim e se deitou ao meu lado me puxando para deitar sobre seu peito. Eu passei uma das minhas pernas sobre a dele e assim adormecemos, abraçados, grudados, pois nem mesmo enquanto inconscientes queríamos ficar longe um do outro.

* * *

**Milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas está curtissimo o meu tempo, além de trabalhos em dobro na facul (faço os meus e do meu marido), que precisam ser manuscritos e a pressão pelo meu término de curso (vou me formar "pulaegrita"), estou estudando para um concurso, para as provas finais, estou terminando meu TCC e estudando para a banca que será logo e ainda voltei a trabalhar, sem falar no serviço de casa... Então se o próximo demorar já sabem... mas eu estou me esforçando para escrever, ainda mais agora que decidi que a fic não será enxugada, vai seguir o curso normal...rs**

**Quero agradacer a reviews muito fofas das leitoras: Bethinha Poloni, gby00, Linii iih, M. T. Cullen, Agome chan, Gabi Masen Cullen e Gih Pattinson.**

**E respondendo a Linii iih: Obrigada minha linda, adorei suas palavras, me manda um recado no twitter para eu saber que nome vc usa lá...**

**Bjs e até a próxima...rs**


	25. Retrato Falado

**Capitulo 25 – Retrato Falado**

A semana passou voando e na mesma rotina.

Alice tinha vindo para nossa reunião e eu fiquei sem saber o que eu estava fazendo lá, pois ela já tinha tudo sob controle, competindo a mim somente escolher as opções que ela me oferecia. Eu mais uma vez tive certeza que ela estava na profissão errada, ela não devia dar aula para criancinhas e sim ser organizadora de eventos em tempo integral.

Eu até achava bom ela fazer isso por mim, não que eu não quisesse organizar meu próprio casamento, longe disso, mas é que na atual situação acho que acabaria fazendo um funeral em vez de um casamento.

A cerimônia que de inicio seria realizada dentro de um mês, agora seria realizada dentro de um mês e meio, pois seria impossível organizar a festa, resolver a documentação do Rancho, as reformas necessárias e também contratar todos os serviços imprescindíveis para realização da mesma. Era só um pouco a mais, mas ajudaria muito na organização então Edward não reclamou muito.

Ainda não tínhamos definido o local da festa, mas a decoração, lembrancinhas, roupas das madrinhas e meu vestido já estavam praticamente escolhidos. Combinamos que na semana seguinte iríamos ver as coisas pessoalmente e contratar os serviços de Buffet, decoração entre outros, bem como também experimentar meu vestido.

Lógico que eu tinha convidado Alice para ser minha principal madrinha, mas eu também convidaria Rosalie e Brenda, então conseqüentemente os padrinhos de Edward seriam Jasper, Jacob e o Xerife McCarty, como Alice tinha sugerido a ele. Ainda tínhamos que fazer esse convite a eles, mas Alice tinha certeza que todos aceitariam.

Eu também tinha conseguido um consulta com o ginecologista numa clínica particular, e antes dele me prescrever um anticoncepcional, me passou vários exames de rotina e alguns extraordinários, uma vez que eu disse a ele que estaria me casando em breve e estava sexualmente ativa. No mesmo dia passei no laboratório e fiz os exames que contavam com amostras de sangue, urina e uma ultrassonografia transvaginal que serviria para verificar como estava a saúde do meu útero, se tinha feridas ou outras coisas que pudessem me impossibilitar de ter filhos.

Dois dias depois eu retornei ao médico com todos os resultados dos exames e Graças a Deus todos estavam perfeitos. Ele me receitou o anticoncepcional e a assim que minha menstruação viesse eu poderia começar a tomá-lo.

Depois de nossa conversa sobre cuidado eu e Edward fazíamos de tudo para estamos sempre juntos, sempre nos comunicando, mesmo depois que meus pais voltaram e ele deixou de dormir aqui comigo em meu quarto. Eu tinha me acostumado dormir com ele e estava sentindo uma falta imensa do seu corpo toda noite, não só pelo sexo maravilhoso que tínhamos, mas também pela nossa conexão de almas que era muito intensa também, afinal eu amo demais aquele cowboy ciumento e gostoso.

Meus pais estavam radiantes, a viagem tinha funcionado para eles como uma segunda lua de mel e meu pai estava tão bem que nem parecia que tinha estado internado no hospital a poucas semanas atrás. Com certeza isso me deixou feliz também, e eu não quis estragar a felicidade deles contando sobre meus problemas, ou seja, sobre as ameaças.

Hoje era quinta feira e o rapaz responsável em fazer o retrato falado viria conversar com meu pai, inicialmente seria de manhã a visita, mas tivemos problemas aqui no Rancho então o mesmo viria à tarde.

Papai tinha conversado com o advogado ontem e ele logo traria toda a papelada necessária para que o Rancho passasse a ser meu e de Edward. As coisas estavam caminhando bem.

Eu não tinha recebido mais nenhuma ameaça e isso me dava medo, pois eu tinha certeza que boa coisa não era, na verdade para mim era sinônimo de encrenca isso sim, e a carta deixava claro que quem quer que seja que a mandou logo entraria em contato comigo. No momento eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, os preparativos para o casamento e minhas atividades no Rancho tomavam todo meu tempo, mas eu não me esquecia também.

- Filha Alice ligou dizendo que marcou para terça-feira a visita de vocês para verem vestidos. – disse minha mãe entrando em meu quarto, eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, pois tinha trabalhado a manhã toda com os bezerros Milttrer, e eles me deram muito trabalho, estavam enormes e logo seriam colocados no pasto juntos com os outros bois e vacas.

- Ótimo, pelo menos ela me avisou com bastante antecedência assim eu posso me organizar. – disse enxugando meus cabelos.

- Estou tão feliz que você via se casar com Edward, eu sempre quis que ele fosse meu genro. Na verdade eu sempre tive a sensação que seria ele. Ainda bem que não demorou muito para vocês decidirem ficar juntos então não acho que deveriam esperar muito para casar também. Ambos já estão formados e estabelecidos na profissão, são de boas famílias, são jovens e apaixonados, tudo está a favor para dar certo. – sorri para minha mãe e fui abraçá-la.

- Me deixa contente saber que a senhora e o papai aprovam meu casamento assim tão rápido, tive medo de acharem precipitado ou acharem que eu estava abandonando vocês, pois tem pouco tempo que voltei a morar aqui. – disse olhando para ela com meus olhos marejados.

- Claro que não querida, eu e seu pai criamos você bem, não nos arrependemos de ter te mandado estudar na Europa, muito pelo contrário, temos orgulho em saber que você teve uma ótima educação. Sabíamos que esse momento ia chegar e estamos preparados. Não pense que achamos que estamos perdendo nossa filha, pelo contrário, eu e seu pai sabemos que estamos ganhando um filho, e logo mais alguns netos, então estamos satisfeitos por tudo que está acontecendo e mais ainda em saber que você está feliz. – mamãe acariciou meu rosto enxugando minhas lágrimas que teimavam em cair e me deu um beijo na bochecha – É só isso que queremos meu amorzinho, sua plena felicidade e sabemos que o Edward pode te fazer muito feliz.

- Ele já me faz muito feliz. Não posso mais ficar sem ele.

- E não vai ficar meu bem. Aquele vaqueiro quando laça o bichinho é definitivo, não solta mais. – e começamos a rir com a comparação da minha mão, pois eu realmente tinha sido um bichinho laçado por Edward e com certeza ele jamais afrouxaria o nó e eu nem queria que fosse afrouxado.

- O almoço já está pronto, é melhor comermos agora, pois logo o Oficial virá para falar com seu pai e aposto que você vai querer estar junto para ver não é? – disse mamãe se afastando indo em direção a porta.

- Claro mamãe, vou me trocar e já desço. – e ela saiu me deixando sozinha.

Troquei-me rapidinho colocando um macacão de short em jeans, com uma camisetinha verde água por baixo, calcei meu tênis branco, penteei os cabelos e mesmo molhado os prendi em um rabo e desci para comer.

A comida da minha mãe como sempre estava maravilhosa, tinha farofa com lingüiça e ovos, salada de batatas, cordeiro assado, arroz com ervilhas, feijão e limonada. Ainda bem que eu andava 'me exercitando' bastante com Edward senão estaria roliça, com tantas calorias que eu andava digerindo.

Enquanto degustávamos a magnífica refeição, papai contava as mudanças que pretendia fazer na casa de Miami e até o quarto que iria fazer para quando eu e Edward fossemos passear por lá, assim não dependeríamos de hotéis. Até o quarto dos netinhos ele já estava planejando é mole? Eu nem tinha me casado e ele já queria os netos.

- Que horas mesmo que o xerife McCarty disse que mandaria o agente para fazer o retrato falado? – perguntou meu pai.

- Às duas horas Charlie. Você ainda tem tempo suficiente para comer antes dele chegar. – disse mamãe – Vou preparar um bolo e café para oferecer ao rapaz.

- Boa idéia mãe, faz aquele bolo de cenoura, mas com a calda de chocolate bem caprichada.

- Estava pensando em fazer esse mesmo.

- Faz suco também, vai que o rapaz não gosta de café. – disse papai – Então filha, como estão o preparativos do seu casamento?

- Estão no prazo, só vamos decidir se faremos a cerimônia aqui ou na Fazenda dos Pais do Edward.

- Eu acho melhor que vocês façam a cerimônia lá, pois aqui precisa de uma pequena reforma para adaptar melhor a moradia para vocês e ficaria ruim a cerimônia e a reforma ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu pai tem razão filha, é melhor vocês concentrarem na reforma daqui para ficar tudo pronto quando voltarem da lua de mel.

- É, acho que estão certos, vou falar com Alice assim ela pode ver o melhor lugar lá para montar a cerimônia, assim já escolheremos tudo para o local definido. Obrigada pela dica papai. – sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta.

Terminamos a refeição e papai foi para o escritório resolver algumas coisas enquanto o oficial não chegava, eu resolvi ajudar mamãe com a limpeza da cozinha e assim que terminamos ela começou a preparar o bolo então continuei lá ajudando enquanto me contava mais coisas sobre Miami.

Já tínhamos terminado tudo na cozinha quando o oficial chegou. Era um rapaz que provavelmente não passava dos trinta anos, com porte atlético e muito bonito. Carregava uma bolsa grande pendurada no ombro, dessas bolsas que geralmente guardamos Laptop. Eu observava da janela, meu pai tinha ido até o estacionamento recebê-lo e ambos vinham caminhando lentamente para a sede.

Sai da janela onde estava espiando e voltei à cozinha para contar a minha mãe. Eu não queria dar uma de curiosa logo de cara, resolvi deixar meu pai falar com ele e fazer o retrato falado e depois somente ia lá para ver se eu reconhecia algum dos rostos que se formassem o que para falar a verdade eu achava meio difícil, uma vez que eu fiquei doze anos longe daqui, mas como eu estava sendo ameaçada e possivelmente por um dos atacantes do Rancho então não custava nada dar uma conferida.

Enquanto eles estavam no escritório eu fui para o meu quarto olhar as fotos do pen drive. Desenterrei das minhas coisas um notebook antigo que eu usava no meu tempo de faculdade, eu precisava era um comprar um novo, coloquei o pen drive nele após ligá-lo e como minhas fotos eram dividas em pastas e subpastas, decidi começar pela seqüência de anos. Havia várias fotos de viagens que eu fiz, pois como me graduei em literatura também e fiz vários cursos de língua durante as férias, acabei realizando diversas viagens para treinar a conversação, então tinha fotos de viagens à Itália, Espanha, França e até Brasil.

Após algum tempo olhando as fotos me senti totalmente nostálgica. Eram tantas recordações, tantas coisas boas que eu não conseguia imaginar que alguém daquelas fotos pudesse querer algo de ruim para mim. Grandes amigos, pessoas que tiveram muita importância em minha vida, então eu não podia ligá-las a qualquer coisa maldosa que fosse.

Enquanto eu olhava as fotos me lembrei de uma coisa importante que tinha que fazer e que de certa forma tinha haver com meu casamento. Tinha que contratar alguém para assumir meu serviço no Rancho durante minha lua de mel e se possível assumir o lugar de Edward também. O melhor seria entrar em contato com algum colega de turma e saber se tinha disponibilidade de passar um período fazendo os atendimentos, ia conversar com Edward para ele fazer o mesmo.

Decidi ligar logo e deixá-lo ciente, tentei direto em seu celular que chamou algumas vezes até ele atender e pelo tom de sua voz e o barulho ele estava ocupado.

- Pelo jeito não pode falar agora né? – perguntei.

- _Não posso meu amor, te ligo depois pode ser?_

- Não precisa, quando você vier aqui amanhã eu te falo.

- _Tudo bem então. Beijos._

- Beijos. – e logo o ouvi desligando o celular, acho que ele devia estar no meio de um parto sei lá.

Desliguei o note e desci para ver se já tinha saído algo do retrato falado. Chegando lá encontrei meu pai e o agente batendo papo e rindo. Meu pai tem um dom para fazer amizades que é impressionante.

- Estou vendo que o serviço já acabou por aqui né? Pois essas risadinhas são sinônimo que não se tem o que fazer. – eu disse entrando no cômodo e sorrindo para eles.

- Sim, sim. – disse papai – Agente Newton, essa minha filha Isabella.

- Muito prazer Agente Newton, seja bem vindo ao Rancho. – eu disse estendendo minha mão para ele.

- Muito prazer senhorita. Pode me chamar de Mike. – disse o agente que se levantou para me cumprimentar, pegando em minha mão, então pude reparar em seus olhos bem azuis e um rostinho de bebê que era encantador.

- Já terminaram mesmo o serviço? – perguntei.

- Sim, a senhorita deseja ver? – disse o agente Newton.

- Se possível eu gostaria sim. – então o agente abriu sua pasta e de lá tirou os três desenhos que tinha sido feitos conforme as instruções de papai e me entregou.

- Caso a senhorita reconheça algum deles, por favor, informe.

- Tudo bem. – respondi e comecei a olhar o primeiro desenho, e meu pai e o agente Newton voltaram a sua conversa.

Olhei o primeiro desenho e era de um homem que eu nunca tinha visto antes, nada nele me trazia lembrança alguma, tinha traços fortes e pelas características elencadas no final da folha ele era o homem loiro que meu pai tinha mencionado. Mudei para folha seguinte e era uma mulher, tinha o rosto lidíssimo e ao mesmo tempo cruel, pelo menos no desenho, ela me lembrava Rosalie, pois tinha o mesmo tipo de beleza que ela, mas somente isso, pois Rose tinha o rosto gentil e gracioso, o estilo de rosto que as princesas têm já o desenho parecia uma bruxa má, mas uma bruxa linda demais e pelas características no final da folha, a mulher era loira.

Fiquei analisando que não se tinha quase nada de características físicas a não serem os traços, pois estava escuro então meu pai nem conseguiu ver realmente a cor dos olhos, por exemplo, e também os traços não poderiam estar tão corretos. Eu somente esperava que estivesse próximo o suficiente do original. Mas olhando bem eu jamais tinha visto qualquer pessoa parecida com esses desenhos.

Passei para a próxima folha de desenho e estaquei. Senti um arrepio na coluna e minhas mãos tremeram levemente, pois o rosto ali não estava exatamente igual ao que me lembrava, aquele cavanhaque não existia antes e faltavam detalhes característicos como os olhos negros como um poço sem fundo e o sorriso zombador e charmoso, mas eu tinha certeza de quem era naquele retrato.

Eu conhecia muito bem aquela pessoa desenhada ali.

* * *

**Então? Nem demorei muito né?rs**

**Espero que isso seja recompensado com bastante reviews...rs**

**Um beijo especial as leitoras que comentaram no capitulo passado: GraaziCWH, Pandora A., M. T. Cullen, gby00, Agome chan, Maria Clara Pattz. **

**Muito obrigada meninas, os reviews são o combustível principal da minha inspiração...**

**Ainda continuo ocupada, um pouco menos que antes, mas se demorar o capitulo já sabem...**

**Bjs e até o próximo...rs**


	26. Uma Dívida e Um Segredo

Capitulo 26 – Uma Divida e um Segredo

Eu estava deitada olhando para o teto há algumas horas. Não tinha descido para o jantar e não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse o retrato desenhado.

Logo após devolver os desenhos ao Agente Newton e dizer a ele que não reconhecia ninguém, subi ao meu quarto e novamente liguei meu note book. Corri até as pastas de viagem e olhei as fotos de uma viagem específica e ali estava aquele rosto. Ele estava lindo e sorrindo para mim.

Enquanto eu olhava lágrimas começaram a descer por meu rosto, eu não podia acreditar que justo ele queria me fazer mal. Não podia ser, tinha que ser engano. Ele não era assim, ele tinha salvado minha vida, tinha se arriscado para me salvar e agora queria me machucar? Não tinha sentido algum nisso. Agora eu conseguia entender o que ele dizia em seus recados, agora que sabia quando havia dito não para ele.

Estava consumida nos meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu celular tocar e dei um pulo da poltrona onde estava sentada, peguei o aparelho em cima da escrivaninha e olhei no visor. Era Edward. Eu não estava preparada para falar com ele, mas atendi mesmo assim.

- Boa noite amor. – procurei fazer minha melhor voz de apaixonada.

- _Boa noite minha princesa, está tudo bem? Estou morrendo de saudades de você. Desculpe não poder falar contigo na hora que ligou, mas eu estava para começar uma cirurgia._

- Está tudo ótimo comigo e não tem problema eu te entendo melhor que ninguém, afinal temos a mesma profissão né? E você, como passou o dia?

E Edward engatou comigo um longa conversar sobre como foi seu dia e que amanhã à noite iríamos a um Show numa cidade vizinha, o qual ele já tinha as entradas. Procurei demonstrar entusiasmo com a notícia e parecer o mais normal possível para que Edward não percebesse meu real estado. Ele perguntou sobre o retrato falado e eu disse o mesmo que havia dito ao agente Newton, que não reconheci ninguém. Nossa conversar foi praticamente um monólogo, mas o importante foi ele não perceber meu mal estar.

Eu sei, eu menti novamente para ele, sendo que tinha dito que não esconderia nada, mas eu não podia fazer diferente, eu tinha uma dívida e não podia sair dela assim tão fácil. Eu precisava guardar esse segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Assim que terminei de falar com Edward, resolvi tomar um banho e ir dormir, tinha esperança que assim eu pudesse pensar numa solução ou então que ao acordar eu percebesse que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim.

Na manhã seguinte entrei de cabeça no trabalho, decidi deixar de lado o que me atormentava, iria esperar um novo contato do ameaçador e então ter certeza se minha dedução estava ou não correta. No período da tarde liguei para Edward e falei sobre nosso substituto, a pessoa que teria que assumir nossos atendimentos no período em que estivéssemos em lua de mel, ele achou a idéia ótima se prontificou a procurar entre seus colegas alguém que pudesse e quisesse fazer esse serviço, assim como eu também iria fazer.

Assim que terminei de falar com procurei nos meus contatos pessoas que se encaixassem no perfil que eu procurava e consegui separar somente três, era pouco, mas era melhor que nada. Liguei para elas e somente conversei com uma, as outras eu deixei recado para retornar minha ligação. A pessoa com quem falei era Angela e ela ficou muito interessada em vir, mas me pediu um tempo para ver se conseguia se organizar e vir na época que eu precisava e eu aceitei, pois na verdade queria que fosse ela a pessoa a vir.

Olhei as oras e já passava das seis, decidi tomar um banho e me arrumar já que logo Edward viria me buscar para irmos ao show. O assunto referente ao retrato estava bem guardado em minha cabeça e eu me esforçava ao máximo para que ele continuasse lá até eu poder pensar no que iria fazer.

Caprichei no visual vestindo short jeans preto curto com as barrinhas dobradas, baby look branca bem justa e colete de tecido também preto, botas e uma maquiagem bem feita e os cabelos escovados deram o toque final na minha produção. Estava passando perfume quando ouvi o interfone de casa tocar, me apressei, pois devia ser Edward. Terminei tudo peguei minha bolsa e desci.

Ao chegar a sala tive que respirar fundo para absorver a visão do meu noivo lindo do jeito que estava. Eu não conseguia me acostumar nunca que tudo aquilo era meu. Assim que meu viu ele deu um daqueles seus lindos sorrisos e veio em minha direção, como meus pais estavam presentes ele apenas me deu um beijinho rápido e pegou minha mão, já me orientando ao caminho da porta. Nos despedimos dos meus pais e saímos em direção ao seu carro.

Assim que chegamos nele, Edward me guiou até a porta do passageiro, que coincidentemente ficava fora da visão da porta da varanda e simplesmente me imprensou na porta, encostando todo seu corpo em mim e me deu um beijo daqueles ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos passeavam em cada parte do meu corpo.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade de você princesa. – ele disse após separar nossas bocas.

- Eu também cowboy – disse ainda sem fôlego e ele sorriu maroto.

Abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei, ele a fechou deu a volta e entrou tomando seu lugar na direção. O show seria em Douglas, então seria uma pequena viagem até lá. Durante todo o trajeto conversamos sobre os possíveis substitutos do nosso trabalho, sobre o casamento, sobre a lua de mel entre outras coisas, quando percebi já estávamos lá no local onde seria o evento.

Descemos do carro e fomos andando em direção a entrada, Edward entregou nossos bilhetes e passamos. Lá dentro era enorme e estava lotado de pessoas.

- Quando vamos encontrar os outros? – perguntei, pois sabia que Alice viria com Jasper e talvez Rose e Jake com seus respectivos pares também.

- Do jeito que está lotado acho que não vamos conseguir.

- Bom, por mim tudo bem, assim faremos um programinha só nós dois. – eu disse e pisquei para Edward.

- Então por mim nem procuramos, se eles nos encontrarem tudo bem. – eu dei de ombros, não me importava de ficar somente com ele.

A banda entrou no palco e começou a tocar, era uma banda country muito conhecida e com certa fama na região. Eu e Edward dançamos, rimos e cantamos juntos, estava muito divertido e não tínhamos encontrado ninguém ainda. Após um tempo deixei Edward e fui ao banheiro, apesar de ter uns três boxes lá dentro estava uma pequena fila para entrar então esperei um pouco para poder usar.

Estava lavando minhas mãos em uma das três pias quando alguém parou atrás de mim de forma a me imprensar na beirada do lavatório e colocou algo dentro do bolso lateral do meu short, foi muito rápido, quando olhei pelo espelho apenas pude ver o rosto de perfil e depois somente suas costas caminhando para longe de mim em direção a porta, se misturando entre as outras mulheres que estavam ali.

Era uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros presos em uma trança, estava de chapéu e era bastante alta. Sequei minhas mãos e sai do banheiro, encostei-me em uma pilastra já pressentindo que a situação poderia ser ruim, coloquei a mão no bolso pegando o pedaço de papel que estava dentro dele. Abri e comecei a ler.

"_**Que casal mais romântico e que lindo diamante em seu anelar, pena que vou ter que estragar seus planos, não posso deixar que me abandone novamente. Será que agora você já sabe quem sou eu? Se souber acho melhor guardar para si mesma, pois sabe muito bem do que sou capaz, e digo mais, se quiser que seu noivinho continue bem, acho melhor se afastar dele, pois não serei benevolente com ele como sou com você. E sim estou mais perto do que imagina."**_

Senti um nó em minha garganta e respirei fundo várias vezes para impedir que as lágrimas viessem porque se isso acontecesse eu sabia que não poderia controlar. Agora eu tinha certeza que era _ele_ quem estava me ameaçando e não conseguia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso, não depois de tudo que vivemos, não depois ter salvado minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que terminar o relacionamento faria com que ele ficasse dessa forma. Eu precisava encontrá-lo, talvez se nós conversássemos eu poderia mudar isso, eu tinha que mudar, pois não poderia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com Edward ele não tinha que pagar por meus erros no passado, se é que posso considerar isso como erro, talvez apenas tenha sido uma coisa que tinha que acontecer.

Coloquei o bilhete dentro de minha bota, respirei mais um pouco a fim de controlar minhas emoções e voltei para ficar perto de Edward. Por um momento tive medo de não encontrá-lo, de algo ter acontecido, mas logo passou, pois ele estava parado no mesmo lugar onde eu havia deixado. Fui caminhando devagar até ele, me desviando das pessoas e pensando seriamente em desistir de tudo, em ir embora, pois somente assim todos estariam em segurança. As lágrimas quiseram retornar aos meus olhos, mas consegui contê-las.

Assim que cheguei o abracei, afundando meu rosto em suas costas, sentindo sua musculatura perfeita. Eu passava minhas mãos em tórax e me apertava mais a ele, tentando decorar cada pedacinho dele. Depois de um tempo ele se virou e me olhou profundamente. Seus olhos brilhavam refletindo as luzes coloridas do show, não sei o que ele viu nos meus olhos, pois me abraçou forte e tomou minha boca tão possessivamente que tive que me segurar nele para não cair, pois seu beijo me deixou fraca de tantas emoções que me faziam sentir.

- Eu jamais vou deixar você sair da minha vida Bella. – ele disse suavemente após me beijar – Eu esperei muito tempo para ter você e vou fazer o impossível para não te perder nunca. – seus olhos juntamente com suas palavras deixaram claro para mim que ele sabia que eu estava com medo, que eu não estava bem e que mesmo que eu não tivesse falado nada ele sabia o que eu pensava e me mostrou que não ia desistir de mim.

- Eu sei. – só consegui dizer isso e o abracei novamente, esticando meus pés para ficar um pouco mais alta e assim alcançar sua boca, ele percebendo minha intenção abaixou seu rosto até o meu e me deu o que eu procurava. Seus lábios foram gentis, quentes e molhados sobre os meus, sua língua invadia a minha boca, persuadia, me tirava a razão. Através do beijo ele me mostrava a intensidade de suas palavras e isso me fez chorar, eu tinha segurado tanto mas já não tinha mais forças.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Edward me puxou pela multidão me guiando para fora do local, lógico que ele tinha visto minhas lágrimas, mas enquanto eu o seguia com a mão que estava livre eu enxugava o rosto da melhor forma possível.

Edward não parou de andar até estarmos no carro. Antes dele abrir para mim, me prensou na porta e novamente me beijou.

- Dorme comigo hoje, por favor? – ele pediu de forma frenética – Eu ligo para seu pai e peço, mas, por favor, passe a noite comigo, eu não quero te deixar sozinha hoje e também não quero ficar sem você. – assim que terminou de falar me deu aquele beijo persuasivo, aquele que nunca me deixava negar nada a ele.

- Eu ligo pro meu pai e aviso. – sorri para ele – Onde você pretende me levar cowboy?

- Confie em mim, sei que você vai gostar. – e piscou para mim, abrindo a porta do carro em seguida, eu entrei e coloquei o cinto, enquanto ele dava a voltar para entrar.

Pegamos a estrada rumo ao centro de Douglas. Liguei para casa e avisei minha mãe que dormiria com Edward na cidade, pois ficaria muito tarde para voltarmos e ela não achou problema algum, afinal estamos noivos. Eu me permiti somente apreciar sua mão acariciando minha perna, eu tentava não encarar isso como uma despedida, mas estava difícil pensar em outra solução que não fosse partir.

- Depois dessa noite, você vai entender que não estou brincando quando falo que não posso ficar sem você. – disse Edward com convicção – Quando eu estava com problemas em relação a Tânya, você ficou do meu lado, teve paciência, me ajudou e isso me mostrou o quão maravilhosa você é, então não serão esses problemas que tem atingido você que me farão desistir, pelo contrário só me fazem querer minha vida cada vez mais entrelaçada com a sua, por isso vamos nos casar.

Eu apenas olhei para ele e senti que a recíproca era mais que verdadeira. Como eu poderia ficar sem ele? Como eu poderia deixá-lo? Eu não tinha respostas para essas questões. Senti os lábios macios de Edward em minha mão, a sensação era maravilhosa, então tirei tudo da minha cabeça e resolvi que iria curtir o momento, depois eu pensaria e tomaria uma decisão.

O lugar era lindo. Edward tinha me levado onde se alugavam chalés, era basicamente um hotel, mas ao invés de ser um prédio com quartos eram pequenos chalés, com um quarto, uma mini sala e um banheiro, tudo muito rústico e bem romântico.

Assim que entramos no quarto ele me agarrou e começou e me despir desesperadamente de uma forma que ele nunca tinha feito, pois sempre nos despíamos com calma, mas agora não, ele tinha pressa. Eu da mesma forma comecei a tirar suas roupas até que estávamos completamente despidos e deitados sobre a cama. Edward me beijava o pescoço, o rosto, os lábios, mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu somente gemia e o incentivava a continuar ao mesmo tempo em que passeava minhas mãos em suas costas, seu rosto, seus cabelos.

Ele estava insano, desejoso de me enlouquecer e estava conseguindo seu intento satisfatoriamente. Ele me sugava os mamilos com força o que doía um pouco, mas acariciava minha intimidade de uma forma tão enlouquecedora que a dor se transformava em prazer absoluto, me fazendo chegar ao clímax somente com suas caricias.

- Essa noite é tudo para você princesa. Vou te mostrar que é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo. – disse meu cowboy com os olhos brilhando para mim e um meio sorriso em sua boca. Ele me vendou os olhos e eu me deixei levar na sensação de seus lábios e sua língua em todas as partes do meu corpo, nada se comparava a devoção de Edward ao meu prazer, ele se mostrava totalmente desprendido, sua prioridade era sempre meu prazer, pois assim ele também teria o dele.

- Me faça ir a estrelas meu amor. – eu disse totalmente embriagada de desejo.

- Eu farei. E estarei lá com você. – ele falou e em seguida desceu até meu centro pulsante, se deliciando com meu prazer úmido me levando ao limite da loucura.

Quando nossos corpos se conectaram, mais uma vez eu tive certeza de que ele também era todo o meu mundo. Ele entrava e saia de mim com calma e me beijava em adoração. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e me apertavam nos lugares certos me levando ao mais alto êxtase. A sensação de estar completa com Edward dentro de mim era tão intensa naquela ocasião que lágrimas inundaram meus olhos no momento em que meu corpo chegava à libertação juntamente com o dele.

E assim foi a noite inteira, eu cheguei a perder a conta de quantas vezes Edward me levou ao céu, o que com certeza foram bem mais vezes do que ele chegou, mas realmente se precisasse colocar em números eu não saberia. O amor fluiu entre nós de forma tão intensa que a impressão era de quase ser possível tocá-lo. Os olhos de Edward quando me olhavam transbordavam de paixão.

Seu sorriso no final era tão lindo que me emocionei novamente, ele era meu milagre particular. Como se pode virar as costas para seu milagre? Eu não sabia como tentar e muito menos se conseguiria.

De tão exausta dormi tranquilamente rumando feliz para o mundo dos sonhos e nesse meu mundo dos sonhos tudo estava mais que perfeito não existiam ameaças nem vilões, portanto eu e Edward viveríamos felizes para sempre como num conto de fadas.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, mas como eu tinha avisado estou numa correria só...rs e ainda pra complicar mais minha vida estou passando por um momento muito dificil que me deixou na maior deprê, escrever tem me ajudado um pouco...rs **

**Sei que vcs não tem nada com isso, só estou desabafando um pouco sabe...rsrs**

**O capitulo não revela quem é no retrato falado, isso foi proposital pois algumas coisas tinham que acontecer antes... O capitulo que revela será o 28, sim eu dei uma adiantada e estou na metade dele... rsrsrs Uma boa notícia né?**

**Como sempre peço que comentem bastante ok... Me animem mais amigas...rs**

**Quero agradecer as fofinhas que comentaram no capitulo anterior: M. T. Cullen, Bethinha Poloni, gby00, Pandora A., Maria Clara Galeano, Agome chan e Gih Pattinson... Muito obrigada meninas... adorei tudo que escreveram e ri também...rs**

**Até o próximo...**

**Bjs.**


	27. Novos Funcionários

**Capitulo 27 – Novos funcionários**

Uma semana tinha se passado e não houve mais contato do meu vilão particular. O bilhete que recebi no dia do show estava bem guardado em meu closet, quase o perdi no dia em que dormi com Edward num chalé em Douglas, pois em nossa ânsia de ficarmos despidos eu me esqueci de tudo, inclusive do bilhete, minha sorte foi que na hora de ir embora eu me arrumei primeiro e acabei encontrando o bilhete em baixo de meu short que estava jogado no chão, foi muita sorte pois Edward tinha acordado primeiro e tinha trago o café da manhã para mim na cama.

Eu realmente não tinha conseguido terminar o noivado com Edward, não podia decepcioná-lo depois da noite que tivemos, seria arrancar meu coração ter que partir o dele. Eu estava levando a situação com a barriga, e não tinha idéia do que fazer, a não ser ir embora, mas pelo menos por enquanto eu não podia, então só me restava continuar preparando meu casamento e ter esperança que até lá tudo estivesse resolvido mesmo sem minha interferência.

Na terça feira Alice tinha vindo me buscar para escolher meu vestido, ao chegar no local foi impossível não esquecer todos os meus tormentos e me empolgar com a quantidade de vestidos lindos que estavam disponíveis. Foi muito difícil a escolha, mas optei por um modelo tomara que caia com uma longa calda todo trançado nas costas, ela lindíssimo com bordados finos e pouco brilho já que no horário da cerimônia, às seis da tarde ainda estaria dia claro e provavelmente bem quente e iluminado, pois assim é Tucson.

O espaço na fazenda dos pais de Edward também já estava sendo preparado para que fosse montado o pequeno altar com cadeiras e tudo mais que precisasse para a celebração, ainda faltava muitas coisas, mas com certeza tudo ia acontecer dentro do prazo previsto.

Angela tinha me ligado avisando que não poderia vir a Tucson o que me deixou triste, pois eu queria muito que fosse ela a trabalhar aqui então Edward me enviou uma antiga colega dele para que eu a entrevistasse além dela eu entrevistaria um rapaz que iria ficar no lugar de George, que por enquanto estava sendo ocupado por Sam, o que sobrecarregava ele, pois tinha outras funções a desempenhar no Rancho.

- Boa tarde doutora Swan. – disse uma voz feminina me tirando da abstração, eu estava sentada na escrivaninha do escritório que ficava dentro do estábulo, me virei e dei de cara com uma bela ruiva.

- Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-la? – olhei a mulher de cima a baixo, ela era realmente linda, alta e magra como uma modelo, seus cabelos vermelhos brilhavam tanto quanto seus olhos azuis.

- Sou Victória Mathews, Edward me indicou ao cargo temporário de veterinária. – oh sim, ela era a amiguinha de Edward, bom nós teríamos uma conversar muito séria sobre isso depois. E sim eu estou mordida de ciúmes.

- Sim claro, por favor, sente-se. – eu procurei usar meu tom mais simpático, ela se sentou graciosamente e eu odiei aquele sorrisinho simpático que ela dava para mim. É o ciúme estava me corroendo mesmo.

Tive que admitir depois da entrevista que a moça era realmente excelente e estava disposta a trabalhar somente o período que necessitávamos o que não me deixava nenhuma outra opção a não ser contratá-la. Conversamos sobre várias coisas e até achei ela bem legal, tirando o fato se ser divorciada. Ela iniciaria na semana seguinte para ir treinando a rotina dos atendimentos comigo, meu problema seria quando ela começasse a treinar os atendimentos com Edward.

Logo depois que a senhorita Mathews foi embora, eu recebi o senhor Riley Biers, que estava interessado em ficar no lugar de George cuidando dos cavalos, ele vinha indicado por meu futuro sogro Carlisle, era filho de um dos seus funcionários e tinha acabado de voltar do México trazendo consigo a namorada grávida e como além do cargo eu também oferecia casa ele achou que seria perfeito, pois precisava se mudar com a garota que não tinha onde morar e ambos estavam morando com a família Biers.

Andei com Riley pela fazenda mostrando e apresentando ele a todos que eu encontrava, o levei a casa que seria dele para morar e ele ficou satisfeito com tudo. Já era fim de tarde quando estávamos nos aproximando da sede rindo e conversando, pois ele era muito divertido e eu tinha gostado muito dele além de simpatizar por seus problemas. Eu estava me segurando em seu braço, andando de forma cambaleante por estarmos ambos rindo muito de uma piada quando ouvimos alguém pigarrear.

Levantei os olhos e dei de cara com Edward, que pela expressão fácil que mostrava, não tinha gostado nada da intimidade que eu e Riley demonstrávamos. Para quem olhasse de fora como ele acharia que tínhamos uma amizade de longa data e não que nos conhecíamos há apenas algumas horas. Mas com certeza nos olhos dele o que pareceu foi que eu estava dando mole para o rapaz que ele nem conhece e que agora provavelmente nem vai querer conhecer. Coloquei meu melhor sorriso e fui em sua direção.

- Oi amor. – deu abraço nele e levantei o rosto para beijá-lo, ele abaixou o rosto e me deu um beijo rápido e com má vontade – Esse daqui é o Riley Biers, seu pai o indicou para vir trabalhar aqui no lugar de George.

- Edward Cullen, noivo da doutora Swan. – ele apertou a mão de Riley com o que eu percebi um pouco mais de força do que o necessário revirei os olhos para as palavras de dele, sério, precisava falar desse jeito.

- Prazer senhor Cullen. – entendi que Riley percebeu a animosidade de Edward – Bom doutora Swan, muito obrigada por tudo, segunda feira eu venho para começar a aprender o serviço.

- Obrigada Riley, até segunda então. – ele se despediu e caminhou em direção ao estacionamento. Olhei para Edward e ele observava Riley com um pouco de raiva.

- Edward, você poderia ter sido mais gentil com ele, afinal os pais dele trabalham para sua família há anos. – ele virou o rosto para mim e me olhou com raiva, fiquei atônita com sua expressão.

- Gentil igual a você estava sendo? – sua voz era fria e cortante como uma lâmina – Apesar de que para mim pareceu muito mais que gentileza, pareceu...

-Pense muito bem no que vai falar Edward. – apontei o dedo para ele, eu estava irritadíssima.

- Acho melhor não falar nada, acho que eu nem devia ter vindo até aqui, já vi que não faço falta para você. Quem sou eu? Ninguém além do noivo idiota. – e se virou com a intenção de me deixar sozinha, o que me deixou mais irritada. Corri para alcançá-lo e segurei seu braço.

- Você vai me ouvir Edward, eu não estava fazendo nada demais e eu não vou admitir que me trate como se eu fosse uma qualquer, porque não sou, eu sou sua noiva e mereço ser respeitada. – eu disse num fôlego só, eu tremia de raiva e meus olhos já estavam ligeiramente molhados.

- Poxa Bella, você sabe que eu não gosto de ver você toda risonha para esses caras. – disse ele cruzando os braços, se livrando da minha mão.

- Eu estava conversando com ele, que vai vir trabalhar e morar aqui também, junto da namorada que está grávida e eu não vou deixar de falar com as pessoas porque você não consegue confiar na sua futura esposa. Não vou tolerar esse tipo de comentário desdenhoso da sua parte, muito menos se eles se referirem aos funcionários do Rancho, uma vez que se vamos morar aqui juntos os funcionários serão nossos. – respirei fundo e comecei a chorar – Se for para continuar desse jeito Edward, eu acho melhor acabar aqui mesmo.

Levei meus dedos ao anel de noivado com a intenção de tirá-lo, eu estava muito irritada e chateada, eu entendia o ciúme dele, mas acho que com tudo que estava acontecendo eu estava mais vulnerável e me precipitei, eu acho, rapidamente Edward segurou minha mão, seus dedos fazendo pressão suficiente para que eu prestasse atenção nele, seus olhos estavam atentos em mim e vi um certo desespero neles.

- Não, por favor, não faz isso. Me desculpa amor. – ele me puxou para seus braços e pela primeira vez eu não fique feliz em estar ali.

- Você faz essa cena toda Edward, mas o que me diz da sua amiguinha Victória? Eu a conheci hoje e a contratei para trabalhar. Eu não fiz cena alguma com ela, não tentei te envergonhar. – senti ele ficar rígido e me afastei dele.

- Já dormiu com ela não foi? – ele desviou os olhos dos meus e isso foi o suficiente para mim, a resposta era sim. – Como teve a coragem de mandar sua ex-amante vir trabalhar aqui?

- Bella, por favor, isso não tem nada haver agora, já faz muito tempo e hoje ela já é casada e somente aconteceu uma única vez, eu estava bêbado e ela também, mas depois só houve amizade entre nós, eu juro. – seu olhar era suplicante, mas eu estava com mais raiva agora. Era demais para mim saber que ele estava fazendo cena com Riley sendo que mandou sua ex para trabalhar conosco.

- Ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite Edward, amanhã nos falamos e só para sua informação Victória agora é divorciada. – me virei e sai caminhando rumo a entrada de casa, ouvi os passos de Edward me seguindo, então quando cheguei a escada me virei.

- Eu disse boa noite Edward, não tenho mais nada para falar com você hoje. Por gentileza, vá embora.

- Bella, me desculpa, eu imploro. Fala comigo, não me manda embora, por favor. – seu semblante era desespero puro e eu me senti mal por fazê-lo sofrer, mas estava chateada não queria mais conversar.

- Amanhã Edward, eu não quero me arrepender de nada então eu acho melhor nós dois esfriarmos a cabeça e nos falamos amanhã. – me virei com o intuito de subir as escada e entrar, ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para seus braços. Comecei a chorar.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella fica comigo, eu não vou embora e deixar a situação assim. Me perdoa, me perdoa. – ele chorava e beijava meu cabelo desesperado, me apertando como se eu pudesse escorrer por seus dedos como se fosse areia.

- Me solta Edward, vai embora daqui. – tentei me desvencilhar novamente do seu abraço, ele me segurou mais forte.

- Eu sei que muitas vezes me comporto mal com você, que você não merece nada disso, mas tente entender meu lado, eu não consigo imaginar um homem olhar para você e não sentir desejo e não te querer. Eu mesmo não consigo, meu desejo por você é incontrolável. Me perdoa vai, eu te amo tanto.

Fiquei ali por um tempo presa em seu abraço, respirei fundo e senti aquele perfume delicioso que ele tem e que me deixava louca, embriagada, logo comecei a amolecer em seus braços e declinar em minha decisão de não falar com ele. Levantei o rosto e olhei em seus olhos, onde grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha, seu nariz estava vermelho e inchado e ele dava pequenos soluços, essa visão cortou meu coração.

- Vem vamos entrar meus pais não estão aqui, devem ter ido ao shopping. – peguei sua mão e o guiei para dentro, subimos e entramos no meu quarto. Ele sentou em minha cama e eu sentei ao seu lado. Ele ainda soluçava um pouco e isso me fez chorar mais ainda, era tão ruim essa sensação, eu me sentia muito mal por ter causado sofrimento a ele, ainda mais sabendo o quanto Edward é apegado demais a mim, não que eu também não seja, mas eu sinto que confio mais nele do que ele em mim. Sou mais segura em relação a nós dois.

Me levantei para tomar um banho, ainda estava com avental, pois tinha ficado o dia todo trabalhando. Fui até meu closet, peguei um pijama para mim e um para Edward, voltei para perto da cama e deixar a roupa para ele vestir, eu tinha certeza que ele iria dormir aqui comigo.

- Vou tomar um banho, pois como pode ver estou com roupa de trabalho, quando eu voltar nós conversaremos, se quiser pode se trocar tem esse pijama aqui para você. – coloquei as peças de roupas ao seu lado, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas não me olhou. – Tem lenços nessa gaveta do seu lado, pode pegar. – novamente ele só balançou a cabeça e em seguida deu uma fungada, então eu achei melhor sair, pois percebi que ele estava um pouco constrangido de chorar assim na minha frente.

Entrei no banho triste e fiquei pensado em nossa situação. Nós não podíamos ficar brigando desse jeito, cada vez que um magoasse o outro ambos ficaríamos mais fracos e ficando fracos seria muito difícil lutar e atravessar os obstáculos que se ergueriam diante de nós. Já não bastava as ameaças a mim para me encher a cabeça eu não podia deixar mais nada me tirar do equilíbrio.

Não, eu não podia deixar que briguinhas tolas destruíssem nosso relacionamento, nós tínhamos que ser mais fortes que isso. Éramos maduros e tínhamos amor demais um pelo outro, o que compensava essas crises ridículas, não que eu também não morresse de ciúmes dele, apenas me controlava melhor, então cabia a mim ajudá-lo a se controlar, afinal eu sou sua futura esposa.

Sim eu continuaria com Edward, independente das ameaças, eu tinha fé que no final tudo ia dar certo, não sucumbiria aos desejos _dele_, eu disse não uma vez, poderia dizer novamente. No momento eu que poderia dar mais então daria, ou seja, eu estava mais controlada, eu ia resolver essa diferença. Tenho fé em Edward e acredito que ele tenha fé em mim. Sei que ainda teremos várias brigas, sei que nada será mar de rosas, mas também sei que podemos passar por tudo. Juntos.

Sai do chuveiro renovada, eu tinha decido o que ia fazer. Coloquei meu pijama, penteei os cabelos e fui para o quarto. Edward estava deitado em minha cama, sem camisa com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça, seus olhos estavam fechados. Devagar subi na cama e entrei debaixo das cobertas, ele continuou imóvel, deitei sobre seu peito quente, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração, sentido o ritmo calmo de sua respiração que fazia seu torax subir e descer. Ele não estava dormindo.

- Eu sei que não está dormindo. Quer conversar agora? – sua respiração saiu do ritmo um pouquinho, ele deu um leve suspiro e continuou em silêncio. – Só para saber, eu não estou chateada nem nada.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer princesa.

- Então eu vou falar. – respirei fundo – Sabe Edward, você é tudo na minha vida, eu só quero você e só tenho olhos para você, eu entendo seu ciúme e vou procurar não provocá-lo em você, mas só quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de brigar por coisas assim. – respirei fundo de novo – eu fico magoada, você também e isso é muito ruim. Sei que essa não é nossa última briga, mas eu quero sua colaboração, eu te levanto quando cair e você me levanta quando eu cair. Combinado?

Edward, olhou para mim, seu rosto mostrava um pouco de sofrimento, mas também um pouco de felicidade pois ele tinha compreendido minhas palavras. Ele me dava razão com certeza.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você princesa? Obrigado por não desistir de mim. Eu amo você, eu faço um monte de besteiras, mas eu amo você demais. – me abraçou apertado e me beijou, e esse foi apenas o primeiro beijo para fazer as pazes, muitos mais vieram depois e nossas roupas se foram. Em seguida praticamos uma coisa que fazíamos muito bem juntos e que é uma delicia fazer depois de brigar. Fizemos amor com muita paixão e luxuria, a entrega foi total.

As palavras já não eram mais necessárias, mas eu tinha certeza que ainda íamos passar por muitos problemas. O bom sobre isso era que eu tinha Edward e ele tinha a mim. Independente do que viesse eu estaria preparada e sabia que tinha o apoio dele. Uma andorinha sozinha não faz verão, assim como uma Bella sem Edward não é completa ou um Edward sem a Bella.

Eu tinha que fazer. Eu vou fazer valer.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Quero a agradecer a meninas que deixaram reviews no capitulo anterior: M. T. Cullen e Agome Chan. **

**Muito obrigada minhas lindas, mas eu gostaria de saber o que houve com os outros reviews, diminuiu muito e isso é muito triste... espero que nesse capitulo melhore...**

**Vamos lá meninas comente bastante, agora os capitulos vão sair mais rápidos.**

**Bjs e até o próximo.**


	28. Encontro Inesperado

**Capitulo 28 – Encontro Inesperado**

A venda do Rancho para mim e para o Edward aconteceu sem problemas, na verdade meus pais quase deram o Rancho a nós, então sobrou muito dinheiro do que Edward tinha guardado e usaríamos parte dele para mobiliar alguns cômodos da casa, pois muitas coisas meus pais também deixariam para nós e também teria dinheiro para nossa Lua de Mel que como vontade de nós dois seria nas Ilhas Gregas, iniciando em Atenas, lugar que eu sempre quis conhecer devido minha segunda formação que era em literatura e meu curso de línguas, sim eu falava quatro idiomas além do inglês, afinal todas as férias que não passei em casa, fiquei estudando, tanto línguas quanto várias outras coisas.

O novo nome do Rancho logo estaria registrado, após o nosso casamento moraríamos em Rancho Água Doce, tínhamos mandado fazer uma placa com o novo nome para colocar no arco de entrada e nossos nomes embaixo, para que ficasse bem visível aos visitantes. Blue iria embora com meus pais para Miami então nós precisaríamos arrumar outro cãozinho e nosso pacto antenupcial seria assinado em breve. Tudo estava dentro do prazo e dando certo também.

Alice estava organizando tudo com uma precisão de dar gosto, eu estava mais que contente por seu empenho em fazer uma cerimônia linda para nós. Eu tinha sorte por tê-la como melhor amiga e cunhada.

Agora eu estava supervisionando a ordenha e depois ia até o curral supervisionar a limpeza ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer, tinha que deixar o serviço o máximo adiantado, pois quando viajasse ia ficar quinze dias fora. Victória a veterinária substituta estava se adaptando bem para cuidar do Rancho e de nossos clientes pelo período de nossa lua de mel, mas mesmo assim eu queria deixar tudo o mais encaminhado possível, deixando para ela somente o básico.

Nosso trabalho não mudaria muita coisa depois do casamento, nós apenas teríamos tarefa a mais com o Rancho sendo nosso e eu ficaria com a maior parte da administração dele, já que o Edward teria que estar indo em outras fazendas onde ele atende.

Faltava apenas quinze dias para a cerimônia, tinha passado tão rápido, mas minha vida continuava na mesma rotina, a última ameaça por mim esquecida, não totalmente esquecida, mas muito bem guardada, depois dela estava um silêncio suspeito, mas eu enfrentaria o que viesse para mim e defenderia com minha vida aqueles que amo, principalmente Edward.

Findo mais um dia de trabalho, estava eu me dirigindo para o shopping, precisava comprar um presente para Edward, já que era seu aniversário. Eu sabia que estavam todos proibidos de fazer festa ou lhe dar presentes, mas eu ia comprar algo para ele, se a noiva não tivesse privilégios quem teria? Portanto estava indo contra suas ordens e compraria para ele um novo violão, pois sabia que o seu estava velho e da última vez que visitamos uma loja de instrumentos musicais percebi que ele tinha gostado de um modelo específico.

A compra deu certo e eu estava feliz da vida, levando o embrulho para o carro. Coloquei no banco de trás, pois o porta malas do meu carro é pequeno. Fechei a porta e me virei para abrir a porta do motorista e entrar quando dei de cara com a última pessoa que eu queria ver neste momento.

Paralisei com a mão na maçaneta olhando seus olhos negros, minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta, minhas mãos começaram a tremer, ele percebendo minha reação abriu lentamente um sorriso mostrando seus dentes branquinhos e perfeitos, o mesmo sorriso preguiçoso e zombador que um dia me encantou, só que agora me causava pânico total. Ele estava com a mesma aparência que eu me lembrava e não como o retrato falado de meu pai. Ele estava encostado na lateral do carro perto do capô da frente de braços cruzados no peito.

- Não parece feliz em me ver _la mia dolce Isabella_. – ele disse descruzando os braços e chegando perto, pegando então em cacho do meu cabelo e colocando atrás da minha orelha e isso me causou um arrepio na espinha. Mal pressentimento.

- E como poderia ficar Marcus Volturi.

Eu custava a acreditar que Marcus estava na minha frente, tão lindo quanto antes, mas com um ar totalmente cruel. Ele me olhava com se estivesse enxergando minha alma e eu via um brilho doentio em seus olhos, todo o calor que eles transmitiam antes esquecido.

- Eu estou _molto felice_ em te encontrar _cara mia. _Ainda_ ricordo_ o dia que caiu em meus braços_._

Ouvi-lo falar em italiano comigo me dava reações totalmente adversas as que eu tinha antes. Conheci Marcus numa viagem a Milão, para falar a verdade eu literalmente cai em cima dele, isso aconteceu no meu segundo dia na cidade, eu estava em traje de festa e salto alto indo a um coquetel que se realizaria depois de uma exposição de um pintor famoso, tropecei em uma pedra e se Marcus não tivesse me segurado eu teria caído de cara no chão e provavelmente quebrado o nariz ou a testa, sei lá.

_- Questo è un giorno che io voglio dimenticare_ Marcus.* – ele deu uma gargalhada alta e bateu palmas.

*(Este é um dia eu que quero esquecer Marcus.)

- _Sì_, ainda fala _perfettamente_ meu idioma, e te ouvir falar é excitante _cara mi_a.

- Então o que é Marcus, vai me matar agora? Vai cumprir suas ameaças? Porque até agora eu não entendi qual é a sua. Nada está fazendo sentido para mim. – ele sorriu para mim e pegou minha mão esquerda.

- Este sim é um_ bello_ diamante, mas eu quis te _dare un molto_ mais _bello_, mas você _non_ quis.

- Eu não acredito que tudo isso que você está fazendo é por causa da minha recusa em casar com você? Sério Marcus, você sempre teve muitas mulheres aos seus pés, porque ficar remoendo minha recusa? Você tanto quanto eu sabia que não daria certo, era loucura. – ele me lançou um olhar contrariado e apertou minha mão, o que me causou um pouco de dor.

- _Non_ era loucura, seria lindo se tivesse aceitado, eu te daria _il mondo_. – eu ignorava essas palavras e tentava tirar dele a informação que pudesse, mas parecia nem ouvir.

- Você está roubando gado por quê? Me fala Marcus, quais seus planos de verdade? Está difícil para mim acreditar que você se tornou essa pessoa horrível, que quase matou meu pai e possivelmente matou George. – Ele novamente apertou minha mão e em seguida a soltou bruscamente, o que me assustou mais ainda, pois ele me olhou nos olhos e eu vi o brilho da vingança nos seus.

- Por enquanto _cara mia_, não tenho planos, _a differenza de voi_.* – ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim lentamente e me beijou a bochecha, depois segurou meu queixo e deu um rápido beijo em minha boca – Em breve ti troverò* novamente _la mia Bella_, afinal teremos _una partito*_ em breve _non_ é mesmo? E não posso deixar de comparecer. _Ciao Isabella_.

*(diferente de você; te encontrarei; uma festa)

E então simplesmente me virou as costas e saiu caminhando lentamente. Eu continue olhando até vê-lo desaparecer, sentia meu corpo meio paralisado. Após um tempo olhando o nada já que definitivamente Marcus não estava mais por perto, consegui abrir a porta e me arrastar para dentro do carro. Respirei fundo por um tempo e girei a chave da ignição.

Acho que fiz a viagem de volta totalmente no piloto automático, pois quando me dei conta estava desligando o carro já no estacionamento do Rancho, abri a porta e pus as pernas para fora, mas continuei sentada, ao longe vi Blue se levantar na varanda e vir correndo para me receber, seu rabinho abanando feliz com minha presença e suas lambidas suaves em minhas mãos me trouxeram de volta a realidade da situação em que me encontrava e a uma pergunta que estava martelando em minha mente desde o inesperado encontro no estacionamento do shopping.

Que diabos eu ia fazer com Marcus Volturi?

O cara não seria um problema de fácil resolução, na verdade eu o achava um problema sem solução alguma, pelo menos no momento eu não conseguia ver. Eu tinha uma dívida com ele e essa me fez pensar que o que senti por ele um dia fosse amor e não gratidão. Nós compartilhávamos um segredo, mas eu tinha apagado completamente da minha mente aquela noite fatídica. Eu tinha em mim como se ela nunca tivesse existido, e agora tudo voltava para mim como estivesse acabado de acontecer.

Era inverno e eu tinha ido à Itália para treinar conversação como sempre fazia após um tempo cursando determinada língua, como eu nunca voltava para casa com medo de encarar Edward tinha tempo suficiente para cursos de férias e viagens. Eu estava deslumbrada com a beleza de Milão, adorava passar horas olhando as vitrines das grifes famosas, e que mulher não gostaria disso? Algumas vezes até comprava algo, nada exageradamente caro, mas pequenos mimos que alegravam meu dia.

Depois do quase acidente onde conheci Marcus, ele me fez companhia durante o resto da noite, da exposição ao coquetel e ainda fez questão de me acompanhar ao hotel em que eu estava hospedada. Eu o achei incrivelmente agradável e diferente do tipo de caras que eu conheci na faculdade, talvez por ser um pouco mais velho, na época eu contava com dezenove anos e ele tinha vinte e seis, o que era uma grande diferença, mas ele não se importou nem um pouco com minha idade e eu o mesmo com a dele.

Passei uma duas semanas lá e todos os dias desde que nos conhecemos ficamos juntos. A partir do quarto dia que saímos começamos a ter algo romântico entre nós e daí só foi ficando mais intenso. No meu último dia em Milão, Marcus prometeu que não deixaria tudo que vivemos acabar assim, eu vou ser sincera em dizer que estava muito empolgada com tudo que estava acontecendo entre nós, era a primeira vez que eu vivia muitas das situações que passei com ele, principalmente em relação à intimidade, foi com Marcus que tive minhas primeiras experiências sexuais, tínhamos feito quase tudo.

Com Marcus foi tudo diferente, ele era experiente e sabia me conduzir muito bem através dos meus desejos, me levando no ritmo que ele queria. Se no fundo do meu ser eu não tivesse o conhecimento que um dia estaria com Edward, com certeza eu teria investido num relacionamento sério com Marcus e foi isso que quase começou a acontecer na Itália.

Quando voltei à Califórnia procurei seguir com minha vida normal, na verdade não acreditava que Marcus iria me procurar, achei que tinha sido apenas um romance de verão que eu guardaria na lembrança, só isso, mas não foi bem assim. Uma semana depois de voltar recebi um telefona de Marcus me pedindo para buscá-lo no aeroporto. Fiquei feliz que ele realmente tinha cumprido a promessa.

Marcus tinha negócios na Califórnia também, pelo que ele tinha me dito trabalhava com vinhos, ele iria visitar Napa Valey no fim de semana e me convidou para ir junto. Eu aceitei e ai começou o meu erro, mas na verdade, tudo que aconteceu depois envolve uma sucessão de erros.

Viajamos numa sexta-feira depois das minhas aulas, como na semana seguinte teria um feriado, eu só precisaria comparecer na faculdade a partir de quarta, então teríamos vários dias para passear. Hospedamos-nos em uma pousada muito linda, em estilo rural que combinava muito com o espírito da região, ficamos em quartos separados claro, mas lado a lado. Jantamos juntos e depois fomos dormir.

No sábado visitamos diversas vinícolas e foi agradável demais, eu opinava em tudo que Marcos perguntava e ele adorava meu entusiasmo em ajudar. Fizemos degustação de vinhos e também de queijos e tudo para mim era delicioso e empolgante, eu me sentia importante ao lado dele, principalmente porque ele pedia minha opinião em tudo.

À noite combinamos de conhecer a vida noturna do lugar, passeamos pelas pracinhas, visitamos um pequeno Bistrô e nos deliciamos com a culinária e com os vinhos, eu já estava bastante bêbada, afinal, tinha passado o dia todo experimentando vinhos, e somente o banho e a comida não foram suficiente para melhorar meu estado e beber um pouco mais não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Como estava de pilequinho comecei a fazer coisas que em sã consciência jamais faria. Uma dessas coisas foi inventar de brincar de esconder com Marcus, ele estava melhor que eu, mas aceitou minha brincadeira então fui me esconder. Escolhi um semi-beco escuro próximo a uma estátua, de onde eu estava eu podia ver Marcus me procurando, ele não estava se aproximando mesmo assim eu me aprofundei mais no beco até que quase encostei na parede, não era muito mais que cinco metros da entrada, mas estava escuro o suficiente para que eu não percebesse que tinha mais alguém ali, só percebi quando senti minha boca e nariz sendo tampados e meu corpo puxado de encontro a outro, no mesmo momento, meus instintos de sobrevivência começaram a comandar e tentei desesperadamente me soltar, mas quem me segurava possuía muita força e no meu estado semi embriagado era mais dificultoso concentrar toda minha força nisso, sem contar que suas mãos não me deixavam respirar direito então acabei tendo um desmaio.

Foi um desmaio curto, coisa de minutos, logo depois acordei e estava deitada no chão com um homem em cima de mim, me beijando desvairadamente o pescoço e segurando minhas mãos acima da cabeça enquanto passava a mão em meus seios por cima da blusa, ele também tentava separa minhas pernas com as suas, ficando assim entre elas, imediatamente percebi o que ele queria fazer e a gravidade da situação, comecei a gritar, o homem rapidamente tirou a mão que apalpava meus seios a levou a minha boca, me impedido de fazer barulho.

Ele cheirava a bebida forte e barata misturada a cigarros e provavelmente tinha um tempo razoável desde o seu último banho, a mistura de odores era horrenda e me dava náuseas. Suas palavras eram baixas e ameaçadoras e cada uma que ele pronunciava mandava calafrios direto para minha espinha, me deixando cada vez mais amedrontada.

Ele forçava seu corpo mais ainda no meu, de forma a me segurar no chão, senti sua mão sair de minha boca e quando ia gritar novamente ele me puxou os cabelos da franja e com força bateu minha cabeça no chão, vi estrelas e senti muita dor, mas não desmaie novamente, fiquei lenta, desorientada, não conseguia mais lutar, a brutalidade que ele demonstrava me deixava sem ação e eu sabia que só podia piorar. Decidi somente desejar que tudo acabasse logo e eu pudesse voltar para minha casa, era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. As lágrimas já não me deixavam mais enxergar.

O homem percebendo minha passividade começou a abrir o zíper da calça que eu usava, ela era soltinha poderia ser tirada com facilidade e foi o que ele fez, sem sair completamente de cima de mim ele puxou a calça até meus joelhos e em seguida minha calcinha, eu antecipadamente já sentia dor e chorava com a imaginação do que aconteceria a seguir, ele abriu sua calça, tirando seu membro para fora e eu o senti esfregá-lo em mim, então travei as pernas no intuito de fechá-las, o homem percebendo isso me deu um tapa no rosto, senti minha bochecha arder e comecei a chorar mais descontrolada e ele tampava minha boca e me dizia pra ficar calada senão me mataria, então senti algo gelado ser pressionado em minha garganta, imaginei ser uma faca ou estilete não sei, tentei fazer silêncio e desisti totalmente de lutar.

O malfeitor percebendo que tinha levado vantagem me virou bruscamente e começou a apalpar meu traseiro dizendo obscenidades repulsivas para mim, ele tinha mudado o lugar, mas a violação aconteceria da mesma forma. Ele dizia que me usaria muito e depois me mataria instintivamente eu sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Senti-o afastar minhas nádegas e se posicionar atrás de mim, já com seu membro na direção do meu anus, segurei a respiração e esperei pelo golpe que acabaria com minha honra e me marcaria pelo tempo que eu vivesse, o que provavelmente seriam mais alguns minutos ou horas, seria tempo o suficiente para que eu sofresse muito, mas somente ouvi o barulho de uma pancada e senti seu corpo cair pesado sobre o meu. Fiquei quieta paralisada, então o corpo saiu de cima de mim e senti meu braço ser puxado me fazendo ficar de pé e em seguida minha calcinha e calça serem vestidas em mim novamente.

Em meio às lagrimas que escorriam de meus olhos vi Marcus, com o semblante preocupado me puxando para um abraço, me guiando para fora do beco. Não falamos nada até chegarmos ao meu quarto na pensão, Marcus me deixou na porta e foi correndo buscar a chave do quarto, eu encostei-me à parede e fui escorregado até estar sentada no chão, as lágrimas não paravam nem por um minuto de cair, encostei minha cabeça nos joelhos e fiquei ali, logo Marcus voltou, abriu a porta do quarto me levou para dentro e me sentou na cama, foi ao banheiro e começou a encher a banheira.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo, via seus lábios se movimentando e o som de sua voz, mas não conseguia entender o que ele falava, era como se ele falasse uma língua desconhecida para mim e ele acho que percebendo isso, parou de falar, me levou ao banheiro, me despiu e me colocou na banheira, saindo do recinto e me deixando lá sozinha. Após alguns minutos sentindo a água quente me relaxar o corpo juntamente com o cheiro dos sais de banho eu voltei a mim. Tudo que tinha acontecido voltou a minha mente e novas lágrimas me inundaram, eu então percebi que se não fosse Marcus eu talvez já não existisse nesse mundo. Ele tinha me salvado.

Com esse pensamento terminei meu banho, já me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, vesti num roupão e fui para o quarto, não foi surpresa nenhuma me deparar com Marcus, eu sabia que ele ficaria ali comigo, estava preocupado e seu rosto não deixava dúvidas disso. Assim que me viu se levantou da poltrona onde estava e veio em minha direção.

- Preciosa, como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou em minha língua, demonstrando que entendia meu estado de confusão mental, pois quando estávamos juntos ele sempre falava italiano e eu adorava, acho que no momento eu não entenderia se ele o fizesse.

- Me sinto melhor. Como me encontrou? – eu estava mais do que agradecida por ele ter me encontrado, mas queria saber como ele tinha me encontrado ali.

- Ouvi um grito, meio abafado e achei que devia ser por causa da bebida que estava ouvindo coisas, mas lembrei que você não estava por perto devido a nossa brincadeira então me preocupei e comecei a procurar. – ele falava rápido e nervoso, deixando seu sotaque bem acentuado. – Eu não sabia de que direção tinha vindo o grito e estava um pouco tonto, mas mesmo assim comecei a vagar pelo local em sua busca, até que vi o beco, então me apressei até lá com um mau pressentimento e assim que cheguei me deparei com aquela cena. – ele fez uma careta e eu imediatamente tremi me lembrando também, então novas lágrimas e soluços começaram a me sacudir. Ele percebeu e me abraçou dizendo palavras confortadoras.

Tempos depois de ter me acalmado ele terminou sua explicação e eu coloquei um pijama, eu precisava descansar e tentar dormir e ele acabou dormindo comigo em meu quarto, achava que não era bom que eu dormisse sozinha e eu também achava. Tive um sono inquieto, com as imagens daquele homem horrível o tempo todo me atormentando, até no sonho eu sentia seu fedor. Acordei assustada diversas vezes e acabava por acordar Marcus também, que sempre paciente me ajudava a relaxar e dormir novamente e assim foi a noite toda.

Já passava do meio dia quando acordei, o sol estava brilhante e o calor intenso, estava sozinha no quarto tive um pequeno ataque de pânico, mas consegui recuperar minha razão e me acalmar. Fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho, tinha acabado de me trocar quando bateram em minha porta, assustei, mas logo passou então fui abrir e era Marcus, ele disse que tinha fechado nossa conta na pousada e que eu pegasse minhas coisas que estávamos indo para Las Vegas.

Achei a idéia ótima, a justificativa dele era que eu precisava ir para um novo lugar e esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido e Napa, e na opinião dele Vegas era um ótimo lugar para isso. E na verdade foi perfeito, nos hospedamos no Bellagio em uma suíte lidíssima e em momento algum Marcus deixou de tentar me fazer divertir e esquecer e deu certo, na terça-feira quando estávamos indo embora eu já tinha decido superar o acontecido, afinal eu não havia sido estuprada graças a Marcus e além do mais ele fazia de tudo por minha felicidade então para retribuir todo seu esforço eu decidi que ia fazê-lo feliz também e uma das formas que encontrei para fazer isso seria aceitar ter um relacionamento mais sério com ele.

Tínhamos viajado como amigos que dão amassos e voltamos como namorados de verdade. Marcus estava mais que feliz com nosso relacionamento e vinha todo fim de semana para Los Angeles e durante a semana ligava no mínimo três vezes, falando palavras de amor em italiano para mim e eu enlouquecia. Estávamos a um mês nesse ritmo e o relacionamento estava sexualmente esquentado, mas eu ainda não me sentia preparada para me entregar a ele.

Estava feliz com o que tínhamos, mas no fundo eu sabia que ainda gostava de um certo cowboy do Arizona, que era meu melhor amigo e por isso não conseguia entregar meu coração a Marcus e muito menos meu corpo. Acredito que Marcus percebia isso, mas se fazia de cego e tentava de todas as formas me ganhar por completo, me enchia de mimos e atenção, eu não tinha nada para reclamar dele, pois ele era o namorado perfeito, tão romântico, tão carinho e com aquele sotaque enlouquecedor.

Estávamos oficialmente juntos a quase dois meses e eu a cada dia tentava mais e mais entregar meu coração a Marcus e estava quase conseguindo, quando num fim de semana ele veio me ver como de costume, só que dessa vez ele tinha tomado um decisão e a compartilhou comigo. Ele me pediu em casamento.

A simples idéia de um relacionamento tão sério com ele derrubou tudo o que tinha construído esse tempo em minha mente, preparando a aceitação dos seus sentimentos por mim e procurando igualar os meus com os dele, mas com o pedido e a visão de um futuro como sua esposa tudo caiu por terra. Eu não consegui nem fingir felicidade e antes que pudesse refrear minhas palavras, eu tinha dito não da forma menos carinhosa possível, eu simplesmente me desesperei.

Quando encontrei os olhos dele me assustei com a mistura de sentimentos que vi ali e a mágoa que ele estava sentindo por mim naquele momento fez meu coração chegar aos meus pés, me chutei internamente por ter feito isso, eu não queria machucá-lo, ele não merecia isso. Logo tentei consertar a situação, mas era tarde demais, Marcus me virou as costas e se foi sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e eu fiquei olhando ele partir sem coragem para correr atrás dele e me desculpar ou qualquer outra coisa. Me martirizei e chorei por horas, tentando descobrir qual era o meu problema, pois Marcus era perfeito e tinha me salvado de sofrer uma brutalidade e ser morta e eu não conseguia me casar com ele. Por quê?

Depois desse dia nunca mais soube nada de Marcus, suas ligações cessaram e minhas ligações para ele eram infrutíferas, parecia que ele nem existia mais no planeta. Eu pensei em viajar até a Itália para me desculpar e tentar reatar o que tínhamos, mas algo me dizia que seria inútil, que para ele não seria suficiente. Quase um ano depois disso vi uma noticia dele na internet, era a inauguração de um bistrô em Paris e na foto ele aparecia ao lado de uma loura belíssima, ante isso tirei completamente Marcus dos meus pensamentos.

Eu tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em deixar aquela noite em Napa Valey bem guardada em minha mente, era uma noite praticamente inexistente e me esforçava também em não lembrar o olhar de Marcus no dia em que eu disse não, mas como mágica tudo voltou para mim agora e eu tinha certeza que não poderia mais me esconder disso, era chegada a hora de enfrentar meus fantasmas.

O latido de Blue me tirou do passado e percebi que ainda estava sentada em meu carro acredito que já há um bom tempo, olhei para onde ele tinha corrido e vi o carro de Edward se aproximando, levantei e alonguei meu corpo, fechei a porta do carro e fui em sua direção.

Ele desceu e veio sorrindo para mim, estava lindo como sempre. Pegou-me em um abraço apartado e me deu um beijo lascivo, me deixando excitada no mesmo instante, me fazendo esquecer tudo que tinha me atormentado até agora, inclusive o encontro. Tudo tinha voltado para o passado, estava enterrado novamente.

- Estava com tanta saudades de você princesa. – ele disse enchendo o meu rosto de beijos e eu fechei os olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação dos seus lábios macios em minha pele.

- Feliz Aniversário amor da minha vida. – eu disse e me apertei mais a ele que me suspendeu tirando meus pés do chão, então abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas.

- Muito feliz por estar passando ele com você. – ele me beijou novamente – E eu só espero que aquele embrulho que estou vendo no banco de trás do seu carro não seja para mim.

Eu sorri marota, deixando totalmente claro que era para ele o embrulho. Desci do seu colo e sai correndo já sabendo o que ele querer fazer, pois quando éramos pequenos sempre que eu o contrariava ele me fazia cócegas e pelo seu olhar era exatamente isso que ele queria fazer, então corri dele.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar à varanda ele me pegou.

- Por favor, cowboy, não me torture. – eu pedi manhosa, ele continuou andando comigo em seu colo e sorria.

- Você bem que merece, mas não vou te torturar agora, não da maneira que está pensando. – sorriu malicioso para mim e eu como a desavergonhada que tinha me tornado com ele adorei a insinuação e me esfreguei um pouco em seu membro já totalmente desperto que eu podia sentir, já que estava sentada em seu colo na rede da varanda, em seguida ataquei sua boca. Ele correspondeu o beijo e depois me afastou o desejo cristalino em seus olhos.

- Inferno de mulher provocadora. – ele disse entre os dentes, me ajeitando em suas pernas, se controlando para não me agarrar ali mesmo. – Eu bem queria fazer muitas coisas com você agora, mas preciso conversar uma coisa e não posso mais protelar, tem que ser já.

- Cowboy, o que pode ser mais importante do que eu e você nus na minha cama fazendo aquela dança de corpos que fazemos muito bem e adoramos fazer? – eu disse vagarosamente, experimentando cada palavra e passando a língua em meus lábios no final, dando a entender que eu estava mais do que pronta e desejosa em senti-lo se movimentar dentro de mim.

Seus olhos escurecem ante minhas palavras e eu o vi cedendo aos meus encantos, sorri vitoriosa. Peguei em sua mão e o estava guiando para porta da entrada, de repente senti ele me puxar para ele e quando o olho de novo seu semblante estava mudado.

- O que houve amor, mudou de idéia? – eu disse tentando brincar, eu tinha percebido que algo estava errado. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e ruidoso e me olhou, depois olhou para o alto e para mim novamente, toda luxuria tinha desaparecido dos seus olhos.

- É sério Bella, precisamos conversar. Eu sei do bilhete.

Senti meu corpo retesar, meu sangue gelou nas veias. Eu tentei disfarçar, mas acho que Edward já tinha percebido que eu sabia do que ele estava falando.

- O bilhete que recebi no dia do show. – falei.

- Sim, esse mesmo. Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido lá, vi em seus olhos, por isso quis ir embora. – ele deu uma pausa, me olhando nos olhos – Eu vi no outro dia de manhã no hotel, estava caído no chão. Esperei você me contar por vontade própria, mas não aconteceu.

- Me perdoa Edward. Eu ia falar, só não sabia como, pois é uma longa história do meu passado. – disse sincera e ao mesmo tempo me sentindo terrivelmente culpada

- Eu imagino que seja, mas sou todo ouvidos. – sorriu fracamente – Hoje não saio daqui enquanto não me contar tudo. – ele acariciou meu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima que eu nem tinha notado e descia pela minha bochecha. – Eu sei que te dei motivos para não confiar em mim, tendo todas essas crises de ciúmes com você, mas eu te amo e quero saber sobre tudo sua vida. Eu te perdôo por não falar antes, mas quero que fale tudo agora. Se vamos nos casar temos que ser amigos e cúmplices também, você já é tudo isso para mim, então quero ser para você também.

Terminou de falar e me beijou apaixonadamente. De certa forma eu tinha medo de contar meu passado a Edward devido a seu ciúme excessivo, mas ele tinha razão, ele era meu melhor amigo ainda, então era meu dever confiar nele, assim como ele confiou em mim quando me contou tudo sobre Tânya. Sorri para ele me sentindo confiante, e feliz por ele não ter ficado chateado comigo e me perdoar.

A noite seria longa e mais uma vez eu teria que desenterrar o passado e despejar todas as verdades em Edward. Eu tinha um pouco de medo de sua reação, mas tinha muita confiança também, afinal é ele quem eu escolhi para marido, para compartilhar minha vida. Para ele eu disse sim e isso tinha que significar alguma coisa.

* * *

**Então?**

**Acredito que vcs ficaram de boca aberta agora né? rs**

**Quero ver bastante comentários, viu?... Estou muito triste que está diminuido demais... sei que a vida está bem corrida, pois eu que o diga, só agora estou podendo respirar, pois**

**só no ****sábado apresentei minha monografia na facul e fui aprovada e como já estava aprovada em todas as outras matérias, que diga-se passagem penei muito para ser aprovada, **

**tendo ****inclusive que sumir do mundo fandom, deixando de escrever e postar para conseguir essa proeza... mas fui grandemente recompensada vendo que valeu a pena me dedicar, **

**afinal era ****minha graduação que estava em jogo... agora posso ficar feliz pois no começo do mês que vem tem minha colação de grau, estou formada finalmente... e no fim do mês **

**faço aniversário, ****então só tenho a comemorar... portanto agora estou livre para me dedicar aqui para vcs, quero então a dedicação de vcs em troca... para mim é justo.**

**Quero ver muitos comentários, pois além do cap ser imenso, o maior da fic até agora, ele trás muitas respostas... e como a fic está entrando em reta final, é a oportunidade **

**perfeita ****para ****quem nunca apareceu por aqui começar a dar seu ar da graça... eu fico mais que feliz em ler e responder os comentários...rs**

**Quero dar um agradecimento especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo anterior: gby00, Gih Pattinson, Bethinha Poloni, Agome chan, M. T. Cullen.**

**Bjs e até o próximo... **


	29. Tudo que vai, volta

**Capitulo 29 – Tudo que vai, volta**

Uma coisa eu tinha aprendido. O passado nem sempre fica no passado, às vezes ele volta e se torna seu presente e às vezes até seu futuro. No momento o meu passado estava bem sólido em meu presente, e estava bem difícil retorná-lo ao seu devido lugar. Ele parecia querer se tornar meu futuro.

- Amor eu preciso que você mantenha a mente aberta para tudo que vou contar, por favor. – eu disse a Edward, já prevendo reações nada boas.

- Princesa, eu sei que não fiz nada de bom para você pensar o contrário de mim, mas depois da nossa última briga eu estou tentando mudar. Você pode achar que não, mas eu confio muito em você e somente quero que confie em mim também, e acho que agora é o momento de nos provar.

Me impressionou esse discurso dele, mas analisando bem ele tinha toda razão. Nos conhecemos quando crianças e ficamos separados por anos e nos reencontramos agora depois de adultos, então temos que nos conhecer novamente, e está sendo mais difícil devido a todos esses problemas que temos passado desde o começo, mas tínhamos que nos provar, eu tinha certeza que o nosso amor era imenso e íamos vencer a prova.

Foi bem difícil relembrar tudo novamente e contar a Edward, mas foi ótimo ver como ele aceitou a situação sem me julgar em nenhum momento, me dando apoio e consolo em tudo. Isso me mostrou que minha escolha por ele foi mais que exata, nos pertencíamos.

Contei sobre o inesperado encontro com Marcus no estacionamento do shopping e mais uma vez Edward não me decepcionou, foi uma cúmplice perfeito para mim, nem mencionar o beijo que Marcus me deu o fez ter um surto, apesar de ver uma sombra de ciúme e raiva em suas feições, mas ele soube controlar perfeitamente, me dando segurança e confiança em continuar a narração.

- Princesa, você sabe o que houve com o homem que tentou te machucar? Você acha que ele pode ter morrido?

- Eu não faço idéia, como eu disse no dia seguinte fomos para Las Vegas e eu decidi esquecer e não pensar mais sobre o incidente, mas pensando agora não acredito que tenha morrido, acha que a pancada somente o desacordou, pelo menos em minhas roupas não tinha sangue dele, somente sujeira e o fedor impregnado. – senti arrepios me lembrando daquele cheiro, senti ânsia e asco novamente.

- Tem uma coisa que falou e não entendi. Você me disse que perguntou a Marcus sobre o roubo de gado e sobre querer te matar, algo assim e ele nada respondeu, nada assumiu. – ele parou e me olhou, eu concordei com a cabeça, era realmente verdade, ele ignorou minhas perguntas. – Fico pensando se realmente ele está envolvido com os roubos, ou até se realmente quer te fazer mal, se fosse esse o caso ele poderia ter feito no momento que te encontrou sozinha no estacionamento, mas não, te deixou ir.

- Eu não sei. – realmente era para se pensar sobre isso.

- Eu entendo que vocês tiveram uma história que posso me arriscar a dizer que foi bem legal, mas acho que você deveria contar ao xerife que era ele no retrato falado. Não é porque ele te salvou uma vez, que todos os outros crimes que ele cometeu ou vai cometer estarão automaticamente perdoados.

Fiquei um tempo pensando sobre essa idéia que Edward cogitou, a idéia de não ser Marcus o responsável por todos os roubos, analisei que talvez somente tenha feito aquilo aqui no Rancho para disfarçar o seu real interesse, que era me prejudicar. Eu considerei seu ponto de vista, já que Marcus não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas, e não fez nada mais que trocar algumas palavras comigo, e não foram ameaças, mas mesmo assim ainda achava que ele era o culpado por todos os crimes, inclusive a morte de George.

Impressionei-me em ver que ele entedia meu dilema em entregar Marcus, dizendo que o reconheci no retrato falado, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que eu conversasse em particular com o xerife, pois achava que talvez ele pudesse pressionar o preso que tinha denunciado o infiltrado e quem sabe descobrir algo mais.

Ficamos a noite toda conversando e apesar de Edward ter dormido em minha cama eu nem tive a oportunidade de entregar seu presente, muito menos de realizar dança de corpos nus que outrora havia sugerido para ele, mas eu ainda queria fazer algo legal para comemorar seu aniversário então como era sexta-feira, ainda tinha uma ótima oportunidade de fazer uma surpresa intima algo só para nós dois, pois independente do que estava acontecendo, eu não ia deixar de viver minha vida, eu nem sabia se ainda teria uma no dia seguinte, então tinha que aproveitar.

Antes de qualquer coisa primeiro eu tinha que ir até o xerife e contar tudo que sabia, pois Edward achava que era o certo e eu concordava, a essa altura eu não imaginava do que Marcus poderia ser capaz, nem pagaria para ver. Tinha sido ótimo me abrir com ele, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Sempre.

A delegacia estava com bem poucos funcionários, assim que falei com o atendente da recepção fui em direção a sala de espera do xerife e no caminho encontrei como o Oficial James. O cumprimentei normalmente e de forma simples, apenas um bom dia e ele de volta, nada em sua expressão transparecia desconfiança, e eu esperava que na minha também não. Aguardei cerca de quinze minutos até o xerife me atender.

- Senhorita Isabela, entre, por favor. – disse o xerife assim que saiu acompanhando a pessoa que anteriormente estava sendo atendida por ele.

- Bom dia, xerife McCarty, desculpe incomodá-lo há essa hora, mas tenho motivo.

- Não se preocupe, eu também queria falar com a senhorita, consegui a ordem para grampear o telefone do Rancho.

- Acho que não será mais preciso xerife, eu tenho quase certeza que sei quem está por trás disso. Na verdade eu o conheci no retrato falado. – o xerife me olhou surpreso, mas também muito interessado.

- E porque não disse antes? O agente voltou do Rancho aquele dia e nada comentou sobre isso. – me olhou de forma interrogativa, claramente sem entender.

- Eu sei Xerife. Vou explicar.

E contei a ele tudo sobre o encontro com Marcus no shopping e para ele compreender melhor, falei um pouco sobre meu passado também, deixando claro minha sensação de dívida não paga e o instinto de protegê-lo. O Xerife compreendeu meus sentimentos, e até achou melhor que eu tivesse dito a ele pessoalmente. Ele pessoalmente iria investigar Marcus e me deixar informada, nada poderia ser descartado, afinal os roubas continuavam acontecendo.

Após tudo isso o Xerife ainda me agradeceu por ter sido convidado a padrinho de casamento, eu meio que fiquei assustada quando ele disse isso, pois apesar de faltar poucos dias, parecia que tinha tanta coisa que era prioridade antes dele que num primeiro momento as palavras do Xerife para mim eram estranhas, demorei a me situar no assunto. Acho que ele percebeu, mas compreendeu.

Ele me informou também que novamente interrogaria o imigrante preso e levaria o retrato, se realmente Marcus tivesse envolvido com os roubos ele poderia confirmar.

Deixei a delegacia com a sensação de dever cumprido. Voltei para casa rápido, pois tinha muito que fazer antes de me preparar para fazer uma surpresinha para Edward. Assim que cheguei ao curral encontrei Victória, ela já tinha adiantado várias coisas, me poupando muito trabalho. Terminamos os exames e coletas juntas e ela se foi. Apesar de no começo não gostar muito de Victória eu via que ela na verdade era ótima profissional, somente me fazendo ter gostado muito de contratá-la.

No banho comecei a pensar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, como nesses últimos tempos minha vida estava uma bagunça. Sério, eu nunca imaginei que uma pessoa só pudesse passar por tantas coisas ao mesmo, tempo e ainda conseguir respirar.

Eu tinha que lidar com o ciúme de Edward, planejar meu casamento, cuidar da reforma da fazenda, do meu trabalho, do treinamento da Victória, da papelada para o casamento, da viagem, da mobília e entre outras e ainda assim ter que me preocupar com os roubos de gado e se meu ex-namorado que voltou das cinzas quer realmente me fazer mal ou não.

Nossa, é muita coisa para uma pessoa só. Me afundei na água da banheira e fiquei por um tempo segurando a respiração, eu pensava se fazendo isso, quando eu emergisse talvez metade dos problemas que me assolam pudessem desaparecer como mágica. Quem me dera fosse assim. Assim que voltei para respirar, tudo estava lá na mesma proporção de antes, mas eu seria sucumbida por eles.

Me troquei colocando uma lingerie bem sexy e um vestido soltinho de um ombro só, depois desci. Encontrei meus pais no escritório, beijei cada um e avisei que estava indo a casa de Edward e que dormiria por lá. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui. Ainda bem que mesmo com minha cabeça meio avoada eu me lembrei de comprar uma caixa do chocolate preferido dele hoje de manhã quando fui a delegacia, eu daria junto com o violão.

Assim que cheguei fui recebida por meus sogros e minha querida cunhada.

- Bella, meu bem, que saudade de você. – disse minha sogrinha.

- Eu também Esme, tem sido muita correria para mim com a proximidade do casamento.

- Ai meu primeiro casamento. – disse Alice toda saltitante.

- Eu pensei que quem se casaria seria eu Alice. – disse para provocá-la.

- Meu primeiro casamento organizado, eu quis dizer. – respondeu ela contrariada. Esme e Carlisle começaram a ri e eu os acompanhei.

- Qual o motivo de tantas risadas? – Edward perguntou descendo as escadas.

- Alice, filho. – respondeu meu sogro.

Edward veio em minha direção como que atraído por um imã. Deu-me um singelo beijo e me abraçou.

- Como você está princesa? Resolveu aquela coisa? – disse baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Cochichar é falta de educação. – disse Alice fazendo cara emburrada.

- Você quer mesmo saber Lice o que estou falando no ouvido de minha futura esposa. – disse Edward dando um risinho malicioso. Alice fez cara de ultraje e eu e meus sogros começamos a rir.

- Vamos logo sair daqui antes que minha mente seja poluída. – disse ela pegando sua bolsa em cima do sofá.

- Tchau querida, fique a vontade a casa é sua. – disse minha sogra depois me beijou o rosto, em seguida Carlisle fez o mesmo.

- Não faça nada que eu não faria. – disse Alice maliciosa, me dando um tapa no bumbum, depois saiu sorridente e saltitando. Eu apenas rolei os olhos.

- O que ela disse?

- Nada relevante amor. Onde seus pais foram com a florzinha?

- Jantar num restaurante com Jasper.

- Então quer dizer que temos algumas horas sozinhos?. – comei a alisar o tórax perfeito do meu noivo.

- Muitas. – disse ele já com os olhos brilhando – O que a senhorita pervertida tem em mente. – perguntou todo alegrinho.

- Muitas coisas, mas primeiro vamos buscar seu presente em meu carro. – Edward rolou os olhos.

- Eu disse que não queria nada. Te falei para não comprar nada. – resmungou enquanto ia comigo ao carro.

- E desde quando você manda algo nessa relação? – falei com a voz manhosa e sensual, ele parou e me olhou com os olhos semicerrados. Eu sorri marota para ele e mordi os lábios de forma sensual.

- Realmente eu não mando nada, só obedeço. Virei um escravo dessa mulher. – disse ele voltando a caminhar. Eu fui atrás dele rindo deliciada com sua confissão. E com várias idéias passando em minha mente sobre ele ser meu escravo.

Voltamos rapidinho para dentro e subimos para o seu quarto. Ele abriu o presente e adorou, me deu vários beijinhos por todo o rosto e alternava falando obrigado. Não queria presente mas adorou receber.

Ficou por um tempo dedilhando algumas canções no violão novo e depois voltou a me dar atenção. Eu durante o tempo que ele tocou fiquei maravilhada com a perfeição que ele era, e em como seu timbre ficava sensual quando ele cantava. Eu já estava pra lá de excitada.

Cadê meu problemas e preocupações? Ah, que se danem, hoje eu só iria curtir meu cowboy gostosão.

- Tenho outros presentinhos para você cowboy. – falei alegre.

- Não precisava Bella.

Tirei de minha bolsa a caixinha do chocolate, seus olhos brilharam ao notar o que era.

- Eu estava mesmo querendo comprar esse chocolate, estava com muita vontade de comer.

- Só o chocolate que você está com muita vontade de comer? – perguntei sensualmente enquanto puxava o laço do vestido em meu ombro, fazendo com que assim ele caísse do meu corpo e mostrasse a ele a linda lingerie que eu estava usando para ele.

Edward ficou paralisado me olhando de boca aberta. Depois recuperou seus sentidos e veio ajoelhado em minha direção. Quando chegou parou em minha frente e ficou me olhando e ao mesmo tempo tocando minha pele da barriga levemente com a ponta dos dedos, mandando descargas elétricas que depois de percorrerem todo o meu corpo paravam exatamente em meu sexo, que a cada minuto se tornava mais úmido.

Muito rápido ele levantou e me pegou no colo, me colocando em cima de sua cama, e então percebi que nunca tínhamos feito nada em seu quarto, nem sequer um amasso. Sorri perversa com a idéia. Hoje era a noite de estréia. Edward começou a se livrar de suas roupas rapidamente.

- Te deu vontade de comer outra coisa amor?

- Me deu uma loucura agora. E para ficar mais gostoso, decidi comer meu chocolate preferido, no corpo da única melhor que desejo. – ele já estava nu e nem preciso dizer que muito excitado. Pegou a caixinha do chocolate e veio para cama, ficando de joelhos.

- Tira sua lingerie para mim amor. – sua voz já rouca.

Eu lentamente tirei o sutiã tomara que caia e depois minha calcinha, ficando de joelhos em sua frente.

- Deita e abra bem a pernas gostosa. – ele pediu, sua voz mais carregada ainda de desejo. Fiz o que ele pediu e vi seus olhos escurecerem. Ele me chamar de gostosa me deixava tão poderosa.

Ele começou a colocar os bombonzinhos em lugares estratégicos do meu corpo. Eu suspirava em contentamento, e me arrepiava de excitação.

Quanto ele começou a pegar o chocolate com a boca, passando a língua e os lábios por minha pele, eu enlouqueci, principalmente quanto ele degustou o chocolatinho que ele tinha colocado em minha entrada úmida.

- Bella com chocolate é uma delícia. – eu gemi ao ouvir essas palavras.

Definitivamente essa seria a noite das estréias.

* * *

**Penúltimos capitulos da nossa novelinha pessoal...**

**Portanto estou convidando vc a darem uma lida na nova fic que postei e ficará no lugar dessa, se chama A Dançarina do Ventre, peguem o link no meu perfil.**

**A nova fic é um pouco mais adulta que essa, ok? Fico aguardando os comentários com a opinião de vcs lá... se tiver menos comentários que essa aqui eu vou parar de postar e se não gostarem eu também paro...**

**Agradecimento especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo anterior: Gih Pattinson, gby00 e Agome chan.**

**Bjs e até a próxima...**


	30. Cerimônia  Parte I

**Capitulo 30 – Cerimônia – Parte I**

Quinze dias passaram voando. Eu mal podia acreditar que me casaria amanhã à tarde. Tudo estava pronto e perfeito, meu casamento seria dos sonhos. Dos meus sonhos claro. Alice tinha feito um trabalho magnífico, eu cheguei a pensar que não daria tempo de fazer tudo devido a pressa de Edward, mas tudo ficou perfeito.

Lógico que durante esses dias outras coisas aconteceram também.

O Xerife interrogou o imigrante preso que tinha denunciado o infiltrado e ele confirmou que Marcus era realmente o chefe da quadrilha, ele o reconheceu pela foto e ainda deu novas informações que ajudaram ao Xerife traçar um plano para pegar a quadrilha toda, o que complicava um pouco era que tudo era feito sob muito sigilo, ele não tinha muitos apoiadores, pois desconfiava que pudesse haver outros infiltrados.

O que eu sabia era que eles tinham recebido uma informação de que amanhã aconteceria uma partilha, ou seja, haveria um encontro da quadrilha para discutir a divisão do dinheiro que eles tinham devido aos roubos. Como o Xerife e o Oficial Jasper estariam em meu casamento, ele já tinha montado uma equipe de confiança para investigar e se necessário realizar as prisões.

A reforma do Rancho estava quase terminada e Victória tinha assumido o meu lugar e o de Edward há três dias, e nesses três dias eu não parava de ser atormentada por Alice. Toda a documentação para a transferência do Rancho bem como o pacto antenupcial já estava homologada e a viagem já definida e paga. Amanhã a essa hora eu estaria chegando na Grécia. Teria minha lua de mel dos sonhos.

Eu não veria Edward até amanhã na hora do casamento, Alice teve essa idéia, ele iria para sua despedida de solteiro e tinha me prometido que não iria fazer nada demais, eu disse a ele que se ele sequer pensasse em ir a alguma boate, já estaria fazendo demais e obtive uma linda declaração de amor como resposta.

Ele me disse " Amor, eu não preciso de outras mulheres, principalmente na véspera do meu casamento com a mulher da minha vida, tudo que quero e preciso você já me dá, então não posso estar mais feliz em me casar contigo. A única parte ruim é ficar longe de você essas horas que precederão a cerimônia, mas como sei que terei o resto da fida pra ficar grudadinho em você, então acho que valerá a pena esse tempinho separados."

Eu tenho ou não tenho o melhor noivo do mundo?

Na verdade ele e alguns amigos deles iriam para um bar de sinuca e outros jogos, eu achei que nada de ruim poderia acontecer num lugar desses. Nada de ruim para mim inclui outras mulheres se jogando para cima do meu noivo.

Com tanta coisa mais importante para me preocupar, como por exemplo o estranho silêncio de Marcus, pois desde o nosso encontro no estacionamento do shopping ele estava totalmente desaparecido, e tinha essa coisa da partilha de dinheiro e caso ele fosse preso lá, eu tinha quase certeza que ele ia me culpar, então seria mais uma coisa para ele me odiar e até querer me matar de verdade, mas não eu estava preocupada em outras mulheres dando em cima do meu noivo. Eu acredito que não sou muito normal.

- Filhinha, Alice ligou e disse quem em meia hora estará passando aqui para te pegar. – disse minha mãe, entrando em meu quarto e me tirando do meu dilema.

- Eu já estou pronta mãe, quando ela chegar me chama que eu desço.

- Tudo bem. – Mamãe ia saindo de repente deu meia volta e me olhou jogada na cama – Você está bem filha? – estranhei sua pergunta, e respondi meio em dúvida do que dizer.

- Estou. Acho que estou, porque mamãe?

- Bom, é que amanhã é seu casamento e é um longo passo na vida, achei que deveria estar mais alegre. – sorri com a preocupação da minha querida mãe. Sentei na cama para olhar bem para ela.

- Eu estou super feliz em me casar com o Edward mamãe, meu problema é a despedida de solteiro dele e a que Alice vai me obrigar a fazer. – ela sorriu entendendo.

- Não se preocupe com nada meu bem, apenas curta o momento, pois tudo é único. Se não o fizer pode se arrepender depois.

- Vou me esforçar para apreciar tudo mamãe. – sorri para ela que veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço.

- Eu te amo muito filha. Já sinto sua falta. – uma pequena lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha nessa hora.

- Eu também te amo mãe, e ao papai também. – sorri e senti as lágrimas em meus olhos também.

- É melhor eu sair, não queremos uma noiva com o rosto todo marcado porque ficou chorando com sua mãe boba na véspera do casamento.

- Deixa disso mamãe, a senhora nunca é boba. É sempre perfeita. – ela sorriu contente para mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Vou servir um lanche para seu pai agora, quer descer e comer também?

- Não estou com fome, prefiro ficar aqui relaxando enquanto Alice não chega.

- Tudo bem então. Assim que ela chegar te aviso.

- Obrigada mamãe.

Deitei novamente em minha cama e minha mãe saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado. Realmente eu estava preocupada, pois que droga, enquanto Edward se divertiria com os amigos eu ia ter uma noite do pijama na casa da Rosálie juntamente com Brenda. Quatro garotas e nada interessante para fazer. Se eu pudesse adiantar o relógio, agora seria uma boa hora para fazê-lo.

Pouco tempo se passou e logo ouvi minha mãe me chamar dizendo que Alice tinha chegado. Levantei contrariada peguei minha bolsa e desci. Alice estava tão animada como sempre, e fez cara feia quando me viu nada animada. Me pegou pelo braço e saiu arrastando, mal me deixando dar tchau aos meus pais.

- Animo Bella, você vai ter uma noite incrível.

Eu quase chorei ao ouvir isso, pois nem sempre o incrível para ela era incrível para mim.

E assim entramos no carro dela e formos em direção ao centro de Tucson. E eu não via a hora de voltar amanhã e me casar com Edward.

...

Acordei bem disposta, no fim das contas a noite de garotas não tinha sido ruim, foi um pouco estranha, mas muito legal. Eu tive que escutar lições de sobre como agradar um homem na cama e as meninas me fizeram assistir vários filmes pornôs a fim de me ensinar novas posições. Sério, eu mais dei risada do que qualquer coisa, mas acho que também aprendi algo com minhas instrutoras. No final eu só podia dizer que tinha adorado minha despedida de solteira.

Alice, Rose, Brenda e eu nos arrumaríamos na minha casa, Alice e Rose tinham se incumbido da tarefa de arrumar todo mundo, inclusive elas mesmas, então minha função nesse momento seria somente relaxar. Entre maquiagens, cachinhos e esmaltes, a diversão foi total e as risadas o som mais ouvido

Durante o dia todos os telefones não pararam de tocar, na maioria das ligações eram os nossos respectivos pares, somente eu não pude falar com o meu, mas por incrível que pareça falei com o das meninas, ou seja, falei com Jake, com Jasper e até com o Xerife McCarty menos com Edward e fiquei doida com Alice por conta disso, ainda bem que eu ia me casar em poucas horas, assim ninguém mais ia me separar do meu cowboy, muito menos essa doida da minha cunhada.

Quando falei com o Xerife por telefone, ele me informou sobre o plano para a prisão da quadrilha e de Marcus e isso me deixou mais tranqüila, eu não queria que algo desse errado no meu dia perfeito.

Já eram quatro e meia da tarde quando todas nós ficamos prontas, papai e mamãe também já estavam prontos, somente nos esperavam para irmos todos juntos a fazenda dos pais de Edward onde aconteceria a cerimônia. Antes de sairmos Alice me colocou na frente do espelho para que eu pudesse apreciar a sua obra prima, e eu juro que quase desmaiei quando vi o conjunto todo finalizado, era perfeito, eu estava linda como jamais estive em toda minha vida até aquele momento.

O vestido me deixava com o corpo mais alongado e curvilíneo, eu poderia dizer que era uma noiva muito sexy, o leve decote do tomara que caia era tentador e a calda do vestido me deixava super charmosa, o fato do tecido só ter bordado e pouquíssimo brilho somente contribuía para tudo ficar mais magnífico. Eu me vi a própria noiva de capas de revista, fato.

Meus cabelos estavam com a franja presa no alto da cabeça onde Alice encaixou uma pequenina coroa, e o restante estava com largos cachos todo solto por meus ombros, estavam tão lindos, tão vivos. Meus olhos estavam tão verdes e iluminados que pareciam lacrimejados, minha boca brilhava com o gloss e eu podia sentir o aroma de morango do mesmo, a maquiagem me deixava com ares de realeza e eu me sentia uma verdadeira princesa, como Edward sempre me chamou. Hoje eu realmente era a princesa de Edward.

- Vamos Bella, pare de ficar se namorando no espelho que meu irmão está esperando para casar com você, ou quer que eu diga a ele que desistiu depois de ver o quão linda ficou depois de todo o meu trabalho? – Alice disse debochada, ela estava se achando o máximo depois do que fez em mim, e eu tinha que ser justa e reconhecer que ela realmente tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

- Realmente seu trabalho foi perfeito, tenho que admitir, mas nada me faria desistir de me casar hoje florzinha, principalmente o noivo sendo seu irmão, então vamos logo que não quero deixá-lo esperando muito.

Alice sorriu e juntas descemos as escadas que levavam a sala. Meus pais quando me viram ficaram admirados.

- Que coisa mais linda você está minha filha. – disse papai e me pegou pela mão levantando-a e me girando para dar uma volta em mim mesma, mostrando todos os ângulos do meu vestido e cabelos.

Blue de alguns latidos, ele estava longe, mamãe tinha dito para ele ficar quieto e não se jogar em mim, mas pelo jeito ele também tinha aprovado minha aparência.

- Sim filha, você está uma verdadeira princesinha. Me lembrei agora de você com 6 anos quando você se vestiu de princesa naquela peça da escolinha. – disse mamãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alice fez um ótimo trabalho não é? – tentei descontrair, não queria que mamãe borrasse a maquiagem agora, ela já ia chorar na cerimônia eu tinha certeza.

- Eu somente ressaltei tudo que tens cunhada, pois linda e maravilhosa você sempre foi.

- E verdade filha, eu e sua mãe trabalhamos muito bem quando fizemos você.

- Credo papai, não precisa me lembrar o que você e a mamãe tiveram que fazer para que eu fosse concebida. – fala sério, ouvir os pais falar sobre o relacionamento sexual deles não e nada legal.

- Como se você nunca tivesse feito o mesmo com o Edward. – disse a intrometida da Rosalie.

Nesse momento eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo, tinha horas que eu queria matar essas garotas. Alice e Brenda desataram a rir, e até os meus pais. Lógico que eu sabia que eles sabiam que eu e Edward pegávamos fogo juntos, mas falar sobre isso com essa platéia era constrangedor.

- Ainda bem que você já está se casando filha, assim não preciso esquentar a cabeça com isso.

- Deixa de ser quadrado Charlie, você bem sabe que quando nos casamos eu já não era vigem há meses. – papai deu um sorriso safado, eu não estava acreditando nisso.

- Agora já é demais. – eu disse e já fui me encaminhando para a porta – Vamos logo, pois não quero que vocês dois comecem a relembrar o tempo de adolescentes de vocês, não aqui na minha frente e das meninas, sem falar que tenho hora marcada e não vou deixar meu noivo esperar mais que o necessário.

- Como você é estraga prazer Bella, eu bem queria ouvir essas histórias, poderia me dar idéias. – disse sorrindo a tarada da Rose.

- Eu também adoraria ouvir. – disse Brenda.

- Eu também. – disse Alice.

- Eu mereço. – rolei os olhos.

- Depois nós contamos a vocês meninas, Bella vai para a lua de mel e teremos muito tempo, poderíamos fazer uma tarde de garotas e darei várias dicas para vocês. – disse minha mãe.

- Mas conte tudo amor. – disse meu pai.

Eu olhava para eles com os olhos arregalados como pratos, eu jamais imaginava que meus pais eram pervertidos assim, pelo jeito foi um milagre eu ser filha única. Mas o pior de tudo eram minha amigas querendo conselhos sexuais dos meus pais.

Meus pais.

- Vamos logo antes que eu vomite no meu maravilhoso vestido. – disse e sai, eu não poderia ouvir mais nada da boca daquelas pessoas ou eu poderia sofrer um aneurisma e deixar Edward viúvo antes de casar.

Entrei na pajeiro do meu pai, Alice ia junto comigo, Rose ia dirigindo o carro de Alice junto com Brenda e minha mãe.

Cerca de meia hora depois chegamos. O local estava cheio de carros e de longe eu podia ver um pouco da decoração contratada por Alice. Mesmo distante eu podia ver que tudo estava lindo, tinha uma entrada em arco e logo após as cadeiras dos convidados enfileiradas, eu podia ver um tapete vermelho também, e muitas fitas douradas e vermelhas como parte da decoração.

Comecei sentir a adrenalina percorrer meu corpo, logo minhas mãos começaram a suar. A ficha tinha caído de verdade, dentro de poucos minutos eu seria esposa de Edward, seria para sempre. Mesmo com todas essas sensações eu sorri, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, tratei de respirar fundo e me controlar, não queria chegar ao altar com cara de choro e nariz inchado.

- Bella, quando chegar a sua hora eu mando alguém avisar, então seu pai te acompanha até o altar ok?

- Ok Florzinha. Mas pede para avisarem meu pai, eu vou ficar aqui no ar condicionado do carro, pois está muito calor lá fora.

- Certo. – Alice desceu com meu pai e juntos foram em direção a entrada em arco. Minha mãe e as meninas também foram.

Fiquei sozinha por uns minutos, pensei sobre a lua de mel, sobre a moradia no Rancho, sobre meu trabalho, meus pais em Miami, em como nesses poucos meses minha vida tinha mudado tanto, muitas coisas aconteceram, Marcus tinha sido uma dessas coisas...

TUP, TUP, TUP, TUP...

Uma batida na minha janela me fez pular de susto. Olhei e era o Xerife. Ele estava tão diferente sem o uniforme de policial com a estrela no peito e o chapéu. Estava muito bonito. Rose se deu bem.

- Desculpa assustar senhorita Swan.

- Pode me chamar de Bella Xerife, afinal o senhor agora será meu padrinho não é? – ele sorriu.

- Então me chame de Emmett, por favor, afinal não estou de serviço e também não estamos na delegacia.

- Ok Emmett, qual o seu recado? – sorri para ele que fez cara de desentendido. – Você veio dar algum recado não é?

- Oh, sim claro. – ele sorriu e coçou a cabeça – Através do rádio, recebi uma mensagem do pessoal que está na operação de prisão da quadrilha. – senti um calafrio na espinha ao lembrar disso.

- Então, prenderam alguém?

- Ainda não chegou ninguém no local, mas eles estão de prontidão, assim que acontecer qualquer coisa vão me avisar. Eu vim avisá-la para que fique mais tranqüila, não queremos uma noiva estressada no altar não é mesmo? – eu sorri emocionada pela preocupação dele.

- Lógico que não. Obrigada pela consideração Xer... Emmett.

- Estou aqui para ajudar. – ele fez um sinal meio que militar para mim.

- Bella está na hora, temos cinco minutos antes da marcha nupcial começar. – disse meu pai chegando por trás do Xerife.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou a descer.

- Nossa papai, que mãos geladas.

- Estou nervoso, vou levar minha filha no altar. – disse exasperado.

- É melhor eu ir para minha posição. Qualquer novidade te aviso Bella. – disse o Xerife.

- Obrigada. – ele se afastou e eu respirei fundo olhando para o meu pai.

- Preparada para dar seus últimos passos de solteira? – disse papai.

- Preparada. – sorri para ele, dei um leve beijo em seu rosto e me posicionei ao seu lado, passando meu braço por dentro do dele.

E assim fomos caminhando em direção ao arco de entrada, em direção ao meu Edward. Ao meu futuro.


	31. Cerimônia  Parte II

**Capitulo 31 – Cerimônia – Parte II**

Poucos metros antes de chegar ao arco, uma assistente de Alice veio arrumar a calda do meu vestido. Lógico que eram ordens de Alice, era não queria nada menos que perfeito que eu estava nas palavras dela um "perfeita noiva" eu e meu pai nos posicionamos na entrada do arco e de lá eu pude ver tudo.

A decoração estava linda, tons dourados e vermelhos predominavam, mas a coisa mais linda que eu vi foi o sorriso orgulhoso de Edward, lá estava ele em seu smoking, tão lindo que meu coração acelerou somente o braço de meu pai entrelaçado ao meu me impedia de ir correndo ao seu encontro. Eu estava com tantas saudades dele e só pensava no sim, eu queria logo dizer sim.

Eu caminhava olhando para ele e ele para mim. Eu não conseguia ver mais nada ao redor. O resto da decoração, os convidados, tudo estava inexistente para mim, só existia Edward e seu sorriso.

Depois do que parecia muito tempo cheguei ao altar, meu pai entregou minha mão esquerda a Edward que a beijou e depois me brindou com aquele lindo sorriso que estava mais iluminado se era possível, seus olhos transbordando de amor. Senti o ar me faltar nos pulmões, olhar em seus olhos e ver todos aqueles sentimentos ali para mim era tudo o que eu poderia querer e acho até que muito mais do que eu merecia.

O Pastor começou a recitar as palavras que se falam em todos os casamentos, mas eu não conseguia ficar atenta a isso, estava tão consciente de Edward ao meu lado, de sua mão segurando firma a minha que nada para mim era mais importante.

O momento dos votos tinha chegado e eu como se fosse natural como respirar recitei as palavras que tinha escrito para ele, mas que estavam decoradas e intrincadas em mim, logo após ele me disse as mais lindas palavras e tive que me segurar para não chorar.

- Isabella Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo? – fiquei super consciente da pergunta do pastor no momento que a ouvi, a hora que eu mais esperava tinha chegado.

- Sim, claro que sim.

- Edward Cullen, você aceita Isabella Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim. – ele respondeu com um brilhante sorriso e eu não consegui mais desviar o olhar do seu. Enquanto eu o olhava acredito que o padre proclamou que nós éramos marido e mulher porque de repente senti os lábios de Edward grudarem nos meus e então o chão sumiu de meus pés e o som dos meus ouvidos, era somente a sensação de suas mãos ao meu redor, o calor do seu corpo me aquecendo e seus lábios macios se movendo nos meus.

- Nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher. – disse ele e sorriu me beijando novamente.

Cedo demais ele me soltou e nos virou para todos que aplaudiam e logo vários pares de mãos e braços me tocavam e me puxavam para abraçar. As mãos de Edward se soltaram das minhas e eu senti falta do contato.

Os cumprimentos demoraram uma eternidade.

Logo depois vieram as fotos e depois nossa dança. Ficamos dançando em nossa própria bolha por várias horas, até que Alice nos chamou para cortar o bolo, que por sinal era perfeito com aqueles noivinhos clichês que tem em bolo de casamento.

O momento mais esperado pelas solteiras aconteceu depois. Joguei o buquê e quem pegou foi Rosalie que não escondeu a felicidade, o Xerife ficou de olhos arregalados quando viu e Jasper soltou um suspiro de alivio, já Alice ficou emburrada por um tempinho.

A festa continuou alegre, todos se divertiam muito.

- Cunhada, está na hora de você se trocar. Logo terão que sair rumo ao aeroporto.

- Certo Alice.

- Você também Edward, deixei uma roupa na sua cama. Bella se trocará no quarto de baixo.

Seguimos juntos eu e Edward para dentro da casa.

- Nos encontramos lá fora depois de trocar de roupa?

- Claro, as malas já devem estar no carro mesmo, então nos despedimos do pessoal e saímos. Só quero falar com o Xerife antes, saber se tem alguma noticia sobre a operação de prisão da quadrilha.

- Amor, deixa isso para lá, hoje é nosso dia, não quero nada preocupando a cabecinha da minha linda esposa. – disse e me beijou devagar.

- Eu sei amor, mas não conseguirei ficar tranqüila se não souber alguma coisa antes de sair.

- Tudo bem, vou te ajudar a sair desse vestido e depois vou me trocar, assim que eu terminar vou lá falar com ele para você tudo bem?

- Obrigada meu amor. – me estiquei e beijei sua boca deliciosa. – Agora vamos ao quarto para você tirar minha roupa. – eu disse de forma maliciosa.

- Já está querendo adiantar a lua de mel senhora Cullen? – grudou em minhas costas me apertando no seu peito, me impedindo de continua andando.

- Só estou querendo começar a usufruir o que é meu de direito. – disse meio mole, já me sentindo excitada.

Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para o quarto onde estavam minhas coisas. Delicadamente me colocou na cama jogando para o chão as roupas lá deixadas e me beijou com paixão. Lentamente ele foi desabotoando meu vestido até que pude tirá-lo ficando somente coma lingerie branca e sensual que achei que Edward não veria, já que eu tinha comprado outra especialmente para a lua de mel. Era um corpete bem parecido com o da lua de mel, mas com menos detalhes, mais simples, mas não menos sensual.

- Linda. – ele disse enquanto deixava beijos molhados por meu corpo, tirando do caminho cada peça de roupa que eu usava. Quando eu já estava nua sobre a cama, ele começou a se despedir. A nudez dele para mim era a perfeição, vê-lo excitado daquela forma e me olhando do jeito que me olhava quase me fez ter um orgasmo.

-Venha logo cowboy, eu quero tanto você dentro de mim, na verdade é o que eu mais preciso. –disse um pouco desesperada.

- Ainda não amor, quero provar você primeiro. – e dito isso, ele começou a beijar meus pés, e ia subindo para minhas pernas até chegar por dentro de minhas coxas. Eu cheguei a achar que ele me beijaria no lugar onde eu mais precisava de seu toque, mas ele passou direto por lá me deixando um pouco nervosa.

- Droga Edward, porque fica me provocando desse jeito?

- Calma princesa, eu disse que iria te provar e estou fazendo isso. Quero saber se agora que é a minha esposa vou sentir seu gosto e sua pele diferentes ao meu toque. – e continuou explorando cada parte do meu corpo com seus lábios.

De olhos fechados para aproveitar melhor a sensação o senti beijando meus seios e em seguida sugar meus mamilos que já estavam rígidos para ele que começou a provocá-los com sua língua macia. Ele foi continuou subindo e me beijou o pescoço, a orelha, os lábios, o rosto todo, tocando sua língua de vez em quando.

- Vire de costas amor. – ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido.

Virei ficando com o bumbum para cima, fiquei um pouco envergonhada pela posição, mas procurei relaxar, pois logo estaríamos explorando novas posições para fazer amor e isso não impediria que ele visse meu corpo de todos os ângulos possíveis e de repente eu queria que ele me visse de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Ele começou a me beijar fazendo o caminho inverso. Beijava e lambia minha nuca, foi descendo para minhas costas de demorando em cada curvatura dela e principalmente nas covinhas que eu tinha no inicio do quadril. Quando ele chegou a meu bumbum senti um frio na barriga e ao mesmo tempo minha excitação aumentou. Ele beijava cada ponto, tocava com a língua e massageava.

- Tão redondinha e firme. Eu adoro essa sua bundinha arrebitada amor, ela é linda. – e continuou beijando ali por muito tempo e eu já estava em ponto de ebulição quando ele decidiu continuar descendo até chegar aos meus pés.

- Vire para mim agora. – sua voz estava rouca.

Virei novamente e olhei em seus olhos eles estavam repletos de amor e também puro desejo, seus cabelos estava bagunçados, ele ficava passando a mão entre os fios.

- Nunca vou me acostumar a sua beleza princesa. – ele massageava meus pés enquanto dizia, e me comia com os olhos.

- Você é muito mais lindo que eu amor. – disse e o vi rolar os olhos para mim.

- Abra essas suas lindas pernas para mim, eu agora quero prova seu mel. – eu gemi quando ele disse essas palavras e lentamente abri minhas pernas para ele, eu tinha impressão que se o fizesse muito rápido eu gozaria, pois o olhar dele sobre mim e olhá-lo nu e sentando sobre seus joelhos, com aquela ereção apontada em minha direção era praticamente o suficiente para mim, eu teria que me controlar muito para não vir logo e aproveitar suas caricias em minha feminilidade.

Somente olhar a maneira como ele abaixou em direção ao meu centro úmido me fez ter um espasmo de prazer, tive que fechar os olhos e me esforçar o máximo para pensar em outra coisa, mas quando senti sua língua acariciando minha carne sensível eu não consegui mais segurar e meus espasmos vieram tão fortes que gritei. Tudo desapareceu da minha mente e nem meu nome eu lembrava mais.

Eu respirava tentando me orientar novamente e Edward não se importou com isso, pois ele continuou ali, bebendo meu mel e me provocando com seus lábios e sua língua. Eu sentia meu corpo como gelatina e mesmo assim eu começava a me excitar novamente.

- Sim, está muito mais gostosa agora. – ele disse mandando sopros em me sexo que latejou com a vibração de sua voz.

- Edward por tudo que você mais ama, vem aqui agora e me beija. Por favor. – falei entre arquejos, eu queria muito sentir meu gosto nos lábios dele e também queria sentir seu corpo encostado no meu.

Ele me obedeceu e veio, o beijo foi intenso e delicioso. Eu suguei de sua boca tudo que pude do meu próprio néctar e isso me excitou tanto que comecei a me esfregar nele. Eu sentia sua ereção em minha barriga, me molhando com seu líquido. Desci minha mão até seu membro e ele gemeu alto quando o toquei.

- Não amor, é só você agora. – ele disse com a voz sufocada.

- Eu quero você Edward. Agora por favor. Agora. – supliquei.

Ele entendendo minha urgência se encaixou entre minhas pernas e começou a me penetrar bem devagar e isso ao mesmo tempo em que era bom era torturante, eu queria mais dele e não conseguia. Arqueei meu quadril em sua direção, tentando mais contato.

- Calma princesa, temos tempo. Ninguém lá fora deve ter notado nossa falta.

E com suas palavras tive a consciência que estava em minha festa de casamento, eu realmente tinha me esquecido, senti uma urgência em pedir para que ele fosse rápido, mas desisti afinal eu estava casada e duvido muito que as pessoas lá foram não imaginassem o que estávamos fazendo, principalmente Alice que nem tinha se oferecido a me ajudar com o vestido. Com certeza ela sabia o que íamos acabar fazendo então eu ia mais é aproveitar o momento.

-Eu quero amor. – disse baixinho em seu ouvido – Eu quero sentir você entrando e saindo de mim. – ele gemeu novamente e me penetrou um pouco mais. – Quero sentir suas mãos me apertando, marcando meu corpo. – gemendo ele me penetrou um pouco mais e me apertou. – Quero sentir você se derramando quente dentro de mim e quero me derramar em torno de você, te apertando, te esquentando. Quero sentir você muito profundamente dentro de mim. – e com isso ele me penetrou totalmente, nos conectando.

Ele ficou parado respirando em meu pescoço e eu me arrepiava. Estava totalmente consciente do seu corpo pesando sobre o meu, suas mãos agarradas e apertando minha bunda e meu seio. Minhas unhas estavam fincadas na bunda dele, com certeza ficariam marcas, mas eu o queria o mais grudado possível em mim.

Impaciente comecei a me mexer embaixo dele e ele entendendo o que eu queria saiu lentamente de mim entrou com tudo, eu estava tão molhada que seu membro deslizou com facilidade e assim começamos nossa _dança_. Ele entrava e saia com força, ele estava alucinado e eu adorei vê-lo assim. Gemia, mordia, lambia e chupava, eu soltava pequenos gritinhos e me abria ao máximo para ele.

O barulho de seu membro entrando e saindo de minha feminilidade molhada e o barulho de nossos corpos já suados se chocando era nossa _música_. Os movimentos cadenciados de Edward sobre mim, sua boca me tocando, minhas mãos o puxando de volta toda vez que ele saia de dentro de mim eram nossos _passos_.

A _sinfonia_ estava perfeita. Um _espetáculo_ para dois.

Com um gemido mais alto alertei Edward que eu estava vindo e como se meu orgasmo chamasse o dele explodimos juntos.

Respirando com dificuldade eu o abracei sentindo cada músculo dele em contado com cada músculo meu. Ele me tomou a boca num beijo avassalador e eu retribui com o mesmo ímpeto.

- Isso foi...

- Maravilhoso. - ele completou sorrindo para mim que sorri de volta.

- Só você me deixa dessa forma...Me completa dessa maneira. – ele acariciava meu rosto com suas mãos.

- Eu não posso comparar amor, pois você sabe que é o único para mim, mas eu tenho certeza que jamais vou querer alguém que não seja você.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso e depois me beijou.

- Acho melhor eu ir ao meu quarto tomar um banho e me arrumar. – disse saindo de mim e de imediato eu senti falta do contato.

- Ainda bem que eu sei que depois tem mais senão não deixaria você sair daqui tão cedo. – disse me sentando na cama e me cobrindo com um travesseiro.

- Bom saber que minha linda esposinha é muito desejosa por mim. – ele disse enquanto se vestia e eu o olhava hipnotizada, eu sou muito apaixonada por ele. Céus.

- Saiba que seu marido é muito bem disposto e toda e qualquer necessidade sua ele vai se esforçar em satisfazer. –disse sentando na beirada da cama a minha frente. Abaixou um pouco e colocou os sapatos.

- Tenho certeza que vai satisfazer tudo sem se esforçar muito. – eu disse sorrindo e passando a mãos em seus cabelos desgrenhados. Ele sorriu pra mim e apertou meu nariz.

- Te espero lá fora senhora Cullen. Não demore muito, pois vou ficar com saudades.

- Não vou demorar, também vou ficar com saudades.

Ele me beijou rapidamente e foi em direção a porta. Ao chegar lá virou me olhou.

- Eu te amo minha princesa. – girou a maçaneta e saiu sem esperar minha resposta, que saiu quando ele já tinha fechado a porta.

- Eu também te amo cowboy.

Me deitei na cama respirando fundo e lembrando dos momentos anteriores. Foi tão perfeito como sempre era, mas tinha tido algo mais dessa vez, acho que era o fato de saber que estávamos casados.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho, me olhei no espelho e vi uma mulher muito satisfeita refletida nele. Eu estava reluzente. Meu cabelo estava um caos, somente a água para dar um jeito nele. Liguei a ducha e entrei, sentindo a água morna relaxar mais ainda meu corpo.

Assim que terminei me enrolei em uma toalha e voltei ao quarto, procurei no chão as roupas que Alice tinha separado para mim e vesti. Era um vestido bege simples e uma sapatilha, tudo confortável para a viagem. Voltei ao banheiro e me maquiei de leve. Meus olhos brilhavam ainda mais. Edward tinha me deixado exultante. Sorri para o reflexo que me sorriu de volta.

Fechei a nécessaire e guardei as outras coisas dali, queria voltar para Edward logo, eu já sentia falta dele.

Entrei no quarto tomando um susto com a pessoa sentada de forma displicente na beira da cama. O que eu tinha nas mãos caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

- _Non_ acredito que está _sorpresa _em _vedermi_. – disse ele calmamente.

- O que quer aqui Marcus? Como entrou? Vou gritar, juro que vou. – disse nervosa, meu estômago tinha caído nos meus pés, meu coração batia muito acelerado em meu peito, eu sentia meu sangue correndo rápido em minhas veias. Tudo num segundo.

- Você _non griderá_. A _non_ ser que _non_ queira ver _so maritino_ nunca mais. – ele veio andando devagar em minha direção com as mãos para trás.

Eu olhava para ele apavorada. Tentava desesperadamente pensar numa saída, numa maneira de sair dali, de avisar alguém. O barulho do meu coração soava alto em meu ouvido.

- Alias _sono d'accordo_ com ele, você tem uma bundinha arrebitada _molto bella_.

Fiquei horrorizada com o que ele disse, mas não consegui responder, somente senti uma picada em meu pescoço e então tudo começou a ficar embaçado.

Minhas pernas amoleceram, minha cabeça começou a girar.

A última coisa que me lembro foi o rosto de Marcus sorrindo para mim, depois tudo ficou escuro e não ouvi mais nada.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora...**

Muita coisa no mundo real e agora tenho mais coisas ainda...

A prova da OAB é o mês que vem e duas provas de concursos que vou prestar então estou atolada... Vou me esforçar para não parar de postar até lá, espero que vc me incentivem bastante...

Agradeço as meninas que sempre comentam a fic, me dando combustível... Vc são meu maior incentivo para continuar...

Bjs e até a próxima.


	32. Medo

**Capitulo 32 – Medo**

Lentamente eu começava a me sentir consciente.

O cheiro era de feno e esterco. Ouvi som de cavalos, então tive quase certeza de estar num estábulo ou algo assim.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam muito pesados, assim como minha cabeça que doía muito. Mentalmente tentei checar o restante do meu corpo e notei que não estava amarrada e nada estava doendo, então provavelmente eu não estava machucada.

Toquei minha mão direita na esquerda se segui meus dedos até chegar a minha aliança, ao senti-la no toque e seu peso em minha mão me senti mais calma, me lembrando o motivo para lutar, para não desistir.

Ouvi ruído de vozes que discutiam e me concentrei para tentar entender o que era dito. Estavam se aproximando e comecei a distinguir a voz de Marcus e uma mulher.

- Você está louco? Não pode fazer isso, eu te ajudei porque pensei que era somente assustar, se vingar, se imaginasse que fosse querer seqüestrar a garota eu jamais teria concordado. – dizia a mulher exasperada.

- Eu a quero comigo, Irina. Eu vou levá-la. Você não pode me impedir. – Marcus falou baixo e de forma ameaçadora.

- Como vai sair daqui com ela sem minha ajuda? Eu quero saber.

- Eu dou um jeito. Acho melhor você ir embora.

- E os outros Marcus? Quando eles souberem que você os mandou para prisão somente para desviar a atenção dos policiais e seqüestrar essa moça no casamento dela, o que acha que eles vão fazer?

- Não me importo, não estarei mais aqui.

- Eu te digo, você será um homem morto. Eles não vão descansar até te encontrar e acabar com você.

- Depois que eu fugir, nunca mais vou ser encontrado.

Eu me apavorei quando Marcus disse isso, se ele conseguisse me levar eu nunca mais seria encontrada? Só de imaginar que jamais veria meu Edward novamente senti meu estômago embrulhar, tive que fazer um tremendo esforço para não vomitar e deixá-los saberem que eu estava acordada. Eu ainda não tinha aberto meus olhos, mas a dor de cabeça estava começando a diminuir.

Lembrei que Marcus disse que eu não veria Edward nunca mais se não ficasse quieta, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas imaginando o que ele poderia ter feito a ele. Eu preferia morrer a ter que ficar sem ele ou se isso fizesse com que ele ficasse bem, eu trocaria minha vida pela dele. Eu morreria por Edward.

- E nós Marcus? Você vai deixar para trás tudo que temos juntos somente por causa dessa garota idiota? Ela não quer você, ela acabou de se casar com outro. – disse a mulher nervosa, retomando minha atenção.

- Não me importa, ela é minha. E quanto a nós eu não vejo porque terminar, eu não vou deixar você minha linda. Vamos ficar nós três juntos.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso Marcus, ou você vai comigo agora ou fica com ela me esquece.

Eu fiquei mais que alerta nesse momento, abri um pouco meus olhos e vi que não tinha ninguém em cima de mim então abri o restante e percebi que estava dentro de uma baia de cavalo, a porta dela estava fechada e eu pude ver por debaixo dela os pés de Marcus e da mulher que estava com ele.

Depois da pergunta dela o silêncio caiu sobre o lugar, somente o barulho dos animais nas outras baias podia ser ouvido. Olhei ao redor e reconheci o brasão da família Cullen em uma das paredes de madeira que cercavam o cubículo onde eu estava. Fiquei aliviada em saber que ainda estava na fazenda, tive esperança que ainda iriam me encontrar. Lembrando-me da conversa deles, reparei que Marcus estava falando minha língua perfeitamente, e não da forma que ele falava quando estava comigo.

Achei muito estranho isso. Será que ele falava daquele jeito somente para, sei lá, me assustar, ou tentar me seduzir de alguma forma? Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça desse homem.

Ouvi barulhos de pés se arrastando e olhei atenta. Marcus tinha chegado perto da mulher. Ouvi gemidos baixinhos, acho que estavam se beijando não sei bem.

Continuei atenta aos sons e tentei me levantar, ia procurar ali algo que eu pudesse usar para me defender, quem sabe eu conseguisse fugir deles.

- Eu quero você Irina, muito... mas eu preciso levar ela também e se você me ama vai me ajudar e tudo ficará bem entre nós. – disse ele com a voz sedutora.

- Não Marcus, eu não vou aceitar dividir você com ela. – pela voz da mulher eu pude perceber que ela chorava.

De repente escutei um barulhinho, vindo do meu lado direito, olhei por debaixo da baia onde tinha um cavalo e pude ver Blue se arrastando pela baias para chegar a mim. Por um momento fiquei alarmada, não queria que Marcus o visse e fizesse mal a ele, ainda mais que já tinha feito uma vez, mas Blue era esperto e parecia um espião vindo com todo o cuidado, passando por entre os cavalos que pelo jeito nem ligavam para sua presença.

Quando ele chegou a mim não fez aquela festa, ele sabia que não podia chamar atenção. Eu acariciei suas orelhas e com os olhos disse a ele para ficar bem quietinho. Eu ia dar um jeito de tirar nós dois dali. Ele ainda usava as fitas douradas que Alice colocou nele para levar minhas alianças ao altar, tinha sido tão fofo. Lembrar-me da cena fez meu coração se apertar e uma vontade imensa de voltar para Edward brotar em mim.

A discussão continuava em frente à baia, a mulher chorava cada vez mais.

Olhei o feno onde eu estive deitada e tive uma idéia, eu podia mandar Blue levar feno para meu pai, e tentar com isso dizer a eles onde eu estava, acredito que talvez eles entendessem que ainda estava no estábulo, se é que eles já tivessem sentido minha falta, pois eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali.

Peguei um pouco de feno tentando fazer o menos barulho possível e amarrei ele fazendo um pacotinho, com gestos e falando bem baixinho mesmo eu pedi a Blue que levasse o embrulho para meu pai, e tentasse mostrar a ele que viesse onde estou. Blue era inteligente demais, pegou o pacotinho de feno com a boca e saiu se arrastando por baixo das baias como veio, meu medo era quando ele tivesse que sair na porta, pois acredito que quando ele entrou o casal lá fora estava se beijando então com olhos fechados não viram Blue, mas agora eles discutiam e poderiam vê-lo.

Só podia torcer para que ele conseguisse sair, então de repente tive uma idéia para causar uma distração e ajudá-lo, resolvi fazer barulho e mostrar que eu estava acordada. Arrastei-me no cubículo fazendo muito barulho para me encostar no fundo da baia. Deu certo, pois na hora a porta foi aberta e pude ver Marcus e uma mulher loira me olhando. Ela era, acredito, que a mesma loira que colocou um bilhete de ameaça no meu bolso no dia que em fui ao show com Edward na cidade vizinha de Douglas, e seu rosto era bem parecido com o retrato falado de meu pai. Os cabelos loiros e a trança eram iguais.

- Agora ela já acordou Marcus. O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Ela não vai dar trabalho não é? – disse ele sorrindo para mim – Ela sabe que só assim o maridinho dela vai ficar bem.

- O que você fez com ele? Deixe Edward em paz, ele não tem nada haver com isso. – eu disse desesperada.

- Eu ainda não fiz nada, mas posso fazer num estalar de dedos. – e para dar ênfase ao que ele estava falando ele estalou os dedos para mim. Eu engoli em seco.

O silêncio pairou por um momento, eles olhavam para mim e eu para eles. Por um lado estava feliz, pois com certeza Blue tinha conseguido escapar sem ser visto.

- Marcus, vamos embora enquanto podemos. Esqueça essa idéia ridícula de levar ela conosco.

- Irina, entenda de uma vez por todas, eu vou levá-la e você vai me ajudar.

- Eu não vou dividir, eu já disse. – os olhos da mulher brilhavam perigosamente olhando para ele.

Marcus fechou as mãos em punho, ele devia estar bem nervoso com ela, e ela com ele também. Ele pegou em seu pescoço e ela arregalou os olhos e eu também.

- É isso então? Você vai me matar para ficar com ela, depois de tudo que eu fiz por você? – ela dizia com a voz ligeiramente embargada, não sei se por causa do pescoço apertado ou por lágrimas mesmo.

Eu olhava a cena apavorada, eu queria poder ajudar a mulher, mas não conseguia me mexer. Eu orava em pensamento, pedindo a Deus que Blue conseguisse trazer meu pai, que eu conseguisse sair daqui e conseguisse salvar Edward do que quer que Marcus tenha feito com ele.

- Eu preciso de você Irina. Prove-me agora que me ama, me ajudando a levar Bella. – Marcus ainda segurava o pescoço dela.

- Eu amo. – ela começou a chorar descontrolada – Eu vou... me perdoe, mas só vou fazer isso porque te amo.

Marcus sorriu para ela e soltou seu pescoço e então foi tudo tão rápido que não sei se consegui realmente entender a logística dos fatos, tudo ficou em câmera lenta.

Irina assim que se viu solta da mão de Marcus, colocou sua mão direita para trás e puxou uma arma com um cano alongado, acho que era um silenciador. Marcus arregalou os olhos para ela, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada, ouvi o barulho abafo causado pelo disparo que ela deu nele, bem no centro de seu peito. Eu me encolhi o máximo possível no fundo do cubículo e coloquei as mãos na boca para não gritar. Meus olhos arregalados de terror e o coração batendo freneticamente.

Nessa hora Blue entrou com tudo pela porta, passando por Marcus que estava caindo, sua camisa ficando vermelha do sangue que escorria, e a mulher que olhava para ele chorando. Quando Marcus caiu no chão com um baque surdo ela desviou o olhar dele e olhou para mim e Blue que estava protetoramente me minha frente, eu com as mãos o abraçando. Ela deu um sorriso triste em meio às lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto.

- Ele amava a mim e não a você. – ela disse – Eu o ajudei, pois sabia que ele precisava se vingar de você e tinha certeza que depois de matar você ele ficaria feliz ao meu lado, mas ele tinha que querer ter nós duas, ele tinha que querer ser egoísta. – sua voz soava fraca e embargada – Eu jamais ia admitir dividi-lo com alguém, se ele não for só meu não será de mais ninguém, assim como eu não posso ser de mais ninguém. – ela apontou a arma na nossa direção eu abracei Blue com força – Eu só...eu não sei...

Barulhos de gente correndo nos alcançaram e a voz do Xerife gritando a fez desviar os olhos de nós, eu semicerrei meus olhos já esperando pelo disparo que ela faria para mim, quando a vi colocar a arma em sua própria cabeça a apertar o gatilho.

Não consegui conter o grito que saiu pela minha garganta, Blue começou a latir e eu o apertava mais, totalmente desesperada pela cena. Sangue jorrou na porta da baia onde estávamos o corpo dela caiu mole no chão para dentro da baia, o sangue começou a empoçar embaixo da cabeça dela, próximo aos meus pés. Era uma visão que eu jamais esqueceria.

Fiquei petrificada olhando para ela, caída próxima do corpo inerte de Marcus.

Eu ainda olhava para os corpos quando minha visão foi bloqueada pelo rosto preocupado do Xerife.

- Bella, você está bem? – foquei meus olhos nele o enxergando de verdade naquele momento.

- Edward. Onde ele está? Está tudo bem com ele. – eu grudei na camisa do Xerife perguntando em desespero sobre o paradeiro do meu marido.

O Xerife nem teve tempo de responder, pois escutei a voz dele me chamando aos berros e seus passos corridos se aproximando de onde eu estava até que pude vê-lo irromper dentro do cubículo onde eu continuava protegida por Blue e agarrada a camisa do Xerife.

Quando vislumbrei sua silhueta parar atrás do Xerife e se agachar para chegar a mim explodi em lágrimas. Ao sentir seus braços me puxando para o aconchego de seu peito me senti no céu. Seu cheiro imediatamente começou a me acalmar bem como a segurança e quentura que seu abraço me proporcionava.

- Eu tive tanto medo. – ele falava com a voz embargada – Obrigada meu Deus, por trazê-la de volta para mim. Eu não poderia continuar sem ela.

- Me desculpe amor, eu não consegui fugir, ele me drogou, ele...

- Shiu, não fala nada princesa. Vou te levar para a ambulância eles vão tratar de você.

Edward me pegou no colo e saiu da baia comigo, passando rente aos corpos caídos no chão, seguiu o corredor rumo à saída do estábulo. Eu pude ver que estava de noite, mas as luzes dos postes, dos carros e das lanternas quase me cegaram. Ele continuou caminhando comigo no colo e às vezes me beijava o alto da cabeça, me passando conforto e segurança.

Ao chegarmos à ambulância meus pais e meus sogros vieram em nossa direção, seus rostos deixando claro o quanto estavam abalados por tudo que tinha acontecido, mas também aliviados de terem me encontrado sã e salva. Tinham muitas pessoas lá, convidados, policiais, mas eu não consegui identificar todos.

- Ai filha, como você está? – disse mamãe me apalpando o braço e chorando. – Eu fique tão preocupada, ai Deus cheguei a pensar que... que... ai, ainda bem que tudo acabou agora. – papai me olhava com os olhos marejados, mas dava para perceber que ele já tinha chorado muito.

- Estou bem Mãe, Pai, fiquem calmos. – dei um sorrisinho para eles, mostrando que eu falava a verdade. Eu estava com Edward então tudo estava bem.

Edward me colocou na maca e Blue se ergueu sobre as patas traseiras e apoiou as dianteiras na beirada da maca, aninhando seu rosto sobre elas, me olhando de forma carinhosa. Sorri para ele e estiquei minha mão até sua cabeça para fazer carinho nele.

- Esse cachorro merece um prêmio. – disse meu pai.

- É verdade, mas Edward também, que acreditou nele e convenceu todos a segui-lo até aqui. – disse mamãe.

- Eu pedi a ele que avisasse. Não é garoto lindo? – eu disse numa voz afável, Blue lambeu minha mão em concordância, Edward também o acariciava, e quando o olhei ele me olhava de volta com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas. Eu sorri para ele e ele retribuiu.

- Eu achei que tivessem feito algo com você. – eu disse tocando sua mão sobre a cabeça de Blue – Ele disse que se eu não colaborasse ele faria mal a você, eu só queria te salvar. – minha voz já estava embargada pelas lágrimas – Então Blue apareceu e eu tive a idéia de colocar o pacotinho de feno nele e pedir para ele chamar meu pai, eu queria sair de lá para te encontrar. Eu não poderia suportar se Marcus fizesse mal a você.

- Eu estive seguro o tempo todo. – ele disse chorando.

- Precisamos levar essa moça ao hospital, examinar melhor e ver se algo ainda pode prejudica sua saúde. – disse um paramédico que se aproximou.

- Eu vou com ela. – disse meu marido.

- Tudo bem, vamos colocá-la no veículo e levá-la ao hospital, os outros familiares podem acompanhar em seus carros se quiserem, mas ela precisa ir agora.

Outros enfermeiros chegaram e içaram minha maca para colocá-la dentro da ambulância, Edward entrou logo após e sentou próximo a minha cabeça e começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Outros dois enfermeiros entraram e as portas se fecharam, então senti o veiculo começar a andar.

Durante todo o trajeto até o hospital os enfermeiros controlavam meus sinais vitais. Edward em silêncio acariciando meu cabelo, a cada pouco eu olhava para ele e via que seus olhos estavam sempre em mim. Assim que chegamos fui levada a enfermaria, e não deixaram Edward nem ninguém entrar enquanto estivessem realizando os exames em mim.

Colheram meu sangue, me levaram ao raio-x e me fizeram tantas perguntas que eu já nem lembrava mais quais foram. Depois do que pareciam horas, me levaram a um quarto onde eu deveria aguardar o médico que me daria alta. Assim que cheguei lá pude ver meus familiares, juntamente com meu marido já me esperando.

- Logo vamos embora princesa. – disse Edward enquanto me colocavam na cama, eu sorri para ele.

- Charlie, acho melhor irmos para casa. Edward pode levar a Bella.

- É uma boa idéia. Tudo na sua mão agora rapaz. – Edward acenou em concordância para ele – Vamos indo então. – papai veio e me deu um beijo na testa e logo em seguida mamãe.

- Nos vemos logo mais em casa meu bem. – disse papai e saiu de mãos dadas com minha mãe.

Meus sogros e Alice também me beijaram e saíram me dando votos de melhora, dizendo que logo mais nos encontraríamos.

Olhei até eles desaparecerem e depois olhei para meu marido. Seu semblante demonstrava o quanto estava cansado. Ele vestia uma roupa casual, afinal quando nos vimos pela última vez íamos nos trocar para nossa viagem de lua de mel.

Ai Deus, a viagem.

- Acabei de me lembrar que perdemos a nossa viagem não e? – ele me olhou espantado e me deu um sorriso muito fofo.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo você está preocupada com a viagem que perdemos? – ele ainda sorria.

- Eu sei amor, é que eu esperei tanto pra ter minha lua mel com você.

- Assim que tudo estiver resolvido remarcamos e vamos ter nossa merecida lua de mel. – ele pegou minha mão e se abaixou até tocar meus lábios com os seus. Eu juro que meu corpo todo se arrepiou na hora, tudo que eu tinha passado e presenciado já nem me lembrava, era só a sensação dos lábios macios do meu marido se movendo sobre os meus. Assim que senti ele terminar o beijo e se afastar abri os olhos e encontrei os seus já em lagrimas, comecei a chorar também

- Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver, que tinha te perdido para sempre. Sabe qual é a sensação de perder aquilo que mais ama na sua vida? – disse ele com a voz totalmente embargada.

- Eu sei amor, eu tive a mesma sensação, mas na minha mente eu só queria salvar você, então tudo ficaria bem. Tem o fato também daquela cena horrível que presenciei, e sei que é errado, mas me senti aliviada em saber que eles estão mortos. Eles estão não é?

- Sim estão. E o restante da quadrilha está presa. – ele encostou sua testa com a minha e ficamos em silêncio somente escutando a respiração um do outro.

- Eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu.

- Quando voltarmos para casa te conto tudo, também quero saber o que aconteceu com você princesa. Por enquanto vamos só ficar quietinhos sentindo a presença um do outro, ok? – seu cheiro e sua respiração em meu rosto enquanto ele falava me deixou embriagada.

- Tudo que você quiser amor.

Ele novamente me tomou a boca e me beijou delicadamente e cheio de amor.

Fomos interrompidos de nossa bolha pela entrada do médico. Ele era um senhor de uns cinqüenta anos, muito bondoso. Examinou-me e depois examinou os meus dados e resultados de exames que constavam em uma prancheta em seguida deu a mim e a Edward várias instruções sobre como proceder para minha recuperação psicológica, já que fisicamente eu não tinha sofrido nada, pois o calmante que Marcus havia injetado em mim era muito fraco, por isso acordei logo e a substância não me causou danos. Então o médico me liberou e eu e Edward fomos para o estacionamento.

- Se você veio comigo na ambulância como vamos voltar?

- Alice veio no meu carro e voltou com meus pais.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e depois entrou. Tirou o carro de sua vaga e saímos para a estrada, indo rumo a nossa casa.

Tudo estava voltando aos eixos novamente.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Se puderem comentem...**

**Bjs e até a próxima.**


	33. Momentos de Tensão

**Capitulo 33 – Momentos de tensão**

Chegar em casa foi uma alegria imensa. Mas eu estava tão cansada e com tanto sono que somente queria ver minha cama, acho que os medicamentos me deixaram molinha.

Eu sabia que deveria estar aproveitando um pouco de Edward, mas meu corpo não estava obedecendo minha mente, ele tinha vontade própria, e esta era dormir por alguns anos.

Eu nem imaginava quanto tempo tinha passado, só sei que acordei sentindo uma respiração morna vindo de encontro ao meu rosto, senti braços ao redor do meu corpo me aquecendo, abri um pouco os olhos e vislumbrei Edward dormindo junto a mim, grudado mesmo, seu rosto lindo se mostrava tranqüilo e relaxado.

Fiquei observando a beleza do meu marido, me enchendo de amor por ele, lembrando de que por pouco eu poderia não estar junto a ele dessa maneira, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecendo a Deus por saber que de agora em diante nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas e tudo que poderíamos fazer era curtir juntos. Estaríamos unidos na alegria e na tristeza, como tínhamos declarado na tarde de ontem, que parecia que tinha acontecido há muito tempo.

Estávamos no meu quarto e lógico que Edward ia dormir comigo, mesmo que ele não fosse meu marido ele ficaria grudado em mim mesmo assim, e não posso dizer que me desagrada, muito pelo contrário.

Mexi-me devagarzinho para não acordá-lo, mas foi em vão, pois no primeiro movimento ele abriu imediatamente os olhos, totalmente alarmado. Fiquei meio que paralisada, pois entendi imediatamente o que se passava pela cabeça dele, mesmo que ele não falasse.

- Estou aqui amor. Fica tranqüilo que tudo passou.

- Eu sei que sim, mas passei horas longe de você, achando que... achando que a tivesse perdido para sempre, então não me amole em ficar todo melindrado em ter que tirar nem que seja por um minuto, meus olhos ou minhas mãos de você. – disse meio bravinho, eu somente sorri para seu discurso.

- Eu não vou te amolar, afinal eu também passei pelo mesmo medo. – sorri feliz em saber que tudo tinha acabado, mas Edward me olhou meio espantado, meio culpado e não entendi.

- Desculpe amor. – disse subindo em cima de mim, colocando seus braços ao lado do meu corpo e pegando meu rosto com suas mãos – Eu sei que deve ter sido pavoroso para você, eu não devia ficar achando que só eu que sofri com tudo isso.

- Tudo bem amor, não foi tão ruim assim. – beijei seu nariz e sorri – Na verdade eu fiquei pouco tempo consciente para ter uma idéia franca de tudo, e quando acordei eu só pensava em um meio de te manter seguro e tentar voltar para você e quando Blue apareceu, foi minha salvação. – eu me sentia calma em lembrar daqueles momentos, talvez por saber que meu amor por Edward e o dele por mim com certeza operaria um milagre, e que de alguma forma voltaríamos a ficar juntos.

Edward me beijou. Um beijo longo e calmante. Entreguei-me satisfeita a sensação que ele me proporcionava, contente em sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Eu não entendi isso, porque me manter seguro. Eu não corri perigo em momento algum, a não ser se o perigo de sofrer um ataque cardíaco conte. – disse ele sério e eu comecei a rir do drama.

- Quando Marcus me pegou no quarto, ele me disse que se eu não cooperasse com ele, eu nunca mais veria você, ele me deu a entender que tinha pegado você.

- Ele mentiu você sabe.

- Agora eu sei, mas me fala o que houve lá? Quando você descobriu que eu tinha desaparecido?

- Nossa, é ruim até lembrar, mesmo tendo você segura aqui em baixo de mim. – ele riu e me beijou novamente, e mais uma vez ficamos ali perdidos com as sensações. Era sempre maravilhoso beijá-lo, e era incrível como ele conseguia me demonstrar seus sentimentos e vontades através do contato de nossos lábios.

Acho que deve ter sido por isso que me apaixonei por ele em nosso primeiro beijo, ainda na infância, mesmo sem ter a consciência do realmente significava naquela época. E hoje, cada beijo servia para reafirmar essa paixão abrasadora, essa loucura que eu sentia sae ao mesmo tempo consolidar o amor que eu nutria, por ele e para ele, que aumentava a cada dia que eu passava ao seu lado.

Ao término do beijo ficamos nos olhando, eu me perdia na transparência dourada de seus olhos, eles realmente eram a janela de sua alma, ali eu via toda a devoção que ele me dedicava e a satisfação de sabe que era igualmente correspondido. Sorrimos um para o outro.

- Eu deixei você no quarto e subi para tomar banho, como tínhamos combinado. Eu estava descendo para seu quarto e ao chegar à sala eu encontrei Victória, parada na porta de entrada, ela não tinha me visto então fui até ela para conversar um pouco, pois desde que ela está trabalhando para nós eu não tinha tido a oportunidade e tempo de trocar algumas palavras com ela. Com isso também pensei em dar um pouco mais de tempo para você terminar de se arrumar. – ele fechou os olhos e fez uma careta de dor – Talvez se eu tivesse ido logo te procurar, talvez sei lá, nada tivesse acontecido.

- Amor, você sabe que não tem culpa de nada. Como ia prever que o maluco do Marcus ia entrar no quarto e me seqüestrar? Só se você fosse vidente e olhe lá. – eu ri da minha própria brincadeira e ele me acompanhou, acabando assim com o clima ruim que começava a se instaurar. – Continua o relato, eu quero saber de tudo.

- Assim que chamei a atenção dela, fui parabenizado pelo nosso enlace e depois começamos a conversar trivialidades e também ela comentou algumas coisas sobre um possível namorado que ela conheceu aqui no Rancho. Quando me dei conta eu já estava conversando com ela a cerca de uns trinta minutos, então me despedi dela, explicando que ia te buscar para nos despedirmos e partir em nossa lua de mel.

"Quando cheguei a seu quarto, estranhei em encontrá-lo vazio, já que combinados que nos encontraríamos lá então sai pela casa te procurando. Passados uns dez minutos e nada de você eu comecei a realmente me preocupar e fui para o lado de fora, logo Alice me viu e questionou sobre a demora, pois o carro já estava pronto para nos levar ao aeroporto. Contei a ela o que tinha acontecido e ela começou a ficar preocupada também e chamou por Jasper.

Contamos a ele o que estava acontecendo, na hora ele pareceu perceber algo que até então ninguém tinha percebido e acionou o Xerife pelo celular, que em menos de um minuto já estava ao nosso lado, me ouvindo relatar o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Ele me falou que recebeu a informação de seus agentes que a quadrilha que roubava gados tinha sido presa, e que ia verificar se todos os integrantes estavam no lugar onde houve a prisão. Ele saiu de perto junto com Jasper e eu e Alice entramos para dentro de casa, evitando deixar as pessoas que participavam da festa suspeitarem de que alguma coisa estava errada, mas de certa forma foi em vão, pois seus pais e os meus nos seguiram e começaram a perguntar de você e se alguma coisa estava errada."

- Acredito que por causa da festa estar tão animada e cheia ele não tenha conseguido me levar para muito longe, e ficou no estábulo discutindo com a mulher uma maneira de me tirar de lá sem ser visto.

- Eles discutiram?

- Sim, o tempo todo que fiquei acordada eles discutiram e acho que antes de eu acordar também. Mas continua contando, o que aconteceu depois? – dei um beijo em seu rosto e Edward saiu de cima de mim deitando ao meu lado.

- Então, assim que nossos pais me abordaram dentro de casa, eu contei o que estava acontecendo e eles que ficaram desesperados, Alice tentou acalmá-los dizendo que Jasper e o Xerife estavam cientes da situação e já providenciando a solução e como se eles tivessem ouvido seus nomes, apareceram e começaram a informar que o chefe da quadrilha não havia sido preso o tal Marcus, então senti como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido jogado sobre mim, nessa hora eu tive certeza que ele tinha pegado você. Eu falei isso ao Xerife e ele concordou comigo e imediatamente ele chamou reforços e uma ambulância. Ele não imaginava que você estivesse tão perto, então ele coordenou que a área do lado de fora ao redor da fazenda fosse vistoriada, bem como todos os carros que saíssem, nessa hora eu percebi que a festa definitivamente tinha acabado.

"Eu sentei no sofá e fiquei somente ouvido coisas e mais coisas, sem me concentrar realmente em nada. Com o passar do tempo eu percebi que os convidados tinha ido embora e nossos familiares tentavam explicar da melhor forma o que tinha acontecido, o que não era nada fácil. Como explicar que a noiva tinha sido seqüestrada? A cada minuto que passava eu me sentia perdendo a esperança de encontrar você. Acho que já tinha se passado cerca de duas horas do seu desaparecimento quando eu sai para o quintal, eu me sentia sufocado dentro de casa e o falatório das pessoas lá dentro e dos agentes com seus rádios me deixavam mais atordoado." – enquanto ele me narrava eu pensava sobre Marcus o tempo todo dentro do quarto enquanto fazíamos amor, até pensei em comentar com ele, mas depois desisti, para que serviria aumentar o sofrimento, além do mais já passou mesmo o que era mais importante.

- Eu estava a uns cinco minutos sentado no chão, ao lado da casa quando seu pai veio falar comigo. Ele estava tão aflito quanto eu, o que conversei eu não me lembro, só que de repente vimos Blue vir correndo em nossa direção e quando ele chegou colocou um pacotinho de feno enrolado com uma das fitas que decoravam sua coleira, então fiquei de pé imediatamente eu sabia que alguém tinha feito o pacotinho, seu pai também percebeu e como ele já conhecia bem as artimanhas do cachorro ele incitou Blue a mostrar onde ele tinha pego aquilo, eu os segui, logo seu pai parou e me segurou, me disse que ia chamar a policia para acompanhar eu acenei com a cabeça e continuei segundo Blue que logo parou e ficou olhando para trás como se estivesse esperando mais reforço, não querendo que somente nós dois fôssemos a qualquer lugar.

"Eu fiquei mais nervoso ainda, pois cada minuto passado no relógio era uma possibilidade muito maior de perder você, mas Deus ouviu minhas preces e logo ouvi os passos e olhei e vi seu pai juntamente com o Xerife e alguns agentes, quando eles estavam quase perto de nós, Blue resolveu correr novamente e ao segui-lo percebi que ele ia em direção aos estábulos, então eu tive certeza que do que o feno queria dizer. Você estava lá, você tinha feito o pacotinho, então uma felicidade me invadiu e tentei correr mais rápido, estava chegando perto quando ouvi um disparo e estaquei, meu corpo ficando paralisado, logo o Xerife e os agentes passaram por mim e seu pai parou ao meu lado tentando me acalmar, foi quando eu percebi que estava de joelhos chorando então ouvi outro disparo seguido de um grito e os latidos de Blue que me Fizeram despertar."

"Me levantei e corri o máximo que pude, ao entrar no estábulo eu vi o Xerife dando ordens aos agentes e vi dois corpos caídos no chão, corri até eles e fiquei aliviado de não ser você até que olhei para o lado e te vi encolhida e abraçada a Blue, tremendo e chorando, ao mesmo tempo que me cortou o coração vê-la daquela forma eu fiquei também aliviado em saber que a tinha de volta para mim." – ele sorriu com lágrimas encharcando seus lindos olhos, piscou e elas começaram a escorrer, fazendo com que as minhas também escorressem pelas minhas bochechas.

Nos beijamos entre lágrimas e depois ficamos abraçados, deitados em minha cama durante muito tempo, em total silêncio, apenas as nossas respirações e batidas de coração como sonoplastia. Adormecemos novamente, pois somente com o barulho de alguém batendo em minha porta despertamos do cochilo que estávamos mergulhados.

Edward levantou, vi que ele estava com um moletom folgado e sem camisa, pegou uma camiseta caída no chão, vestiu e foi abrir a porta onde minha mãe preocupada e feliz entrou e veio diretamente até mim na cama. Eu sentei para poder falar com ela.

- Desculpe atrapalhar vocês meus amores. – Edward já tinha deixado e porta e sentou ao meu lado na cama – Eu só queria chamá-los para comer alguma coisa, já passa das três da tarde.

- Nossa já é tão tarde assim?

- Sim querida. Se aprontem e desçam para comer. – mamãe me acariciou os cabelos e se levantou.

- O Xerife ligou e disse que precisa falar com você antes da viagem.

- Eu ainda não remarquei a data, então logo entrarei em contato com ele, agendando o melhor dia para Bella prestar o depoimento dela.

- Certo. Espero vocês lá embaixo. – dito isso ela saiu fechando a porta.

Edward voltou para debaixo das cobertas comigo e me abraçou, o que me fez não ter vontade alguma de sair para comer.

- Amor, se você ficar comigo assim eu não vou levantar para comer. – falei toda manhosa para ele.

- Não precisamos. – disse ele com a boca em meu pescoço, causando arrepios pelo meu corpo todo, me deixando mais mole que purê de batata – Podemos ficar aqui pelo resto de nossas vidas, e nos alimentamos de amor. – Eu tive que rir muito com essa idéia dele.

- Cowboy. – assim que o chamei ele colocou sua mão por debaixo da minha camiseta e começou a tocar meus seios, com carícias delicadas que começaram a me enlouquecer, me fazendo perder a linha do raciocínio e como se percebendo o que suas carícias estavam me fazendo ele se enfiou debaixo das cobertas levantou mais ainda minha camiseta e começou a provocar meus seios com seus lábios e sua língua, e isso acabou por me deixar totalmente a mercê dele.

Logo estávamos nus e nossas mãos estavam em todos os lugares do corpo do outro, adorando, relembrando, apertando, marcando. O amor fluindo entre nós, nos chamando para que nos completássemos e foi o que fizemos. Ao sentir Edward me penetrando o céu adentrou meu quarto.

A comida ficou esquecida.

...

Cinco dias de casada e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar na felicidade que estava sentindo.

Na tarde de ontem eu havia prestado meu depoimento ao Xerife e acabei por me inteirar de toda a operação de prisão da quadrilha, bem como a prisão do infiltrado o Oficial James.

Na verdade ele foi preso quando tentava avisar os outros, pois conforme combinado com o pessoal da operação, a escrivã Brenda deixou a informação escapar para ele no momento que não tivesse mais como ele realmente avisar e estragar tudo. E realmente o plano deu certo, ele foi pego avisando o que não tinha mais como ser avisado e conseqüentemente foi preso pelos agentes que o espreitavam.

A operação toda foi um sucesso, só tendo como percalço mesmo, o ocorrido comigo e Marcus, coisa que o Xerife se culpava por não ter previsto, o que para mim era absurdo, uma vez que eu mesma jamais imaginei que ele conseguisse entrar na propriedade da Família Cullen, no meio da recepção do casamento, e mesmo investigando o Xerife não conseguiu descobrir como isso foi feito, o segredo que Marcus e a loira Kate levaram para o túmulo.

A melhor parte de tudo era que no final o bem venceu como tinha que ser, e dentro de poucas horas eu estaria embarcando para minha sonhada lua de mel.

Um barulho no corredor me fez sair dos pensamentos, eu estava verificando minhas malas que estavam feitas desde o casamento. A porta abrindo me mostrou a silhueta do amor da minha vida, e quando eu realmente prestei atenção eu totalmente perdi o fôlego.

Ele estava vestido como o típico cowboy, tão gostoso quanto poderia estar, me fazendo lembrar do primeiro encontro que tivemos, quando eu tinha acabado de chegar a Tucson enquanto em vão tentava trocar o pneu do meu carro. Só faltou o sol ardente daquela tarde.

Ele parou na porta cruzou os braços no peito e encostou o ombro no batente da porta e essa pose me fez molhar as calcinha literalmente. Com o dedo indicador ele empurrou um pouco o chapéu para o alto, dando uma melhor visão de seus lindos olhos dourados, que brilhavam para mim. O cheiro de sua colônia masculina chegou até mim e ao sentir o aroma todo o meu corpo vibrou, continuei sentada no chão, tinha certeza que se tentasse levar não conseguiria, minhas pernas estavam bambas.

- Então minha Senhora. Gostaria de saber se tem um tempo de jantar essa noite com seu apaixonado marido. – disse ele falando com sotaque, me excitando mais ainda.

- Com toda certeza. – respondi limpando uma babinha que com certeza começava a escorrer pela minha boca.

- Vou ficar aguardando lá embaixo. – vi um sorrisinho torto escapar dos lábios dele, com certeza tinha percebido o estado que me deixou. Safadinho.

Ele se virou para sair, me dando a visão perfeita e suas pernas musculosas e seu bumbum durinho presos no jeans que se encaixava perfeitamente nele. Eu suspirei e corri para me arrumar.

Pelo jeito o jantar iria ser ótimo, um prelúdio da viagem de lua de mel que estava por vir e Edward vestido daquele jeito só atiçou mais ainda a minha imaginação e minha excitação.

Bom, se ele queria provocar então que agüentasse, pois nesse jogo dois podem jogar e ele não perde por esperar. Sorri para lingerie que escolhi para usar.

Essa noite vai ser memorável.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Quem me segue no twitter viu que eu avisei sobre a demora... não vou ficar explicando aqui de novo com detalhes, apenas resumindo foram problemas da vida real... **

**O próximo capitulo já está sendo escrito, só faltam mais dois e a fic termina...**

_**Postarei A Dançarina do Ventre amanhã... Quem ainda não deu uma passada nela eu convido, no outro site que posto ela está fazendo muito sucesso, superou essa aqui e será a sucessora dela também...**_

**Obrigada a quem está comentando, ainda não tive tempo de responder e o FFnet não está ajudando, pois não manda mais para meu email os comentários nem as atualizações da fics que leio... tá horrivel... Mesmo assim obrigada a quem ainda está acompanhando a fic e comentando.**

**Bjs e até logo.**


	34. Lua de Mel

**Capitulo 34 – Lua de Mel**

Estávamos sentados no saguão do aeroporto de Tucson há cerca de meia hora. Tínhamos nos despedido da família em casa mesmo e viemos no carro de Edward, deixando ele no estacionamento do local, o que facilitaria quando voltássemos. No tempo que estivéssemos viajando meus pais iriam supervisionar o restante da reforma no Rancho e começar a mudança deles para Miami.

Inicialmente nossa Lua de Mel seria na Grécia, mas depois de todos os acontecimentos eu quis mudar e Edward concordou então nesse momento estávamos indo para a Itália. Sim, eu sei que deveria ser último lugar que eu quisesse ir, mas eu sentia que tinha que ir lá e acabar de vez com as memórias ruins e criar novas memórias e com meu lindo marido comigo eu realmente iria criar, mas íamos para Veneza e não Milão que foi onde conheci Marcus, para mim o importante era ir ao País dele.

Já tínhamos feito o Chek-in e despachado nossas bagagens, aguardávamos o anuncio do nosso vôo sentados lado a lado nas poltronas, totalmente cansados da aventura na noite anterior, após nosso jantar. Suspirei ao lembrar de tudo que tínhamos feito. Foi maravilhoso.

- Ansiosa princesa. – perguntou ele pegando minha mão e beijando-a delicadamente.

- Um pouco. – sorri para ele – Na verdade estava me lembrando da noite de ontem, das coisas que fez comigo.

O olhar dele faiscou para mim, demonstrando que ele também se lembrava e que também tinha amado cada minuto assim como eu, o sorriso que se seguiu foi tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo tão malicioso que meu corpo arrepiou e meus mamilos endureceram na hora. Eu já estava começando a me excitar sendo que tinha pouco mais de cinco horas da nossa pequena maratona sexual.

Nesse momento eu queria muito chegar ao hotel, estava contando os minutos, e agradecendo por ele ter reservado quinze dias de viagem do contrário eu não conseguiria me satisfazer dele e também conhecer a cidade passeando pelos pontos turísticos.

- Pretendo fazer muito mais quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. – disse ele com voz maliciosa.

- Oh, sim. Estou contando com isso, afinal para que você acha que me casei? – perguntei divertida piscando um olho para ele em seguida.

- Para lavar a minha roupa eu suponho. – disse totalmente sério.

- Pois está completamente enganado cowboy. – falei igualmente séria. – Somente me casei com você interessada no prazer sexual que pode me proporcionar, ou seja, me casei para transar com você.

Ele fez uma falsa cara de choque e depois começou a gargalhar, vi várias cabeças se virarem em nossa direção, mas contagiada pelo sorriso dele nem me importei e comecei a rir também. Era ficava muito mais lindo quando sorria descontraído como estava agora e eu ficava como uma boba apaixonada admirando.

- Você é incrível meu amor. Pode deixar que vou fazer o máximo para suprir essa sua expectativa em relação ao nosso casamento. – disse ainda sorrindo e tirou uma mexa de cabelo que estava em meu rosto, grudando no gloss.

- Bom saber. – disse fazendo ares de satisfeita e ele voltou a rir.

Ainda em nosso momento divertido ouvimos o chamado para o vôo. Levantamos e fomos ao portão anunciado para o embarque. Dentro do avião, depois da decolagem e do pequeno mal estar que me casou, meu marido colocou seu braço ao redor de meus ombros e eu deite em seu peito, conversamos poucas coisas e acabamos pegando no sono. O cansaço da noite anterior nos fez dormir até quase chegarmos ao nosso destino.

O caminho até o hotel era lindo, por Veneza ser dentro da água os caminhos eram feitos sempre dentro de barcos e achei isso romântico demais. Nosso quarto era lindo, tão luxuoso e com uma cama enorme que me deixou imediatamente cheia de idéias.

- Então minha princesa, gostou do nosso quarto. – disse meu marido me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar.

- É lindo demais, perfeito. – me virei e ataquei sua deliciosa boca totalmente faminta e sendo correspondida a altura.

Logo senti Edward me suspender e me levar provavelmente em direção a cama o que logo constatei quando senti o colchão macio em minhas costas e isso sem parar o beijo incendiário. Eu já estava totalmente em chamas.

Edward começou a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço e foi descendo para o colo e seios, por cima da blusa mesmo até que começou a tirá-la, eu da mesma forma ia despindo ele, fazíamos isso desesperados como se não tivéssemos um ao outro por muito tempo, o que era totalmente em desacordo com a realidade, pois eu e ele mal conseguíamos deixar as mãos um longe do outro e as lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam vivas em minha memória e acredito que na dele também.

- Amor, porque estamos tão desesperados desse jeito? Parece que não ficamos juntos assim há séculos. – eu disse entre beijos e contorcionismos para me livrar das roupas.

- Eu sempre estou desesperado por você princesa. Sempre. – respondeu ofegante intercalando beijos em meus seios agora nus para o deleite dele e satisfação minha.

- Você é tão gostosa amor, seu cheiro me deixa alucinado. – ele descia beijos molhados por minha barriga – Tão macia, tão molhada, oh! céus e tão quente – disse ele após me penetrar com seus dedos, me fazendo gemer alto – Isso minha gostosa, geme para mim, me mostra o quanto você está gostando de tudo que estou fazendo com você, me mostra quem domina seu corpo. – e começou a me provocar com sua língua deliciosa enquanto entrava e saia com seus dedos em mim.

- É você que domina, é tudo seu, tudo para você. Oh! Edward sim, sim, é tudo só para você. – falei entre gemidos e gritinhos.

Edward falando desse jeito comigo me levava a insanidade, estávamos cada vez mais íntimos e nos deixando levar por fantasias, falando abertamente as coisas. Eu nem imaginava que gostaria tanto de ouvir coisas assim dele, muito menos falar e mais intrigante ainda era o poder que essas novas coisas tinham de nos excitar e nos aproximar, fazendo com que o ato fosse mais prazeroso e mais intimo.

Ele fazia movimentos calmos e precisos com sua língua em meu nervo inchado e seus movimentos dos dedos estavam tão ritmados que me fizeram gozar deliciosamente, me deixando totalmente mole e sem ar.

- Princesa eu juro que gozei só de ouvir você gozando para mim. – ele disse com a cabeça deitada em minha barriga, eu depois de uns segundos, em meio ao nublado de minha mente, consegui por fim registrar o que ele tinha dito e comecei a rir, ele me acompanhou.

- Sério cowboy, estamos com algum problema. Não pode ser normal ficar o tempo todo excitados assim, e chegar ao ápice sem praticar o ato propriamente dito. Não é primeira vez que isso acontece.

- Eu acho perfeitamente normal desejar com loucura minha mulher a ponto de gozar ouvindo ela gemendo para mim enquanto eu chupo ela. – ele passou a língua pelos lábios – Sem contar que vamos combinar que você é muito gostosa então é impossível não ficar excitado o tempo todo com você. – ele começou a subir beijando minha barriga até chegar aos seios onde parou – Seu corpo me chama o tempo todo, é como se ele cantasse para mim, e quando eu te toco – ele começou a lamber o bico do meu seio esquerdo enquanto acariciava o outro com sua mão que ficou tão eriçado que chegava a doer – E vejo a resposta dele para mim, fica impossível não perder a sanidade e só pensar em tomá-lo de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Ele atacou meu pescoço e se posicionou em cima de mim, e nem precisou separa minhas pernas com as suas, pois eu mais que desavergonhada me arreganhei para ele, sentindo ele colocar a pontinha de sua ereção totalmente desperta em meu centro que á latejava necessitado dele. Era incrível como nossos corpos se completavam e se necessitavam.

Edward me penetrou devagar, como se quisesse sentir centímetro a centímetro de mim, me abrindo aos poucos, me enlouquecendo de vontade. Ao chegar ao final ele me tomou a boca num beijo tão lascivo que me deixou sem ar, eu senti seu membro pulsando dentro de mim e eu pulsava igual, mas ele se mantinha parado me deixando louca, que queria ele se movendo rápido e forte, mas ele queria me torturar.

Quando cessou o beijo ele começou os movimentos de vai e vem vagarosamente, olhando em meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam tão escuros e eu tinha certeza que os meus se espelhavam aos dele, sua mão direita que estava apoiada ao lado de minha cabeça desceu até minha nádega onde ele a segurou com força, eu o abracei com minhas pernas e curvei minha cabeça pra trás fechando os olhos, sentindo aquele vai e vem delicioso.

Ele aconchegou seu rosto em meu pescoço, sua respiração descompassada me deixava arrepiada, sua outra mão também desceu para minha nádega, ele as segurava com força e se impulsionava cada vez mais rápido, eu ouvia ele dizer coisas ininteligíveis e abafadas em meus pescoço e isso me deixava mais e mais louca, grudei uma mão em seu cabelo e a outra cravei as unhas em suas costas e isso foi o estopim, pois ele começou a entrar e sair de mim como um louco, e quanto mais ele aumentava sua velocidade, mais ele apertava meu bumbum, de repente eu senti ele me tocar em um ponto dentro de mim que me fez literalmente gritar.

Alto.

Impulsionada por essa nova sensação eu apertei seu membro dentro mim com tanta força que senti ele me morder o pescoço e logo depois gritar, ainda me agarrando e apertando jogando todo o peso do seu corpo sobre mim logo em seguida. Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia sair de dentro do meu peito. Me senti como se tivesse desmaiado por alguns segundo e nesses segundo eu via pequenos pontos de luz sob minhas pálpebras, era totalmente incrível.

Foi uma sensação avassaladora.

- Eu amo você minha princesa. Muito. – eu ouvia Edward repetindo várias vezes isso para mim, abafado pelo meu pescoço, mas eu entendia bem, e repetia em minha mente "te amo Edward", mas não tinha certeza se minha boca transmitia essa palavras para ele.

Ficamos ali jogados na cama, ele sobre mim. Eu estava num estado de torpor e saciedade como nunca estive, e nem sentia o peso dele, na verdade eu estava adorando sentir ele assim, tão entregue quanto eu, tão satisfeito quanto eu.

- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que eu senti agora. – disse ele com a voz abafada em meu pescoço – Você me apertando daquela forma, como seu quisesse me sugar para dentro de você... céus, nunca senti nada nem parecido com isso.

- Acho que não existe uma palavra para descrever. – Eu acariciava seus cabelos ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo toda aquela euforia de minutos atrás ainda percorrendo o meu corpo. E assim ficamos em silêncio ouvindo nossas respirações, sentindo nossos corações voltando ao ritmo normal.

- Então, estou satisfazendo à senhora na cama, querida esposa? – perguntou de forma debochada ainda com a boca em meu pescoço. – sorri.

- Bom, eu não deveria elogiar para não cair na qualidade, mas foi sem palavras. Acho até que posso te dar algumas horas de folga depois dessa.

Ele começou a rir e eu acompanhei. Eram muito bons esses momentos descontraídos que tínhamos.

- Acho melhor irmos tomar um banho e ir comer alguma coisa, senão eu não terei forçar para a próxima vez. Você me suga inteiro mulher. – disse ele falando com sotaque acentuado, me deixando doidinha.

- Se você ficar falando desse jeito eu não vou deixá-lo sair tão cedo dessa cama. – eu disse puxando seu rosto para mim, olhando em seus olhos, em seguida atacando sua boca.

- Você é perfeita para mim princesa. – disse ele após o beijo – Tudo que eu queria em uma mulher eu tenho em você, e é muito melhor do que eu imaginava. – ele começou a acariciar meu rosto e me olhar com tanta ternura que fiquei emocionada. – Eu quero que saiba que estou muito feliz e realizado em ser seu marido, tenho vontade de sair gritando ao mundo inteiro que eu tenho a esposa mais linda, gostosa e perfeita do universo. Eu amo você, com total loucura e adoro que seja assim.

Eu comecei a rir, mas não disfarcei as lágrimas que me marejaram os olhos. Eu achava maravilhosa a capacidade que tínhamos de ir da pura luxuria ao completo romantismo em segundos. Isso demonstrava que nós tínhamos tudo em quantidades perfeitas, que se equilibravam e nos deixavam tão completos dessa forma.

- Eu também meu amor. –disse olhando nos olhos dele, dando pequenos beijinhos por seu rosto – Tenho o marido mais gato, mais romântico e mais bom de cama do mundo. E eu sou completamente louca e apaixonada por você.

Começamos a rir novamente, totalmente cúmplices.

- Vamos preguicinha, vamos tomar banho e dar uma volta na cidade.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para o banheiro, onde tomamos um delicioso banho na banheira que acabou ficando muito excitante e tivemos que fazer amor ali.

Horas depois saímos do hotel para almoçar e dar uma voltinha pelos canais de Veneza.

...

Acordei totalmente disposta, esses dias em Veneza estavam sendo mágicos.

Tiramos muitas fotos, fizemos os tradicionais passeios de gôndola, que foram extremamente românticos, Edward me fazia sentir uma verdadeira princesa tamanha era sua preocupação em me deixar feliz e eu podia notar o quanto ele mesmo estava feliz e isso me deixava realizada, pois um dos meus maiores medos era não ser capaz de fazer o homem da minha vida feliz, eu queria sentir sua felicidade e não somente o ouvir dizer que se sentia assim. Afinal nem sempre as palavras são verdadeiras, mas as atitudes de Edward completavam suas palavras, ele estava tão feliz quanto podia estar e me deixava mais ainda.

Sorrisos, beijinhos, olhares maliciosos e extasiados, abraços e mãos dadas eram umas das nossas muitas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Acho que em toda Veneza não havia casal mais apaixonado que nós.

A noite em Veneza era linda, o brilho prateado da lua refletido sobre as águas me remetiam o tempo todo a minha primeira vez com Edward, nossa primeira vez debaixo dessa mesma lua que igualmente refletia sobre o lago no parque em Tucson.

Era maravilhoso relembrar aquele momento, mas isso me deixava excitada o tempo todo, querendo voltar para hotel, mas eu me controlava, a muito custo.

Passeamos por todos os cantos, compramos presentes para todos, fomos a diversas exposições, mas a de carnaval foi de longe à melhor, o carnaval de Veneza era muito elegante e colorido. Eu gostaria muito de voltar na época em que ele estivesse acontecendo.

Eu tinha perdido totalmente o receio com a Itália e esqueci completamente todos os maus momentos que tive que passar para estar aqui junto a Edward e totalmente casada e feliz.

Comemos muito, era cada iguaria melhor que a outra, sorte que nos 'exercitávamos' muito em nosso quarto diariamente, senão com certeza voltaríamos quilos e quilos mais pesados para casa.

Lembrar desses momentos me acendia toda, quando estávamos no quarto só ficávamos nus, grudados um no outro e praticando aquilo que já estava nos levando a perfeição: sexo muito, muito apaixonado.

Cada vez que Edward tomava meu corpo, ele o fazia com tal conhecimento que me deixava languida, e eu procurava ao máximo fazê-lo sentir tanto quanto eu e as vezes até mais.

Hoje era o dia de nossa volta para Tucson, era bom voltar para casa, mas saber que não teríamos mais tanto tempo disponível um para o outro me deixava meio melancólica. Eu estava tão viciada nele que para mim era doloroso saber que eu quase o tinha perdido e o pensamento que tudo tinha tido final feliz era o que me impulsionava a agradecer a Deus diariamente pela oportunidade de viver com Edward e ir para casa contente, começar a nossa vida juntos, administrando nosso Rancho. Nosso lar.

Senti Edward se mexendo atrás de mim, acordando, estávamos deitados de conchinha e com seu movimento eu senti sua ereção roçar meu bumbum e somente isso me enviou um arrepio pela coluna, já me deixando daquela forma que estava mais que acostumada: excitada. Completamente.

- Amor, você sabe que temos que arrumar nossas coisas, fechar a conta do hotel e ir para o aeroporto, pois nosso vôo sai em poucas horas. – disse com a voz manhosa, na verdade eu queria que ele não ligasse para o que falei, suas mãos já me acariciavam, tomando posse do que as pertenciam.

- Só mais uma vez amor, rapidinho. – ele disse numa voz muito sensual e já foi puxando minha perna para trás, me tocando intimamente e sentindo o quanto eu já estava molhada para ele – Você também quer, ta tão molhadinha. – ele começou a espalhar minha umidade, me preparando para ser tomada por ele. Ele era tão perfeito e não me decepcionava.

- Uhum. – eu nem mais articulava as palavras, e quando senti ele me penetrando eu perdi todos os pensamentos coerentes, era somente a sensação de preenchimento, a fricção deliciosa proporcionada por seu membro dentro de mim, naquele vai e vem tão gostoso.

- Delicia, Bella. Que delicia. Você é deliciosa demais. – ele fazia em meu ouvido e eu amolecia mais e mais. Realmente estava delicioso.

Uma de suas mãos acariciava meu ponto sensível, a outra me massageava os seios e sua boca me dava beijos e pequenas mordidas em minha nuca. Eu inclinava o meu corpo para trás, buscando o máximo dele para mim. Eu gemia descontroladamente, pois essa posição era deliciosa e me proporcionava muitos estímulos, eu ouvia e sentia ele gemendo em minha nuca e virei minha cabeça capturando seus lábios, então gemíamos na boca um do outro.

Nossas línguas duelavam pela dominância, mas na verdade nenhuma queria dominar, somente queríamos a sensação macia e molhava do beijo apaixonado e lascivo que trocávamos. Eu agarrava os seus cabelos puxando sua cabeça para mim, impedindo que ele escapasse. O ar já começava a ficar escasso em nossos pulmões.

E em meio ao emaranhado de sensações chegamos juntos ao ápice do prazer físico com nossos corações transbordando de amor e cumplicidade.

Éramos realmente perfeitos juntos.

E sempre seriamos.

* * *

**Penúltimo capitulo da fic... **

**Desculpem a demora, mas faz dias que estou tentando postar e o FF não estava deixando... Espero que comentem bastante nesse capitulo já que o próximo será o último... quem nunca apareceu por aqui tem as últimas oportunidades de fazê-lo...**

**Vou postar essa semana o último cap e depois dele vou postar os três capitulos bônus que tenho escrito da fic... algumas leitoras tiveram acesso ao blog e puderam ler, mas algumas não então estarei postando aqui quando a fic acabar... São POVs do Edward...**

**Obrigada a quem sempre comenta... e também a quem lê...**

**Bjs e até o próximo...**


	35. Felizes e Completos

**Capitulo 35 – Felizes e completos.**

Parecia que minha lua de mel ainda não tinha acabado.

Apesar de termos muito trabalho com a administração do Rancho, eu e Edward arrumávamos tempo para namorar constantemente.

Jantares, sessões de cinema, passeios no lago, piqueniques, eram apenas alguns do programas que fazíamos juntos. Eu não descuidava de seu bem estar e nem ele do meu.

Meus pais tinha ido para Miami dois dias depois de voltarmos de nossa Lua de Mel. Estávamos sozinhos há um mês e já tínhamos quase dois de casados, e estavam sendo os dias mais perfeitos da minha vida. Eu sentia saudade dos meus pais e de Blue e nos telefonávamos sempre. Edward e a família dele faziam de tudo para que eu não ficasse triste com a distância deles e o resultado era muito satisfatório.

Estabelecemos uma rotina deliciosa. Acordávamos cedo, fazíamos amor depois tomávamos banho juntos, eu preparava o café da manhã enquanto ele se arrumava, comiamos juntos, depois ele saia para fazer os serviços do Rancho enquanto eu ficava a manhã no escritório fazendo a parte burocrática. Ele voltava para almoçar e a tarde saia para atender seus clientes externos, eu saia para fazer minha parte externa no Rancho e depois voltava para casa e preparava o jantar.

Leah tinha se tornado minha ajudante, ela cuidava da limpeza e arrumação da casa e das roupas. Eu sempre cuidava da comida e de qualquer necessidade específica de Edward. Nós duas ainda sentíamos uma tremenda falta de George, e saber que ele foi assassinado a sangue frio pelo simples fato de estar no lugar errado na hora errada era revoltante.

Aonde quer que Marcus estivesse ele teria muito o que pagar.

Depois da prisão da quadrilha todos os Ranchos e Fazendas da região estavam em completa paz. Até hoje eu não entendia porque Marcus fazia isso, ele não era pobre e não precisava disso para ganhar dinheiro, acho que devia ser um desvio de personalidade ou até influência de Kate, a mulher que estava tendo um relacionamento com ele e morreu naquele fatídico dia, que hoje já não me dava tristeza nem medo, apenas me lembrava da sorte que eu tinha de poder ter o resto da vida ao lado de Edward.

Eu só podia dizer que estava adorando ser esposa, e tomar conta da minha própria casa. Era muito melhor do que brincar de casinha, pois eu tinha o bônus de ter Edward nu na minha cama todos os dias. Eu sei que falando isso eu pareço meio tarada, mas meu marido é Edward, um cowboy lindo e gostoso então não tem como não pensar a toda ocasião em nossos momentos mais íntimos.

...

Seis meses de casados.

Meus pais e Blue estavam muito felizes em Miami, tínhamos ido semana passada visitá-los e foi muito bom. Combinamos que uma vez a cada dois meses iríamos para lá, e se não fosse possível eles viriam a Tucson.

Já era tardezinha e eu estava sentada na varanda lendo um romance, quando ouvi o barulho do carro de meu marido, olhei e vi quando ele estacionou e desceu do veículo, nesse momento eu juro que comecei a ver tudo em câmera lenta, e isso era uma coisa que sempre acontecia quando se tratava desse gato que eu tinha como esposo.

Ele vinha com seu chapéu, mas sem a camisa. Seu jeans apertado delineava com perfeição sua coxas, seu abdômen sarado tinha um certo brilho de suor que era acentuado pela fraca iluminação solar do fim de tarde, seu jeito de andar era tão sexy que eu fiquei de boca aberta e literalmente babei.

Edward totalmente a caráter como um verdadeiro cowboy, fazia coisas inimagináveis com minha libido, então comecei a ter pensamentos para lá de pervertidos. Pena que eu só poderia realizá-los mais tarde.

Limpando a babinha que tinha escorrido, eu desci as escadas e fui ao seu encontro, ele me vendo sorriu contente, quando fui abraçá-lo ele não deixou e eu fiz bico.

- Estou todo suado e cheio de poeira amor. – disse me segurando os ombros.

- Eu não me importo. – me desviei de suas mãos e o abracei sentindo o cheiro de suor que se misturava ao seu cheiro natural com uma pitada de colônia masculina, não era nada ruim, para mim o aroma era enlouquecedor.

Edward começou a rir percebendo que eu o cheirava. Retribui o meu abraço e abaixou sua cabeça descendo seus lábios aos meus. Nosso beijo era maravilhoso como sempre. Era incrível como há mais de dez anos depois eu ainda lembrava aquele primeiro beijo que me fez ficar apaixonada até hoje. Nossos beijos de agora eram totalmente diferentes e nada inocentes, mas a essência ainda era a mesma. O amor se mantinha ali e cada vez mais tomava conta, era notável.

- Adoro chegar em casa e ter uma recepção assim. – disse ele me separando do abraço e olhando para mim – Ainda mais tendo essa visão de você em seu shortinho jeans desfiado que eu tanto gosto, acompanhado dessa regatinha que deixa seus seios uma delicia. – ele passou o polegar nos bicos de um deles que já estava eriçadissimo e totalmente aparente já que eu estava sem sutiã.

- Meu Deus Edward, será que você só pensa nisso. – falei fazendo cara indignada, e falsamente diga se de passagem, pois eu pensava tanto ou até mais do que ele.

- Me processe por desejar minha esposa. – disse abrindo os braços, fazendo pose de ofendido e carinha de inocente.

Eu sorri para ele e o puxei pela mão indo em direção a varanda.

- Eu bem queria continuar a brincadeira, mas alguém tem que ter juízo aqui, então o senhor vá tomar um banho e desça logo para jantar, quanto mais cedo terminarmos aqui, mais cedo podemos ir para nosso quarto e resolver nossas necessidades de atenção mútua.

- Amor, você falando dessa forma ta parecendo uma psicóloga.

- É eu tenho um pouco disso também. – e rimos juntos da besteira que falei.

Arrumei a mesa e jantamos, era nesse momento que conversávamos sobre nosso dia e várias outras coisas, depois eu lavava a louça e ele me ajudava. Assistíamos o noticiário e algum programa interessante que estivesse passando e depois íamos ao melhor lugar do mundo: nossa cama.

...

Um ano de casados.

Hoje eu estava uma pilha de nervos, completaríamos um ano de casados que tinha sido maravilhoso, então eu queria fazer algo especial para comemorar. De inicio pensei em fazer uma viagem, mas estávamos com muito serviço no Rancho e não poderíamos nos ausentar por muitos dias, então decidi em fazer algo em nossa casa mesmo.

Edward saiu para trabalhar externo desde cedo e antes de sair me acordou da forma que eu mais gostava, ou seja, me beijando e tocando meu corpo com o intuito de me excitar para fazer amor, depois me deu os parabéns pelo ano de casamento e disse que mais tarde traria uma surpresa para mim. Imediatamente eu fiquei nervosa, além de não ter comprado nada para ele eu não sabia o que fazer para o dia ser especial.

Decidi ir até a cidade e comprar lingeries novos e também trazer alguma comida que fosse diferente e alguma sobremesa também. Andei por várias lojas no shopping e não consegui encontrar o presente ideal para Edward e isso me desesperava, eu queria tanto dar algo para ele.

Continuei andando, eu passava pelos mesmos lugares diversas vezes com a esperança de acabar vendo algo que eu ainda não tinha visto e foi isso que aconteceu, ao passar por uma joalheria vi um lindo pingente de coração com uma pequena chave que se encaixava nele e o abria e dentro se poderia guardar algo, era uma espécie de relicário mais bem pequeno.

Achei que seria perfeito para Edward, simbolizaria entregar meu coração e chave para ele, eu só precisaria de uma foto minha bem pequena e pensei também em colocar algumas gotas do meu perfume preferido, assim o pingente sempre estaria com meu cheiro perto dele.

Sai contente da loja já pensando qual foto eu imprimiria e cortaria para colocar no colar. Em casa guardei a comida e fui preparar o presente.

Dentro de algumas horas ele voltaria e eu queria deixar tudo arrumado, portanto fiz uma bela mesa para o jantar com direito a candelabros e velas, depois guardei o presente ali pela sala de jantar mesmo e fui tomar um banho caprichado, abusando de meus óleos e hidrantes corporais. Queria ficar muito macia, cheirosa e linda para meu cowboy.

Coloque um lingerie novo e um vestido simples, mas muito bonito e sensual. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e coloquei o perfume que ele adora.

Passava das oito horas da noite quando ele chegou e eu já estava uma pilha de nervos pela demora, ele sempre chegava cedo, mas resolvi dar um desconto, pois hoje era nosso aniversário e ele devia ter ido buscar minha surpresa, então continuei na cozinha tirando as coisas do forno para levá-las a mesa.

- Amor, desculpa a demora... Hum, que cheiro delicioso de comida. – disse ele entrando pela porta da cozinha e me presenteando com a visão linda que ele é. Ainda estava de chapéu e a camisa ligeiramente aberta como sempre, o que me deu um calor pelo corpo todo, era muito sexy ver Edward vestido assim, eu adorava.

- Vai tomar logo um banho e desce para jantarmos, tem uma refeição especial para nós. – dei um mega beijo nele sentindo seu aroma delicioso, um aroma de fazendeiro. – Porque entrou pela porta da cozinha? – perguntei, ele geralmente entrava pela porta da varanda da sala.

Ele fez uma cara de quem tava tentando pensar rápido numa desculpa, tipo cara de culpado tentando disfarçar, mas eu percebi e ele logo disse:

- Por nada oras. – e saiu rapidinho do meu abraço. – Vou tomar um banho rapidinho e já desço, pois o cheiro está muito bom, a propósito, você está linda meu amor. – disse quando parou no batente da porta de acesso a sala e saiu indo para as escadas em direção ao nosso quarto.

Fiquei olhando desconfiada, ele estava me escondendo algo.

Deixei esses pensamentos pra lá, pois cedo ou tarde eu descobriria Edward não era muito bom e esconder as coisas de mim, então continuei arrumando a mesa, quando terminei fui para sala e liguei a TV, resolvi assistir um pouco de noticias. Nessas horas sentia falta de Blue, ele sempre deitava em meu pé quando eu assistia TV, ficava quentinho e suava, mas era muito gostoso.

Passado um tempo senti um delicioso cheiro de perfume e em seguida lábios depositando beijos em meu ombro direito, sorri sabendo a quem pertenciam aqueles deliciosos lábios.

- Vamos jantar? Estou morrendo de fome hoje e o cheirinho da comida me atiçou mais ainda. – disse meu marido.

Levantei e fui abraçá-lo.

- Claro amor, só estava esperando você vir. Espero que goste eu não preparei nada, comprei tudo na cidade, mas fiz questão de escolher tudo que você gosta.

- Está ótimo amor, eu não gostaria de chegar e encontrar minha linda esposa cansada por ficar cozinhando justamente no dia do nosso aniversário de um ano de casados... Prefiro deixá-la cansada de outra forma. – sorriu malicioso pra mim.

- Deixa de safadeza e vamos logo jantar. – dei mais um beijo nele e o levei pela mão até a sala de jantar.

- Amor, que mesa linda.

- Tinha que ser um jantar especial né? Então procurei caprichar na decoração também.

- Está perfeito, como tudo que você faz. – ele me beijou a testa e depois desceu beijando até minha boca onde depositou um beijo casto.

Puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse e depois se sentou. Nos servimos e começamos a comer. Realmente estava uma delicia. Enquanto comiamos conversamos sobre diversas coisas, sem tocar em qualquer assunto em especial.

Sorriamos um para outro, curtindo a presença, lançado olhares apaixonados e às vezes leves toque nas mãos. A atmosfera era muito romântica e nos deixava tranqüilos e relaxados. Isso me deixava feliz, pois não podíamos ter uma comemoração melhor então ver que estava tudo muito gostoso e agradável me alegrou.

Ao terminarmos tudo inclusive a sobremesa, nos encaminhamos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá perto da lareira, levamos nossa taça de vinho e continuamos a conversar lá. Depois de um tempo pedi licença e fui buscar o presente dele.

Voltei com a caixinha e entreguei, esperando ansiosamente que ele gostasse.

- Você sabe que não precisava me compra nada não é amor?

- Eu sei, mas quis compra mesmo assim. – eu disse rebelde.

Ele sorriu pra mim e abriu a caixinha, pegou a corrente em sua mão e fez um ar satisfeito.

- É linda, tenho certeza que é o seu coração e a chave que está me dando.

- Isso mesmo, e se você abrir – peguei a pequenina chave da mão dele e abri – Aqui tem uma fotinho minha e o cheiro do meu perfume. Ele cheirou e olhou a foto.

- Adorei meu amor. Vai ser ótimo sentir seu cheiro o tempo todo e poder olhar seu rosto sempre que eu estiver com saudade, mas não estiver perto de você. Muito obrigado. – me puxou para seu colo e me deu uma daqueles beijos que me tira o fôlego. – Agora eu vou buscar o meu presente pra você. – me colocou sentada de volta no sofá e saiu.

Fiquei curiosa pensando o que poderia ser, mas logo ele voltou com uma caixa grande de papelão em seus braços e eu arregalei os olhos.

- O que é isso amor?

Ele não respondeu, colocou a caixa no chão perto de mim e começou a abrir, eu escutei uns barulhos vindo de dentro e não pude acreditar quando o conteúdo foi revelado. Olhei para Edward com os olhos brilhando e puxei pela camisa dando um beijo apaixonado e depois o abracei apertado já agradecendo.

- Você não vai pegar seu presente? – disse ele rindo feliz.

Eu peguei aquela pequena bolinha peluda e fofa dentro da caixa. Era um lindo cachorrinho. Um filhotinho de Yorkshire tão pequeno que quase cabia na palma de minha mão. Abracei cuidadosamente a bolinha depois como uma veterinária o examinei, era macho e pelo seu peso e tamanho devia ter uns dois meses de vida. Ele estava cheirosinho e seu pelo era tão macio que não resisti e dei beijinhos em sua cabecinha. Ele fazia barulhinhos de contentamento e já tinha conquistado meu coração. Tão lindo, tão fofinho.

- Ele é um York micro, fica bem pequeninho, sei que não é um cachorro ideal para se ter numa fazenda, mas achei que você gostaria de ter um cachorrinho de colo. Depois eu compro outro maior para ficar no lugar de Blue. – ele dizia enquanto também acariciava meu cachorrinho.

- Eu adorei meu amor, que coisa mais lindinha... sempre quis ter um filhotinho assim todo delicado. Mas também vou adorar ter um cachorro para fazenda, pois esse é só meu. – sorri para ele. – É por isso que você entrou pela cozinha hoje? – ele sorriu pra mim.

- Você repara em tudo mesmo hein? – e deu um puxãozinho no nariz – Foi por isso mesmo, eu deixei a caixa dele na lavanderia para esconder de você. Assim ele também comia um pouquinho e fazia as necessidades dele. – sorri para ele, sabia que tinha um motivo para ele entrar pela outra porta.

Ficamos olhando e acariciando o cachorrinho. Tínhamos alcançado mais um patamar em nossa vida, eu sentia isso, era como se fosse mais um degrau que subimos. Era nosso primeiro cachorro juntos. Para muitas pessoas isso poderia ser besteira, mas para nós que gostávamos muito de animais era uma coisa diferente, era certo e complementava nossas vidas juntas.

- Que nome vai dar a ele? – Perguntou Edward me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Não sei. – olhei para a carinha fofa do cachorrinho e pensei que nome combinaria – Que tal *_Fluffy? _Acho que ele tem cara de _Fluffy. _Edward o pegou do meu colo e o olhou bem, virando-o para todos os lados, acho que o bichinho já ia ficar tonto.

- É verdade ele tem cara e jeito de _Fluffy_. – e sorriu me devolvendo meu filhote.

- Então será esse o nome dele. – passei a mão fazendo uma caricia pelo corpinho dele, era tão macio e gracioso, eu sou apaixonada por animais, por isso me tornei veterinária, mas os cachorros eram meus animais preferidos, não importava a raça e quando se tratava de filhotes eram ainda mais lindos aos meus olhos.

- Já vi que vou ser trocado pela bolinha de pelos. Vou ser largado de lado agora. – disse ele fazendo charminho.

Coloquei o cachorrinho no sofá e fui para o colo dele.

- Cowboy, você sempre será minha prioridade, mesmo quando tivermos nossos filhos sempre vou ter tempo para mimar você também. – beijei seu nariz – Você sabe que dou conta não é? – dei uma reboladinha no colo dele, fazendo a ereção dele me dar boas vindas, seus olhos logo começaram a escurecer e ele me respondeu em sua voz rouca.

- Claro que sei você é a única capaz de dar conta de mim. – me beijou lascivamente e só paramos quando o cachorrinho fez um barulhinho, nos chamando a atenção para a presença dele ali.

- Bom, ele já comeu a acho que vai dormir, então pega ele e vamos para nosso quarto, deixa ele dormindo no tapete enquanto eu agradeço corretamente pelos 365 dias de casados maravilhosos que passei ao seu lado. – disse meu marido.

Peguei meu _Fluffy_ e meu marido nos levou no colo para o quarto. Coloquei _Fluffy_ no tapetinho felpudo perto do banheiro ele logo se ajeitou e eu pulei na cama para me juntar ao meu marido.

Fizemos amor com o mesmo ardor e paixão se costume.

Mais tarde deitada nos braços dele, ouvindo sua respiração ritmada e as batidas de seu coração eu pensei sobre nossa vida, com a chegada de _Fluffy_ tínhamos iniciado de verdade nossa família, logo viriam nosso filhos para aumentar e completar nossa harmonia. Olhei _Fluffy_ que quietinho dormia no tapetinho.

Me dei conta de que não podia ter uma vida mais feliz.

*****_**Fluffy**_** = Fofo**

**FIM.**

* * *

**É isso ai, agora somente termos os 3 capitulos bônus para postar...**

**Quero pedir a quem acompanha a fic e nunca comentou e a quem comenta de vez em quando que deixe seu comentário nesse último capitulo... me passe uma idéia geral do que achou da fic...**

**Agradeço a todas que acompanharam aqui e espero que acompanhem A Dançarina do Ventre...**

**Bjos no coração de todas vcs.**

**Até breve...**


	36. Bônus  Aniversário de 18 anos

_**Bônus 1 – Aniversário de 18 anos**_

Acordei em uma cama estranha e logo senti que tinha alguém junto comigo, olhei para o lado e vi uma ruiva adormecida, então me lembrei da noite passada. Levantei-me sem fazer barulho, vesti minhas roupas e sai do dormitório da garota, não me lembrava do seu nome, mas isso não tinha importância ela era apenas mais uma que passaria na minha vida, ninguém ficava.

Fui para casa, um apartamento que divida com Jasper e Emmett, meus amigos de infância. Tomei um banho pra tirar do corpo os vestígios da noite passada, depois fui a cozinha, abri a geladeira peguei um frasco de iogurte e tomei um pouco. Estava sozinho em casa, os rapazes deviam estar na mesma situação que eu estava a poucas horas, tínhamos ido juntos a festa.

Mais uma festa da faculdade, mais uma em que bebi demais e passei a noite com uma mulher, mas o incrível era que nenhuma delas me fazia esquecer aquela em que dei meu primeiro beijo. Ela é inesquecível. O pior de tudo é que foi o único e me assombrava até hoje. Era uma coisa inexplicável, como você pode ser apaixonado por alguém que viu pessoalmente pela última vez há muitos anos? Que somente tem contato por meios não físicos? Que te considera apenas o melhor amigo?

Eu não tinha resposta a nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas elas não deixavam de me atormentar um dia sequer.

Hoje era um dia especial, era seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Já fazia oito anos desde a última vez que nos vimos, e agora eu estava aqui, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha do meu quarto, esperando ela entrar no Skipe para poder desejar o meu feliz aniversário a ela. Ainda eram onze horas, mas eu estava na contagem regressiva para poder falar com ela.

Isso era um ritual, duas vezes por semana (terças e quintas) nos falávamos por Skipe, mandávamos email também quando tínhamos alguma novidade a contar e essa não podia esperar pelo dia de Skipe, como chamávamos. Hoje não era um dia de Skipe era sábado, mas pela ocasião especial do aniversário eu torcia para ela aparecer, eu tinha quase certeza que ela apareceria, pois eu sabia que não só eu gostaria de falar com ela hoje, mas seus pais e provavelmente minha irmã também.

Ela é tão especial em minha vida que deixei de sair com minha "namorada" hoje pra poder falar com ela. Sim, eu transei com uma ruiva noite passada, mas meio que "namorava" Jane que é uma garota maravilhosa, loura, linda, uma típica líder de torcida. Eu não era fiel a ela, eu não conseguia, mas acho que ela sabia disso e fingia que não via, ela gostava muito de mim mesmo, uma pena era não conseguir retribuir, eu sempre buscava nela e nas outras os cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e sorriso fácil de minha melhor amiga, Isabella Swan.

Eu não me sentia bem fazendo isso, não era eu de verdade, era apenas uma forma de mascarar a falta que eu sinto de Bella. Eu tenho a opinião que quando se está em um relacionamento a fidelidade é requisito importante para dar certo, mas eu não considerava nada do que eu tinha com Jade como um relacionamento de verdade, estávamos juntos desde que comecei a faculdade, nunca houve um pedido real, mas o tempo junto fazia com que todos nos vissem assim, inclusive ela.

Recebi o alerta quando ela entrou no Skipe, senti a excitação que sempre sentia ao saber qualquer coisa relacionada a ela. Logo digitei minha primeira mensagem.

_- Feliz Aniversário princesa._

Fiquei aguardando um tempo quase quicando na cadeira na espera da resposta dela.

_- Oi príncipe, você lembrou...rsrs... muito obrigada._

_- Você sabe que nunca esqueço de nada que seja relacionado a sua magnífica pessoa. rsrsrs... E ai, ganhou muitos presentes? Eu mandei o meu pelo sedex._ – eu tinha mandado um urso de pelúcia agarrado a um coração que tinha os dizeres: Você é mais que especial.

_- Recebi alguns, e recebi o seu também, eu simplesmente adorei, mas não precisava se incomodar comigo._

_- Como você é bobinha...rsrsrsrs_

_- Você que é, mas eu te adoro mesmo assim._

_- Eu também princesa. Sinto muito sua falta, queria estar estudando com você._

_- Eu também, mas acho que você ia enjoar de ficar tão perto de mim._

Como ela podia achar uma coisa dessas? Eu tenho certeza que nunca enjoaria de ter a presença dela na minha vida, pelo contrário eu não via a hora dela terminar a faculdade e voltar pra Tucson. Ficar lá sem ela é ruim demais.

_- Até parece que isso podia acontecer... rsrs... Quando vai passar as férias em Tucson? Queria muito te ver pessoalmente._ – Ela demorou um tempo pra responder.

_- Eu não sei, tenho muitos trabalhos e cursos para fazer por aqui. Assim que der eu vou. Te aviso. _

_- Sempre com as mesmas desculpas não é? Me deixa ir te visitar então?_ – ela demorou de novo para responder.

_- Você sabe que eu estou sempre ocupada por aqui, não poderia te dar a devida atenção, deixa para quando estivermos de férias ok?_

_- Como sempre me enrolando né?_

_- Lógico que não mocinho... Depois falamos sobre isso... agora preciso sair, vim rapidinho aqui pois tinha certeza que vc queria falar comigo...rsrs eu também queria falar contigo...rsrsrs_

_- Tudo bem, depois nos falamos... divirta-se princesa e feliz aniversário novamente, nos falamos na terça. Bjos. _

_- Obrigada gatinho... bjs e até depois_. – e assim vi o ícone de seu nome ficar off line.

Ela nunca passava as férias em Tucson, eu imaginava vários motivos por detrás disso, e não gostava de muitos deles. Eu também imaginava que ela não queria me ver, eu não sabia porque mas era uma hipótese que eu considerava. Será que ela não sentia nada por mim além de amizade? Eu sentia muito mais que isso.

E continuei olhando a tela, senti um aperto no peito pois eu tinha certeza que agora ela estaria saindo pra comemorar com algum namorado e eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. O ciúme queimava dentro de mim, eu não queria imaginar outro beijando ela, tocando seu corpo. Revoltado por me sentir assim levantei derrubando a cadeira e decidi ligar pra Jane, eu precisava tirar Bella da minha vida e ela estaria mais que disposta em me ajudar.

Marquei de ir ao seu apartamento, ela ficou muito feliz em saber que mudei de idéia. Me arrumei rapidamente, peguei minha carteira e chaves entrei no meu carro e fui pra lá. Assim que ela abriu a porta e a vi senti um pouco remorso por fazer isso, ela estava linda em um shortinho largo e regata, tinha os cabelos soltos e estava perfumada, sorria maliciosa para mim.

Entrei, fechei a porta com o pé e a agarrei beijando de forma esfomeada sua boca e apertando sua cintura, já tirando sua blusa. Comecei a beijar seus seios, seu pescoço e em poucos minutos estávamos nus em sua cama. Ela abriu bastante suas pernas pra mim me dando uma apurada visão de seu sexo brilhando de excitação, fechei os olhos para esquecer tudo e a penetrei, entrava e saia dela com força e ela gemia muito, logo senti que ela estava gozando. Olhei para ela e vi cabelos castanhos ao invés de loiros e olhos verdes ao invés de azuis. Eu vi Bella, fiquei louco com a sensação e gozei. Mais uma vez cheguei ao ápice com ela em minha cabeça. Isso acontecia sempre.

Deitei ao lado de Jane que se aconchegou em meus braços, eu sabia que ela não merecia ser usada dessa forma, mas era inevitável pra mim, pois era Bella que eu queria, eu a buscava em todas as mulheres com quem me relacionava. Jane se mexeu me abraçando mais apertado, ela era linda e muito legal, mas não tocava meu coração.

De repente em minha mente apareceram imagens de que Bella neste exato momento poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa com alguém e trinquei os dentes com ciúme, eu era um condenado mesmo, como podia estar com ciúmes dela estar com outro sendo que eu estava aqui com outra, nós não tínhamos nada e éramos livres para fazer o que quiséssemos. Acho que era isso que me enlouquecia. Eu não queria ser livre, queria ser dela.

Em meio aos pensamentos conflitantes acabei dormindo e acordei um tempo depois, vi que Jane ainda dormia, ela nunca agüentava fazer sexo mais de uma vez por noite, me levantei e resolvi tomar um banho. Novamente me lembrei de Bella, e me imaginei possuindo seu corpo, fiquei excitado na hora e comecei a me tocar no chuveiro, logo me despejei em minha mão.

Me sentia bem e ao mesmo tempo horrível, como eu podia ficar desse jeito por ela sendo que nunca a tinha beijado de língua, nunca tinha tocado seus seios que agora deviam ser lindos, nem abraçar ela apertado, nosso último contato físico tinha sido quando ainda éramos crianças. Deus como sou um infeliz.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas em minha mente e não encontrava respostas coerentes. A única certeza que eu tinha era que a queria demais, tudo em mim clamava por ela, e uma esperança incompreensível de que tudo se ajeitaria. Minha mente dava muitas voltas, seria isso por eu estar apaixonado? Impossível, ninguém se apaixona assim. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Sai do banheiro e fiquei olhando Jane dormindo, estava linda e serena, respirei fundo me sentido um imprestável por não conseguir retribuir seus sentimentos por mim, ela não merecia e eu precisava mudar. Resolvi voltar para minha casa, deixei um bilhete a ela avisando e fui embora.

Ao entrar em meu quarto liguei o computador novamente e fiquei olhando as fotos de Bella, e me impressionava como ela estava ficando cada vez mais maravilhosa, ela era a garota mais linda que eu tinha visto, pessoalmente devia ser muito mais. Eu não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ela, mas tinha certeza que sentia algo, desejo talvez.

Desliguei o computado e fui dormir, seria mais uma noite sonhando com ela, sonhando com o dia que eu poderia convencê-la a ser minha, que seu corpo seria só meu. Poderia demorar, mas eu tinha certeza que ela seria minha e quando isso acontecesse eu não a soltaria jamais.

Eu estava aceitando finalmente que não tinha como ser feliz enquanto não tivesse Bella como minha de verdade. Eu aceitaria o fato de que ainda tinha mais uns anos para conseguir isso e seria paciente, a demora somente me faria ter mais gosto pela vitória.

Talvez eu estivesse mesmo apaixonado.

* * *

**Desculpem, sei q deveria ter postado na sexta, mas houve problemas e não pude.**

**Quem quiser saber mais sobre minhas fics ou bater papo me siga no Twitter: (arroba)Dani(undeline)Marjorie, eu sigo de volta... rs**

**Bjs e até sexta.**


	37. Bônus  Sentimentos contraditórios

**Bônus 2 – Sentimentos contraditórios**

Voltar para seu lar é sempre bom. Eu me sentia bem em estar novamente junto de minha família, enfim exercendo a profissão que passei anos estudando até me formar, mas mesmo em meio a tantas coisas boas alguma coisa me faltava para ser completo. Eu sabia o que era, mas não queria admitir, estava decidido a esquecer Bella.

Assim que retornei a Tucson retomei amizades antigas e formei novas. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava no momento para começar a nova fase da minha vida. Agora teria muito mais pessoas para me ajudar. Eu ainda mantinha contato com ela, afinal ela ainda era a minha melhor amiga, mas eu procurava não me deixar levar pelo seu encanto. Era muito difícil, mas eu precisava tentar.

Estávamos na época de festivais, não só aqui como nas cidades vizinhas também, então formamos um grupo muito divertido e unido para freqüentarmos essas festas. Nessas baladas constantes me aproximei muito de Tânya Hale, irmã mais velha de Rosalie Hale, uma das antigas amizades que retomei quando voltei.

Tânya era loira, linda, insinuante e muito sensual, ela ficou em cima de mim até conseguir o que queria e eu acabei cedendo, afinal sou homem e sangue quente corre em minhas veias. Não tínhamos um relacionamento assumido, era algo como o que tive com Jane no tempo que passei na faculdade, o que não me impedia de sair com outras pessoas, mas por incrível que pareça eu estava saindo somente com Tânya, eu estava até pensando em assumir algo mais sério com ela, mas ela começou a sair de vez em quando com Paul, um amigo meu dos tempos da Universidade, o que não me incomodava nenhum pouco, mas isso foi tornando nossos encontros menos freqüentes e eu desisti da idéia de assumir com ela.

Falando de Jane me lembrei de nossa despedida quando terminei a faculdade, ela ainda ficaria lá por mais um semestre, precisava terminar um curso extracurricular, mas aceitou bem nosso fim. Acho que depois de tantos anos ela percebeu que não tinha realmente um lugar em minha vida, combinamos que ficaríamos amigos, e sempre trocávamos emails contando coisas sobre nossas vidas. A última noticia que tive dela há uns três meses atrás era de que tinha aberto seu próprio consultório de psicologia e estava noiva de um produtor de TV de San Diego, talvez mudasse para lá. Fiquei feliz por ela, ela merecia, era uma boa garota.

Voltando a Tânya, eu podia dizer que era agradável estar com ela, pois me divertia bastante em sua companhia, fazíamos parte do mesmo grupo e eu tinha um bom sexo sempre, pois diferente de Jane ela era quente, mas meu problema para chegar ao clímax continuava.

Eu estava com vinte e três anos agora, já tinha retornado a pouco mais de um ano e estava consolidando minha a carreira. Tinha muito trabalho, muitos clientes, pois eu não atendia somente na fazenda da minha família, atendia fazendas das redondezas e às vezes até de cidades vizinhas. Umas das fazendas que eu atendia era o Rancho Toretto, fazenda que pertencia aos pais de Bella.

Eu me esforçava ao máximo para não pensar nela, mas sempre escorregava na minha resolução, ela era como uma febre constante que nunca me deixava, mas eu continuaria a insistir, pois não podia continuar escravizado dessa forma.

- O que tanto você pensa enquanto escova esse cavalo? Faz duas horas que está assim. – disse minha irmã Alice me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Somente pensando fazendo planos para o meu futuro.

- Nós vamos para o Show em Bisbee no fim de semana? – eu tinha me esquecido do combinado para irmos a esse show na cidade vizinha, era uma banda regional que tocaria e estava sendo sucesso por onde passava.

- Vamos claro. Acho que o Pai e a mãe também vão.

- Vão sim, eu os vi combinando com sr. Charlie e dona Renné, eles não querem ser os únicos velhinhos no meio dos jovens. – disse Alice sorrindo. – Besteira né? Ele nem são tão velhos.

- Não são, mas acho que se sentiriam melhor em ter alguém da idade deles para conversar.

- Tem razão. Então, Jasper confirmou se vai? – perguntou ela varrendo o corredor, tentando parecer desinteressada, mas eu bem sabia que ela era interessada demais nele e ele nela.

- Se ele conseguir uma folga ele vai. Você sabe que anda tendo muita apreensão de imigrantes ilegais e ele por ser da Patrulha de Fronteira está tendo muito trabalho.

- É eu sei. Vou te deixar em paz, preciso trabalhar um pouco.

- Trazendo trabalho para casa? – Alice trabalhava na escolinha infantil local, ela era formada em pedagogia, também trabalhava como voluntária na Central da comunidade, organizando eventos e festas.

- Preciso me ocupar um pouco mais, já que a Bella anda meio sumida. – senti uma fisgada no peito quando ela disse aquele nome, então quis logo encerrar o assunto.

- Ok então.

- Não demore muito a entrar, daqui a pouco é hora do jantar. – disse e saiu andando, ou melhor, saltitando.

Continuei escovando Shadow, era relaxante ficar ali, eu chegava a contar as coisas para ele e me sentia melhor com isso. Assustei quando meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e era Tânya.

- Alô.

_- Oi Eddie, acabei de sair de Douglas, em cerca de uma hora e meia estarei em Tucson, se quiser pode me encontrar naquele barzinho de sempre. Estou com saudades._

- Tudo bem, dez e meia estarei lá. Mas o que foi fazer em Douglas?

_- Vim pegar umas encomendas de manipulados na farmácia central daqui. Acabou demorando mais do que pensei. Te encontro lá e depois vamos para Charlize._

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

Desliguei o telefone e decidi ir para casa. Tive um jantar muito agradável com minha família e depois me arrumei para encontrar com Tânya. Cheguei um pouco atrasado, mas logo a encontrei, ficamos bebendo lá um pouco e depois fomos para Charlize, um pequeno motel na estrada para Douglas, onde eu às vezes dormia com Tânya, já que nosso relacionamento agora era somente baseado em sexo.

Passei uma noite bem quente na companhia dela, mas como sempre chegando ao clímax somente quando pensava em Bella. Eu me envergonhava disso, mas não conseguia evitar, minha sorte era que as mulheres com quem transei nunca pudessem ver meus pensamentos nesse momento, se pudessem tenho certeza que seria constrangedor.

Na manhã seguinte deixei Tânya em seu trabalho e fui direto ao Rancho do Toretto, eu tinha marcado fazer alguns atendimentos lá, no caminho encontrei Brenda, umas das meninas que sai na turma com a gente e também escrivã na delegacia, aparentemente ela estava ficando com Jacob. Conversamos sobre o show do fim de semana e ela me confirmou sua presença junto com Jacob claro, parecia que James, um colega e oficial de policia que também andava com a gente tinha confirmado que ia ao show.

Ao chegar no Rancho logo encontrei George, um dos capatazes mais antigos de lá, ele me conduziu a sede onde encontrei com Charlie, que me cumprimentou com entusiasmo e logo depois me acompanhou numa ronda pela fazenda, me informando as situações que necessitam dos meus cuidados de forma mais urgente, depois voltou para a sede.

Passei o dia todo lá, fiz vacinação, pesagem e instrui os funcionários para que realizasse as atividades que fossem necessárias até minha próxima visita. Já passava das cinco da tarde quando terminei tudo e fui rumo à sede para passar o relatório do serviço a Chalie.

Depois de um tempo relatando tudo que precisava, ele me convidou para tomar um lanche, eu aceitei, pois não tinha almoçado. Conversamos diversas coisas durante a refeição até que dona Renné entrou na conversa e começou um assunto o qual eu não queria ouvir. Isabella.

- Estou contando os dias, faltam apenas dez meses para minha filhinha voltar. – Nesse momento senti todo meu corpo ficar quente. Então ela realmente voltaria para cá, e só de imaginar que novamente eu estaria perto dela toda a minha resolução em esquecê-la foi por água a baixo.

- É verdade, e você meu rapaz vai acabar perdendo um cliente, já que vou ter minha própria veterinária particular. – disse Charlie rindo e dando tapinhas em meu ombro, me despertando.

- Isso é ótimo, eu tenho trabalhado demais, preciso de uma parceira para dividir o serviço, além do mais será maravilhoso ter minha melhor amiga de volta. – eu disse alegre e na verdade seria ótimo ela voltar. Seus pais sorriram curiosos, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes em ver que eu também estava feliz dela volta. Acho que eles desconfiavam da minha pequena queda por ela.

Eu realmente estava confuso com meus sentimentos, eu tinha certeza que era apaixonado por ela, apesar de ter decidido esquecer, mas em pensar que ela estaria tão próxima novamente eu não conseguia não querer tentar conquistá-la. Eu precisava beijá-la novamente e saber se o encanto acabaria ou se eu estaria atado a ela de vez.

Me despedi de Charlie e Renné e fui para casa pensando nas decisões que teria que tomar e a primeira delas seria terminar o que quer que eu tivesse com Tânya, eu só esperava que ela não me criasse problemas, e depois eu traçaria um plano de conquista.

Percebi que estava me tornando um cara muito confuso em tudo que se tratava de Bella, eu nunca tomava a decisão concreta sem voltar atrás, essa era mais uma vez que eu desistira de esquecê-la, mas diferente das outras vezes eu sabia que dessa vez eu a teria para mim, como eu sempre sonhei.

Só não imaginava que ainda teria que passar por muita coisa para conseguir.


	38. Bônus  Só minha

**Bônus 3 – Só Minha **

Eu estava desnorteado.

Parecia eu tudo estava dando errado para mim nos últimos tempos, acho que eu estava pagando os meus pecados, só tinha essa explicação.

Desde que soube que Bella ia voltar a Tucson, imitei dona Renné e comecei contar os dias, desde então procurei ajeitar minha vida da melhor forma para que nada me impedisse que consegui-la para mim, mas nada estava ao meu favor a começar por Tânya.

Umas semanas depois que soube do retorno de Bella procurei Tânya para informar minha decisão de por fim aos nossos encontros, que já não eram mais tão freqüentes desde que ela começou a ficar com Paul de vez em quando, de inicio ela não quis muito aceitar, e queria a todo custo saber por que eu não queria mais sair com ela, me limitei a dizer que apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinho, sem ter que me preocupar com nada, eu não queria magoá-la, ela era uma boa amiga. Graças aos céus ela acabou aceitando numa boa e ficamos amigos e ela começou a ficar de forma fixa com Paul.

Poucos meses depois tive uma recaída com ela que me custou uma baita dor de cabeça, pois um tempo depois de termos transado ela me disse estar grávida, e eu sabia que tinha possibilidade, pois no dia em questão eu havia usado uma camisinha velha que tinha no porta luvas do carro, e não verifiquei se estava intacto quando tirei e joguei fora.

Passei dias agonizantes, pois agora meu sonho de ficar com Bella estava completamente perdido, já que eu teria que assumir meu filho e juntamente sua mãe. Passei noites em claro e chorando, me martirizava pela minha burrice. Eu tinha estragado tudo. Eu era mesmo um condenado.

Depois de meses nessa angústia acabei descobrindo que na verdade Tânya tinha inventado a maior mentira da vida dela, tudo por que não queria abrir mão de ficar comigo. O filho que ela esperava era de Paul e não meu, e quando transamos ela já estava grávida, então mesmo que a camisinha tivesse falhado eu não poderia engravidá-la.

Fiquei furioso com ela, que rompeu em lágrimas e pediu que por tudo que fosse mais sagrado para mim eu não contasse a verdade para ninguém por enquanto, uma vez que ela tinha perdido contato com Paul e tinha medo que seus pais a expulsassem de casa, eu em nome de nossa amizade concordei desde que ela procurasse resolver logo tudo isso, me deixando livre da situação, ela prontamente prometeu fazer e me agradeceu muito.

Como seu eu já não tivesse muitos problemas, invadiram a fazenda da minha família e roubaram algumas cabeças de gado, então juntamente com alguns conhecidos e amigos na policia começamos uma investigação sobre a quadrilha que andava atacando as fazendas da região. Ainda não tínhamos os nomes certos, mas estávamos chegando perto. Os investigadores tinham quase certeza que a quadrilha também era envolvida com imigrantes que entravam ilegalmente na fronteira.

Outra coisa que estava me afligindo era o retorno de Bella, a data que eu sabia que estava marcada de sua volta tinha sido há alguns dias e até agora ela não tinha chegado, podia ser que eu estivesse errado, mas estava aflito, com medo dela der desistido de voltar. Eu ainda tinha os problemas com Tânya, mas ela não sabia então eu teria tempo para resolver tudo e conquistá-la.

Hoje foi mais um dia que acordei com o pé esquerdo, precisava visitar uma fazenda vizinha para ajudar no parto de uns bezerros e ao ligar meu carro de manhã para me encaminhar até lá o mesmo não ligou, fiquei louco da vida e precisaria ir á cavalo, pois já estava atrasado.

Corri até o estábulo e selei Shadow rapidinho, montei e sai a galope rapidamente. Ao chegar o deixei aos cuidados de um capataz da fazendo e me dirigi ao curral onde estavam as duas vacas que estavam a poucos minutos de dar cria.

Consegui realizar meu serviço corretamente, e satisfeito me despedi do dono da fazenda que me deu um cheque com o valor da minha consulta. Praticamente todo o dinheiro que eu tinha ganhado desde que tinha começado a clinicar para os fazendeiros locais eu estava guardando e já tinha uma boa quantia, pois tinha muito clientes. Logo eu poderia investir na compra da minha própria fazenda. Era mais um sonho que eu tinha administrar meu próprio Rancho e lá constituir minha família.

Estava retornado cavalgando tranquilamente, eu teria a tarde livre, então estava pensando em ir ao centro e dar uma volta no shopping, estava precisando me distrair um pouco, era tanta tensão em minha vida ultimamente que às vezes eu nem queria levantar da cama.

Ao longe avistei um carro parado, devia estar quebrado, chegando mais perto percebi alguns homens ao longe observando a garota ajoelhada tentando trocar o pneu furado de seu carro, ainda alguns metros dela amarrei Shadow numa árvore e fui até ela na intenção de ajudar.

Chegando perto dela fui sentindo uma certa queimação na boca do estômago e então pude entender porque os homens olhavam e não foram ajudá-la, ela vestia uma mini saia jeans bem curta e na posição que estava quase se podia ver sua calcinha, tinha pernas lindas, bem torneadas e bronzeadas, seus cabelos castanhos dourados estavam presos em um rabo e caiam ao lado cobrindo seu rosto.

De repente ela bufou contrariada e jogou seus cabelos para trás, então tudo para mim ficou em câmera lenta, meu coração perdeu uma batida e meus olhos reconheceram o perfil daquele rosto, era ela, Isabella Swan. Finalmente ela tinha voltado. Inconscientemente comecei a bolar diversos planos de torná-la minha, saber que ela estava há apenas alguns metros de mim me eletrizava. E tinha que ser minha, só minha.

Fiquei mais um tempo observando sua silhueta perfeita, ela estava muito mais linda que as fotos que eu tinha muito mais que imaginei, sua pele tinha um leve brilho de suor, e a luz do sol deixava seus pelos dourados iluminados, as mechas douradas de seus cabelos me hipnotizavam, logo me senti completamente excitado, e ao mesmo tempo ciumento dos homens que ao longe aproveitavam a visão dela ajoelhada ao chão.

Ela estava cada vez mais irritada e não conseguia obter resultado, achei graça de sua performance e comecei a rir, ela estava linda assim, ainda sorrindo me aproximei mais e perguntei:

- Precisa de ajuda Isabela?

Percebi ela endurecer o corpo e depois ela virou para mim. O mundo parou de girar nesse exato momento. Eu não poderia estar mais realizado em saber que agora meu plano realmente seria posto em prática. Começava a operação conquistar Isabela Swan.

Ela seria minha.

* * *

**Um agradecimento especial as leitoras que não deixavam de comentar, sempre incentivando e ajudando a melhorar a fic, muito obrigada mesmo meninas... **

**Fico feliz pois muitas de vcs se tornaram amigas minhas, e isso foi maravilhoso... **

**Agradeço também a quem lia e não comentava... Obrigada mesmo assim por dar uma chance a minha primeira fic, só lamento não ter conhecido vcs.**

**Espero continuar contando com o apoio de vcs em "A Dançarina do Ventre", pois se continuo escrevendo e postando é por vcs, leitoras maravilhosas...**

**Lembrando que esse é o último bônus e que não pretendo escrever mais nada relacionado a essa fic, pelo menos por enquanto, estarei somente concentrada em ADDV agora.**

**Nos falamos ainda essa semana no novo capitulo de ADDV.**

**Um grande beijo em todas.**


End file.
